<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Furies by DragoViking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762092">The Furies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoViking/pseuds/DragoViking'>DragoViking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dragones humanos, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Modern Era, Romance, Self-Reflection, Superheroes, Superpowers, ficción</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoViking/pseuds/DragoViking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Fury, el héroe de la ciudad de Berk desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar ningún rastro sumiendo a la ciudad y sus habitantes en la confusión y el descontrol. ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué desapareció? Y ¿quién era realmente? ¿Será posible conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas? Solo existe una forma de averiguarlo...</p><p>[Toothless x Light Fury] [AU donde los dragones son humanos]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sinopsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night Fury, el héroe de la ciudad de Berk desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar ningún rastro sumiendo a la ciudad y sus habitantes en la confusión y el descontrol.</p><p>« ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué desapareció? Y ¿quién era realmente?»</p><p>Son las preguntas que todos se hacían. Con el tiempo ninguna de ellas recibió respuesta y con ello la esperanza de que algún día regresara comenzó a desvanecerse, en especial cuando una nueva heroína apareció en la ciudad devolviéndoles la luz que les había sido apagada. Pero con ella nuevas y viejas amenazas aparecieron.</p><p>¿Acaso Night Fury y su desaparición están conectados con esto?</p><p>Quizá después de todo, estas preguntas sí tengan respuesta.</p><p>El pasado puede regresar para golpearte en la cara cuando menos lo esperas, incluso cuando ni siquiera sabes sobre él. Y esto es algo que ambos héroes están por descubrir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola, bienvenidos a mi rincón de lectura!<br/>Esta y todas mis historias fueron publicadas originalmente en FanFiction y Wattpad, pero luego de pensarlo por un tiempo, decidí aventurarme a publicar en esta plataforma.</p><p>Algo que deben saber es que, como en este fanfic los protagonistas serán Toothless y Light Fury, quienes al igual que otros dragones serán humanos, y como sería muy extraño que conservaran sus nombres originales, les he dado unos nuevos (más "humanos"), que espero les gusten y no generen problemas.</p><p>Como última aclaración, estaré actualizando semanalmente hasta alcanzar a la versión de esas plataformas.</p><p>Sin más que decir... Espero que disfruten esta historia :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El intenso olor a humo fue lo que lo despertó, alertándose al encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvieron de golpe a su mente al mismo tiempo que el dolor que poco a poco se extendió por todo su cuerpo, producto de las heridas obtenidas en la batalla que, estaba seguro, no ganó.</p><p>Se levantó con pesadez del suelo frio en el que se encontraba tendido, apoyándose en sus codos para poder incorporarse. Su mirada viajó por todo el lugar. El humo y la oscuridad habrían evitado que cualquier persona normal lograra ver algo en esa situación, afortunadamente él no era cualquier persona y mucho menos normal.</p><p>No buscaba una salida, mucho menos al responsable de aquello, buscaba a la persona que había estado con él durante la explosión y el inminente derrumbe que le siguió.</p><p>Y entonces, justo cuando sus nervios comenzaban a alterarse, lo encontró…</p><p>Su cuerpo tenso se estremeció y, a pesar del dolor, se puso de pie de un salto para correr hacia él.</p><p>—No, no, no—dijo una y otra vez arrodillándose frente a la persona cuyo cuerpo estaba enterrado entre los escombros—. ¡Maldición!—rugió presa del dolor y el pánico comenzando a apartar los restos de techo y columnas de concreto que aprisionaban a su amigo.</p><p>En ese momento sólo podía pensar en su salvación, en lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera bien y en la enorme culpa que sentía por haberlo arrastrado a eso.</p><p>Porque si alguien tenía la culpa sobre lo que había ocurrido, ese era él.</p><p>—Por favor despierta—suplicó con voz rota tomándolo entre sus brazos cuando al fin logró liberarlo, sólo entonces notó el color carmesí cubriendo su ropa sucia y el charco del mismo tono sobre el cual ahora se encontraba sentado—. No me hagas esto, por favor—insistió tomando su rostro frio con sus manos enguantadas—. ¿Qué pasará con nuestros padres? ¿Con las chicas? ¿Y tus planes para la universidad?—sollozaba con el cuerpo tembloroso, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron caer dejando un rastro húmedo en su piel sucia—. ¡Abre los ojos!—exclamó entonces retirando con brusquedad el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro—… Por favor…—Imploró dejando caer su cabeza contra el pecho inmóvil de quien ahora se encontraba envuelto en sus brazos, inmóvil, frio y tranquilo.</p><p>Se había ido.</p><p>Lo había perdido y todo era su culpa.</p><p>¿Qué clase de héroe era si no podía proteger a los que ama?</p><p>Sin duda no era ninguno.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>«En otras noticias, Light Fury intervino en el incendio de un edificio la noche anterior salvando a…»</em>
</p><p>La tenue voz del presentador de las noticias llegó a sus oídos obligándola a despertar, el olor a tocino y huevos se extendía desde el primer piso hasta su habitación haciendo gruñir a su estómago.</p><p>Perezosa, abrió los ojos parpadeando hasta que se acostumbró a la luz que inundaba su habitación. Sus huesos crujieron cuando se sentó sobre la cama, estirando sus brazos y espalda para alejar el adormecimiento que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.</p><p>
  <em>«La pregunta aquí es, ¿Light Fury realmente es apta para el trabajo?»</em>
</p><p>Gruñó ante aquello a la par en que se calzaba sus pantuflas para después levantarse de la cama.</p><p>Si había algo que odiaba era que juzgaran las acciones de la heroína. Es verdad que cometía errores pero ¿quién no lo hacía? No es como si existiera un manual sobre cómo ser un buen héroe.</p><p>
  <em>«Creo que hay que darle un poco de crédito, al menos se esfuerza y hace más bien que mal.»</em>
</p><p>Esta vez fue la voz del copresentador, el único cuerdo en ese absurdo programa de televisión.</p><p>Dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, concentrándose en el hombre castaño que defendía a la heroína.</p><p>
  <em>«Lo que yo digo es que en muchas ocasiones ha empeorado las cosas en lugar de ayudar.»</em>
</p><p>Insistió el otro, un hombre rubio de mirada penetrante. A través de la pantalla, podía sentir el odio en su mirada; estaba claro que a él no le agradaba Light Fury.</p><p>
  <em>«Night Fury nunca dio tantos problemas.»</em>
</p><p>Y esa era la segunda cosa que odiaba.</p><p>Comparar a Light Fury con el héroe desaparecido era una locura, ¿cuándo entenderían que no eran iguales? ¿Cuándo olvidarían al sujeto que los abandonó? ¿Cuándo comenzarían a apreciar realmente el esfuerzo que Light Fury hacía por protegerlos?</p><p>¡Night Fury se había ido! Ella estaba ahí, protegiéndolos día y noche; pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de eso.</p><p>— ¡Leily baja a desayunar!—el grito de su madre resonó en toda la casa sacándola de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Gruñona, apagó la televisión que no recordaba haber encendido la noche anterior y después ató su platinado cabello enmarañado en un moño con ayuda de una banda elástica.</p><p>Avanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez, echándole un último vistazo a su habitación de paredes color lila y la cama batida en la que había estado durmiendo minutos atrás.</p><p>—Les demostraré que no somos iguales—sentenció fijando la vista en la brillante tela blanca que sobresalía debajo de su cama.</p><p>Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un suave golpe mientras le respondía a su madre que iba en camino, las palabras del presentador se repetían en su mente dejándole un sentimiento amargo.</p><p>Realmente les demostraría que ella no era como Night Fury. Ella era mucho mejor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Otro detalle que hay que mencionar, es que la historia estará dividida en dos partes o arcos. El primero dará inicio (obviamente) con el primer capítulo y será revelado al principio del mismo. El segundo será secreto hasta que llegue su hora de tomar lugar en la historia.</p><p>Ahora sí...<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>|Parte 1: El regreso del héroe|</strong>
</p><hr/><p>La ciudad de Berk era mucho más que eso, era una isla convertida en ciudad, quizá no la más grande del mundo, quizá no tan atractiva como Hawaii; pero sin duda era reconocida por muchos como una de las ciudades más significativas de Noruega.</p><p>Justo al oeste del país, en lo que aún puede considerarse parte de su territorio marítimo, se alzaba una magnifica isla de grandes acantilados y montañas pronunciadas cuyos bosques eran el hogar de cientos de especies. Con el comercio y el turismo como principales fuentes de ingresos económicos, la ciudad de Berk se mantenía de forma casi independiente del resto del país.</p><p>Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar. Pues lo mejor –y tal vez lo peor en algunos casos– era que poseían a su propio superhéroe, recientemente reemplazado por una nueva heroína principiante que todos parecían amar y odiar en partes iguales.</p><p>Y aquí es donde entra ella, a quien si le hubieran dicho que tendría que pasar por las mismas problemáticas que tuvo el famoso Spider-Man en sus inicios como héroe, se habría reído en sus caras ante tan descabellada idea.</p><p>Cuatro años atrás no habría creído siquiera en la idea de que los superhéroes existieran.</p><p>Un año atrás no habría pensado que ella, Leily Bristow, se convertiría en uno.</p><p>Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿verdad?</p><p>¿Cómo pasó? Eso es algo que ella aún no termina de comprender. Una noche casi muere y al siguiente día podía hacer cosas que nadie más podía; sí, justo como Peter Parker. ¿Algo más que la ciencia ficción quiera echarle en cara?</p><p>No, no fue mordida por un animal genéticamente modificado, tampoco le suministraron una droga de súper-humano y mucho menos le cayó un rayo en la cabeza. Simplemente pasó sin que ella o cualquiera pudiera prevenirlo.</p><p>Esa noche, cuando venía en el auto con su padre, su vida cambió por completo mientras que la de él se extinguió cuando un camión de carga se estrelló contra ellos haciéndolos girar y rodar sin control hasta que el impacto contra un poste de luz los detuvo.</p><p>Aun podía recordar la sangre tibia deslizándose por su frente, el dolor punzante en una de sus piernas atrapadas entre la guantera y su asiento. El cinturón de seguridad presionando su cintura y pecho adoloridos; y la luz cegadora de la lámpara resplandeciente sobre ellos.</p><p>Había girado el rostro aturdida hacia su padre, aterrándose ante la imagen que alcanzó a divisar con su mirada nublada, un grito desgarrador escapando de su garganta, quemándola por dentro. Ese ardor que no supo si era por su grito y llanto, o si en realidad fue algo más.</p><p>El corazón le latió con tanta fuerza, su cuerpo entero ardió como si se quemara y entonces la luz sobre ellos aumentó, como si la noche hubiera cambiado a día de un segundo a otro antes de volver a la normalidad. En ese momento no lo supo, pero después se enteró que eso era lo que había ocurrido realmente.</p><p>Durante esa fracción de tiempo lo único que estuvo en su mente fue su padre, herido, sangrante e inconsciente sobre el volante del auto. Voces desconocidas hicieron eco en la lejanía impidiendo que pudiera escuchar su propia voz llamando inútilmente a su padre poco antes de caer inconsciente.</p><p>No fue hasta un día después, cuando al fin despertó en el hospital con su madre durmiendo junto a su cama, que comprendió lo que había ocurrido y la gran perdida por la cual ahora ambas atravesaban.</p><p>Su padre había muerto.</p><p>Y ella ya no era la misma.</p><p>Light Fury estaba por nacer y su inicio, justo como el de muchos de los héroes de los comics, fue con la perdida de alguien importante…</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>— ¿Viste las noticias?—la voz de su amiga rubia se alzó entre el silencio que había en la mesa donde ellas almorzaban en el jardín de la universidad, solas y apartadas del bullicio de la cafetería junto a ellas—. Light Fury salvó a muchas personas anoche en el incendio.</p><p>Hizo una mueca aprovechando que su rostro estaba inclinado hacia su comida para que así ella no pudiera notarlo.</p><p>Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar sobre ese tema en específico y mucho menos con ella que siempre parecía fascinada con los sucesos heroicos de la ciudad.</p><p>— ¿También te quejarás de sus métodos?—cuestionó ahora ella tratando de no sonar tan molesta como sabía que estaba.</p><p>Alzó la mirada un momento sin dejar de picotear la ensalada de pollo en su plato, su mirada azul se conectó con la ámbar de ella que pasó de entusiasmada a confundida en una fracción de segundo.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¡No!—exclamó en defensa, parpadeando con rapidez para recobrar el control de la conversación—. Yo creo que hizo lo mejor que pudo.</p><p>—Muchos no piensan lo mismo—murmuró con un suspiro cansado bajando nuevamente la mirada.</p><p>—Lo sé…—concedió su amiga con cierto toque de pesar—. Es que, bueno, Light Fury metió un poquito la pata al usar su propio fuego en medio del incendio…—recordó lo que había escuchado en las noticias y calló enseguida al notar la penetrante mirada de Leily sobre ella—. Pero al final logró salvarlos a todos, los bomberos no lo habrían logrado porque no podían llegar tan lejos—añadió rápidamente para apaciguar la molestia que no sabía de dónde provenía pues si había algo que nunca entendería de su amiga era la razón por la cual le irritaba tanto cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con Light Fury—. De no ser por ella, muchos habrían muerto anoche.</p><p>Leily suspiró nuevamente, relajando su cuerpo al escuchar tales palabras pues en el fondo era lo que había ansiado escuchar, lo que siempre necesitaba que alguien dijera para saber que realmente hacía bien su trabajo.</p><p>Storm McFly, alias Stormfly, era su mejor amiga desde hace dos años, tan unidas e inseparables como un par de mellizos. Se confiaban todo, se apoyaban y se protegían entre sí; pero a pesar de todo eso había una sola cosa que generaba distancia entre ellas:</p><p>Storm no sabía su secreto.</p><p>No sabía que ella era Light Fury y esperaba que nunca tuviera que enterarse.</p><p>Si algo había aprendido de los comics y las películas de superhéroes es a proteger su identidad secreta, en especial de quienes amas pues pueden llegar a correr peligros inimaginables de los cuales posiblemente no los puedas salvar.</p><p>Ya había perdido a su padre, no estaba dispuesta a perder a las únicas dos personas importantes que aún conservaba. Era por eso que ni Storm ni su madre sabían su secreto y deseaba que fuera así para siempre.</p><p>— ¿Tú crees que Night Fury lo hubiera hecho mejor?—preguntó de repente sin siquiera notarlo.</p><p>El semblante alegre y brillante que Storm había tenido al hablar sobre Light Fury cambió por uno serio y apagado tras escuchar la mención del héroe desaparecido.</p><p>Así como Storm no entendía sus reacciones hacia Light, ella tampoco comprendía la razón de su disgusto por Night.</p><p>—No lo sé—habló al fin, su voz sonando neutral y distante—, él también cometió errores al principio. Y sí—suspiró rendida echando su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendo su mirada en el claro cielo azul—, puede que él hubiera hecho las cosas de forma diferente en la misma situación, pero al final el resultado habría sido igual: inocentes a salvo, sin pérdidas humanas.</p><p>Una mueca en forma de sonrisa se apoderó de los labios rosados de Leily antes de dejarse caer sobre la mesa de madera. El almuerzo de ambas había quedado en segundo plano, olvidado a sus costados.</p><p>—Quisiera que todos pensaran como tú, Stormfly—recalcó suspirando con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa fresca acariciando sus mejillas y revolviendo sus cabellos plateados—. La mayoría lo prefiere antes que a Light Fury.</p><p>—Pues son idiotas—exclamó Storm cruzándose de brazos con molestia—. Hay algo que deberían recordar y es que Night Fury se fue y ha sido Light Fury quien nos ha protegido durante el último año.</p><p>Rio por lo bajo ante las palabras de su amiga, irguiéndose nuevamente en su asiento y tragando con fuerza cuando una nueva pregunta comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.</p><p>— ¿Y si Night volviera?—dijo con voz queda y temerosa, su mirada azul buscando la de ella—. ¿A quién preferirías?</p><p>—No volvió en los últimos tres años, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?—respondió aun con molestia antes de cambiar de porte, sus ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa formándose en sus labios—. Aunque, si llegara a volver… Estoy segura de que ambos Furies serían un gran equipo.</p><p>La expresión de su rostro dijo mucho más que sus palabras y aunque por un lado Leily sentía curiosidad e incluso le divertía, por el otro realmente deseaba no saber a qué se refería y, principalmente, ansiaba poder decirle que eso jamás iba a pasar.</p><p>No sólo porque era imposible que Night Fury volviera, sino porque ella jamás accedería a colaborar con él.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>La brisa fresca de la noche chocaba contra sus labios y la poca piel expuesta de su rostro encapuchado y cubierto por el antifaz blanco que portaba.</p><p>Corría con libertad saltando sobre los tejados aprovechando la quietud y la oscuridad, aunque realmente no podía pasar desapercibida debido a su brillante traje de heroína.</p><p>Se había inspirado en distintos superhéroes de los comics para diseñarlo. Era casi totalmente blanco, de tela ajustada que se moldeaba a su cuerpo y lo dejaba transpirar; muy cómodo, se podría decir. Era acompañado por unas botas de cuello largo hasta las rodillas de color violeta pálido, un cinturón del mismo color y destellos violeta brillante en el pecho y hombros. Mangas largas que terminaban en guantes sin dedos reforzados en los nudillos para dar golpes con seguridad; y una capucha con el forro interno de color violeta. El antifaz era de lo más simple, blanco en su totalidad y lo suficientemente ancho para cubrir parte de su frente y sus pómulos.</p><p>Si había algo que le gustada de ser heroína sin duda alguna era usar ese traje a pesar de tener que cargarlo a todas partes porque, bueno, nunca se sabe cuándo se pueda necesitar a Light Fury. Ella no tenía un anillo como Flash para almacenarlo, ni tampoco un traje de alta tecnología que podía guardarse y vestirse por su cuenta como Iron-Man; ella era más bien una Spider-Woman o una Supergirl ocultando su traje dentro de una mochila o vistiéndolo bajo su ropa normal.</p><p>Pero esas dificultades poco importaban cuando lo portaba y corría entre los tejados justo como ahora lo hacía en una de sus muchas vigilancias nocturnas, el único momento en el que podía despejar su mente y dejar atrás todas sus preocupaciones.</p><p>El único momento en el que se sentía libre.</p><p>Desafortunadamente no es eterno pues siempre llega el punto de retorno, ya sea por cuenta propia o a causa de alguien externo…</p><p>Eso era lo que estaba por ocurrir, ya que mientras ella avanzaba con agilidad inspeccionando entre la penumbra con sus brillantes ojos azules, lejos de ahí un potente estruendo hizo temblar toda la ciudad seguido de un destello rojo reflejado en el denso humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?—masculló aterrada deteniendo su carrera a tropezones sobre la azotea de un edificio cuyo letrero brillante parpadeaba a sus espaldas.</p><p>Visualizó el área desde la cual distinguía la nube de humo, haciendo una mueca cuando el olor a quemado llegó a sus fosas nasales a la par en que alcanzaba a escuchar el eco de los gritos de auxilio y las sirenas de los vehículos de emergencia aproximándose.</p><p>—Necesitan ayuda—susurró decidida preparándose para saltar hacia el siguiente edificio sin pensarlo por más tiempo.</p><p>La paz se había acabado y ahora debía entrar en acción por el bien de todos.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Por segunda ocasión en esa noche detuvo su andar de forma brusca cuando llegó al último edificio cerca del lugar del incidente.</p><p>Sus ojos se ampliaron horrorizados ante la escena que se presentaba ante ella.</p><p>Una estación de combustible había explotado.</p><p>El hotel de la esquina opuesta también había sido afectado y las personas de su interior corrían aterradas ante el fuego que se expandía hacia ellos. Pero ninguno parecía estar realmente herido de gravedad, una preocupación menos que dispersó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Bajó de un salto golpeando con sus pies firmes y agiles el concreto caliente iluminado por las llamas del incendio. Corrió presurosa hacia los oficiales a cargo junto a un par de patrullas y el camión de bomberos cuyo personal comenzaba a desplegarse para atender el siniestro.</p><p>Necesitaba información si quería ayudar.</p><p>— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí, oficial?—interrogó al llegar con quien parecía ser el encargado.</p><p>Su rostro bronceado resplandeció gracias al fuego cuando se giró para encararla con el ceño fruncido al reconocerla.</p><p>—Light Fury—pronunció con cierto toque de fastidio que sin duda a ella no le agradó—, no necesitamos que empeores la situación, retírate.</p><p>— ¿Está bromeando?—exclamó sin contener su molestia—. Vidas inocentes corren peligro, no voy a abandonarlos sólo porque usted lo dice.</p><p>—Después de los daños que provocaste anoche, lo que menos requerimos ahora es más de eso—reclamó el oficial de no más de treinta años de edad, irguiéndose mientras la encaraba con su impecable uniforme azul.</p><p>Tragó con fuerza, controlando su enojo y el orgullo que amenazaban con tomar el control para poder responder de la mejor forma posible sin empeorar la situación.</p><p>—Sé que cometí un error en esa ocasión, pero no se volverá a repetir—comenzó a decir con total franqueza y voz firme—. Y con todo respeto, señor, sólo le pregunté qué ocurrió, no he pedido su autorización para participar.</p><p>El hombre, ofendido y molesto estuvo a punto de refutar cuando ella decidió continuar.</p><p>—No me voy a marchar sabiendo que hay personas en riesgo—declaró sin apartar su mirada de la de él—, así que, por favor, descríbame la situación.</p><p>Lo vio suspirar rendido provocando que ella sonriera levemente en victoria. Debía admitir que a veces las palabras podían ser más fuertes que cualquier golpe que ella pudiera dar.</p><p><em>Mente antes que puños</em>, era lo que su padre le decía siempre y vaya que tenía razón.</p><p>—Un auto iba en exceso de velocidad y se estrelló contra la estación—comenzó a explicar el oficial retirando su sombrero para rascar su frente sudorosa, posiblemente en un tic nervioso—, como verás la explosión fue inevitable—señaló el lugar en llamas frente a ellos.</p><p>— ¿El conductor está bien?—indagó analizando toda la situación.</p><p>El oficial asintió antes de responder.</p><p>—Afortunadamente el encargado en turno logró sacarlo del auto antes de que todo se encendiera—dijo a la par en que señalaba hacia una de las ambulancias donde ambos hombres eran atendidos—, terminaron con algunas quemaduras pero están bien. El conductor es el típico chico extremista y ebrio, un dolor en el trasero constante para todos en la delegación—sinceró frunciendo el ceño al observar al responsable sobre una camilla.</p><p>— ¿Nadie más resultó herido?—cuestionó ahora cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.</p><p>—El hotel fue evacuado a tiempo—negó señalando el edificio con el brillante letrero parpadeando sujeto a la pared sobre la puerta de cristal—, y según el encargado no había nadie cargando combustible así que…</p><p>—Silencio—detuvo ella alzando una mano con la mirada fija en las ardientes llamas.</p><p>— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó intrigado observando como ella movía su cabeza lentamente y sin parar como si buscara el punto adecuado para ver o escuchar mejor, justo como lo haría una antena parabólica.</p><p>—Oficial—llamó con un tono de voz apresurado—, ¿revisaron la tienda de autoservicio?—giró su rostro lentamente hacia él buscando en su mirada una respuesta.</p><p>—El encargado dijo que no había nadie más, no lo consideramos necesario…</p><p>— ¡Esas tiendas funcionan las veinticuatro horas!—exclamó aterrada y furiosa—. Sin duda debe haber alguien ahí dentro—sentenció un poco más calmada.</p><p>— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—cuestionó él controlando la preocupación que comenzaba a aparecer en su interior.</p><p>— ¡Porque puedo escucharlo gritar!—declaró ella con el cuerpo tenso antes de lanzarse en una nueva carrera hacia el negocio que podía distinguirse entre las llamas.</p><p>— ¡Espera!—trató de detener corriendo tras ella—, ¡es peligroso entrar ahí, podría haber una segunda explosión!</p><p>Pero ella no iba a escucharlo y mucho menos se detendría, no cuando una vida corría peligro.</p><p>Aunque realmente debió tomar nota de su advertencia o al menos escuchar sus propios instintos que la alertaban del peligro inminente al que se aproximaba conforme la distancia que la separaba del lugar disminuía.</p><p>El aire caliente golpeaba su cuerpo dejándole una sensación de ardor bajo la tela de su traje. Mientras más cerca estaba le era más difícil respirar o ver debido al resplandor de las llamas y el humo que se acumulaba alrededor, pero no podía detenerse estando a sólo unos metros lejos de su destino.</p><p>No podía detenerse pero aun así lo hizo… y no fue porque así lo deseara.</p><p>Justo como le habían advertido una nueva explosión tuvo lugar haciendo temblar el suelo y lanzándola lejos con fuerza hasta que impactó contra el concreto caliente.</p><p>
  <em>« ¡Todos apártense!»</em>
</p><p>Sus oídos zumbaban y su cabeza daba vueltas cuando logró incorporarse sobre el suelo, adolorida y aturdida.</p><p>Las voces de todos los presentes revoloteaban alrededor provocándole dolor de cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>« ¡Los bomberos entrarán en acción, prepárense!»</em>
</p><p>Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para levantarse mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano en busca de apaciguar el mareo que se había apoderado de ella. El olor del combustible quemado y el cegador resplandor de las llamas no hacían más que empeorar su estado.</p><p>
  <em>« ¿Quién es…?»</em>
</p><p>Esa interrogante en la lejanía llamó su atención de golpe antes de poder escuchar el resto.</p><p>Alzó su mirada aun borrosa en busca de lo que el resto veía, sorprendiéndose al ver la silueta de una persona avanzando a través del fuego hacia ella. Con forme su visión se aclaró logró distinguir un bulto inmóvil en sus brazos, posiblemente se trataba de la misma persona que ella había escuchado a través de las llamas momentos atrás.</p><p>— ¡Trae a un herido!—logró exclamar para llamar la atención de los paramédicos que no tardaron en aproximarse.</p><p>Ahora fuera de las llamas, pudo apreciar con mayor claridad al misterioso sujeto vestido de negro que ahora depositaba en el suelo a una persona envuelta en una manta para permitir que los paramédicos lo atendieran.</p><p>— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó tambaleándose en su lugar a causa del mareo que poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse.</p><p>Vio al sujeto sonreír bajo la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió sus penetrantes ojos verdes vigilándola mientras caminaba hacia ella dejando atrás al joven herido y el grupo que lo auxiliaba.</p><p>Por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo sólo existieron ellos dos, el fuego iluminando el concreto y sus cuerpos, el humo ascendiendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Las insistentes sirenas y las voces volviéndose lejanas.</p><p>Sólo podía concentrarse en la persona frente a ella y en la presión que sentía en su pecho al sentirlo cada vez más cerca.</p><p>Esa forma de caminar, su acto heroico, el traje de cuero negro que vestía… todo le era tan familiar y aunque algo en su interior le gritaba la respuesta sobre el porqué de aquello, una parte de ella le insistía en que era imposible.</p><p>No podía ser él…</p><p>—Te dejo el resto a ti—susurró en su oído al detenerse a su lado para después echarse a correr, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de las calles, dejándola con sus dudas y el temor latente de la realidad en la que había caído.</p><p>Realmente no podía ser él.</p><p>Eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero el resto tenía una idea diferente…</p><p>
  <em>« ¡Night Fury volvió!»</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>—Te dije que tarde o temprano saldría—la siniestra voz hizo eco en la habitación oscura y de techo alto en la que se encontraban.</p><p>La única fuente de luz provenía del monitor que un hombre alto y delgado observaba detenidamente con los brazos cruzados en su espalda.</p><p>—No importa cuanto lo intente, al final no puede negar su destino—continuó girándose hacia el único compañero que tenía en ese lugar, apartándose lo suficiente para que este observara lo mismo que él.</p><p>Una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó de su rostro cuando notó la expresión de horror en la mirada del joven atado de brazos y piernas a la fría placa de metal que ahora estaba inclinada lo suficiente para que pudieran estar a la misma altura.</p><p>Las viejas y nuevas heridas marcadas en su torso desnudo y sudoroso comenzaron a arder como si se quemara por dentro ante la imagen que captó con su mirada cansada. Un ahogado jadeo escapó de sus labios, seguido de un nombre susurrado tan débilmente que a su captor le resultó imposible comprender. El horror se apoderó de su rostro y se reflejó en sus ojos antes de extinguirse en un fugaz destello verde cuando sus parpados cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio.</p><p>Él no lo supo, pero el hombre a su lado sonrió con satisfacción sintiendo todo aquello como una victoria más.</p><p>—Ahora que ambos ejemplares están en movimiento y reunidos…—comenzó a decir, girándose nuevamente hacia la pantalla para seguir observando la escena de ambos héroes que había sido grabada y mostrada al público en televisión abierta—. Ha comenzado la cacería…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y bien, ¿qué opinan? e.e Este capítulo fue más una introducción de nuestra querida Light Fury, a quién llamaremos Leily. También vimos un poquito de Storm y... ¡Night Fury volvió! ¿Por qué creen que lo habrá hecho? Me encantaría leer sus teorías e.e en fin...</p><p>Recuerden que habrá un capítulo nuevo cada semana ;)</p><p>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p><p>Pdt: Si quieren conocer más a fondo el aspecto de los personajes, sus poderes y trajes; los invito a visitar el siguiente álbum de anexos en mi fanpage: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?vanity=DragoViking&amp;set=a.1090963167770209</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buscaba a tientas su teléfono vibrante entre las sabanas y almohadas revueltas en su cama, era la tercera vez que este sonaba acabando con su pacifico descanso, esta vez para siempre.</p>
<p>Apartó las sabanas que cubrían su rostro, cerrando los ojos de golpe cuando la luz del día la golpeó de lleno a través de la ventana. Masculló un improperio y reanudó su búsqueda entre el revoltijo que ahora era su cama.</p>
<p>El teléfono dejó de timbrar justo cuando al fin lo tuvo en su poder provocando aún más molestia en ella. No dudó en desbloquearlo para averiguar quién había sido la persona que perturbó su sueño.</p>
<p>Leyó en la pantalla el nombre de ese abominable ser: Stormfly.</p>
<p>Tres llamadas perdidas, quince mensajes de texto y un par de notificaciones en redes sociales que, estaba segura, también eran suyas. Todo eso en cuestión de minutos ¡y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana! ¿A caso esa chica no dormía?</p>
<p>Gruñó por lo bajo debatiéndose entre responderle o ignorarla y seguir durmiendo. Después de la terrible noche que pasó y de las escasas cuatro horas de descanso que tuvo, lo que más ansiaba era volver a dormir; pero por otro lado Stormfly parecía tener algo realmente importante que contarle, no era usual que le enviara tantos mensajes juntos y la llamara con tanta insistencia, mucho menos siendo un sábado a las ocho de la mañana.</p>
<p>Entre tanta meditación, el teléfono volvió a timbrar en sus manos sacándola de sus pensamientos. Suspiró rendida dispuesta a responder su llamada, ¿qué podría salir mal? Era Stormfly después de todo.</p>
<p><em>— ¡Al fin respondes!—</em>escuchó la urgente voz de su amiga aturdiéndola por un momento, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de saludar.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, Storm—habló entonces ella con la voz más exagerada que pudo sacar, mandando lejos el cansancio que amenazaba con dejarla dormida—. ¿Dormiste bien? Yo no tanto, una chica loca no ha parado de hacer vibrar mi teléfono mientras duermo.</p>
<p><em>— ¡Lo siento!—</em>la escuchó pronunciar tan rápidamente que apenas le entendió<em>—, pero realmente tengo que contarte esto, ¡si no lo hago explotaré!—</em>dramatizó provocando en ella una mueca de diversión y fastidio en partes iguales.</p>
<p>—Espero que valga la pena—suspiró ella sentándose en el borde de la cama, estirando su cuerpo que crujió agotado cambiando su mueca por una de dolor.</p>
<p><em>—Oh realmente lo vale—</em>aseguró su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea<em>—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer en la escuela?—</em>inició dejando un lapso de tiempo para permitirle hacer memoria.</p>
<p>Habían hablado de tantas cosas, pero sólo una vino a su mente en ese momento y realmente no era algo que le agradara pues ahora sabía perfectamente a donde iba dirigida la conversación.</p>
<p>—Sí, ¿qué con eso?—contestó dudosa, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguiría.</p>
<p>De todas las personas en su vida, Storm era con la que menos deseaba hablar sobre eso.</p>
<p><em>— ¡Pues sí ocurrió!—</em>la escuchó gritar obligándola a alejar el teléfono para no ser aturdida de nuevo<em>—. ¡Night Fury volvió! Realmente volvió, no sé por qué, pero lo hizo—</em>comenzó a relatar, se le escuchaba tan ansiosa y emocionada que se sentía pésima por no apoyarla con ese sentimiento<em>—. Apareció anoche y salvó a un hombre de una explosión en una estación de combustible. Light Fury también estaba ahí y…</em></p>
<p>No necesitaba escuchar más, sabía que tarde o temprano toda la ciudad se enteraría, pero realmente no estaba lista para hacerles frente.</p>
<p>Mientras para Berk tener a Night Fury de vuelta era una alegre noticia, para ella era lo peor. Lo poco que había logrado el último año se vino abajo en cuanto él apareció.</p>
<p>¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué ahora? Berk no podía recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, ¿o sí? El héroe los abandonó por tres años y ahora volvía así sin más. Deberían odiarlo como ella lo hacía, era lo justo.</p>
<p><em>— ¿Leily, me estás escuchando?—</em>la voz de su amiga, ahora preocupada e irritada, la sacó de sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, Storm—se apresuró a decir con toda la sinceridad que pudo—. Perdón por no compartir tu emoción.</p>
<p><em>—Oh, no, lo entiendo—</em>dijo la rubia, en el fondo Leily podía percibir su desánimo y se regañaba por ser la causa de ello<em>—. Sé que no te agrada mucho Night Fury, a mí también me molestó que se fuera sin decir nada pero supongo que antes de ser héroe tanto él como Light son personas como cualquier otro y sus razones debió tener para marcharse, así como debió tenerlas ahora para regresar.</em></p>
<p>Suspiró, debía admitir que tenía razón. Adoraba la forma de pensar y ver la vida de Storm, era de las pocas personas con las cuales podía tener una conversación profunda y sincera. La única en la cual podía confiar para cualquier cosa. Y justo ahora le estaba dando un sermón indirecto que la golpeó tan fuerte como lo haría ella misma con su súper fuerza.</p>
<p>Es verdad que odiaba a Night por desaparecer, pero ese sentimiento no se basaba en nada más que en eso y sólo había logrado que todas las buenas acciones y la admiración que sentía por él se extinguieran.</p>
<p><em>— ¿Sabes?—</em>la escuchó hablar nuevamente, podría jurar que en ese momento se encontraba acostada en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo y las piernas cruzadas<em>—. En realidad me alegra que regresara—</em>su voz sonó tan tranquila, casi un susurro, pero en el fondo estaba llena de esperanza<em>—. Siempre desee que ocurriera y ahora que volvió… realmente no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.</em></p>
<p>Hubo una pausa, no incomoda pero sí profunda. Stormfly estaba esperando a que le dijera algo y no podía decepcionarla.</p>
<p>Buscó las palabras adecuadas, aunque realmente no supo si las encontró, y entonces habló al fin.</p>
<p>—Estoy segura de que más de uno debe sentirse igual que tú justo ahora—dijo con toda la potencia que su voz le permitía, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar descalza por el suelo frío de su habitación—. Creo que es normal pensar de esa manera, Night Fury desapareció sin dejar rastro sumiendo a la ciudad en la desesperación—relató, liberando sus propias emociones con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Todos se preguntaron qué es lo que pudo haberle ocurrido y si ellos habían hecho algo para provocar que se marchara. Y ahora que ha vuelto todos se preguntan nuevamente el por qué.</p>
<p>Se detuvo frente a su ventana, abriéndola para dejar que la brisa fresca de la mañana se colara en el interior y agitara sus cabellos plateados.</p>
<p>—El único que tiene las respuestas es él—continuó, cerrando los ojos un momento para disfrutar la frescura y la luz del sol contra su piel pálida—, y dependerá de él que las conozcamos.</p>
<p>Sonrió tras finalizar. Sus palabras no sólo iban dirigidas a Stormfly, sino también a ella pues por ese pequeño momento, tras meditarlo un poco, el rencor que le guardaba al antiguo héroe de la ciudad había comenzado a disiparse.</p>
<p>Negó con la cabeza apartando cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente, repitiendo las últimas palabras que pronunció, esas que estaban llenas de una verdad que sólo ella comprendía.</p>
<p>Night Fury había vuelto, era verdad, pero eso no significaba que todo iba a mejorar, tampoco significaba que tendrían las tan ansiadas respuestas a sus preguntas porque nada aseguraba que el héroe se abriera ante ellos y les contara las razones por las cuales los abandonó.</p>
<p>Si no lo hacía voluntariamente, si dejaba sumido a Berk en la ignorancia y la desesperación por segunda vez, entonces ella lo haría pagar y lo obligaría a decir la verdad.</p>
<p><em>— ¿Leily?—</em>nuevamente su voz la despertó de su ensoñación<em>—. Gracias por escucharme—</em>en su mente su amiga le sonreía con una mirada llena de luz<em>—. En compensación por despertarte, ¿te gustaría ir al cine esta tarde?</em></p>
<p>Ahora fue su turno de sonreír pues de nueva cuenta podía percibir la alegría en su voz.</p>
<p>—Claro—concedió contagiándose de su buen ánimo—. Es sábado, no hay tarea, ¿por qué no?</p>
<p> <em>— ¡Excelente!—</em>exclamó a través de la línea aturdiéndola de nueva cuenta<em>—, nos vemos allá entonces. ¡Adiós!</em></p>
<p>—Espera, Storm…</p>
<p>Era inútil, su amiga colgó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de hablar. Negó lentamente, suspirando rendida ante las acciones de la chica para después arrojar el teléfono a la cama donde se hundió nuevamente entre las sabanas.</p>
<p>—Ni siquiera acordamos la hora o la película—murmuró avanzando hasta su armario en busca de la ropa que usaría ese día.</p>
<p>En el primer piso comenzaban a escucharse los sartenes en movimiento y las noticias en la televisión. No necesitó de su <em>súper oído</em> para saber lo que estarían diciendo los presentadores.</p>
<p>«Night Fury ha vuelto»</p>
<p>Sin duda serían días difíciles a partir de ese momento.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Su día después de esa llamada recurrió de la forma normal a la cual estaba acostumbrada.</p>
<p>Un desayuno con su madre, la común conversación sobre sus planes para el día y los deberes que ambas tendrían que cumplir en la casa. Un par de bromas y chismorreos después ambas se dispusieron a recoger la mesa y limpiar la casa.</p>
<p>Leily adoraba a su madre, era una amiga más para ella; sí, puede sonar cliché, eso de <em>«tu madre es tu mejor amiga»</em>, pero era verdad. Ella y sus padres siempre fueron muy unidos, con algunas dificultades de vez en cuando pero al final lo resolvían todo como familia.</p>
<p>Cuando su padre murió, ambas se quedaron solas y por un tiempo se distanciaron. Ninguna sabía cómo actuar a partir de ese momento, Leily se sentía culpable y, bueno, realmente no sabía qué era lo que pensaba su madre al respecto, quizá también la culpó en algún momento.</p>
<p>Por fortuna esa distancia desapareció; después de algunas semanas y varias sesiones con un psicólogo familiar volvieron a ser las grandes amigas que siempre habían sido, cuidándose y apoyándose en todo momento porque si ellas no se ayudaban entre sí nadie más lo haría. La familia de su padre nunca fue muy cercana y después de lo ocurrido con él se alejaron aún más dejándolas solas, por otro lado, la familia de su madre vivía lejos pero a pesar de la distancia las apoyaron en todo momento, las visitaron constantemente y ellas igual. Pero al final, cuando regresaban a casa después de despedirse de ellos volvían a estar solas y el vacío en el lugar y sus corazones sólo podía ser llenado por su propia compañía.</p>
<p>Fue difícil adaptarse, no se podía mentir al respecto, y sólo podrían seguir adelante manteniéndose unidas. A pesar de casi no verse durante la semana debido a sus horarios, para el final del día o al comienzo de uno nuevo un simple <em>«Hola» </em>podía reparar cualquier daño.</p>
<p>Ese era el día a día de ambas y estaban felices con él o al menos les agradaba lo suficiente para no quejarse.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p>
<p>Para el medio día, cuando sus deberes fueron cumplidos, se despidió de su madre y se marchó rumbo al parque no muy lejos de ahí. Si bien había acordado verse con Stormfly dentro de un par de horas más, decidió salir a caminar un rato y despejar su mente, pues realmente lo necesitaba.</p>
<p>La conversación que había tenido con ella y las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente provocándole dolor de cabeza.</p>
<p>Por fortuna su mamá no había hablado mucho sobre el tema esa mañana, se limitó a un simple <em>« ¿Puedes creer que volvió? Me pregunto qué pasará ahora con Light Fury»</em> y después de eso cambió la conversación por una más agradable para ambas, acción que sin duda agradeció y comprendía pues era bien sabido que el tema heroico no resultaba muy agradable para la mayor y las razones eran desconocidas para Leily, aunque no era como si le interesara averiguarlas ya que ese poco interés de su madre le beneficiaba enormemente.</p>
<p>Suspiró rendida apartando todos esos pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su mente. Estaba ahí para relajarse y olvidar sus problemas por un rato, no para conseguir lo contrario. Pero es que a donde quiera que iba, sin importar qué, escuchaba conversaciones sobre lo asombroso e intrigante que era el regreso de Night Fury y eso sólo lograba frustrarla aún más. Era en ocasiones como esa que odiaba sus <em>sentidos mejorados</em>.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué demonios tenía que volver?—gruñó por lo bajo arrancando trozos del césped sobre el cual estaba sentada—. Mi vida ya era bastante complicada sin él—continuó quejándose destrozando las plantas entre sus dedos.</p>
<p>Todos sus planes de relajarse habían quedado en el olvido.</p>
<p>—Quizá debas preguntárselo en lugar de desquitarte con el pobre césped—dijo una voz alzándose a su espalda, tan relajada y repentina que la hizo estremecer pues por alguna razón resultaba familiar, no como si conociera a la persona, sino por el sentimiento que lograba percibir.</p>
<p>Se giró rápidamente para encarar a la persona que había invadido sus pensamientos. Ahora frente a ella se encontraba de pie un joven cuyo rostro resultaba difuso debido a la luz del sol, pero estaba segura que sus ojos la observaban fijamente debido a que podía sentirlos conectándose con los suyos.</p>
<p>—Disculpa si te asusté—añadió entonces con un toque tan sincero que terminó por agradarle.</p>
<p>Lo vio inclinarse hacia ella, sentándose de rodillas sobre el césped para estar a su altura. Sólo entonces pudo ver con claridad sus facciones. A simple vista se notaba que era un chico atlético de no más de veinte años de edad.</p>
<p>Recorrió descaradamente su rostro con la mirada, analizando cada detalle para grabarlo en su memoria. El cabello negro lacio y rebelde que cubría sus orejas y frente rozando sus pobladas cejas, la piel levemente bronceada que resplandecía bajo la luz del sol. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los ojos verdes que no habían dejado de observarla en todo ese rato.</p>
<p>— ¿He pasado la prueba de calidad?—bromeó con una sonrisa tan descarada como lo había sido la mirada de ella al observarlo.</p>
<p>— ¿Q-qué?—intentó hablar pero estaba tan nerviosa y con un evidente rubor en las mejillas que no pudo articular ninguna palabra cuerda.</p>
<p>—Tranquila—dijo entonces sacando las manos que antes había mantenido ocultas dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera gris para después apoyarlas a sus costados sobre el suelo—, sólo quería ver como reaccionabas. Perdón—añadió de la misma forma sincera de antes.</p>
<p>Leily exhaló con fastidio ante la actitud del desconocido frente a ella porque, vamos, ¿qué clase de persona se acerca así sin más a bromear con alguien que no conoce?</p>
<p>— ¿Cuál es tu problema?—interrogó denotando su molestia, todo el encanto que había percibido en el chico se esfumó sin dejar rastro.</p>
<p>— ¿El mío?—devolvió como si reflexionara la respuesta que debía dar—, ninguno en realidad—contestó al fin encogiéndose de hombros con gracia antes de erguirse para encararla con total seriedad—. Te vi aquí con esa expresión tan frustrada masacrando el césped y pensé “¿por qué no te acercas y liberas a esas pobres plantas de su sufrimiento?”—explicó pausada y agradablemente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.</p>
<p>El ceño fruncido que ella había tenido poco a poco se desvaneció y una sonrisa hizo amago de querer aparecer. El encanto de antes comenzaba a volver.</p>
<p>—Realmente lamento si te molesté—la suave voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndola cuando vio que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo—, esa no era mi intensión—añadió dejando en claro que su plan era retirarse.</p>
<p>—Espera…—intervino ella alzando su mano para capturar la de él en un acto tan repentino que tomó a ambos por sorpresa.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por qué lo había hecho?</em>
</p>
<p>—También discúlpame a mí—dijo entonces poniéndose de pie y soltando poco a poco su mano obteniendo una sensación de soledad en su lugar—, no debí desquitarme contigo… Ni con el césped—añadió bromista y nerviosa rascando su cuello.</p>
<p>—Disculpas aceptadas—sonrió entonces inclinándose en una reverencia exagerada en su dirección—. ¡Pero qué descortés de mi parte!—exclamó tras incorporarse palmeándose la frente—, ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Tyre—extendió su mano hacia ella, una acción que no tardó en tener respuesta volviendo a conectar sus manos en un cálido apretón que envió una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de ambos—, pero puedes llamarme Ty—añadió susurrante perdido en la mirada azul de la chica frente a él cuyos cabellos plateados danzaban con la brisa fresca.</p>
<p>—Un placer…—pronunció ella tan ensimismada como él—, yo soy Leily.</p>
<p>—Leily…—repitió Ty saboreando su nombre como si tratara de grabarlo en su mente para siempre—. Es un honor conocerte.</p>
<p>Lo siguiente fue un silencio apoderándose de ambos mientras continuaban observándose fijamente con las manos aun entrelazadas. Era como si pudieran leer sus almas a través de sus miradas y estas se comunicaran entre el silencio. Por alguna razón que ninguno podía explicar habían encontrado cierta paz en el otro y, de alguna forma, ese sentimiento y las miradas conectadas a este les resultaban familiares.</p>
<p>— ¿Y bien?—habló nuevamente Ty apartando su mano y llevándose ambas a los bolsillos de sus jeans azules—, ¿puedo preguntar por qué estabas tan molesta?</p>
<p>Esa petición la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola ruborizar, el sabor amargo de sus pensamientos pasados comenzó a volver ante el recuerdo de todo aquello y la expresión relajada de su rostro cambió nuevamente por una frustrada que sin duda no pasó desapercibida para el chico.</p>
<p>— ¿O quizá no?—continuó él tratando de disminuir la nueva tensión—. Siento ser tan fisgón, no quiero que pienses que soy algún tipo de acosador—se apresuró a aclarar alzando ambas manos en son de paz—, simplemente creí que querrías hablarlo. Dicen que es más fácil contarle tus problemas a un desconocido porque no puede juzgarte.</p>
<p>Entre su nerviosismo pudo ver como la chica albina frente a él sonreía, sus ojos brillantes conectados a los suyos de la misma forma en que lo habían estado momentos atrás. Tenía cierto encanto que lo embriagaba de una forma que no lograba comprender.</p>
<p>—Técnicamente ya no somos completamente desconocidos—dijo ella sonriendo—, hace unos momentos nos presentamos, ¿recuerdas?</p>
<p>—Muy cierto—concedió encogiéndose de hombros—. Aun así no podría juzgarte y si necesitas hablar pues… tengo tiempo libre—volvió a sugerir dejándose caer sobre el césped fresco a espera de que ella hiciera lo mismo.</p>
<p>—Bueno, supongo que será una buena forma de desahogarme—suspiró Leily acomodándose a su lado a una distancia prudente, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse sin saber exactamente porqué.</p>
<p>—Sí, creo que nuestro amigo el césped lo agradecerá—bromeó nuevamente Ty logrando hacerla reír por primera vez.</p>
<p>Su risa le resultó tan encantadora y resplandeciente que no pudo apartar su mirada de ella durante todo lo que esta duró ocasionando que ambos terminaran con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas.</p>
<p>—Bueno—carraspeó nervioso rascándose la mejilla para después encararla con total seriedad—, te escucho.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p>
<p>—Así que, básicamente eso es lo que ocurre—finalizó en un suspiro abrazando sus piernas y observándolo de reojo.</p>
<p>Durante los últimos minutos le había estado contando a su nuevo amigo la situación que atravesaba últimamente. Claro está que omitió algunos detalles pues no podía decirle que el regreso de Night Fury la había descolocado y lo mucho que odiaba que el héroe estuviera de vuelta. Hacer eso terminaría delatando su otra identidad y eso era algo que realmente no podía permitirse, mucho menos tratándose de alguien a quien acababa de conocer.</p>
<p>En lugar de eso se limitó a contarle cómo se sentía al tener que lidiar con una persona que para todos resultaba ser mejor que ella y con quien no dejaban de compararla, juzgando todas sus acciones y reclamándole el hecho de no ser como él. Le explicó que esta persona estuvo lejos por un tiempo y que recientemente había regresado por lo cual se sentía bajo demasiada presión al tener a todos pendientes de ella y lo que el regreso de su “rival” podía provocar.</p>
<p>Le confesó lo preocupada que estaba de ser reemplazada y lo frustrada e impotente que se sentía al no poder hacer nada para lograr que los demás dejaran de compararlos.</p>
<p>Para cuando terminó de contarle todo aquello sintió como el peso que oprimía su pecho se volvía más ligero y sólo entonces alcanzó la verdadera relajación que tanto había deseado conseguir.</p>
<p>—Sin duda es una situación difícil—habló Ty al fin pues durante todo su relato se mantuvo en silencio, respetando cada sentimiento que lograba percibir en las palabras de la chica—. ¿Me permites darte un consejo como alguien que pasó por algo similar?</p>
<p>Leily parpadeó con una leve sorpresa para después asentir en respuesta. Sus ojos en ningún momento dejaron de observarlo.</p>
<p>—No dejes que te afecte demasiado—dijo entonces con total seriedad y firmeza fijando su mirada en el cielo despejado—. Como te dije, yo pasé por algo similar. Por mucho tiempo me sentí desplazado por alguien más, él era tan perfecto ante la mirada de todos. No había nada que hiciera mal; era inteligente, responsable, amigable—relató, su voz comenzó a sonar tan melancólica que un sentimiento de pesar se instaló en el pecho de Leily—. Tenía su vida planeada tan meticulosamente y lograba todo lo que se proponía. Todos lo admiraban por eso, en especial yo.</p>
<p>En un momento dado lo vio bajar la mirada ocultándola entre los mechones azabaches que no la dejaron ver más allá.</p>
<p>—Por más que lo intentara no podía ser como él—continuó después de un momento—. Yo era todo lo opuesto, creo que aún lo soy—admitió con una risa forzada—. Y todos los que nos conocían a veces me decían que tratara de ser más como él, que aprendiera de su ejemplo y mejorara… pero nunca lo logré.</p>
<p>Cada palabra que pronunciaba lo sumía en una tristeza que Leily podía sentir en su propio cuerpo. Ya no estaba segura de sí era correcto seguir escuchando o si debía decir algo para animarlo, ¿no se suponía que él intentaba hacer eso mismo por ella?</p>
<p>—Al final me di cuenta que mi error fue darle tanta importancia al asunto—dijo entonces retomando la fuerza de antes y alzando el rostro para encararla—. Cuando dejé de preocuparme por lo que los demás pensaban y esperaban de mí, comencé a sentirme mucho mejor—explicó animado, sonriendo tan sinceramente como le era posible y fijando su mirada verde en la azul de ella—. Comprendí que si quería ganarme a las personas y demostrar mi valor debía dejar de tratar ser como él y comenzar a ser yo mismo. Si te concentras únicamente en tus errores jamás verás tus logros y si no te aprecias tú mismo primero, no podrás hacer que los demás lo hagan.</p>
<p>Sus palabras resonaron en su interior junto a los recuerdos de aquella persona que lo había ayudado a descubrir no sólo la solución a su problema, sino también a la persona que realmente era.</p>
<p>—Demuéstrale a todos lo que vales—sentenció entonces posando una mano sobre el hombro de ella—. Y si no les agrada entonces ignóralos, siempre habrán personas que estén en tu contra, lo importante es concentrarte en los que están a tu favor.</p>
<p>Leily sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo, debía admitir que era un buen consejo y por ese pequeño momento realmente pensó que la solución a su problema sería tan sencilla como él la planteaba.</p>
<p>—Debo admitirlo—dijo ella sonriéndole, dejando al descubierto sus pensamientos—, eres bueno dando consejos.</p>
<p>—No es para tanto—evadió Ty encogiéndose de hombros nervioso ante su mirada y la sonrisa que le otorgaba.</p>
<p>No hubo tiempo de decir nada más pues la atmosfera que los envolvía se rompió debido al insistente llamado de un teléfono que había comenzado a timbrar.</p>
<p>Leily resopló con fastidio pues se trataba del suyo y comenzó a buscarlo en sus bolsillos.</p>
<p>—Disculpa—murmuró apenada por la interrupción apartándose un poco para responder a la llamada cuando tuvo el dispositivo en sus manos.</p>
<p>Alcanzó a ver como Ty asentía relajado antes de que ella le diera la espalda, sólo entonces fijó su vista en el nombre escrito en la pantalla.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué ocurre, Stormfly?—inició la conversación y, de haber estado frente al azabache, habría notado el cambio de expresión que la mención de ese nombre provocó en él.</p>
<p>El corazón de Ty comenzó a latir con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló. De todas las personas con las que podía encontrarse tuvo que ser una que conocía a esa chica, vaya suerte la suya.</p>
<p>Por un pequeño momento realmente consideró el escapar de ahí, pero su cordura apeló en su contra recalcándole lo estúpido e inmaduro que sería hacer eso.</p>
<p><em>—No habrás olvidado nuestra salida, ¿o sí?—</em>escuchó su voz desde el teléfono de Leily y eso sólo logró abrumarlo aún más.</p>
<p>Maldijo mentalmente tener tan buen oído pues en ocasiones eso era su <em>habilidad</em> era para él: una maldición.</p>
<p>—Claro que no—fue Leily quien habló esta vez y él decidió concentrar su mirada en ella que, ignorante de sus dudas y temores, hablaba alegremente—, estoy a unos minutos del cine, te veré allá en un rato.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Está bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que el plan siguiera en pie.</em>
</p>
<p>Su tono de voz al pronunciar aquello provocó tantos sentimientos y recuerdos en él, incluso podía imaginarla con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que ocultaba preocupación mientras lo observaba fijamente y en silencio a espera de que él dijera algo para tranquilizarla aunque fuera una mentira.</p>
<p>Miles de preguntas aparecieron en su mente en ese momento. ¿Ahora vivía en Berk? ¿Seguía gustándole el pollo frito con locura? ¿Cumplió su deseo de aprender idiomas?</p>
<p>¿Era feliz?</p>
<p>¿Lo había olvidado?</p>
<p>
  <em>—Adiós…</em>
</p>
<p>Esa suave despedida, aunque no era para él, la sintió de esa manera y lo inundó de un sentimiento de dolor y calidez al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>—Perdona—la voz de Leily llegó a sus oídos despertándolo de su trance y trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, parpadeó varias veces recobrando el control y observó a la chica albina frente a él—, mi amiga suele tomarse muy enserio nuestras reuniones.</p>
<p>—Lo entiendo—logró pronunciar, deteniéndose a tiempo antes de añadir <em>«era igual conmigo»</em> en la oración—. Supongo que es hora de despedirse—mencionó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad irguiéndose en su lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.</p>
<p>—Sí—suspiró ella guardando nuevamente su teléfono sin apartar la mirada de él—. De nuevo gracias por tus palabras, realmente me has animado.</p>
<p>—No fue nada—dijo entonces sonriente olvidando por un momento todo lo que lo agobiaba—, realmente espero que logres resolver tu problema.</p>
<p>Él no lo supo, pero algo en ella se desmoronó al escuchar aquello aunque casi de inmediato logró alejar las dudas que comenzaban a aglomerarse en su mente.</p>
<p>—Y yo espero que podamos vernos de nuevo—confesó sonriente—. Me alegró conocerte.</p>
<p>—Lo mismo digo—concordó Ty compartiendo su sonrisa que, aunque denotaba felicidad, sus ojos decían lo contrario—. Bueno… Adiós—dijo entonces girándose de inmediato para alejarse.</p>
<p>A sus espaldas escuchó como lo llamaba pidiéndole que esperara un momento y le asegurara que podrían hablar nuevamente. Pero él decidió ignorarla y continuar avanzando.</p>
<p>Con cada paso que daba sintió como la presión en su pecho aumentaba y le causaba dolor. Cuando al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar, relajarse y ser él mismo sin tener que preocuparse por el pasado, este volvía y lo golpeaba en la cara, burlándose de él y de su desgracia.</p>
<p>La poca felicidad que había sentido por ese pequeño momento se desvaneció al darse cuenta que jamás podría escapar de sus demonios, ya que sin importar cuanto lo intentara ellos siempre terminaban alcanzándolo de nuevo.</p>
<p>—No debí volver…</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>— ¿Qué te pareció la película? Yo siento que le faltó algo de acción—inició la conversación mientras salían del cine aun comiendo de las palomitas sobrantes en su contenedor—. Pero debo admitir que el desarrollo del personaje fue fenomenal.</p>
<p>—Tienes razón, es un punto a favor—concordó Leily quitándole un par y llevándoselas a la boca de inmediato—. Y el final fue completamente inesperado, valió la pena estar sentada dos horas y media—añadió sacudiéndose los restos de palomitas de las manos.</p>
<p>Conversar tras ver una película, analizándola y encontrando los puntos buenos y malos era algo que solían hacer, era como una tradición para ellas. No eran críticas de cine, pero les divertía hablar por horas sobre lo que habían visto y juzgar si valió o no la pena verla. Cosas típicas de un par de amigas y que, sin duda, a Leily la llenaban de paz al sentirse <em>normal</em>.</p>
<p>Esos pequeños ratos de ocio con Storm eran suficiente para hacerla sentir completa, como si fuera una persona más en el mundo y no una heroína incomprendida con un destino incierto y peligroso como el de los cientos de personajes que habían visto juntas en las películas y series que gustaban disfrutar y criticar.</p>
<p>—Ahora habrá que esperar a la siguiente parte—dijo entonces Storm depositando en la basura el contenedor vacío para después reanudar su marcha junto a su amiga—. Ya veremos si supera a esta.</p>
<p>Leily asintió entusiasta para después dar un vistazo rápido a la calle por la que ahora transitaban. La parada de autobuses se encontraba a un par de cuadras y estaba anocheciendo, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, los faros se encenderían en cualquier momento iluminando el lugar, varios locales seguían abiertos y algunas personas caminaban como ellas hacia sus hogares. Y aunque sabía todo eso, había algo que la inquietaba; tenía esa sensación creciente e inexplicable de que algo estaba por ocurrir a pesar de que se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que todo estaba bien.</p>
<p>— ¿Leily?—llamó Storm deteniéndose frente a ella—. ¿Te sientes bien?</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, estoy bien—se apresuró a responder cuando notó la preocupación en su voz—. Sólo me distraje.</p>
<p>—Bueno—dijo no muy convencida—, te decía que hay que apresurarnos o perderemos el autobús. No quiero tener que tomar un taxi, la última vez casi muero—exclamó con molestia—, esos sujetos conducen como bestias.</p>
<p>—No hay mucha diferencia con los autobuses, ¿sabes?—añadió ella bromista olvidando su anterior inquietud.</p>
<p>—Al menos en esos sé que no seré la única pasajera muerta—defendió encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con la broma.</p>
<p>— ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de muertes?—cuestionó Leily con poca tranquilidad—, porque entonces creo que mejor caminaré hasta mi casa.</p>
<p>—Está bien, está bien—concedió alzando las manos en son de paz—, dejaré en paz al transporte público.</p>
<p>—Bien, porque…</p>
<p>Por algún motivo que la rubia desconoció, su amiga se calló de forma abrupta y sujetó con fuerza su brazo clavándole las uñas en la piel a través del suéter azul que vestía.</p>
<p>—Leily, ¿qué ocurre?—interrogó en un susurro deteniendo su andar al igual que ella, pero sin girarse a verla.</p>
<p>Podía sentir el miedo y la tensión en el cuerpo de su amiga, su respiración agitada y la mirada fija en un punto vacío frente a ellas.</p>
<p>—Apresura el paso—indicó entre dientes la albina recobrando el control y haciéndola avanzar sin soltarle el brazo.</p>
<p>—Leily…—llamó con creciente preocupación al sentir lo mismo que ella.</p>
<p>Alguien las estaba siguiendo y no era con buenas intenciones.</p>
<p>—Tranquila—susurró viéndola de reojo con una leve sonrisa para infundirle seguridad—, todo irá bien. Sólo no mires atrás, estamos a una cuadra de la parada, sigue avanzando sin importar lo que escuches o veas.</p>
<p>Pero su voz interna gritaba lo contrario, estaban atravesando un tramo completamente desolado, ninguna otra persona caminaba por ahí y los locales ya estaban cerrados. La noche había caído y las lámparas se habían encendido pero no parecían brindarles ningún tipo de protección en ese momento.</p>
<p>Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa y ni siquiera ella podría evitarlo.</p>
<p>—Leily…—llamó su amiga con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en el hombre que se acercaba a ellas desde el otro lado de la calle con un brillo en los ojos que no inspiraba nada bueno.</p>
<p>La albina lo observó de reojo, inspeccionando todas sus posibles vías de escape. Gruñó por lo bajo sin detener el paso maldiciendo mentalmente a su suerte.</p>
<p>Estaban rodeadas, no había forma de escapar.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p>
<p>De un fuerte empujón fue arrojada contra el suelo del callejón al que habían sido obligadas a entrar. Sus manos evitaron que se golpeara el rostro pero terminaron con algunos cortes debido a los vidrios de botellas rotas que abundaban en ese maloliente espacio. Escuchó los sollozos de su amiga a unos metros de distancia haciendo eco entre las risas de los tres hombres que las habían acorralado e intentó levantarse para ayudarla, pero el dolor de las heridas la hizo permanecer en su lugar.</p>
<p>—Ni se te ocurra moverte, preciosa—la gruesa y temblorosa voz del hombre que la empujó provocó arcadas que se obligó a contener, incluso desde donde estaba podía sentir el olor del alcohol impregnado en su piel—. Lamentaría mucho tener que descargar esta cosa en tu cabeza—continuó, su lengua enredándose entre palabras, dejando caer el cañón de una pistola sobre su nuca—, aún no hemos comenzado a divertirnos.</p>
<p>Se congeló en su sitio cuando sintió el arma clavándosele en la piel, temblando en las manos de su portador y enredándose entre su cabello.</p>
<p>— ¡Leily!—escuchó a Storm gritar con desesperación.</p>
<p>De reojo pudo ver que estaba acorralada contra la pared por los otros dos hombres. A través de la oscuridad pudo notar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas dejando un camino pegajoso, su pecho se hinchaba con agitación y el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo.</p>
<p>¿Cómo fue qué permitió que eso ocurriera?</p>
<p>Gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo el calor de su <em>fuego</em> quemándola desde adentro y haciendo su piel arder; si hubiera luz todos habrían podido notar el humo purpura que comenzó a brotar de sus dedos. Sin importarle el dolor que le produjera, cerró sus manos en puños dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo. Su cuerpo se contrajo ante el contacto cercano de la pistola en su cabeza, pero la adrenalina y el coraje de ese momento no le permitieron dudar.</p>
<p>—Déjenla en paz—dijo entonces luchando para que su voz saliera lo más fuerte y segura posible.</p>
<p>Ante sus acciones, el hombre se alarmó y quitó el seguro del arma en una advertencia mortal.</p>
<p>— ¡Dije que no te muevas!—gritó colérico con la voz más fluida que había usado hasta entonces.</p>
<p>Cerró sus ojos y respiró con fuerza tratando de controlarse, sabía que si se concentraba podría moverse lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el disparo, derribar al hombre y salvar a su amiga de sus captores con un par de <em>disparos de plasma</em>. Aunque claro, eso le costaría tener que quedar al descubierto, Stormfly no tardaría en atar cabos hasta descubrir su identidad.</p>
<p>Pero, ¿qué más daba eso? Si no lo hacía, ambas iban a morir. No tenía otra opción.</p>
<p>—Y yo digo que se larguen—dijo una nueva voz uniéndose a la situación.</p>
<p>Las miradas de los tres hombres se alzaron en busca de aquél que los había interrumpido, pero lo único que lograron vislumbrar fue oscuridad.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Quién carajos eres?!—exclamó con ira el hombre de la pistola, de su ebriedad sólo quedaba el olor.</p>
<p>El arma cambió de blanco comenzando a disparar sin piedad a cada punto donde era percibido algún movimiento. Las balas se incrustaron en las paredes sin alcanzar al desconocido objetivo.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto tan difícil?—se escuchó el suspiro del intruso poco antes de que saltara desde una de las escaleras para incendios adentrándose al callejón.</p>
<p>A partir de ese momento todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Más disparos y golpes se escucharon en el estrecho espacio unidos a los gritos ahogados de los hombres cuando recibían los fuertes ataques del desconocido.</p>
<p>Ahora libre de su captor, Leily trató de incorporarse mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga, sorprendiéndose al ver como esta gateaba hacia ella. Los cortes en sus manos ardían debido a la suciedad y la sangre que no dejaba de correr dejando un rastro en el suelo y sus pantalones.</p>
<p>Sus rodillas temblaron cuando logró ponerse de pie, tambaleándose por un momento antes de que alguien la sujetara por los codos para evitar que cayera.</p>
<p>— ¿Están bien?—dijo ese alguien con la voz más serena y amigable que habían escuchado en los últimos minutos.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces en él, notando la mano enguantada que la sujetaba, siguiendo la línea de su brazo hasta su pecho cubierto por un traje de cuero negro. Alzó la mirada para verle el rostro pues era un par de centímetros más alta que ella y se sorprendió al toparse con un grueso antifaz cubriéndolo.</p>
<p>—No puede ser…—susurró Stormfly a su lado, ni siquiera había notado cuando ella se puso de pie.</p>
<p>Tampoco había notado que los tres hombres yacían inconscientes en el suelo a espaldas del joven enmascarado.</p>
<p>—Eres tú…</p>
<p>La mirada del joven la encaró por un segundo antes de volver hacia ella permitiendo que pudiera apreciar el verde brillante de sus ojos resplandeciendo entre la negrura del antifaz que los rodeaba.</p>
<p>A sus espaldas el eco de las sirenas comenzó a hacerse presente anunciando la pronta llegada de la policía. En poco tiempo el callejón se vería iluminado por las típicas luces rojas y azules, pero eso poco les importó.</p>
<p>—Night Fury—pronunció esta vez ella cuando Stormfly pareció no poder continuar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Al fin tuvimos la participación de un nuevo personaje e.e ¡mi querido Ty! ¿Cómo lo vieron? ¿Ya lo aman? ¿Saben quién es? Obviamente sí ¿Qué secretos oculta? ¿Acaso sabremos por qué demonios Night Fury se fue y volvió tres años después? Esperen un poco y lo descubrirán... ¡Y ya no más preguntas sin respuesta!<br/>Hasta la próxima...<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su mirada estaba fija en las vendas blancas que cubrían sus manos, delineó cada cruce y doblez de la tela alrededor de los cortes que punzaban con cada movimiento que hacía.</p><p>A su mente regresó la imagen del encapuchado y sus brillantes ojos verdes que la observaron con curiosidad antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, dejándolas a merced de la policía que ya había hecho acto de presencia en el callejón. Estaba claro que tendrían que ser ellas quienes respondieran las preguntas de las autoridades, era el pago de ser salvadas por el aclamado y recién aparecido héroe de Berk.</p><p>—Leily, ¿estás bien?—la voz de Stormfly la hizo regresar a la realidad.</p><p>Sintió la calidez de la manta sobre sus hombros y la incomodidad de la silla de plástico en la que estaba sentada, alzó su vista analizando el recibidor de la estación de policías a la que habían sido llevadas para dar su declaración oficial de los hechos. Hombres y mujeres uniformados entraban y salían de las instalaciones, los teléfonos sonaban de vez en cuando y la neutral voz de la recepcionista en turno hacía eco en el lugar al responder.</p><p>Observó el reloj en la pared, faltaban quince minutos para las diez, su madre volvería a casa a las once debido al trabajo. Las interrogaciones de la policía habían demorado demasiado.</p><p>—Leily—repitió el llamado Storm sujetando su brazo por encima de la manta.</p><p>Suspiró para después girarse y encararla. Las lágrimas y suciedad que antes manchaban su rostro habían desaparecido después de una rápida visita al baño, pero la preocupación y el cansancio seguían presentes, incluso pudo jurar que sus manos aun temblaban de miedo.</p><p>—Estoy bien, Storm—articuló regalándole la mejor sonrisa que le fue posible.</p><p>Había pronunciado tanto esas palabras durante las últimas horas que incluso ella misma había dejado de creerlas.</p><p>—Llamé a casa—relató la rubia no muy convencida por su respuesta—, ya vienen por nosotras. ¿Segura que no quieres llamar a tu mamá?</p><p>Negó con simpleza liberando un nuevo suspiro y dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la incómoda silla.</p><p>—Sigue en el trabajo—comenzó a explicar restándole importancia—, no quiero preocuparla por esta pequeñez. Ya le contaré lo ocurrido mañana.</p><p>—Se va a molestar—dedujo su amiga sujetando los bordes de la manta que la cubría, como si con ello pudiera infundirse mayor seguridad.</p><p>—Molesta es mejor que preocupada—cortó ella dando fin a la conversación—. Tranquila, estamos bien y es lo que importa—añadió sonriéndole, esta vez de forma sincera y tranquila.</p><p>Odiaba que las personas se preocuparan por ella, pero odiaba aún más ponerlas en peligro. Sabía bien que si llamaba a su madre se alteraría demasiado y abandonaría el trabajo para ir a su encuentro, estaría tan asustada que no sería precavida en el camino y lo que menos deseaba era ponerla en un riesgo de esa magnitud.</p><p>Ella estaba bien, sus manos sanarían en cuestión de días gracias a sus <em>habilidades</em>. Podría recuperarse de heridas como esa o peores, pero jamás podría recuperarse de otra perdida más. Y sabía que era igual para su madre, por lo tanto estaba segura que comprendería su decisión cuando se la explicara.</p><p>Así que sí, todo estaría bien.</p><p>—¡Stormfly!</p><p>Escucharon el llamado de alguien y alzaron las miradas para encontrarse con una joven rubia que avanzaba con paso rápido hacia ellas.</p><p>Sintió a su amiga levantarse de su lugar y, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a ella abrazando a la recién llegada con la manta en el suelo junto a sus pies.</p><p>—Astrid—la escuchó murmurar contra el hombro de la otra rubia que acariciaba su espalda en busca de calmarla.</p><p>—Tienes suerte de que yo respondiera—dijo la nombrada apoyando su mejilla contra el cuello de la chica—, mis padres salieron. Les dejé una nota—explicó separándose un poco para encarar a la rubia de ojos ámbar—, pero estoy segura que querrán muchas explicaciones cuando volvamos.</p><p>Leily se mantuvo distante en su sitio observándolas en silencio, analizando con cautela a la recién llegada que conectó su mirada azul con la de ella cuando sintió su presencia.</p><p>—Hola, Leily—saludó acercándose con una cálida sonrisa—, ha pasado mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Bastante, para ser honestas—concordó entonces levantándose para estar a su altura—. Te daría la mano pero…—alzó ambas manos mostrando las palmas vendadas—. Estoy bien, tranquila—se apresuró a decir nuevamente cuando notó la preocupación en su rostro.</p><p>—Bueno, en ese caso hay que irnos—dijo entonces aun no muy convencida—. Te dejaremos en tu casa, ¿está bien?</p><p>La albina asintió para después doblar la manta que la cubría y dejarla sobre la silla que había ocupado con anterioridad, acción que Storm no tardó en imitar. Se despidieron de la recepcionista, agradeciendo la ayuda y se marcharon siguiéndole el paso a la rubia hacia la salida del edificio.</p><p>—No me dijiste que tu prima había regresado—reclamó entonces en un susurro cuando la distancia que las separaba de Astrid era suficiente.</p><p>—Llegó esta mañana—se apresuró a contestar con el mismo volumen de voz—, fue inesperado para todos.</p><p>—Creí que ahora vivía en Oslo.</p><p>—No, sólo fue a realizar unas investigaciones de campo—rectificó tranquila, un porte que al fin comenzaba a recuperar—. Al parecer se tomará unos días de descanso después de un año y medio de arduo trabajo.</p><p>—Tus tíos deben estar muy felices—pensó con la misma tranquilidad.</p><p>—Sí…—concordó suspirante—, aunque creen que hay algo que no les ha dicho—reflexionó momentáneamente—, pero le dan su espacio, no quieren presionarla.</p><p>—Entiendo…</p><p>Y vaya que lo hacía.</p><p>En realidad no conocía demasiado a Astrid, sabía que era un año mayor que Storm quien se había mudado con ella y sus padres para estudiar en la universidad de Berk; también sabía que se marchó a la ciudad de Oslo para “ampliar sus estudios”, aunque según lo que Storm le contó en realidad la razón era otra. Se había ido por mucho tiempo, tanto que incluso pensó que ya no volvería y sabía bien que, aunque no lo admitiera, Storm también llegó a creer lo mismo.</p><p>Su amiga nunca le contó con precisión qué es lo que le había ocurrido a su prima, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera pues en su momento <em>el acontecimiento</em> estuvo en boca de todos.</p><p>Astrid Hofferson había perdido a alguien importante tres años atrás, dicha perdida la destrozó y aunque logró resistir durante un año y medio al final optó por marcharse. No la juzgaba por hacerlo pues, si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad, también lo habría hecho.</p><p>Sabía que esa tragedia fue muy dolorosa para la mayor, para muchos en realidad, ya que incluso Storm sufrió a causa de eso. En ese entonces aún no se conocían, pero cuando lo hicieron no fue necesario ser un genio para saber que, aunque había pasado un año, lo ocurrido le seguía afectando.</p><p>Todos conocían superficialmente la historia de ese accidente, todos llegaron a escuchar los rumores sobre por qué y cómo ocurrió. Rumores que desembocaban en un sólo responsable…</p><p>—¡Hey ustedes dos, apresúrense!—llamó la rubia con la puerta del automóvil gris abierta a espera de que ambas llegaran a su lado para poder marcharse.</p><p>Su divagación se acabó al mismo tiempo en que ambas abandonaron la conversación para cumplir con lo pedido y apresuraron su paso. La realidad era que ninguna quería permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar con olor a polvo, sudor y café quemado.</p><p>Subieron al auto en silencio, Storm como copiloto y ella apoderándose de todo el asiento trasero donde no dudó en relajarse al fin y cerrar los ojos, dejando que cientos de pensamientos se aglomeraran en su mente.</p><p>Astrid Hofferson había vuelto un día después de la aparición de Night Fury, sin duda no podía ser una coincidencia, ¿o sí?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Hemos llegado—mencionó Astrid deteniendo el auto y girándose sobre el asiento para observarla, una acción que Storm imitó.</p><p>—Gracias—se limitó a responder frotando sus ojos para apartar el cansancio que casi la hacen caer dormida.</p><p>Sus heridas comenzaron a punzar a causa del movimiento, obligándola a detenerse entre gruñidos bajos de molestia.</p><p>—¿Segura que estarás bien?—cuestionó Storm sin quitarle la mirada de encima.</p><p>—Sí, mamá llegará pronto—dijo para tranquilizarla—. Tomaré un baño y luego me iré a dormir.</p><p>—Está bien—suspiró rendida—, llámame si me necesitas.</p><p>Asintió agotada para después abrir la puerta, ignorando el dolor que tales acciones ocasionaban en sus manos.</p><p>—Me alegró volver a verte—añadió entonces Astrid sonriéndole cálidamente.</p><p>Ante la luz interior del auto, Leily fue capaz de observar las arrugas de estrés y cansancio que se formaban en su frente, al igual que las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos. No sabía qué pasaba por su mente, pero sin duda esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría después. Y es que a pesar de su estado, seguía mostrando la misma fortaleza y alegría de siempre.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo—correspondió a medio camino de salir del auto—, quizá la próxima vez podamos vernos en mejores circunstancias.</p><p>—Dalo por hecho—guiñó un ojo regresando a su antigua posición tras el volante cuando ella al fin salió y cerró la puerta—. Buenas noches—despidió aún sonriente observándola a través de la ventana abierta de Storm.</p><p>—Hasta luego—concordó ella agitando su mano en despedida.</p><p>Aunque no tuvieran un trato cercano, Leily sabía perfectamente que Astrid era el tipo de persona que prefería cargar el peso de todos encima en lugar de preocuparlos.</p><p>Rio internamente ante esa deducción pues al final de cuentas no eran muy diferentes.</p><p>—Llámame si me necesitas—volvió a decir Storm—. Descansa.</p><p>Nuevamente asintió y, en silencio buscó entre su bolso sus llaves para después abrir e introducirse al seguro interior de la casa, viendo como ellas partían poco antes de que cerrara la puerta.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Storm—inició la rubia mayor aferrándose al volante y con la mirada fija en el camino que era iluminado por los faros del auto.</p><p>—¿Sí, qué ocurre?—cuestionó girando el rostro para encararla.</p><p>—Sobre lo que les pasó…—continuó y la menor pudo sentir la tensión en sus palabras—, ¿podrías contarme qué ocurrió exactamente… con Night Fury?</p><p>Se aferró al cinturón de seguridad, tragando duro y sopesando las palabras dichas por su prima. Sabía bien que tarde o temprano preguntaría sobre él y se regañó mentalmente por haberlo mencionado cuando le explicó brevemente el incidente por teléfono.</p><p>—Yo…</p><p>—Por favor—insistió observándola momentáneamente con ojos angustiados.</p><p>Ante eso no tuvo otra opción más que ceder.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A pesar de estar sola en casa seguía sintiendo la misma presencia vigilante que había llegado a percibir durante el trayecto a casa. En ningún momento la sintió como una amenaza, por lo cual decidió no preocupar al par de primas con las que viajaba.</p><p>Pero ahora estando sola, no podía dejar pasar esa intromisión por alto y mucho menos teniendo una idea clara de quién podría ser.</p><p>Atravesó el recibidor con toda la calma del mundo haciendo resonar sus pasos contra el suelo como aviso de que se encontraba en movimiento. Se aproximó a la puerta trasera junto a la cocina y quitó el cerrojo para después abrirla con la misma calma permitiendo que la brisa nocturna se colara en el interior.</p><p>Salió con total normalidad y permaneció de pie bajo la luz que iluminaba la mitad del patio trasero.</p><p>—¿Sabes?, no me gustan las visitas inesperadas—dijo buscando con la mirada entre la oscuridad al intruso.</p><p>—No pensé que fueras a darte cuenta—habló entonces él saltando desde el techo y cayendo de pie con gracia frente a ella, justo donde la oscuridad iniciaba, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la luz para que pudiera ser visto—. Es la primera vez que alguien logra percibirme.</p><p>—Bueno, no fuiste muy cauteloso en realidad—confesó la albina con un leve tono divertido—. Te escuché tropezar con una de las tejas—añadió señalando sobre su hombro el techo con un pulgar.</p><p>—En mi defensa estaba un poco suelta—dijo con el mismo ánimo el encapuchado frente a ella.</p><p>Sus ojos verdes resplandecían conectados a los azules de ella.</p><p>—Perdona mi intromisión—continuó ahora con seriedad—, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.</p><p>No estaba muy segura, pero creyó distinguir nerviosismo en él cuando dijo aquello.</p><p>—¿Harás lo mismo con mi amiga?—cuestionó en un intento de provocación cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Eh, no…—murmuró rascándose la cabeza bajo la capucha que no tardó en caer sobre sus hombros dejando al descubierto su cabellera azabache, algo que no pareció importarle demasiado—. Ella tiene compañía, a diferencia de ti. Además tú resultaste herida—declaró señalando los vendajes que ella no tardó en esconder.</p><p>—Estoy bien—aseguró, gritando internamente por tener que repetir las mismas palabras—. Dicho esto ya puedes retirarte—se apresuró a añadir, el sentimiento de fastidio y molestia que había estado conteniendo ahora comenzaba a liberarse—, porque te seré honesta, no me agrada la idea de tener a un superhéroe custodiando mi casa.</p><p>A pesar de las palabras que ella estaba segura fueron cortantes, el joven enmascarado rio por lo bajo.</p><p>—¿Qué es tan gracioso?</p><p>—Nada—dijo tranquilo—, es sólo que… hacía mucho que no me llamaban así. Es… es un poco incómodo.</p><p>Esa tranquilidad la molestó aún más. Todo lo que sentía y pensaba del héroe flotaba en su interior luchando por escapar.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces ¿cómo prefieres que te diga?—alzó la voz y pudo jurar que esta vez él sí percibió sus intenciones—. ¿Justiciero? ¿Gran defensor de Berk?</p><p>Night Fury retrocedió, sus brillantes ojos ahora eran lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir.</p><p>—O mejor aún…—continuó sin detenerse a pensar en sus acciones—. El supuesto héroe que abandonó la ciudad por tres años y la guio a su perdición.</p><p>—Yo…</p><p>—Que hayas regresado no cambia nada—dijo con el rencor burbujeando en su interior y reflejado en su mirada—. Tus buenas acciones de esta noche y la anterior no compensan el daño que provocó tu ausencia y egoísmo.</p><p>En este punto ya no podía detenerse.</p><p>La conversación que había tenido con Tyre esa tarde regresó a su mente, pero ni siquiera sus palabras fueron suficientes para calmar sus emociones desbocadas.</p><p>Ya no se trataba únicamente de una comparación entre ambos, se trataba del daño que les ocasionó a todos al desaparecer.</p><p>—Agradezco que nos salvaras—confesó con la poca calma y sinceridad que aún conservaba—. Pero eso no cambia mi opinión sobre ti.</p><p>Después de eso el silencio reinó por algunos minutos, tiempo en el cual se limitaron a observarse sin desear moverse de su sitio.</p><p>—Lo entiendo—dijo al fin y Leily pudo percibir el pesar en su voz—, no puedo exigirte que lo hagas. Sé que cometí un error y no pretendo justificarme—el azabache no entendía por qué le contaba todo eso, simplemente las palabras surgieron sin avisar—. Pero puedo asegurarte que esta vez deseo hacer las cosas bien.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Night Fury ya se había marchado dejándola sola bajo la luz que se colaba por las ventanas.</p><p>Suspiró agotada y con fastidio al ya no sentir su presencia, su corazón continuaba latiendo con fuerza y sus manos convertidas en puño exigían descanso debido a las heridas que había olvidado tener.</p><p>Regresó al interior de la casa con brusquedad cerrando la puerta y colocando nuevamente el cerrojo embriagándose con la calidez y silencio del lugar.</p><p>—No lo hagas, Leily—se dijo a sí misma—. ¡No lo hagas!</p><p>Pero era demasiado tarde, pues ya se encontraba corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación donde, entre reclamos a sí misma, se enfundó en su traje y, minutos después, salió con rapidez por la ventana perdiéndose entre la oscuridad que la abrazaba con cada salto que daba sobre los tejados.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Desde hace algunos minutos había detectado la presencia de alguien siguiéndolo y debido a las condiciones de esa persecución, el sospechoso sólo podía ser una persona.</p><p>—No me gusta que me sigan—alzó la voz deteniéndose sobre la azotea de un negocio.</p><p>La luz intermitente del letrero junto a él iluminaba todo el lugar, en la distancia aun podían escucharse los autos en movimiento gracias al silencio de la noche.</p><p>Sintió como ese alguien caía con firmeza a unos metros de su posición avanzando lentamente y con cautela hasta quedar frente a él. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, tan sólo se observaron fijamente inmóviles en su sitio con la brisa nocturna agitando sus capuchas.</p><p>Blanco y negro. Ying y Yang. Luz y oscuridad.</p><p>Tan cerca y tan lejos en un encuentro inesperado.</p><p>—No me dejaste muchas opciones—respondió al fin con un tono que él pudo jurar era divertido.</p><p>—Light Fury—pronunció él con lentitud, disfrutando de cada palabra y las reacciones que estas tenían en la joven de blanco—, es un placer conocerte al fin. La última vez que nos vimos no fue en las mejores condiciones.</p><p>—Deja a un lado la cortesía, Night Fury—reprendió ella ahora con un tono de voz que sin duda era de molestia—. No estoy aquí para una reunión amistosa.</p><p>Gruñó por lo bajo fastidiado, tenía la impresión de cuál era el verdadero motivo de su presencia y sin duda no le agradaba. No deseaba sentirse atacado por segunda vez esa noche y, sin duda, tampoco deseaba escuchar los reclamos hacia sus errores; suficiente tenía con sus propias reprimendas.</p><p>—Eso lo puedo notar—dijo en su lugar tratando de verse lo más tranquilo posible para después recargar la espalda contra los soportes del brillante letrero que zumbaba con cada cambio de luces—. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?</p><p>—Una respuesta—declaró tajante y firme.</p><p>Con la mirada le indicó continuar, dispuesto a darle esa <em>respuesta</em> que tanto parecía necesitar aunque en el interior temiera hacerlo. La escuchó suspirar, como si tomara la fuerza necesaria para poder hablar.</p><p>Él no lo sabía, pero después de las palabras que le dirigió a Leily, ciertas dudas habían crecido en su interior y era ahora que Light Fury, de pie frente a él, estaba por exigir una explicación.</p><p>—¿Por qué volviste, Night Fury?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nuestra querida Astrid ha hecho acto de presencia al fin :D ¿cómo la vieron? ¿Cuál creen que sea la razón de su regreso? Y hablando de regreso... ¡¿Por qué creen que volvió Night Fury?! ¿Qué es lo que está ocultando? Y, mejor aún, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió hace tres años?<br/>Atentos al siguiente capítulo e.e puede que al fin sus preguntas sean respondidas.<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>« ¿Por qué volviste, Night Fury?»</em>
</p><p>Esa pregunta resonó en su mente a la par en que los viejos recuerdos regresaron de golpe, arrastrándolo hacia las profundidades de su pasado y liberando todas las emociones que por tanto tiempo había mantenido encerradas.</p><p>Los fuertes muros que construyó a su alrededor habían comenzado a derrumbarse.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CUATRO AÑOS ATRÁS</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyre…</em>
</p><p>Creyó escuchar su voz en la lejanía llamándolo sin parar con una frecuencia y volumen que iban en aumento.</p><p>
  <em>¡Ty, despierta!</em>
</p><p>Gruñó por lo bajo cuando sintió unos brazos zarandeando su cuerpo bruscamente. La insistencia con la que perturbaban su descanso comenzaba a ser molesta.</p><p>—Basta—logró pronunciar adormilado y con voz ronca apartando al intruso para después darle la espalda—, es demasiado temprano.</p><p>—¿Temprano?—lo escuchó decir con incredulidad—, ¡son las once de la mañana! Levántate ya—ordenó exasperado a lo que él respondió con un nuevo gruñido justo al tiempo en que le eran retiradas las sabanas que lo cubrían.</p><p>Con el mismo fastidio se giró para encararlo, parpadeó varias veces en un intento por acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y, una vez que lo logró, se sentó sobre la cama apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera.</p><p>—¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu insistencia en despertarme?—cuestionó con el ceño fruncido escrutándolo con la mirada.</p><p>El castaño frente a él se cruzó de brazos igual o más molesto pero, al mismo tiempo, con una expresión en su rostro que significaba un claro <em>« ¿En serio lo olvidaste?»</em></p><p>—Les prometimos a las chicas reunirnos con ellas a las doce—le recordó entonces y pudo jurar que lo que vio en sus ojos verdes fue pura diversión cuando al fin logró caer en cuenta de lo que ocurría.</p><p>—¡Storm me va a matar!—exclamó levantándose de un salto ante la mirada triunfal del otro chico—. Debiste despertarme antes—reclamó entre las prisas buscando en su armario algo de ropa.</p><p>—¿Bromeas?—se quejó el castaño sentándose sobre la cama deshecha—. Llevo intentándolo por dos horas, tienes el sueño muy pesado, hermano.</p><p>Pero él no respondió, en su lugar se encerró en el baño para, torpemente, prepararse lo más rápido que podía antes de que cierta rubia decidiera asesinarlo.</p><p>—En realidad tienes suerte—le escuchó decir con voz relajada después de un rato—. Astrid me envió un mensaje diciéndome que el barco se retrasó, Storm llegará un poco tarde.</p><p>Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo fulminó con la mirada desde el interior. Su cabello húmedo goteaba debido a la rápida ducha que se había dado, estaba seguro de que aún tenía algo de jabón en algunas partes del cuerpo.</p><p>—Debiste iniciar por ahí—reclamó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y mojado, pues el anuncio del castaño lo detuvo a medio vestir.</p><p>—No habría sido divertido de esa manera—se encogió de hombros dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Anda, apresúrate o entonces realmente llegaremos tarde.</p><p>—Hiccup, eres un hijo de…</p><p>
  <em>» ¡Tyre, ese lenguaje!</em>
</p><p>La voz de su madre hizo eco por el corredor hasta impactar contra sus oídos evitando que continuara con su no-tan-agradable expresión.</p><p>—Hijo de troll—murmuró poco después sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no reír.</p><p>
  <em>» ¡Tyre Knight Haddock, no me hagas ir hasta allá!</em>
</p><p>Ese último grito fue suficiente para que el castaño lanzara una sonora carcajada en su contra.</p><p>—¿Cómo fue que lo escuchó?—se quejó él alzando los brazos en son de rendición.</p><p>—No lo sé, hermano—habló entre risas levantándose de un salto—, pero no quisiera ser tú cuando la vea. Te recomiendo ser cariñoso, cuidar tus palabras y halagar su ropa o su cabello—palmeó su hombro al pasar a su lado riendo levemente cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación.</p><p>Vaya suerte la suya.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Suspiró con cansancio estirando su cuerpo que crujió ante el movimiento. Su madre les había pedido realizar algunas compras aprovechando que ese día nuevamente se reunirían con el par de primas que eran sus más cercanas amigas.</p><p>Storm había llegado el día anterior de visita pues vivía en Nusfjord, un pequeño pueblo pesquero de Noruega y, al tener familia en Berk, solía visitarlos durante las vacaciones. La chica era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria al igual que Astrid lo era para Hiccup, aunque todos sabían que lo que ese par sentía por el otro era algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad. Pero ni él ni Storm estaban dispuestos a involucrarse en ese asunto.</p><p>—Entonces ¿qué es lo que nos pidió que compráramos?—preguntó para dar inicio a una conversación que acabara con el silencio.</p><p>—No sé, un montón de cosas para la despensa—respondió Hiccup buscando en su bolsillo la nota que su madre le había dado esa mañana—. Leche, huevos, mantequilla…—leyó en voz alta cuando la encontró—, y muchas cosas más—cortó volviendo a guardarla para no perderla.</p><p>—Debió decirle a papá, el supermercado le queda de camino—se quejó entonces sin dejar de caminar junto a su hermano por la acera poco transitada.</p><p>Hace tan sólo una hora atrás se habían despedido de las chicas tras pasar toda la mañana en el parque de diversiones y ahora, agotados y con hambre, debían cumplir con el pedido de su madre.</p><p>—Saldrá tarde del trabajo hoy—explicó el castaño con tranquilidad.</p><p>—Entonces al menos debió prestarnos el auto—insistió él arrastrando los pies con exagerado cansancio.</p><p>—En primer lugar tú aun no tienes licencia de conducir—dijo con obviedad a sabiendas de que tal hecho lo haría enojar debido a que aún faltaban algunas semanas para que cumpliera diecisiete años, la edad requerida para solicitar una licencia provisional—, y en segundo, a mí me la castigaron gracias a ti.</p><p>—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no vieras ese alto!—se defendió con los brazos alzados al cielo atrayendo la atención de las pocas personas alrededor.</p><p>—Sólo cállate y sigue caminando—reprendió el mayor golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro—. Hay una tienda de comestibles cerca de aquí.</p><p>A regañadientes obedeció y apresuró el paso junto a él hacia la supuesta tienda que los salvaría de tener que ir hasta el supermercado.</p><p>Aunque quizá lo mejor habría sido caminar un poco más en lugar de ir a lo cercano pues, aunque en ese momento no lo sabían, la insignificante decisión de girar un par de cuadras antes estaba por cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas y uno de ellos jamás sería el mismo después de eso.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>El estruendo del disparo lo aturdió obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y contener el aliento, el grito de los demás rehenes y el llanto de algunos niños no se hizo esperar.</p><p>Todo había ocurrido tan rápido.</p><p>Los dos hombres armados y con el rostro cubierto que entraron al establecimiento sin previo aviso exigiéndoles cooperar y entregarles todo el dinero del negocio y sus bolsillos. La voz de Ty insistiendo en que se calmaran y dejaran ir a las personas antes de que algo se saliera de control. Su propia voz pidiéndole guardar silencio, lleno de miedo por lo que fuera a ocurrirles si los criminales los veían como una amenaza.</p><p>Todo eso seguido del arma que apuntaba a su cabeza a escasos centímetros de distancia, misma que después fue desviada cuando Tyre empujó al hombre que la empuñaba y que, durante el forcejeo terminó por dispararla sumiendo a todos en el terror y descontrol.</p><p>Y ahí estaba ahora él, cayendo de rodillas junto a su hermano tendido en el suelo, con un hombro sangrante, la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida en el techo blanco.</p><p>—¡Ty!—exclamó acortando la distancia, aterrándose cuando notó la sangre que se acumulaba bajo el cuerpo del azabache—. No, no, no—pronunció con voz rota presionando la herida en un inútil intento por detener el sangrado.</p><p>En la lejanía escuchó como alguien exigía llamar una ambulancia, quizá fue él mismo quien lo hizo, en realidad lo que ocurrió a partir de ese momento fue demasiado borroso como para recordarlo.</p><p>¿Los criminales se habían ido? ¿Alguien más resultó herido? Nada de eso le importaba, lo único que deseaba era ayudar a su hermano.</p><p>—Tranquilo—logró decir tembloroso—, vas a estar bien, Ty… vas a estar bien.</p><p>Sintió como el cuerpo tenso del menor se estremecía bajo sus manos, su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada y sus ojos desenfocados parecían buscarlo con desesperación.</p><p>—Hicc…up—musitó cuando al fin pareció encontrar su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la oscuridad.</p><p>—¡Tyre!—exclamó él en su lugar aterrado ante la idea de perderlo—. ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Ty!</p><p>Pero fue inútil, el azabache nunca respondió.</p><p>Acercó una mano temblorosa a su pecho tratando de encontrar al menos una señal de que la vida seguía existiendo en su interior.</p><p>—Ty, por favor no me hagas esto—sollozó cuando no sintió nada, colocando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su hermano sobre su regazo para estrecharlo en un abrazo lleno de desesperación—. Por favor…</p><p>Entonces, como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, contra su piel sintió un peculiar calor que le dejó una sensación de ardor conforme iba aumentando. Se vio obligado a incorporarse lleno de confusión y con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, colocó nuevamente su mano contra el pecho de Ty sorprendiéndose cuando notó que ese calor provenía de su interior y seguido de este un fuerte latido retumbó contra sus dedos.</p><p>Si no hubiera estado concentrado en el azabache, habría notado que al mismo tiempo en que él parecía volver a la vida, en el exterior el día se convirtió en noche por algunos segundos que desconcertaron a todos los presentes.</p><p>—¿Ty?—jadeó lloroso cuando lo vio inhalar inconsciente en busca de aire.</p><p>Una inmensa alegría lo embriagó por un momento hasta que se vio obligado a retomar su anterior tarea de evitar que su hermano continuara desangrándose. Sin duda no entendía qué era lo que había ocurrido pues podía jurar que el corazón del menor había dejado de latir, pero poco importaba eso ya.</p><p>—Te pondrás bien—susurró un poco más tranquilo justo antes de que alguien lo apartara y tomara su lugar.</p><p>Los paramédicos habían llegado.</p><p>—Te pondrás bien—volvió a repetir esta vez creyendo en sus propias palabras y dejándose caer a una distancia prudente sin apartar la mirada de él y la pareja uniformada que ahora lo atendía.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Abrió los ojos con lentitud abrumándose por el exceso de luz que inundaba la blanca habitación. El insistente sonido de una máquina a su lado taladraba sus oídos y el fuerte olor a desinfectante comenzaba a provocarle náuseas.</p><p><em>¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? </em>Y <em>¿Podría alguien apagar ese ruido? </em>Eran las preguntas que se repetían en su mente.</p><p>Trató de incorporarse sobre la mullida cama en la que se encontraba acostado pero el punzante dolor de su hombro derecho lo obligó a permanecer en su lugar. Su visión había comenzado a aclararse y con ello, sus preguntas al fin obtuvieron respuesta.</p><p>Estaba en una habitación de hospital, seguramente el dolor de su hombro era la razón de su estancia ahí, por lo cual podía deducir que había tenido algún tipo de accidente. Y no, nadie podía apagar ese infernal ruido ya que provenía del aparato que aparentemente monitoreaba su ahora descontrolado ritmo cardiaco.</p><p>—¡Ty, despertaste!</p><p>No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, era imposible no reconocer esa voz.</p><p>Giró su rostro hacia la puerta conectando su mirada verde con la de su hermano que ahora avanzaba con grandes pasos en su dirección.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sabes quién soy?—comenzó a invadirlo de preguntas sin darle tiempo a responder alguna—. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?</p><p>—Hiccup, basta—apartó la mano que el castaño colocó frente a él—. Me das dolor de cabeza—se quejó para después suspirar y, con una cálida sonrisa, continuar—. Estoy bien, vivo, confundido, pero bien.</p><p>El mayor rio nervioso sentándose sobre el borde de la cama, atrapó la mano de su hermano en un fuerte apretón fraternal sin apartar su mirada de la de él en ningún momento. Un acto que Tyre reconoció como una necesidad de confirmar que era real y que realmente estaba bien.</p><p>—Me preocupaste demasiado—murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, la presión sobre la mano ajena aumentó—. No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, idiota.</p><p>Ty rio ante sus palabras dispuesto a responder cuando una nueva voz se hizo presente.</p><p>—Hiccup Haddock, cuida tu…—no pudo terminar, sus ojos se cristalizaron y el llanto se apoderó de su garganta—. ¡Ty! Mi pequeño Ty—pronunció corriendo a su lado.</p><p>Hiccup se apartó cediéndole el lugar a su madre que, llorosa, sujetaba el rostro del azabache mientras este le repetía sin parar que estaba bien.</p><p>—Iré a avisarle al doctor—declaró Hiccup recibiendo un rápido asentimiento por parte de la castaña, quien a pesar de también ser médica, no estaba en condiciones de revisar el estado de su propio hijo.</p><p>Vio a su hermano desaparecer tras la puerta blanca antes de volver a concentrarse en su madre que, así como Hiccup, no dejaba de hacerle un sinfín de preguntas sobre su estado.</p><p>Por lo poco que podía entender entre sus explicaciones apresuradas, les había dado un susto horrible a todos. Casi muere y estuvo inconsciente por varios días, pero ahora estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba.</p><p>—Tranquila, mamá—logró decirle apoyando sus manos cálidas contra las frías de ella que aún permanecían en sus mejillas—. Estoy bien… ya estoy bien.</p><p>Su madre asintió y él sonrió satisfecho, aunque muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su ser algo le gritaba que no todo estaba completamente bien y eso era algo que dentro de poco iba a descubrir.</p><p>Aunque había sobrevivido a la muerte, Tyre Knight Haddock ya no era ni sería nunca el mismo.</p><p>Night Fury estaba por nacer.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Entró con sigilo a la casa cerrando la puerta con un suave <em>clic</em> tras él. El olor del sudor y el humo impregnaban su piel y se mezclaban en sus fosas nasales irritándolo de sobre manera; para una persona normal sería algo insignificante e incluso imperceptible, pero para alguien como él con un recientemente mejorado olfato tales olores eran penetrantes y excesivos.</p><p>Cuando escuchó la madera del suelo crujir bajo sus pies la voz de su padre se alzó a través del pasillo desde la cocina cuya luz encendida parecía proyectar un camino en su dirección.</p><p>—Tyre, ¿puedes venir un minuto?—fue lo que dijo y el azabache pudo percibir un sentimiento de urgencia y seriedad en su voz que, sin duda, no significaban nada bueno para él—. Hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar.</p><p>Sí, sin duda no era nada bueno para él.</p><p>Tragó con dificultad, nervioso y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, depositó su mochila en el suelo junto a la mesita del recibidor y, con toda la calma que pudo sacar en ese momento, se dirigió a la cocina donde sus padres lo esperaban sentados en el pequeño comedor cuadrado con unas humeantes tazas de café frente a ellos.</p><p>—Siéntate, por favor—esta vez fue su madre quien habló.</p><p>Acató la orden sin rechistar dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la silla de madera justo frente al par de castaños que ahora lo observaban fijamente, como si trataran de leer su mente en busca de las respuestas a las preguntas que en cualquier momento iban a formular.</p><p>A simple vista podría notarse que no había ningún parentesco físico entre él y sus padres; ambos, al igual que su hermano Hiccup, poseían un peculiar cabello castaño rojizo y unos brillantes ojos verdes similares a un bosque frondoso o a una resplandeciente esmeralda. Él, por otro lado, tenía el cabello de un color negro que rara vez mostraba algún tipo de brillo natural, sus ojos, aunque también eran verdes, eran de una tonalidad muy diferente que te recordaban a una sustancia tóxica y mortal debido a su resplandor y los curiosos destellos naranjas y amarillos que de vez en cuando eran perceptibles bajo la luz del Sol; y por si fuera poco, su piel era algunos tonos más claros que la de ellos, llegando a lucir pálido a su lado en varias ocasiones.</p><p>Algunos podrían definirlo como la oveja negra de la familia, pero lo cierto era que esas diferencias podían explicarse con la simple pronunciación de tres breves palabras:</p><p>Tyre era adoptado.</p><p>Su verdadera madre había sido muy joven cuando él nació y su padre resultó ser el típico vago irresponsable que desapareció en cuanto se enteró de su pronta llegada. Algunos dirían que todo eso afectó su vida pero la realidad era completamente diferente, pues a pesar de conocer su historia e incluso poseer una foto de su madre, no podía reconocerla como tal.</p><p>Lena Knight murió de cáncer cuando él sólo tenía tres años de edad y al ser Valka la doctora que la atendió durante todo el proceso además de convertirse en su única amiga, junto con su esposo Stoick no dudó ni un segundo en adoptarlo prometiendo que el pequeño Tyre jamás sería ajeno a la historia de su origen.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en Tyre Knight Haddock, conservando su apellido original como un segundo nombre que le recordaría para siempre los enormes sacrificios que realizó su madre biológica, aquella a la que a pesar de todo le guardaba cierto aprecio.</p><p>—Estamos preocupados por ti, Ty—la voz del hombre lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.</p><p>Aquella realidad donde ambos padres continuaban viéndolo fijamente y con preocupación enmarcando sus rostros.</p><p>Quizá no compartieran un lazo genético, pero sin duda estaban unidos por algo mucho más grande y significativo, aquello que los convertía en familia sin importar nada.</p><p>—No lo entiendo—pronunció él entonces para involucrarse en la conversación, aunque sin duda sabía perfectamente a lo que se referían.</p><p>—Últimamente llegas más tarde de lo debido a casa—comenzó a explicar Valka rodeando con sus manos la taza en busca de calor—, además de que te escabulles por las noches—hizo una pausa y después añadió con brusquedad al notar que él estaba a punto de replicar—, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta.</p><p>Bajó la mirada avergonzado por ser descubierto a pesar de todos sus intentos por pasar desapercibido.</p><p>—Y por si fuera poco—reanudó Stoick obligándolo a alzar el rostro nuevamente—, varios de tus profesores nos han dicho que te quedas dormido en clase, llegas tarde y te retiras antes de la hora.</p><p>Para eso último no tenía ninguna justificación creíble y tampoco se vio sorprendido de que lo supieran.</p><p>—Así que la pregunta aquí es—continuó el hombre adoptando mayor firmeza en su voz, sacando a relucir su autoridad paterna frente a él—, ¿qué es lo que está pasando, Tyre?</p><p>—Lo siento—logró decir al fin desviando la mirada con culpabilidad—, no quería preocuparlos. Es sólo que… no me he sentido yo mismo últimamente—confesó con pesar tratando de no revelar más de lo necesario.</p><p>—¿Es por el incidente de hace dos meses?—cuestionó Valka con temor alcanzando su mano sobre la mesa con rapidez al notar la respuesta silenciosa en su mirada—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Estamos aquí para ayudarte, Ty, ¿lo sabes, verdad?</p><p>—Creí que podría superarlo solo—susurró aceptando el apretón cariñoso de su madre—. Salgo por las noches porque los recuerdos de ese día no me dejan dormir, trato de distraerme y a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo.</p><p>No era completamente mentira, aunque lo que hiciera para distraerse sin duda no iba a ser revelado, al menos no por ahora.</p><p>—Y lo de la escuela… no logro concentrarme y…</p><p>—Lo entendemos—intervino Stoick al notar lo difícil que era para él continuar en ese momento, extendió su brazo hasta lograr posar su mano sobre la cabeza de él en un acto paternal—. Debiste contárnoslo antes—indicó con cierto toque dolido por la falta de confianza e inseguridad del menor—. Somos tus padres, Ty, sin importar lo que otros digan. Puedes decirnos lo que sea, no te vamos a juzgar y haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte.</p><p>—Lo sé—volvió a decir con un suspiro agotado—, en verdad lo sé. No quería preocuparlos y aun así terminé haciéndolo.</p><p>—Debimos suponer que se trataba de esto—dijo entonces Valka atrayendo la atención de ambos—, aún es muy reciente… Tal vez deberías volver a ver a ese psicólogo.</p><p>—¿Qué? No, no—se apresuró a decir con cierta molestia y desesperación en la voz—. No más terapias, por favor.</p><p>Lo cierto era que no le agradaba para nada la idea de volver a sentarse en un incómodo sillón a responder las molestas preguntas sobre su pasado que el psicólogo le hacía. No sólo por el hecho de que no deseaba seguir hurgando entre su vida y revelársela a ese anciano que seguramente ya debería estar pensionado y viajando por el mundo, sino porque su voz y carácter realmente eran irritantes.</p><p>—Necesitas hablar de esto con alguien, Ty—declaró la mujer sujetando nuevamente su mano—, ya sea con nosotros o con él, es importante que lo hagas.</p><p>—Valka tiene razón—apoyó el robusto castaño colocando su mano sobre la de ellos—. No puedes seguir guardándote todo lo que sientes, a veces es necesario sacarlo o terminarás explotando.</p><p>—Lo entiendo y lo tendré en cuenta—aseguró entonces para tranquilidad de los mayores—. Sólo… ténganme un poco de paciencia—pidió, inseguro de cuál podría ser su respuesta—, prometo que me recuperaré.</p><p>Las miradas penetrantes de ambos le indicaron que esperaban que dijera algo mejor para convencerlos.</p><p>—También prometo mantenerlos al tanto sobre mis problemas.</p><p>Sus ojos seguían fijos en él.</p><p>—Y también—alargó con la derrota cayendo sobre sus hombros—, prometo no descuidar la escuela.</p><p>—¡Bien!—exclamó satisfecho el hombre—, porque si continuas faltando a clases reprobarás el semestre—la expresión aterrada de Ty le supo a gloria cuando le reveló aquello—. Y también debes asegurarte de llegar temprano a casa, tanto tú como Hiccup tienen un límite, Ty, y tú lo has estado rompiendo.</p><p>Sabía que era imposible que dejaran pasar ese detalle.</p><p>—¿Qué? Pero…</p><p>—Por ejemplo—habló esta vez Valka cruzándose de brazos—, ¿por qué llegaste tarde hoy?</p><p>Habían dejado atrás el momento de apoyo y comprensión para pasar nuevamente a los reclamos y reprimendas. Resultó bueno mientras duró, realmente pensó que podría dar por terminado todo el asunto y continuar con su vida; vaya que se había equivocado.</p><p>—¿Qué estuviste haciendo, jovencito? ¿Y por qué las mangas de tu ropa están otra vez quemadas?</p><p>Bajó la mirada para observarlas y, al notar la tela chamuscada de su suéter optó por ocultar las manos bajo la mesa.</p><p>—Soy quien lava la ropa, no creas que no he notado eso—declaró Valka con el porte autoritario que tanto la caracterizaba.</p><p>Se mantuvo en silencio tratando de encontrar alguna excusa convincente para aquella acusación, pero no había nada, sin duda no podría librarse de ese problema… Al menos no solo.</p><p>—¡Es por un proyecto en el que me ayuda!</p><p>La exclamación los hizo girar hacia la puerta por la cual el castaño entró apresurado justo a tiempo para salvarlo.</p><p>—Perdón por entrometerme—añadió cuando estuvo junto a ellos apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla vacía—, bajaba del ático y me fue imposible no escucharlos—explicó con más calma ante la mirada atenta de todos, en especial de la de Ty quien no dejaba atrás la incredulidad y el alivio.</p><p>—Está bien—tranquilizó Stoick restándole importancia al asunto—. Más importante aún, ¿a qué te referías con lo del proyecto?</p><p>—Oh, eso, bueno—comenzó a decir nervioso rascándose la nuca—. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo invento y le pedí a Ty que me ayudara a probarlo—relató sin dejar atrás el nerviosismo—, aún no está listo y tiene algunas fallas, ¡pero no hay peligro!—se apresuró a decir cuando notó la preocupación creciente en los rostros del matrimonio.</p><p>—¿Y nos lo dices hasta ahora por…?—intervino su madre acusadora exigiendo una explicación más amplia.</p><p>—Honestamente no tengo una respuesta para eso—confesó entonces con una sonrisa igualmente nerviosa.</p><p>Las miradas inseguras de ambos padres no se hicieron esperar mientras que Ty se palmeaba mentalmente por el fallo de su hermano, se suponía que vino a salvarlo pero ahora parecía haberlo complicado todo aún más.</p><p>—De acuerdo—suspiró Stoick frotándose los ojos con cansancio—. Más adelante quiero que nos expliques con exactitud qué es ese proyecto y la próxima vez que hagan pruebas avísennos para ir con ustedes, por seguridad—declaró rendido pero firme—. ¿Entendido?</p><p>Tal vez sí lo había salvado después de todo.</p><p>—Entendido—dijeron ambos sonriendo tranquilos mientras por dentro gritaban victoriosos.</p><p>—Ya pueden retirarse—les permitió el hombre y Ty no dudó en ponerse de pie para salir del lugar junto a su hermano rumbo a su habitación.</p><p>—Tyre…—llamó una última vez su madre deteniéndolo a medio camino—, recuerda lo que hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? No te guardes nada.</p><p>El azabache asintió en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y plagada de cariño antes de desaparecer por la puerta para seguir a su hermano escaleras arriba.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>—Eso estuvo muy cerca—dijo Hiccup con un suspiro relajado cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él—. Estaba seguro de que abordarían el tema de las drogas si no intervenía.</p><p>—Gracias pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—cuestionó tratando de comprender las razones que el castaño tuvo para ayudarlo—. No debiste mentirles por mí.</p><p>El castaño volvió a suspirar a la par que avanzaba hacia él.</p><p>—¿Bromeas? Estabas en problemas, debía ayudarte—simplificó posando una mano sobre su hombro en un apretón amigable—, es lo que un hermano hace. Además—añadió sonriente como quien trama algo—, ahora me debes una.</p><p>—Oh, claro, genial—gruñó Ty cuando la verdad fue revelada—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?</p><p>—Primero que nada, no era una completa mentira, sí estoy trabajando en algo y sí necesito tu ayuda—respondió apartándose y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio con tranquilidad sabiendo que su falta de detalles sólo lograba confundir aún más a su hermano—. Y por otro lado, sé que lo que les dijiste a ellos no es todo, así que estaremos a mano si me cuentas la versión completa.</p><p>—¿Qué?—logró pronunciar desviando la mirada incómodo.</p><p>—Vamos, podrás engañarlos a ellos pero no a mí. Te conozco demasiado bien, Ty—no podía negarlo, tenía razón en eso—. Además compartimos habitación—le susurró como si se tratara de un secreto—, la mayoría de las veces en las que te escapas no es por una pesadilla. Así que—declaró mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla giratoria frente a él con los brazos cruzados—, quiero escucharlo todo… Señor <em>justiciero</em> <em>nocturno</em>.</p><p>Listo, lo había descubierto.</p><p>Tragó con fuerza tratando de desvanecer el nerviosismo que la situación le generaba, realmente no pensó que su secreto fuera revelado tan pronto.</p><p>—¿Tan obvio soy?—cuestionó rendido sentándose en la cama del castaño para quedar a la misma altura.</p><p>La habitación que compartían era lo suficientemente amplia para contener dos camas individuales, dos closets y un pequeño baño, además de un escritorio ubicado junto a la ventana en la sección que podría considerarse propiedad del castaño.</p><p>—Un poco, sí—se limitó a decir Hiccup arrastrando con su peso la silla para acercarse más al azabache, las pequeñas ruedas rechinaron por el movimiento—. No fue difícil relacionarte con las misteriosas apariciones del <em>justiciero</em> que ronda por Internet—añadió entonces con calma sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Dime algo, ¿desde cuándo…?</p><p>—¿Tengo poderes?—terminó por él cuando pareció meditar la pregunta, para ese punto ya no había forma de escapar de su interrogatorio ni mucho menos negar lo que estaba claro ante sus ojos—. Desde que desperté tras el disparo, no sé cómo ni porqué, sólo aparecieron y ya.</p><p>—Eso es extraño—lo escuchó murmurar llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo—, al menos que la bala fuera radioactiva o genéticamente modificada, no encuentro una explicación lógica para eso.</p><p>—¿Y desde cuando los súper-poderes tienen algo de lógica?—indagó con ironía como si se tratara de una conversación cualquiera.</p><p>—Es un buen punto—concedió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros antes de recobrar la seriedad—. A lo que me refiero es… te dispararon, Ty. Por lo general los súper-poderes son provocados por algún agente químico, mutación genética o algún tipo de experimento—explicó sacando a relucir el debate mental que había tenido momentos atrás—; tú no pasaste por nada de eso, no tiene sentido.</p><p>—Debes dejar de leer tantos cómics—reprendió con toque bromista cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—¡Hablo en serio!—exclamó frustrado por su poca seriedad—. ¿No te interesa descubrir por qué ocurrió?</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí—respondió él levantándose con brusquedad y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro frente al castaño—, era en lo único que pensaba durante el primer mes, después comprendí que no serviría de nada ocupar mi mente en eso y terminé por aceptarlo.</p><p>—Bueno, pues tienes suerte de que yo no me rinda tan fácil—tranquilizó Hiccup igualmente poniéndose de pie para detener su caminata al colocar las manos sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole con seguridad y los ojos brillantes fijos en los de él—. Lo averiguaremos juntos.</p><p>—No seré tu rata de laboratorio—agregó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Oh, hermano—lo palmeó divertido—, eso lo eres dese hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Déjate de bromas.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien…—se defendió alzando las manos en rendición para después volver a adoptar el porte serio, aunque un toque de emoción resultó perceptible en su voz—. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué se siente?</p><p>—No lo sé, no sabría explicarlo. Es muy extraño…—intentó expresar el azabache volviendo a sentarse en la cama con la mirada fija en las palmas de sus manos—, es como una energía que fluye en mi interior quemándome, como si una parte de mi hubiera despertado por primera vez después del accidente—abrió y cerró las manos intentando sentir el fuego imaginario que corría por sus venas—. Al principio no me sentía yo mismo; era como si alguien más se apoderara de mi cuerpo y me quitara el control. Pero poco a poco logré hacerlo parte de mí… Y al aceptarlo mis dos mitades se volvieron una—finalizó volviendo a encarar al castaño que se mantenía en silencio de pie frente a él—. ¿Me escucho como un demente, verdad?</p><p>—No, para nada—tranquilizó sentándose a su lado—. Te escuchas como alguien que acaba de descubrir quién es y su propósito en la vida. No es difícil entender que tras eso decidieras comenzar a <em>combatir el crimen</em>.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?—indagó viéndolo de reojo.</p><p>—Es simple—suspiró girándose para encararlo—, y podrá sonar a locura pero creo que era tu destino. Desde antes de que obtuvieras esas habilidades ya actuabas como un héroe, me protegiste en ese asalto, me has protegido toda la vida y no sólo a mí, a todos los que te rodean.</p><p>Su voz se elevó con tal potencia y sinceridad que Ty sintió su corazón latir agitado por la emoción. La sonrisa que el castaño poseía poco a poco fue apareciendo también en él.</p><p>—Eso es lo que haces, Ty, lo que te enseñaron a hacer, <em>proteger a otros—</em>continuó después de un momento en silencio sujetando su hombro en un apretón cálido—. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora tienes la habilidad para proteger a más personas de peligros más grandes.</p><p>—Entonces—habló ahora él tras un carraspeo inseguro—, ¿me apoyas?</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí, hermano. ¿Quién crees que te protegerá a ti?—se apresuró a responder zarandeándolo un poco en un vago intento por hacerle ver la realidad y alejar sus dudas—. Además no siempre la solución serán los puños, tienes fuerza pero te falta cerebro y es ahí donde entro yo.</p><p>—¡Hey! Eso me ofende—exclamó con fingido dolor cruzándose de brazos para después fijar su mirada en él—. Y si crees que permitiré que seas mi Robin estás muy equivocado, ¿acaso no sabes lo que les ocurre cuando se acercan a payasos con palancas?</p><p>—¿Y el que lee muchos comics soy yo?—ironizó en voz baja para después seguirle el juego emocionado—. ¡No pienso ser Robin! Eso sería suicidio.</p><p>Tyre rio animado ante aquello dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama sin apartar su mirada de la de su hermano.</p><p>—Estaba pensando en alguien mejor… como Alfred—confesó sonriente—. Ya sabes, todo héroe necesita un chico de la silla.</p><p>—Mi propio Alfred…—repitió el azabache acomodando sus manos bajo su cabeza para usarlas como almohada—. Me agrada.</p><p>—¡Perfecto!—celebró levantándose de un salto obligando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo cuando retomó la conversación—. Ahora lo siguiente es diseñar un traje de héroe, no puedes seguir quemando tu ropa y usando ese feo pasamontañas—declaró aproximándose a su escritorio de donde tomó una libreta con varios apuntes y papeles que cayeron debido a sus movimientos acelerados—, ya tengo algunas ideas, así que no te preocupes, de eso me encargaré yo.</p><p>Para ese punto Ty sabía que ya había perdido a su hermano, después de todo un inventor no podía dejar de serlo sin importar cuanto lo intentara.</p><p>—Por otro lado, debes elegir un buen nombre, porque <em>justiciero nocturno </em>no es para nada atractivo—continuó hablando perdido en sus pensamientos antes de alzar la mirada en su dirección recordando que debía tomarlo en cuenta—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?</p><p>Ty volvió a reír, esta vez por lo bajo, para después recobrar la compostura.</p><p>Un nombre de héroe. Necesitaba un nombre.</p><p>¿Cuál podría ser?</p><p>—¿Ty?</p><p>La voz de Hiccup pareció alejarse conforme él se adentraba en sus pensamientos que no tardaron en traer de regreso aquél sueño que semanas atrás tuvo, ese donde una misteriosa figura negra volaba por un radiante cielo azul hasta caer en picada desapareciendo entre las profundas aguas del océano. Aquella criatura desconocida pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar para él y cuyo nombre se repetía en su mente sin parar grabándose para siempre en ella a pesar de no comprender la razón.</p><p>—<em>Night Fury</em>—pronunció en voz alta con la imagen de esa criatura reproduciéndose en su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Night Fury?—repitió entonces Hiccup pensativo trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad—. No suena nada mal, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?</p><p>—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros inseguro sobre si debía contarle sobre su sueño—, sólo se me ocurrió.</p><p>—Bien, entonces—concedió restándole importancia al asunto sabiendo de sobra que no podría obtener más información al respecto, al menos no por el momento—, Night Fury, a partir de ahora somos un equipo. Así que promete que haremos esto juntos hasta el final, no tienes que hacerlo solo. ¿De acuerdo?—declaró sonriente para después extender una mano en su dirección, sus ojos verdes resplandecían de una manera que Ty nunca antes había visto.</p><p>—De acuerdo—prometió uniendo su mano a la de él.</p><p>Con ese pequeño acto firmaron un acuerdo silencioso, una promesa que se mantendría viva hasta que la tragedia los golpeara con fuerza sin previo aviso.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>UN AÑO DESPUÉS</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>«Este no es el final… Así que sigue luchando...»</em>
</p><p>La lluvia caía sobre él empapando su cabello y su ropa, mezclándose con las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. El cielo gritaba y lloraba opacando su propio llanto como si comprendiera su dolor y lo apoyara.</p><p>—Lo siento…—susurró con la voz rota cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra recientemente removida sin importarle que el lodo manchara sus pantalones.</p><p>Ya no tenía fuerza para continuar, no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse en ese abismo al cual había caído sin darse cuenta.</p><p>—Lo siento tanto—repitió sollozante tragándose el nudo que desde hace días habitaba en su garganta—. Lo arreglaré… Yo, sólo…</p><p>Apoyó sus manos en el suelo hundiéndolas entre el lodo fresco y alzó la mirada en busca de un rostro que sabía jamás podría volver a ver y que tanto deseaba tener frente a él. En su lugar, la realidad fue cruel al mostrarle la fría lapida gris que se iluminó al igual que el cielo nocturno gracias al relámpago que se fragmentó en él.</p><p>El nombre grabado en ella taladró su cabeza ocasionando que el llanto aumentara al igual que los estruendos de la tormenta que lo envolvía nuevamente en la oscuridad.</p><p>
  <em>«Y prométeme que no te rendirás.»</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ACTUALIDAD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cerró sus ojos tras ese último recuerdo para después abrirlos ante la mirada azul, insistente y penetrante, de la chica de blanco frente a él.</p><p>—¿Por qué volviste, Night Fury?—volvió a preguntar no dispuesta a rendirse y mucho menos a marcharse sin su respuesta.</p><p>El viento silbó a su alrededor y la tensión entre ellos pareció comenzar a debilitarse. No sabía por qué, pero ahora realmente deseaba contestar su pregunta. De alguna forma al hacerlo, pensó que conseguiría terminar de asimilar la realidad en la que ahora vivía.</p><p>—Yo…—suspiró tragando el nudo que sin darse cuenta se había apoderado de su garganta junto a todas las emociones recién recuperadas—. Hice una promesa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Al fin hemos podido conocer un poquito del pasado de Night Fury. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se imaginaban que sería así? Sin duda creo que muchas de sus dudas al fin fueron aclaradas, otras quizá no y puede que algunas nuevas hayan comenzado a surgir. Pero descuiden, poco a poco todo se irá aclarando.</p><p>Sobre el final, ¡no me maten! Es algo que se viene arrastrando desde el prólogo y, bueno, ¡tiene una razón de ser! Es todo lo que puedo decir. Estoy segura de que ya descubrieron quién es el difunto, pero por si no... pues más adelante lo terminarán de comprender.</p><p>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Una promesa?—repitió ella confundida después de un largo silencio donde lo único audible era el silbar del viento agitando las capuchas de sus trajes.</p><p>—Puede sonar como una locura—confesó Night Fury alzando la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno—, pero sin duda es una razón de gran peso.</p><p>—Hiciste una promesa y tardaste tres años en decidir cumplirla—dedujo, el tono de su voz denotaba molestia.</p><p>El joven enmascarado suspiró con pesar, lo que ella decía era verdad y, aunque le doliera, debía aceptar que cometió un terrible error. Pero el pasado no podía ser cambiado, sólo restaba asegurar el futuro mediante lo que hacía en el presente.</p><p>—No fue mi mejor momento—susurró conectando su mirada con la azul de ella en un vago intento por demostrar su sinceridad y el peso de sus palabras—. No puedo pedirte que lo entiendas, en realidad ni siquiera deseo explicarlo.</p><p>—¿Por qué no?—reclamó, el enojo centelleaba en sus ojos.</p><p>—Porque en este momento no tiene importancia—se limitó a responder acercándose al borde de la azotea.</p><p>Estaba claro que quería dar por terminada la conversación, pero Light Fury no se lo iba a permitir, no sin antes obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.</p><p>—Para mí sí, y para todo Berk también—declaró ahora sin ocultar la ira que sentía en su interior—. Abandonaste la ciudad, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significó para todos? No me importa lo que hayas estado haciendo todo este tiempo—hizo una pausa en busca de calmarse para después continuar con un poco más de serenidad—, pero quería conocer las razones que tuviste para marcharte en primer lugar, al menos así podría saber si valió la pena que lo hicieras.</p><p>—Créeme no importa lo que diga ni mucho menos mis razones—lo escuchó susurrar—, ten por seguro que no lo valió.</p><p>A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar en el rostro del héroe una sonrisa triste y una mirada llorosa que resplandecía en su dirección. Tal reacción fue un golpe bajo para ella, finalmente había logrado comprender que durante todo ese tiempo lo estuvo juzgando  mal pues su expresión sólo reflejaba lamentación y arrepentimiento.</p><p>—Cometí un error, no puedo negarlo—añadió con la poca fuerza y determinación que aún conservaba—. Es por eso que estoy aquí, lo solucionaré.</p><p>—No puedes volver así sin más y fingir que todo está bien.</p><p>No quería empeorar más la situación pero, sin duda, sabía que era algo que se necesitaba decir.</p><p>—No finjo nada y tampoco deseo quitarte el lugar que con esfuerzo has conseguido—aseguró rápidamente con tal honestidad que algo en ella se estremeció—, porque a pesar de lo que piensen los demás, eres una buena heroína.</p><p>—No me importa tu opinión—murmuró entonces apartando la mirada y sintiendo como un peculiar calor comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas—. Eres el héroe que abandonó la ciudad, tus halagos no valen nada.</p><p>—Lo sé—suspiró el encapuchado y, si ella lo hubiera visto, notaría nuevamente la tristeza opacando el fulgor de sus ojos verdes—, y como te dije, no puedo pedirte que lo entiendas. Pero sí puedo asegurarte una cosa…</p><p>La recién añadida potencia en su voz la obligó a alzar la mirada para encararlo, cualquier indicio de duda o debilidad habían desaparecido de él.</p><p>—Cuando termine lo que vine a hacer, cuando acabe los asuntos que dejé pendientes, me iré y jamás volveré—sentenció, su mirada permaneciendo fija en la de ella conforme hablaba—. Entonces podrás hacerte cargo de la ciudad como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, no me voy a interponer.</p><p>—¿Asuntos pendientes?—cuestionó confundida sin saber por qué un sentimiento de temor comenzaba a crecer en su interior—. ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Es mejor que no lo sepas—respondió con un deje intranquilo—. Hay cosas en esta ciudad, Light Fury, a las que sin duda no estás lista para enfrentar…</p><p>Con esa última frase le dio la espalda y disminuyó la distancia que lo separaba del borde de la azotea. Ante la mirada expectante de Light Fury, se detuvo sobre la cornisa dejando que el viento agitara su capucha y el cabello que lograba sobresalir de esta.</p><p>Suspiró suavemente para después observarla por encima de su hombro regalándole una sonrisa sincera que sin duda la tomó por sorpresa.</p><p>—Y espero que nunca tengas que hacerlo—concluyó con esa misma sinceridad para después saltar del edificio perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, dejándola sola y aún más confundida que antes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse pero se negó a girarse para encarar al intruso, por el contrario, cubrió su rostro con las sabanas cuando sintió que las cortinas eran corridas permitiendo la entrada de la luz del Sol.</p><p>—¿Leily?—la voz de su madre se alzó entre el silencio, era cálida y con un pequeño toque de preocupación—. Pasa de mediodía, cariño, debes despertar.</p><p>¿Mediodía? ¿Tanto había dormido?</p><p>Bueno, no podían culparla, los días anteriores resultaron tan agotadores que no había podido dormir como se debe. En especial la noche anterior, no sólo por el incidente en el callejón, sino por su encuentro doble con Night Fury.</p><p>—Leily…</p><p>Insistió la mayor sentándose en la cama para mover su hombro con cautela creyendo que ella seguía durmiendo, aunque lo cierto era que desde hace un par de minutos había despertado pero su cuerpo continuaba tan cansado que no estaba dispuesta a levantarse.</p><p>—Ya… Ya estoy despierta—logró pronunciar sintiendo la boca pastosa a la par en que, con pereza, apartaba las sabanas dejando al descubierto su rostro adormilado y el cabello revuelto.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, dormilona—bromeó entonces la mujer rubia con tranquilidad.</p><p>Una tranquilidad que desapareció en cuanto su atención estuvo puesta sobre las manos vendadas de la albina que, al notar el repentino cambio y la razón de este, las escondió maldiciendo internamente.</p><p>—¡Leily!—con gran preocupación sujetó sus manos para poder examinar el daño en ellas—, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?</p><p>La segunda razón por la cual había preferido permanecer en la cama terminó por llegar a ella y, sin duda, no podría escapar.</p><p>—No es nada, tranquila—se apresuró a decir en un inútil intento por restarle importancia al asunto—, estoy bien.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurrió, Leily?—volvió a preguntar con voz más potente, hablaba enserio y ella sabía bien que desafiarla e ignorar sus preguntas sólo terminaría metiéndola en problemas.</p><p>Anna Bristow era reconocida por su carácter fuerte, autoritario y decisivo. Si bien podía resultar una persona realmente agradable y un gran ejemplo a seguir para Leily, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba podía convertirse en alguien de temer, no sólo para su hija, sino para cualquiera que estuviera cerca.</p><p>Y, definitivamente, dadas las circunstancias actuales, era imposible que no adoptara ese porte tan respetado.</p><p>—Storm y yo tuvimos un pequeño accidente después de salir del cine—comenzó a relatar, rendida ante la mirada penetrante de la rubia que seguía sujetando sus manos ahora con mayor cuidado—, unos hombres aparecieron y nos acorralaron en un callejón… Me caí al suelo y me corté un poco las manos. ¡Pero no ocurrió nada más!—se apresuró a añadir cuando el temor apareció en el rostro de su progenitora.</p><p>Suspiró, zafándose del agarre para ahora ser ella quien envolvía las manos de su madre.</p><p>—Estoy bien, mamá—repitió tranquila conectando su mirada azul con la similar de ella—, Storm también lo está—suspiró, preparándose para lo siguiente que estaba por decir—. Night Fury nos salvó.</p><p>—¿El héroe que volvió?—cuestionó inquieta a lo que la albina asintió.</p><p>—Detuvo a los criminales y después la policía llegó—terminó por relatar apartando las manos para mostrarle las vendas—. Me llevaron a la sala de emergencias, los cortes fueron pequeños, no se requirió suturar—explicó mientras su madre inspeccionaba nuevamente las vendas que cubrían las heridas—. Estaré bien en unos días, me colocaron algunas vacunas, desinfectaron y vendaron.</p><p>—¿Te dieron algún analgésico?—preguntó ahora más tranquila y Leily volvió a asentir para después señalar el frasco sobre la mesita de noche—. Debiste llamarme…</p><p>Esa era la parte de la conversación a la que más le temía.</p><p>—Lo sé—susurró bajando la mirada avergonzada—, lo siento. No fue nada grave y estabas trabajando así que…</p><p>—Leily, soy tu madre—alzó la voz sujetando su barbilla para que la viera nuevamente—. Nada es más importante que tú, mi deber es protegerte, ¿lo entiendes?</p><p>—Perdón…—volvió a disculparse con los ojos resplandeciendo por las lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar—, no quise preocuparte, aunque al final terminé haciéndolo.</p><p>La rubia suspiró relajando al fin su expresión y atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo que la menor no dudó en corresponder ocultando el rostro en su hombro.</p><p>—No importa lo que sea, siempre debes decírmelo, ¿entendido?—insistió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica que asintió en silencio.</p><p>De no ser por esas muestras de afecto y el enorme cariño que existía entre ellas, quien las viera podría creer que no tenían ningún parentesco, pero la verdad era otra. Sus rasgos albinos provenían de su padre, pero su personalidad era una copia de la de su madre. Quizá no tenía un carácter tan fuerte como el suyo, pero en aspectos de pensamiento, actitud y gustos eran exactamente iguales.</p><p>No por nada seguía sus pasos en la alocada idea de convertirse en una científica reconocida.</p><p>—Prométeme que la próxima vez me avisarás—declaró tras terminar el abrazo.</p><p>—Honestamente, mamá, me gustaría que no hubiera una próxima vez—bromeó ella sonriendo al fin—. Pero te lo prometo.</p><p>—Bien—suspiró la mayor para después devolverle la sonrisa—. Debes tener hambre, te prepararé el desayuno—sugirió levantándose de la cama para después dirigirse a la puerta.</p><p>—Creí que ya era mediodía—recordó Leily luchando contra las sabanas para seguir a su madre.</p><p>—Lo es—concordó deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y girándose para verla, sonriente y animada como siempre solía ser—, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para desayunar.</p><p>Sin añadir nada más se marchó dejándola sola y con una agradable tranquilidad en su interior. Un sentimiento que se desvaneció poco a poco cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en sus manos vendadas, el recordatorio de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.</p><p>Delineó el contorno de las vendas con los dedos de la mano contraria hasta que dio con el inicio y procedió a retirarlas dejando que cayeran sobre las sabanas que aun cubrían su regazo.</p><p>La preocupación de su madre por unas heridas que ya estaban sanadas casi en su totalidad le dejó una sensación amarga en la garganta. Los cortes antes inflamados y sangrantes ahora eran un par de líneas rosadas que le provocaban comezón.</p><p>—Sanan demasiado rápido—murmuró sin apartar la vista de la palma de su mano.</p><p>Tan sólo un par de horas fueron suficientes para que comenzara la cicatrización, una ventaja de tener <em>súper-poderes</em>. Un pequeño beneficio otorgado por esa parte oculta en su interior cuya existencia seguía sin comprender.</p><p>Era en momentos como ese que podía sentir el peso de la responsabilidad de esas <em>habilidades</em> aumentando sobre sus hombros y se preguntaba, curiosa y ansiosa, si acaso Night Fury la comprendía.</p><p>
  <em>«Hay cosas en esta ciudad, Light Fury, a las que sin duda no estás lista para enfrentar… Y espero que nunca tengas que hacerlo.»</em>
</p><p>—Night Fury…—susurró alzando la vista hacia la ventana desde la cual podía observar el cielo despejado.</p><p>¿Qué habría querido decir con aquellas palabras?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Disparaba sin parar a los viejos y astillados blancos de madera colocados contra la pared a varios metros frente a él.</p><p>El humo producido por las bolas de plasma que se formaban en sus palmas descubiertas inundaba sus fosas nasales, un olor tan familiar que ya formaba parte de su rutina diaria.</p><p>Uno, dos, tres disparos, todos acertando sin problemas en la diana maltrecha. Sacudió sus manos debido al hormigueo que comenzaba a extenderse por su piel caliente para después preparar los siguientes proyectiles.</p><p>Se encontraba solo en unas destruidas y abandonadas bodegas en las afueras de la ciudad, un pequeño lugar oculto que él y su hermano descubrieron años atrás y utilizaban para probar experimentos o, en su caso, entrenar sus <em>habilidades</em>.</p><p>¿Era invasión de propiedad? Tal vez, el sitio estaba tan abandonado por la sociedad que incluso podía asegurar que nadie más conocía su existencia.</p><p>Actualmente no sabía por qué había vuelto a ese lugar, después de tres años lejos y tras el pequeño encuentro con Light Fury la noche anterior, necesitaba un desahogo; debía liberar las emociones que acumuló tras recordar el pasado o explotaría. Quizá fue por eso que terminó ahí, su instinto lo guio hacia el único lugar donde podría sacar todo lo que llevaba conteniendo desde que volvió a la ciudad.</p><p>El calor de sus manos incrementó con forme una energía azul se acumuló en sus palmas formando un par de esferas resplandecientes que, con un rápido movimiento, lanzó hacia sus objetivos. El viento silbó al ser cortado por los proyectiles y, poco después, ambos blancos estallaron en pedazos ante el impacto de las bolas de plasma que dejaron su rastro azulado en las astillas sobre el suelo.</p><p>—Hay que admitirlo—dijo una voz haciendo eco en la bodega donde él se encontraba—, tu puntería ha mejorado.</p><p>Se giró con el cuerpo tenso para encarar al intruso y no se sorprendió cuando vio a una joven rubia avanzar entre la penumbra hacia él hasta detenerse bajo la luz que era proyectada a través de un destrozado tragaluz.</p><p>—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—volvió a hablar con una leve sonrisa apoderándose de sus labios.</p><p>—Astrid—logró decir al fin relajando un poco sus hombros cuando sintió su mirada cálida posarse sobre él—, ¿qué… qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Buscarte—respondió ella con obviedad ampliando su sonrisa—, no fue muy difícil en realidad. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, sigues siendo el mismo Tyre que conozco.</p><p>Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que de alguna manera instalaron un nuevo sentimiento de paz en el interior del azabache que, sin siquiera notarlo, esbozó una sonrisa en su dirección.</p><p>—Ven conmigo—añadió después de comprender que él no lograba articular ninguna palabra—, tengo ganas de un café. Hace mucho que no pruebo el pay de manzana de <em>The Cove</em>.</p><p>La naturalidad con la que ahora le hablaba lo sorprendió y tan sólo pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risa para después alcanzarla cuando esta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del viejo edificio.</p><p>—¿Pay de manzana, estás de broma?—le dijo llegando a su lado—, todos saben que la tarta de fresa es la mejor.</p><p>Quizá su compañía fuera una mejor forma de desahogo, aunque en el fondo sabía que su presencia significaba mucho más que una simple conversación entre amigos. Pero, por el momento, deseaba disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>—Realmente has cambiado—declaró ella tranquila degustando la rebanada de pay en su plato—. Estás más alto y deberías cortarte el cabello…—lo señaló con el tenedor antes de tomar una nueva porción—, podría hacerte un par de trenzas.</p><p>—No tocarás mi cabello, Hofferson—se apresuró a decir llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza en un vago acto protector.</p><p>—Sólo bromeaba—rio la rubia divertida por su reacción—, tranquilo.</p><p>Ninguno dijo nada más, por el contrario, se limitaron a comer los postres en sus platos dirigiéndose miradas sigilosas de vez en cuando.</p><p>—Entonces…—pronunció él al fin, bebiendo un poco de café—. ¿Para qué me hiciste venir aquí?</p><p>Por más que lo odiara tarde o temprano tendría que hacer esa pregunta. Y ahora que la había hecho, el ambiente agradable comenzó a desvanecerse dejándoles a ambos un sentimiento de pesar en su lugar.</p><p>La mirada de la rubia bajó hacia su plato donde removió con el tenedor la crema batida que decoraba el pay, podía sentir sobre ella la mirada penetrante del chico y sabía que, por más que intentara negarlo, sus intenciones habían sido descubiertas.</p><p>—¿Qué te hizo volver?—susurró encarándolo con temor.</p><p>—¿A qué viene eso?</p><p>—Desapareciste, no supimos nada de ti por tres años—respondió irguiéndose en su sitio en busca de la seguridad suficiente para continuar hablando—, tus padres estaban preocupados, aun lo están y estoy segura de que no has ido a verlos, así como también sé que nuca les has enviado un mensaje durante todo este tiempo—declaró y vio como este se removía incomodo ante tales palabras—. Así que pregunto, ¿qué cambió? ¿Qué te hizo volver?</p><p>—No lo sé…—suspiró él jugando con los restos de tarta en su plato, rindiéndose al fin—. La misma culpa que me hizo irme en primer lugar.</p><p>—¿Por qué?—interrogó ansiando la respuesta que aclarara al fin sus dudas y temores.</p><p>El repentino repiqueteo del tenedor contra la cerámica envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo obligándola a prestarle mayor atención al azabache que ahora se mostraba irritado e, incluso, molesto.</p><p>—Ese sujeto sigue allá afuera, Astrid—reveló con voz desesperada y fría—, debo detenerlo antes de que más personas inocentes salgan heridas.</p><p>—¿Y por qué ahora?—fue el turno de ella para adoptar un porte irritado—. ¿Por qué no antes?</p><p>—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar—la evadió y eso sólo incrementó la molestia que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.</p><p>—¡Te fuiste por tres años, Ty!—exclamó importándole poco que su voz atrajera la atención de los demás clientes en el lugar—. ¿Acaso esto es por una estúpida venganza?—cuestionó ahora con un tono más bajo.</p><p>—No es sólo un ajuste de cuentas, Astrid—sentenció apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia ella—. Descubrí y aprendí muchas cosas en este tiempo, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Grimmel volvió y debo detenerlo por el bien de todos, sin importar el costo—confesó y la rubia pudo notar en sus ojos un claro brillo de tristeza y soledad—. Se lo debo, Astrid, es lo menos que puedo hacer…</p><p>Suspiró, rendida ante sus palabras. Si algo sabía sobre Tyre Haddock era que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, en especial cuando lo que planeaba era proteger a otros.</p><p>—Debes dejar de cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, Tyre—aconsejó con voz tranquila alcanzando su mano sobre la mesa y brindándole un cálido apretón—, podrás ser fuerte pero no indestructible, tarde o temprano el peso será demasiado y te romperás.</p><p>—Ese es el problema, Astrid…—susurró él sin apartar su mirada de ella, aferrándose a su agarre con desesperación—, me rompí ese día… y aún sigo tratando de repararme.</p><p>El corazón de la chica se estrujó al escucharlo decir aquello con tanta tristeza y dolor, incluso podía jurar que vio un pequeño rastro de lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.</p><p>—Si tan sólo dejaras que otros te ayudaran—murmuró fijando la mirada en sus manos enlazadas.</p><p>—Nadie puede ayudarme.</p><p>—¿Es que acaso aun no te das cuenta?—reclamó entonces recobrando un poco de fuerza y encarándolo nuevamente—. No eres el único que ha sufrido, Ty, no sólo tú perdiste a alguien esa noche—le recordó separando su mano de la de él, dejando en ambos un sentimiento de soledad—. Yo perdí a la persona que amo, Storm perdió a uno de sus amigos más cercanos y el único que le quedaba desapareció sin decir nada…</p><p>Exhaló tratando de desvanecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, los ojos comenzaron a picarle anunciando la pronta llegada de las lágrimas que durante todo ese tiempo había estado conteniendo.</p><p>—Y tus padres…—reanudó con voz temblorosa—, ellos perdieron a su hijo… No permitas que pierdan al único que les queda.</p><p>Una sola lagrima, fría y desoladora, resbaló por su mejilla antes de que la limpiara dejando un rastro húmedo en su piel.</p><p>Sin pensarlo por más tiempo se levantó de su sitio buscando en su bolso el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta.</p><p>—Sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión—mencionó poco después fingiendo fortaleza—, no me involucraré si así lo deseas, pero recuerda que tienes mi apoyo.</p><p>—Gracias, Astrid—dijo entonces él poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella que seguía revolviendo el interior de su bolso con desesperación—. Déjalo así, yo invito esta vez—añadió sujetando su mano para detenerla, regalándole una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que calmó sus descontroladas emociones.</p><p>Asintió agradecida para después devolverle el apretón en busca de un poco más de fortaleza a través del calor que emanaba su piel.</p><p>—Considera visitar a tus padres—pidió poco después temiendo por la reacción que Ty pudiera tener—. No les diré que hablamos, pero deberías verlos.</p><p>—Lo pensaré—concedió él tratando de sonar tranquilo pues lo cierto era que la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.</p><p>No podía volver a verlos a la cara después de todo lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>—Ah y, sé que ya lo sabes pero, Storm está en la ciudad—añadió entonces notando como él se tensaba ante la nueva mención de su amiga—. Vive con nosotros por la universidad. No sabe que has vuelto y no se lo pienso decir, pero sería bueno que hablaras con ella.</p><p>—También lo pensaré.</p><p>Sin previo aviso, Astrid lo abrazó con desesperación enterrando el rostro contra su hombro en busca de la calidez que sólo él podía brindarle en ese momento y que, con mucho dolor, debía admitir que no era la que necesitaba y añoraba.</p><p>—Tal vez sea mucho pedir pero…—susurró apartándose un poco, sintiendo como este correspondía a su abrazo—, sé que no has ido a verlo, y realmente deberías… Te hará bien… y estoy segura de que él estaría feliz….</p><p>—Astrid, yo…</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé—se apresuró a decir rompiendo el contacto para poder encararlo regalándole un último apretón cariñoso sobre el hombro—. Sólo considéralo, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, se alejó aferrándose a su bolso y dándole la espalda para marcharse. No fue hasta que estuvo a escasos metros lejos de él, cuando decidió detenerse para observarlo una última vez por encima de su hombro.</p><p>—Nadie te culpa, Ty—confesó en un último intento por hacerlo entrar en razón y liberarlo de la pesada carga con la que vivía—, tampoco deberías hacerlo tú.</p><p>Y sin añadir nada más se retiró del lugar dejándolo solo una vez más.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ingresó con cansancio a la casa dejando su bolso sobre la mesita del recibidor y cerrando la puerta nuevamente.</p><p>Su cuerpo y mente exigían reposo después de un largo día cargado de emociones, su conversación con Ty había sido lo que más la agotó pues a pesar de haberse preparado para lo que fuera a ocurrir, sin duda los efectos que tuvo su presencia y sus palabras no hicieron más que traer de regreso todo lo que, según ella, hacía mucho había superado.</p><p>—¿Astrid?—se escuchó desde la sala y, sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió hacia allá—. ¿Eres tú?</p><p>—Sí, Storm. ¿Todo bien?—respondió tras atravesar el arco que conectaba el pequeño salón con el pasillo central de la casa—. Oh, hola Leily, ¿Cómo siguen tus manos?—saludó al notar a la chica albina sentada junto a su prima en el sofá.</p><p>—Hola, Astrid—correspondió ella para después mostrar sus manos aun vendadas—. Mucho mejor, con algo de comezón.</p><p>—Seguramente sanarán pronto—aseguró sonriente notando como Leily, incomoda, ocultaba sus manos en su regazo—. Storm, ¿y mis padres?—reanudó viendo esta vez a la rubia.</p><p>—El tío Arik sigue en el taller y la tía Yvette fue con la vecina a beber café—explicó encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Día de chismorreo, ¿eh?—bromeó la rubia recargándose contra la pared sin apartar la mirada del par de amigas.</p><p>—Así parece—rio su prima relajada—. Ambos dijeron que estarían aquí para la cena. ¿Tú donde estuviste?—cuestionó un poco dudosa sobre si era correcto hablar de eso.</p><p>Astrid suspiró cruzándose de brazos, ¿qué tan necesario sería decir la verdad? No podía contarle sobre Ty, eso no estaba en discusión, pero hablar sobre todo lo demás…</p><p>—Aproveché que estoy aquí para visitar a algunos amigos—se limitó a responder en su lugar.</p><p>Definitivamente no era necesario, no cuando la tranquilidad de Storm estaba de por medio.</p><p>—¿Todo el día?</p><p>—Había mucho de qué hablar—contestó encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia—, perdimos la noción del tiempo.</p><p>—Ya veo…—no le había creído, eso estaba claro, pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso—, ¿y no fuiste a ningún otro lugar en específico?</p><p>Esa pregunta con respuesta obvia la hizo estremecerse, era el tema que menos quería tocar y que, sin duda, evadiría a toda costa.</p><p>Frunció el ceño como reclamo por su imprudencia no importándole la mirada confundida e incómoda de la chica albina que permanecía en silencio entre ellas.</p><p>—Storm—suspiró su nombre después de un momento plagado de debates mentales que al final no le dieron una solución a su problema—, estoy muy cansada, ¿podríamos no hablar de eso ahora?—pidió apartándose de la pared dispuesta a salir de la sala, lo odiaba pero en ese momento su única alternativa era escapar—. Bajaré cuando sea hora de cenar… Hasta luego Leily.</p><p>Y con esa rápida despedida desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras dejando a ambas amigas solas y confundidas.</p><p>—Adiós…—alcanzó a murmurar en respuesta para después dirigirse a su amiga—. ¿Ella está bien?</p><p>—Sí—contestó Storm con la mirada perdida en el vacío que antes había sido ocupado por su prima—, es sólo que estar de nuevo en la ciudad le trajo de regreso algunos recuerdos poco agradables.</p><p>—Entiendo—susurró Leily bajando la mirada.</p><p>Realmente no hacían falta muchas palabras para comprender lo difícil de la situación y, de la misma manera, tampoco era necesario indagar demasiado.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>El sonido de sus pasos fue neutralizado por el pasto verde y húmedo que adornaba todo el campo al que, sin siquiera comprender por qué, había decidido ingresar.</p><p>Podía sentir su respiración agitándose conforme más se adentraba al lugar siendo engullido por el ambiente lúgubre y desolador que lo caracterizaba. El cielo había comenzado a tornarse rojo debido al atardecer y el viento otoñal silbaba cada vez con mayor intensidad removiendo las hojas secas de los árboles.</p><p>No fue hasta que divisó su objetivo a pocos metros frente a él cuando ralentizó su caminar, temeroso de llegar al sitio y de lo que ocurriría después.</p><p>—Hola…—pronunció en un suspiro cuando finalmente estuvo cara a cara con él—. Yo… quería disculparme…—añadió sin pensar aferrándose al ramo de flores blancas que había comprado en el camino—, he estado lejos por mucho tiempo y…</p><p>Agitó la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que comenzaban a aparecer en su mente y, tras un nuevo suspiro, se dejó caer sobre el pasto para después depositar el ramo sobre el pequeño cuadrado de mármol incrustado en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Sabes?—sonrió levemente con los ojos fijos en las flores—. Conocí a algunas personas que me ayudaron a recuperar la confianza, estoy seguro de que te caerían muy bien—relató con ánimo renovado alzando el rostro al cielo donde escasas nubes comenzaban a formarse resplandeciendo gracias a los últimos rayos de luz solar—, son realmente agradables, un poco extraños pero son muy buenos amigos. Gracias a ellos logré volver, he aprendido tanto los últimos años y descubrí algunas cosas que sin duda lo cambiaron todo.</p><p>Suspiró nuevamente bajando poco a poco la mirada hacia la fría lápida de mármol frente a él, delineó el contorno para familiarizarse con su forma, pero evitó leer la inscripción en todo momento.</p><p>—Me encantaría poder contártelo todo…—susurró poco antes de que su voz se rompiera por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Pero no puedo… no puedo hacerlo—se lamentó ahora viendo sus manos convertidas en puños sobre su regazo, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas—. Lo siento… Lo siento tanto...</p><p>Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes imposibilitándole el poder continuar. Había estado conteniéndose durante todo ese tiempo y ahora al fin se había desmoronado tal y como ocurrió tres años atrás.</p><p>—No sabía qué hacer, perdí el rumbo, tenía miedo… te fallé—logró pronunciar poco después tras recobrar un poco el control de sus acciones, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro—. Olvidé la promesa que te hice…—exhaló tratando de calmar su voz—. Pero, debes saber que estoy aquí para cumplirla, no permitiré que la historia se vuelva a repetir.</p><p>Alzó nuevamente la vista con temor, sus ojos resplandecieron ante el encuentro con la lápida que insistía en tener su atención permanentemente.</p><p>—Confía en mí, no te volveré a fallar—aseguró con la voz más firme que logró sacar en ese momento a la par en que secaba las lágrimas con el borde de su suéter gris—. Así que, por favor no me abandones todavía…—tragó con fuerza en un intento por terminar de desvanecer el nudo en su garganta—, necesito tu fuerza porque la mía ya no es suficiente.</p><p>Sólo entonces se atrevió a leer la inscripción, sólo entonces permitió que el nombre se grabara en su mente obligándolo a aceptar al fin la realidad en la que ahora vivía y de la que jamás podría escapar.</p><p>
  <em>«Hiccup H. Haddock</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2000 ­– 2018</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amado hijo, hermano y amigo.»</em>
</p><p>—Quédate a mi lado un poco más, hermano…—suplicó en un susurro roto sintiendo como nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.</p><p>Cualquier otra palabra que fuera a pronunciar se vio detenida por la repentina presencia de alguien a su espalda. Alguien a quien sin duda conocía y no deseaba ver.</p><p>—¿Ty?—lo escuchó llamarlo y pudo notar en su voz un sentimiento de esperanza y angustia—. ¿Eres tú?</p><p>¿Tanto daño había hecho que el universo se empeñaba en continuar castigándolo?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Dos actualizaciones en la misma semana? Bueno, tenía tiempo y ganas de pasar por aquí. En fin...<br/>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y... bueno, ahora sí quedó más que claro quién es el muertito u.u ¡no me maten por eso! Todo tiene su razón, en serio...<br/>Por otro lado, ¿qué les ha parecido la "discusión" entre ambos héroes?, ¿creen que algún día puedan llevarse bien? Y, ¿qué opinan del encuentro entre Ty y Astrid?</p><p>En fin, dejaré de hacer preguntas y me marcharé.<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Tyre?—repitió con la voz rota, lo sintió acercarse dudoso hacia él.</p><p>Su cerebro le gritaba que debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible pero su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a responder, por instinto había logrado ponerse de pie, pero después de eso sólo pudo mantenerse estático en su sitio. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo por encima de su hombro, haber escuchado su voz fue suficiente para desarmarlo por completo.</p><p>Es verdad que le había prometido a Astrid intentar ver a sus padres, pero sin duda no pensaba que una reunión con ellos ocurriría tan rápido. Definitivamente no estaba listo para encararlos, en realidad quizá nunca lo estaría.</p><p>—Tyre, mírame—habló el hombre con un poco más de potencia—, por favor.</p><p>El nuevo volumen de su voz lo hizo estremecer, aunque en el fondo aun podía percibir la tristeza y desesperación de antes.</p><p>Exhaló con fuerza, lamentándose internamente por lo que estaba por hacer. Las palabras que Astrid le había regalado se repitieron en su mente como un apoyo a la decisión que no estaba seguro si había sido correcta tomar.</p><p>Con paso lento y tembloroso comenzó a girarse para encarar al hombre castaño y robusto que se mantenía estático buscando su rostro con la mirada. Una mirada verde que pareció iluminarse cuando al fin se conectó con la suya dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas que terminaron por perderse en su corta barba trenzada.</p><p>—Hola…—fue lo único que atinó a decir cabizbajo, por alguna razón se sentía como un niño a punto de ser regañado.</p><p>Notó entonces el aspecto demacrado de su padre, las ojeras negras y las arrugas en su frente; su cabello castaño antes brillante ahora estaba opaco y salpicado de canas, incluso podía jurar que había adelgazado un poco. Se preguntó entonces si su madre estaría en la misma condición.</p><p>—Hola, hijo—le respondió el hombre reduciendo la distancia que los separaba.</p><p>—No—detuvo rápidamente él retrocediendo un par de pasos—, por favor… no te acerques más.</p><p>En el rostro de su padre pudo notar como sus palabras lo hirieron obligándolo a abandonar cualquier otro intento por avanzar hacia él.</p><p>—Sabía que tarde o temprano podría encontrarte aquí—dijo en su lugar tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa—. Nunca perdí la esperanza de que volvieras.</p><p>El azabache bajó la mirada, sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y sus rodillas temblaban ante la debilidad que le provocaba estar frente a su padre.</p><p>—Vengo aquí todos los días después de trabajar—comenzó a relatar para después avanzar en su dirección alertándolo nuevamente y obligándolo a apartarse aún más, sólo entonces notó que él no era el objetivo esta vez—, también vengo con tu madre los fines de semana, para ella aun es difícil—continuó mientras se inclinaba ante la lápida y depositaba un ramo de flores junto a las de él.</p><p>—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?—se atrevió a preguntar intentando que su voz no sonara irritada pues realmente no deseaba seguir hiriéndolo.</p><p>—No lo sé—confesó Stoick encogiéndose de hombros—. Supuse que quizá te importaría—añadió tras levantarse para poder encararlo nuevamente—. Después de que vimos que Night Fury regresó, supe que sería cuestión de tiempo para que vinieras, así que visitar a Hiccup también se convirtió en visitarte a ti.</p><p>—No lo merezco—murmuró apartando la mirada de la suya, no podía soportar continuar así, no podía seguir escuchando esas palabras tan cargadas de sentimiento y cariño.</p><p>Como él había dicho, no las merecía.</p><p>—Ty…</p><p>—¡No!—detuvo desesperado, sus manos convertidas en puños en sus costados—, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Es por mí que él está ahí!—exclamó señalando la fría tumba entre ellos—. Si yo no hubiera sido tan imprudente… Si yo no hubiera permitido que se involucrara… Hiccup no estaría ahí.</p><p>—Hijo, eso no fue…</p><p>—No digas que no fue mi culpa—advirtió, en sus ojos podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse—, porque sí lo fue.</p><p>Con la mirada borrosa vio como su padre se acercó a él, pero esta vez y sin comprender por qué, no se apartó y se dejó abrazar por él. Un abrazo que sólo su padre le podía dar.</p><p>Sin duda pudo haberlo evitado, su cerebro le gritaba que se alejara, que acabara con todo eso y se marchara. Pero debía ser honesto, realmente necesitaba ese abrazo así que, en contra de todos sus instintos, terminó correspondiéndolo al rodear la fornida espalda del hombre con los brazos, permitiéndose ocultar el rostro en su hombro inhalando su olor, ese que tanto había extrañado y que nunca olvidó.</p><p>—Ambos tomaron sus decisiones esa noche—dijo entonces con voz tranquila estrechándolo con más fuerza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse—, lo que ocurrió después de eso, Ty… definitivamente no fue tu culpa.</p><p>Lo dijo, las palabras que tanto odiaba y que ansiaba dejar de escuchar. Pero, por alguna razón, que él las pronunciara calmó un poco el dolor en su interior.</p><p>No respondió, no pudo hacerlo y, en el fondo, tampoco quería.</p><p>—Vuelve a casa, Ty…</p><p>Esa sugerencia bastó para romper la armonía y la paz que crecía entre ellos. En pocos segundos dio por terminado el abrazo para volver a alejarse de él aunque en ningún momento logró evadir su mirada.</p><p>—No hay necesidad de que sigas haciendo esto—continuó con calma—. No soportaríamos perderte a ti también.</p><p>Retrocedió. La desesperación y el dolor nuevamente se apoderaron de su cuerpo.</p><p>—No puedo hacerlo—reveló entonces sacando la voz más firme que logró conseguir—. Volví para terminar lo que comencé… se lo prometí a Hiccup.</p><p>—¿Y después…?—insistió Stoick igualmente desesperado—. ¿Qué pasará después? Tyre…</p><p>—Night Fury cumplirá con su deber—evadió haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no derrumbarse ante la mirada destrozada de su padre—. Eso es lo único que importa.</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de Tyre Haddock? ¿A caso él no importa?—exigió una respuesta, había comprendido a donde quería llegar el azabache y sin duda no se lo iba a permitir.</p><p>Abrió la boca para responder, pero el inesperado ruido de unas sirenas atrajo su atención hacia la calle por la cual pudo distinguir un grupo de patrullas y ambulancias pasar a toda velocidad.</p><p>Algo malo había ocurrido.</p><p>—Debo irme—declaró comenzando a retroceder.</p><p>El castaño asintió en silencio, sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión… al menos no en ese momento.</p><p>—¡Ty!—lo volvió a llamar cuando este ya se alejaba por el camino hacia la salida del cementerio—. Considera volver, por favor—pidió al verlo detenerse, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta, tan sólo un asentimiento cargado de duda—. Y… si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarnos—otro asentimiento—. Ten cuidado…</p><p>Y se fue…</p><p>El corazón del hombre se comprimió y el aliento se le escapó en una fuerte exhalación que terminó por hacerlo caer de rodillas frente a la tumba de su hijo.</p><p>—Hiccup—pronunció con voz temblorosa, nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro—, por favor no lo dejes solo. Te necesita más que nunca—suplicó y fijó su mirada llorosa en la lápida donde estaba grabado el nombre del joven—. No permitas que haga una locura.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Cuando la noche terminó por caer, Night Fury apareció saltando de un edificio a otro camino a un peligro inminente y con un sólo pensamiento en la mente: <em>Salvar a todo aquél que esté a su alcance</em>.</p><p>Ni siquiera se había detenido a averiguar cuál era la situación que estaba por enfrentar. Después de haber escuchado y visto a la policía y bomberos movilizándose rumbo a una misma dirección, no dudó en que debía hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió agradecido de poder usarlo como excusa para escapar de su padre, y mentiría aún más si intentara fingir que la conversación que tuvo con él no continuaba afectándolo.</p><p>—Eres Night Fury ahora—se dijo en un intento por recobrar el control de sus pensamientos—, olvídalo y concéntrate en tu deber.</p><p>Con esa orden autoimpuesta aumentó su velocidad y con cada salto que dio comenzó a sentir como la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo.</p><p>Ahora con sus emociones bajo control logró distinguir en la distancia un ágil destello blanco que no tardó en reconocer y que se apresuró a seguir dispuesto a alcanzarle.</p><p>—¡Light Fury!—exclamó cuando sólo unos metros los separaban, notó como la encapuchada se estremeció ante su llamado disminuyendo la velocidad y permitiendo que al fin lograra estar a su lado—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que ha ocurrido?</p><p>—Night Fury…—pronunció ella con un toque de incomodidad que rápidamente desapareció—, hubo un accidente en el puente <em>Frigg</em>, desconozco la magnitud.</p><p>Esa revelación lo inquietó. El puente Frigg era de los más transitados en la ciudad, un accidente en él, por más pequeño que fuera, representaba un gran problema.</p><p>—Debemos apresurarnos para ayudar—declaró reanudando la carrera junto a ella.</p><p>—Sí—concordó con obviedad dejándolo nuevamente atrás—, eso es lo que pretendo…</p><p>Negó por lo bajo su actitud impulsándose para saltar a un nuevo edifico cuando de pronto sintió una nueva presencia, una que sin duda no representaba nada bueno y lo confirmó en cuanto vio aquello…</p><p>—¡Cuidado!—exclamó alerta para atraer la atención de la encapuchada.</p><p>Esta, confundida volteó hacia un costado sorprendiéndose al ver como un proyectil de gran tamaño iba en su dirección. No tenía a donde ir, se encontraba en caída libre hacia la azotea de un edificio, esquivar el ataque era prácticamente imposible así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y, con un rápido movimiento, disparó una bola de plasma que al impactar con el objetivo terminó por explotarlo generando una pequeña nube de humo violeta.</p><p>Jadeante aterrizó con torpeza sobre la azotea, apoyándose en sus rodillas por un momento para después recobrar la compostura.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?—interrogó Night Fury tras llegar a su lado, en su voz y mirada pudo notar una sincera preocupación.</p><p>—Sí—logró responder ahora erguida en su sitio—, ¿qué demonios fue eso?</p><p>El de traje negro negó con la cabeza, estaba tan confundido como ella al respecto, aunque en el fondo tenía sus sospechas sobre una posible causa o más bien causante.</p><p>—Hay que admitirlo—dijo entonces una voz desconocida que no hizo más que ponerlos alerta—, haz mejorado con el pasar de los años, Night Fury.</p><p>El nombrado se estremeció y no tardó en adoptar una posición defensiva que no hizo más que preocupar a la heroína, por lo que imitando su acción, se preparó para combatir a quien fuera que la había atacado primero.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando lo vieron. De las sombras emergió un hombre vestido con un ostentoso traje de cuero, avanzaba con gracia y modestia con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y la afilada barbilla en alto. Cuando estuvo a una corta distancia, retiró la capucha que mantenía oculto su rostro dejándolo al descubierto al igual que su corto cabello canoso.</p><p>—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—continuó hablando con un peculiar y presuntuoso acento—, ¿no es así?</p><p>—¿Quién es?—cuestionó en un susurro la chica viendo de reojo al héroe que, sin duda, conocía al recién llegado.</p><p>—¡Oh, qué descortés de mi parte!—exclamó el hombre palmeándose la frente con fingida preocupación—. No hemos tenido el honor de conocernos, señorita Light Fury—continuó para después hacer una reverencia en su dirección—. Soy Grimmel Grisly, el mejor cazador del viejo y nuevo mundo.</p><p>—¿De qué habla?—preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose completamente al joven a su lado.</p><p>—No escuches nada de lo que te diga—fue lo único que él le dijo, su mirada permanecía fija en Grimmel—, es un manipulador.</p><p>El hombre rio ante aquello y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pareja con la misma tranquilidad y gracia de antes.</p><p>—Chico listo, realmente has madurado—felicitó dándole poca importancia—, pero ¿será suficiente?</p><p>—Déjate de estupideces, Grimmel—gruñó Night Fury.</p><p>Realmente no pensó que se toparía con el hombre tan pronto, mucho menos el mismo día en que vio a su padre por primera vez después de tres años alejado. Sin duda había sido un día lleno de emociones, en su mayoría negativas.</p><p>—Qué carácter—murmuró con un exagerado estremecimiento—, no me digas que sigues molesto por lo de hace tres años—recordó deteniéndose frente a él y llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo? ¿Iker? No, no… era algo como Hi…</p><p>—¡Basta!—gritó molesto, no iba a permitir que pronunciara su nombre, no después de todo el daño que les había ocasionado—. Sé lo que intentas y no va a funcionar—añadió con un poco más de calma evadiendo sus provocaciones—. No soy el mismo de antes.</p><p>—Puede ser…—concedió volviendo a llevar sus brazos tras su espalda—, pero una bestia siempre será una bestia y como tal es inevitable que siga sus instintos.</p><p>—No entiendo qué está pasando…—murmuró Light Fury después de un rato en silencio.</p><p>Había estado escuchándolos discutir mientras intentaba descifrar lo que todo aquello significaba, pero sin duda no había funcionado en lo absoluto pues las dudas y temores no hicieron más que aumentar con cada frase que ambos pronunciaban.</p><p>—¿En serio no le has explicado nada?—le reprochó al héroe—. Vaya que eres un mal compañero—murmuró ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de ambos encapuchados para después dirigirse a la chica—. Como dije antes yo soy el <em>cazador</em> y ustedes, queridos jovencitos, son mi <em>presa</em>.</p><p>Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando un nuevo proyectil fue disparado en su dirección desde una ballesta en manos del hombre. Gracias a que ahora se encontraba de pie en una azotea pudo esquivar el ataque sin problemas a la par en que disparaba una potente bola de plasma que, para su sorpresa, Grimmel evadió con la misma facilidad que ella.</p><p>—¡Déjala fuera de esto, Grimmel!—escuchó gritar a Night Fury justo antes de que se lanzara a atacar directamente al enemigo—. El problema es entre tú y yo.</p><p>—Es ahí donde te equivocas—contradijo esquivando cada golpe que era dirigido hacia él como si se tratara de una inusual danza—. He esperado años para este momento, para al fin tenerlos a ambos.</p><p>—¿De qué está hablando?—cuestionó la chica cada vez más confundida.</p><p>Pero Night Fury no respondió, en su lugar reanudó su ataque decidido a derribar a Grimmel.</p><p>Golpes y plasma eran dirigidos hacia el hombre que no hacía más que inmutarse, provocando el descontento del héroe que sólo lograba agotarse cada vez más. Light Fury al ver esto y a pesar de no estar segura de sí era correcto o no, se aproximó a ayudarlo comenzando a atacar con la misma intensidad.</p><p>—Esto comienza a tornarse interesante—confesó el cazador apartándose de un salto—, desafortunadamente se agotó el tiempo—tomó un pequeño cilindro que colgaba de su cinturón y, con sólo oprimir un botón, este comenzó a liberar un gas verde mientras era lanzado en su dirección.</p><p>Con esa distracción no resultó muy difícil derribar a ambos héroes que, desorientados por los efectos del gas, cayeron al suelo debilitados.</p><p>—¡Suéltala!—logró pronunciar sin aliento Night Fury viendo como el mayor alzaba a su compañera por el cuello.</p><p>Quiso levantarse para ayudarla pero su cuerpo no respondió, el gas comenzaba a disiparse aunque el daño continuaba activo. Con los ojos llorosos notó como ella intentaba liberarse de su agarre.</p><p>—Podría capturarlos justo ahora—susurró el hombre acercando el rostro de la chica al suyo—, pero… ¿qué tendría eso de divertido? Tarde o temprano el secreto oculto en sus almas será mío.</p><p>Los ojos azules de la encapuchada resplandecieron confundidos. En esta ocasión no tenía la fuerza suficiente para preguntar el significado de esas palabras.</p><p>—Consideren esto como el comienzo del juego—añadió entonces dejándola caer al suelo con brusquedad pues sabía que los efectos del gas comenzaban a agotarse.</p><p>—Grimmel…—masculló Night Fury logrando ponerse de pie al fin.</p><p>Cualquier vago intento por llegar hasta él se vio detenido por el fuerte estruendo de una explosión. Alertas, ambos héroes se giraron en esa dirección aterrándose cuando distinguieron entre la oscuridad el resplandor del fuego creciente.</p><p>—Eso…—intenta decir Light Fury con temor levantándose con dificultad—, eso fue ¡en el puente Frigg!—exclama corriendo temblorosa hacia el borde de la azotea.</p><p>—¡Grimmel!—grita el chico colérico corriendo en dirección contraria a ella, su único objetivo era capturar al responsable de todo aquello.</p><p>Su molestia y desesperación generaron en él una arrogante sonrisa que no dudó en mostrarle mientras retrocedía hacia las mismas sombras de las cuales había salido minutos atrás.</p><p>—Hasta la próxima…—se despidió con una reverencia antes de desaparecer—. Toothless…</p><p>Esa palabra, esa única palabra fue suficiente para detener al héroe. Su respiración se agitó dejándolo sin aliento, las rodillas le temblaron y el corazón le latió con fuerza.</p><p>—Night Fury—el llamado preocupado de la chica se escuchaba tan lejano en su cabeza—, debemos irnos…—insistió cada vez más ansiosa—. ¡Night Fury!</p><p>Ella no entendía la razón de su estado actual y no planeaba buscarle una explicación en ese momento, no cuando vidas inocentes corrían peligro.</p><p>—Necesitan ayuda—dijo entonces cuando la mirada verde del chico encontró la suya—, no puedo hacerlo sola—confesó mordiéndose el labio nerviosa y sonrojada.</p><p>Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de esa manera y, por lo que pudo ver en sus ojos, supo que lo decía con total honestidad.</p><p>Le dio un último vistazo al rincón oscuro donde Grimmel había estado, gruñendo por lo bajo al ya no sentir su presencia, para después girarse y avanzar hacia la encapuchada de pie sobre la cornisa a espera de que él la siguiera.</p><p>Suspiró y, junto a ella, reanudó su marcha apresurada hacia el puente donde el peligro habitaba y los inocentes aguardaban por su ayuda.</p><p>Ya tendría tiempo después para darle sentido a lo que había ocurrido, en ese momento lo único que importaba era salvar a quienes estuvieran en riesgo. Aun así, a pesar de comprender eso, no podía evitar repetir las últimas palabras que el cazador le dedicó.</p><p>
  <em>Toothless…</em>
</p><p>Con cada salto que daba y mientras más cerca se encontraban del puente, los ruidos y gritos de las personas ahogaron la voz que repetía esa última palabra, esa voz tan familiar y necesitada.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Cuando arribaron al lugar se dieron cuenta de la magnitud del problema. Un accidente producido entre un automóvil y un autobús habían ocasionado que el tráfico se detuviera y varios autos más colisionaran entre sí, pero eso no había sido lo peor pues de alguna manera la resiente explosión provocó que la estructura del puente se dañara y ahora este comenzaba a colapsar.</p><p>Policías, bomberos y paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por sacar a los civiles de ahí, pero eran demasiados y muchos aún se encontraban atrapados en sus vehículos.</p><p>El tiempo se agotaba y vidas inocentes seguían en peligro.</p><p>—¡Capitán!—exclamó el encapuchado de negro aproximándose al jefe del cuerpo de bomberos que parecía ser el encargado de controlar la situación actual—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?</p><p>—Night Fury, me alegra que llegaras—dijo rápidamente el hombre de rostro bronceado y un reluciente casco rojo—… igual tú, Light Fury—añadió dudoso al ver a la heroína—. Realmente necesitamos ayuda en este momento. Nos es imposible acceder a algunas personas atrapadas, el fuego se extiende y el puente colapsa.</p><p>—Déjenoslo a nosotros—tranquilizó el héroe analizando la situación con la mirada; los gritos y el crepitar del fuego inundaban sus oídos—, encárguense del resto y déjenos lo más difícil, solamente mantengan listos a los paramédicos.</p><p>—¡Cuenten con ello!—asintió con renovada energía el bombero comenzando a gritar órdenes a su equipo que no tardó en movilizarse.</p><p>—Andando, Light Fury—apresuró él adentrándose entre el humo y el fuego hacía el peligro.</p><p>Pero la chica permaneció estática por un momento, confundida debido al cambio tan repentino del héroe que parecía haber olvidado por completo el anterior encuentro con Grimmel, ¿cómo logró reponerse tan rápido? No le había costado demasiado tomar el control de la situación para entrar en acción, esa fuerza y confianza… Quizá era por eso que todos lo apreciaban y admiraban más que a ella.</p><p>—¡Light Fury!—su voz la hizo regresar a la realidad, una donde se encontraba en medio del caos con el héroe a escasos metros frente a ella extendiendo una mano en su dirección.</p><p>Exhaló con fuerza controlando sus revueltas emociones para retomar la marcha hacía él y así, juntos, terminaron perdiéndose entre el humo.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Los gritos de auxilio resonaban en todo lugar aturdiéndola, nunca había estado en una situación tan delicada y de alto riesgo como esa y sin duda eso la ponía nerviosa.</p><p>—Cuida donde pisas—aconsejó Night Fury viéndola de reojo por un instante—, la estructura está débil y puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento.</p><p>Ella asintió llevándose una mano a la cabeza donde una leve punzada comenzaba a presentarse. El daño provocado por el gas de Grimmel y el caos en el puente eran demasiado para ella.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?—indagó el chico sin dejar de caminar entre los autos en busca de personas a las cuales ayudar.</p><p>La albina intentó imitarlo, revisando cada vehículo al que se acercaba. Carraspeó con disimulo debido al humo que había estado respirando, sorprendida ante el hecho de que este parecía afectarle cuando en el pasado no había sido así. ¿Qué le ocurría a sus <em>poderes</em>?</p><p>—Trata de relajarte y respira con calma—sugirió entonces como si supiera exactamente lo que le ocurría—. El gas de antes debilitó<em> nuestros</em> <em>poderes</em>, el efecto acabará en algunos minutos.</p><p>—A ti no parece causarte problema—dedujo y tenía razón, él ya no parecía afectado por ese gas.</p><p>—No es la primera vez que lo inhalo, he aprendido a sobrellevarlo—explica con simpleza abriendo a la fuerza la puerta de un auto para liberar al conductor que aclamaba por su ayuda—. Y no es por ofender pero…</p><p>—Tienes más experiencia que yo usando tus <em>poderes</em>—terminó por él ayudándolo con el joven herido—, lo entiendo.</p><p>Night Fury asintió tranquilo al notar como ella parecía acostumbrarse a su compañía, quizá ese fuera el comienzo de su amistad…</p><p>—Llévalo con los paramédicos—pidió entonces dando un cambio total a la conversación y entregándole al joven pelirrojo que sostenía en brazos, dispuesto a continuar su marcha—. Hay otra persona por allá—señaló un punto entre la oscuridad y el humo—, iré a buscarlo mientras tú te encargas de él.</p><p>Asintió dudosa sujetando al herido que parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia en sus brazos y vio al héroe alejarse apresurado de su lado. De la misma manera, ella regresó en sus pasos en busca de algún paramédico que pudiera hacerse cargo del pelirrojo mientras en su mente se preguntaba cómo fue que Night Fury logró escuchar a esa nueva víctima antes que ella.</p><p>—Más años de experiencia—se respondió a sí misma fijando la mirada en las luces azules y rojas que alcanzaban a divisarse en la lejanía.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*O*O*O*</em> </strong>
</p><p>No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a quien había estado llamando por ayuda. Se trataba de una joven pareja que, al igual que la persona anterior, estaban atrapados en su auto.</p><p>El chico castaño era a quién había escuchado, pudo notar su rostro manchado por lágrimas y la sangre que escapaba de un corte en su cabeza. A su lado estaba una chica igualmente castaña completamente inconsciente sobre el asiento del pasajero con sangre resbalando por su rostro y empapando su cabello.</p><p>No había sido difícil deducir que ese lado del auto recibió todo el impacto del choque.</p><p>—Ayúdala, por favor—suplicó el castaño con mirada llorosa cuando este rompió el cinturón de seguridad y lo ayudó a salir por la ventana abierta del vehículo.</p><p>—Tranquilo, ambos estarán bien—le dijo con voz serena sentándolo en el suelo para después proceder a abrir la puerta del copiloto con ayuda de su gran fuerza—. Los voy a sacar de aquí.</p><p>Con esa misma fuerza rompió el cinturón de seguridad y, temiendo los efectos negativos que eso pudiera causar, tomó con delicadeza a la chica entre sus brazos apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro.</p><p>—¿Puedes caminar?—le preguntó al chico inspeccionando su estado en busca de heridas graves—. ¿Te duele algún lado?</p><p>Este negó limpiándose el rostro con el antebrazo para después levantarse tembloroso. Night Fury asintió tranquilo y comenzó a avanzar con la chica en brazos siendo seguido de cerca por él, sirviéndole de apoyo de vez en cuando.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Al llegar con los paramédicos rápidamente depositó a la castaña en una camilla permitiendo que estos comenzaran a atenderla al igual que al chico que en ningún momento se apartó de su lado.</p><p>—Gracias, Night Fury—repetía una y otra vez con mirada llorosa—. Muchas gracias.</p><p>Él se limitó a asentirle y sonreír para después girarse hacia uno de los paramédicos.</p><p>—¿Light Fury vino aquí?—le cuestionó sin dejar de buscar a la heroína con la mirada.</p><p>—Hace unos minutos—respondió la joven uniformada con el cabello negro y rizado atado en una coleta alta—, dejó a un herido y después se marchó a la última zona sin revisar.</p><p>—Iré a buscarla—decidió apresurándose para partir—, puede necesitar ayuda.</p><p>—Tenga cuidado—aconsejó ella con cierto temor—, algunas partes del puente han comenzado a derrumbarse en la dirección que ella tomó.</p><p>—Una razón más para apresurarme a encontrarla—sentenció y, tras un rápido agradecimiento por su ayuda, se marchó.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*O*O*O*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Podía jurar que escuchó el llanto de un niño cerca de ahí, el humo era más denso en esa área y el fuego había consumido la mayor parte de los autos que, para su fortuna, parecían estar vacíos.</p><p>Intentaba concentrarse y aplacar los ruidos externos para así poder dar con el niño, pero el eco de las voces en la lejanía y el crujir del pavimento que temblaba bajo sus pies eran suficientes para acabar con su paciencia.</p><p>—Relájate y respira con calma—se repitió las palabras que Night Fury le dijo con anterioridad intentando seguir sus indicaciones mientras continuaba avanzando.</p><p>Poco a poco la voz del niño se hizo más fuerte permitiéndole seguirla sin problemas, aterrándose cuando notó la gravedad del asunto. El auto en el que el niño y su padre se encontraban estaba deslizándose lentamente por una abertura en el puente y, con cada movimiento que alguno de ellos hacía, el equilibro se rompía ocasionando que el auto continuara inclinándose hacia el vacío.</p><p>—¡Tranquilos!—exclamó deteniéndose frente al auto, sintiendo como el suelo se agrietaba con su peso—, los sacaré de ahí, sólo mantengan la calma.</p><p>La parte trasera en la que se encontraba el niño era la zona que colgaba por la abertura y eso sólo la preocupó aún más. No importaba a quién sacara primero, terminaría rompiendo el contrapeso y el auto caería al vacío con uno de ellos dentro.</p><p>—Tengo que quitar el auto de ahí—murmuró pensativa tratando de encontrar una solución—, pero acercarme demasiado y moverlo podría dañar aún más la estructura.</p><p>—Light Fury…—escuchó al hombre azabache hablarle con voz agotada, a simple vista se podía ver lo mucho que sufría no sólo por las graves heridas en su cuerpo sino por el riesgo en el cual se encontraba su hijo—, sálvalo a él.</p><p>Ahogó un grito tras eso último y no pudo evitar sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a picar. Su respiración se agitó y los recuerdos de su propia experiencia en una situación similar regresaron de golpe a su mente.</p><p>—Por favor, sálvalo a él—repitió desesperado.</p><p>No podía hacerlo, no podía salvar sólo a uno de ellos. Debía encontrar una manera.</p><p>Pero contrario a sus deseos, el puente pareció responderle de la peor manera posible al continuar derrumbándose alrededor del auto que se hundía cada vez más. El tiempo se agotaba y debía tomar una decisión.</p><p>—Por favor…</p><p>Con pesar y lágrimas en los ojos asintió a su suplica, su cuerpo tembló mientras se aproximaba a la parte trasera del auto cuidando sus pisadas para no afectar más la estructura. El llanto del niño y la voz suave del padre que intentaba calmarlo fueron lo único que escuchó en ese momento y la razón por la cual su corazón latió con fuerza y dolor en su pecho.</p><p>Se inclinó lo suficiente para estar más cerca de la sección trasera y sujetó la puerta abollada arrancándola de un tirón para después lanzarla lo más lejos que pudo. Con la misma rapidez arrancó el cinturón que apresaba al pequeño azabache que ahora la observaba con unos llorosos ojos azules.</p><p>—Ve con ella—le pidió su padre girando su rostro para verlo quizá por última vez—, te mantendrá a salvo.</p><p>El niño asintió dudoso para después deslizarse lentamente hacia la chica de blanco que mantenía sus brazos extendidos en su dirección. El auto se estremecía con cada movimiento, pero aun así continuó y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Light Fury lo tomó para sacarlo con calma y seguridad en un intento por evitar que el auto cayera.</p><p>Sintió las pequeñas manos aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello y las lágrimas mojando su ropa, pero esto dejó de importarle cuando vio la sonrisa satisfecha del padre que, con un suspiro, le agradeció en silencio por su ayuda.</p><p>—¡Light Fury!—escuchó el llamado del héroe que recién llegaba al lugar.</p><p>Nada dudosa se giró hacia él avanzando con toda la rapidez y equilibrio que se permitió para después entregarle al niño que no parecía querer soltarla.</p><p>—¡Rápido, tómalo!—exclamó apresurada para después devolver su atención al auto que ahora sin equilibrio se deslizaba con mayor rapidez por la abertura.</p><p>Sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó a su captura sujetándolo por el frente con toda la fuerza que aún conservaba, pero el estado del concreto no le ayudó en nada y el auto continuó descendiendo.</p><p>—¡Light Fury!—volvió a llamar pero esta vez con desesperación aferrándose al niño que llevaba en brazos—, ¡le quitas estabilidad al suelo y se agrieta! ¡Apártate!</p><p>—¡No lo haré!—se reusó viendo de reojo como este retrocedía para alejarse de las grietas que comenzaban a perseguirlo—. Tengo que salvarlo—añadió esta vez observando al hombre frente a ella que sangraba sin parar y respiraba con dificultad.</p><p>Este, al sentirse observado, abrió los ojos para conectarlos a los suyos.</p><p>—Déjame…—le indicó con voz débil—, protege a mi hijo y salgan de aquí.</p><p>Su mirada rendida y suplicante la hizo jadear desesperada, la voz insistente de Night Fury en la distancia y el llanto del niño que no dejaba de llamar a su padre inundaron sus oídos derrumbando el poco control que aún tenía, consiguiendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas.</p><p>La imagen de su propio padre inconsciente y sangrante junto a ella en un auto se apoderó de su mente. Y cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a desmoronarse el terror la embriagó.</p><p>—¡Light Fury!—gritó nuevamente el héroe aterrado.</p><p>—Suéltalo—pidió el hombre herido y ella únicamente se limitó a negar en silencio.</p><p>Pero quisiera o no al final terminó haciéndolo.</p><p>Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar.</p><p>El suelo terminó por derrumbarse, el auto se resbaló de su agarre y cayó al vacío frente a ella, quien casi cae también de no ser por la fuerte mano que la sujetó del brazo atrayéndola en su dirección con rapidez.</p><p>—Debemos irnos—escuchó en la lejanía la voz de Night Fury—, ya no es seguro aquí.</p><p>Lo observó con la mirada nublada mientras este la obligaba a ponerse de pie y la hacía caminar sin dejar de sujetar su brazo, esta vez con un poco más de suavidad. Con su otro brazo cargaba al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar desconsolado contra su hombro.</p><p>—Todo estará bien—susurró el héroe viéndola de reojo y apresurando el paso al sentir como el suelo continuaba agrietándose y temblando.</p><p>Pero ella no respondió y, por el contrario, en su mente contradijo una y otra vez sus palabras.</p><p>
  <em>Nada iba a estar bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Golpeó el borde del muro de protección de la azotea en la que ahora se encontraban, ligeras grietas aparecieron bajo su puño debido a eso. Estaba frustrada, dolida y aterrada; todas esas emociones juntas la hacían perder el control.</p><p>—Pude haberlo salvado—murmuró retirando su capucha revelando su cabello plateado y trenzado.</p><p>Después de asegurarse de que no había más personas atrapadas, dejaron el resto en manos de las autoridades y se marcharon. No había sido muy difícil para Night Fury darse cuenta que la heroína ya no soportaba continuar en ese lugar y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, comprendía la razón.</p><p>—Debiste dejarme hacerlo—declaró con mayor potencia al sentirlo cerca.</p><p>—No lo ibas a lograr—negó él deteniéndose a su lado.</p><p>—¡Ese niño perdió a su padre y es mi culpa!—exclamó encarándolo, permitiendo que su mirada llorosa y molesta fuera apreciada por él.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, Night Fury rio con amargura y se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto sus revueltos cabellos negros que comenzaron a danzar con la brisa nocturna.</p><p>—Hay una cosa que debes comprender, Light…—dijo entonces, su voz sonó tranquila y reconfortante al pronunciar su nombre de esa forma tan familiar—, <em>lo más difícil de este trabajo es que no siempre puedes salvar a todos</em>—pronunció ahora con un deje de pesar, por un momento deseó apartar la mirada cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaron a picar, pero no se lo permitió y, por el contrario, exhaló con fuerza para después continuar—. Concéntrate en salvar uno a la vez, a todos aquellos que sí estén a tu alcance.</p><p>—Entonces qué—insistió ella respirando con dificultad, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo incrementaba producto de la ira y desesperación que la dominaban en ese momento—, ¿debo fingir que nada pasó? Porque no va a funcionar.</p><p>—Al contrario, Light, has de esa caída tu fortaleza—continuó él tomando sus manos de improvisto, y para sorpresa de la chica, comenzó a acariciar sus nudillos en un intento por relajarla—. No somos invencibles, no somos dioses… tenemos límites—relató sereno con los ojos fijos en las manos de ambos, sonriendo levemente cuando notó que ella al fin comenzaba desaparecer la tensión de su cuerpo—. Lo único y lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprender a vivir con ellos, sobrellevar el daño y convertirnos en algo mejor.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez… te pasó?—cuestionó temerosa buscando su mirada y, por alguna razón, se aferró al agarre que él le otorgaba—. Fallar al intentar salvar a alguien.</p><p>Cuando al fin sus ojos se encontraron, pudo verlo sonreír amargamente de nuevo.</p><p>Quizá había estado mal preguntar.</p><p>—Sí—respondió sin más—, un par de veces. Uno de ellos era alguien importante para mí.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo superaste?—preguntó ahora con un poco más de seguridad, tratando de no dejarse llevar demasiado por la curiosidad ante esa revelación—. ¿Cómo te deshiciste del dolor y la frustración?</p><p>—No lo hice. Sentir todo eso no está mal, seguimos siendo humanos después de todo—confesó apartando sus manos de las de ella dejando una sensación de soledad en ambos—. No fue fácil, pero logré convertir esos sentimientos en fortaleza; el miedo de volver a fallar me permitió mejorar. Pensar en las personas que no pude salvar sólo me debilitaba, así que empecé a concentrarme en todos aquellos a los que sí pude salvar—relató con seguridad</p><p>Sus ojos resplandecieron al igual que los de ella cuando posó las manos sobre sus hombros otorgándole un apretón amistoso</p><p>—Esa es la única manera Light Fury. Siente pena, dolor, grita, enójate, llora… saca todo lo que llevas dentro y no te contengas, sólo así te sentirás mejor.</p><p>Como si sus palabras fueran una orden, por las mejillas de la albina comenzaron a resbalar gruesas lágrimas que no se detuvo a limpiar.</p><p>En un acto de reflejo y ya sin detenerse a cuestionar el por qué, Night se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, temiendo por un momento su rechazo, hasta que ella dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro donde se permitió llorar al sentirse apoyada y envuelta por el calor ajeno.</p><p>Sus gritos de frustración fueron ahogados por el cuerpo masculino mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza con una mano, enredando los dedos entre su cabello platinado.</p><p>Ese fue su primer acercamiento, su primera muestra de apoyo mutuo… La primera prueba del destino compartido con el que cargaban y la última pieza que Light necesitaba para terminar de aceptar y perdonar a Night Fury.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Y se acabó! ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Tuvimos muchos momentos llenos de emoción, ¿no creen? Reencuentro padre e hijo, ¡el villano al fin hizo acto de presencia! ¿Se imaginaban que sería Grimmel? Y... ¿qué me dicen de esa escena final de Night x Light? Honestamente yo la amé.</p><p>Y, ¿notaron la referencia de la frase de Night? Debo decir que es mi frase favorita de todos los tiempos en cuanto a superhéroes se trata e.e y ansiaba poder utilizarla en el fic. Para quienes no la conozcan, la frase resaltada pertenece a la película de Spider-Man: Into Spider-Verse (¡Súper recomendada!)</p><p>En fin...<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Hasta la próxima…Toothless…»</em>
</p><p>Desde hace días esas palabras se repetían en su mente siendo pronunciadas por dos voces diferentes, por dos personas que habían dejado una huella completamente diferente en su vida.</p><p>—Toothless—repitió en un susurro débil y apagado.</p><p>Sus manos se mantenían cruzadas sobre su abdomen, el cuerpo recto sobre la cama y la mirada fija en el techo gris de la habitación del hotel en el cual se hospedaba.</p><p>El único ruido que podía escucharse era la televisión encendida a bajo volumen montada sobre la pared frente a la cama. Las voces de los comentaristas le parecían tan distantes que ni siquiera comprendía el tema del cual hablaban.</p><p>—¿Cómo conoce ese nombre?—cuestionó a la nada cubriéndose el rostro con uno de sus brazos—. Sólo tú me llamabas así—susurró con voz rota y confundida.</p><p>Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese mote cariñoso, tanto que incluso lo había olvidado y ahora que regresó a su mente, el dolor de las viejas heridas incrementaba.</p><p>Por más que intentaba encontrarle una explicación no lo lograba. Era imposible que conociera el sobrenombre que su hermano le dio, eso era lo único que sabía. No existía manera por la cual Grimmel terminara conociendo tal secreto y lo usara en su contra sabiendo el efecto que tendría en él.</p><p>Pero aun así ocurrió, entonces…</p><p>—Es imposible—se repitió en voz alta negando lo evidente y frotándose el rostro con ambas manos intentando alejar la desesperación—, pero entonces ¿cómo lo hizo?—exhaló poco después.</p><p>No lograba comprenderlo, quizá nunca lo hiciera y, aunque le disgustaba la idea, el único que conocía la respuesta era el cazador.</p><p>—Es una maldita trampa suya—exclamó entonces, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender eso.</p><p>Si Grimmel lo había llamado <em>Toothless</em> no había sido por error, pretendía dañarlo, hacerlo perder el juicio y el control que tanto le había costado recuperar durante los últimos años. El hombre quería verlo derrotado de nuevo y para lograrlo pretendía apuñalarlo en el lugar donde antes ya lo había hecho.</p><p>Pero él no se lo iba a permitir, no caería en su juego de nuevo pues, como se lo dijo en ese momento, ya no era el mismo de hace tres años.</p><p>—Esta vez será diferente—sentenció con seguridad renovada alzando su mano derecha frente a él y convirtiéndola en un puño que resplandeció con la luz azulada de su <em>poder</em>—. Esta vez ganaré, Hiccup, te lo prometo.</p><p>Volvió a su anterior posición ahora estando un poco más relajado y con su objetivo nuevamente claro en la mente. Pero esa serenidad duró poco pues el silencio recién obtenido le permitió escuchar con claridad las voces en la televisión.</p><p>
  <em>«El heroísmo de Night Fury no tiene precedentes.»</em>
</p><p>Eso fue lo primero que captó su atención viéndose obligado a incorporarse sobre la cama en busca del control remoto con el cual, después de encontrarlo, subió el volumen de la televisión.</p><p>En la pantalla se podían ver a dos comentaristas vestidos de traje y sentados frente a una mesa de cristal con un llamativo mapa de la ciudad a sus espaldas. Se mantuvo en silencio y prestó atención a todo lo que estos discutían.</p><p><em>—Todos vimos las grabaciones de lo ocurrido en el puente Frigg—</em>dijo el mismo hombre de antes, delgado y rubio<em>—. Night Fury salvó a muchas personas en colaboración de las autoridades a cargo.</em></p><p>Por unos segundos, en pantalla se reprodujo lo que, según el hombre, era un video de lo ocurrido en el puente. En él se podía ver la silueta del héroe encapuchado corriendo entre el humo y los escombros.</p><p>¿Quién y en qué momento había grabado todo eso?</p><p><em>—¿Y qué hay de Light Fury?—</em>interrumpió el segundo hombre de cabellos azabaches, su voz y expresión eran más agradables que las del primero<em>—, según los reportes ella también estuvo ahí ayudando.</em></p><p><em>—Eso no es lo que algunas fuentes confiables han dicho—</em>alegó el otro a la par en que en pantalla se mostraba un nuevo video, uno que él reconoció a la perfección<em>—. Por el contrario, a ella se le vio congelada por el miedo.</em></p><p>Se trataba del momento justo en el que la heroína pareció dudar sobre acompañarlo hacia el peligro inminente. Esa pequeña fracción de tiempo donde su cuerpo se paralizó por la duda y la inseguridad; un sentimiento que él conocía a la perfección y que sólo aquellos arriesgaban su vida a diario podía comprender.</p><p>Así que estaba de más decir que el anterior comentario lo molestó.</p><p>—Es un completo idiota—gruñó levantándose de un salto y acercándose a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.</p><p><em>—Sí, bueno…—</em>el azabache, el único cuerdo e inteligente según su criterio, volvió a tomar el control sobre la discusión<em>—, siguiendo con la información, el alcalde ha decidido conmemorar a las víctimas de este siniestro—</em>anunció con un toque de pesar que incluso él sintió<em>—, además de agradecerle tanto al par de héroes como a las autoridades por su arduo trabajo durante dicho suceso.</em></p><p><em>—¿También a Light Fury?—</em>cuestionó irritado y sorprendido el rubio para después carraspear en busca de calma, quizá había olvidado que se encontraban en vivo.</p><p>
  <em>—El evento se llevará a cabo este viernes en…</em>
</p><p>Apagó la televisión.</p><p>Le importó poco saber con detalle todo sobre dicho evento.</p><p>¿Premiarlos por su heroísmo? Él no merecía eso, aunque por otro lado, se sentía feliz de que Light Fury al fin tuviera un poco de reconocimiento.</p><p>—Maldición—exclamó enredando sus dedos entre su cabello con desesperación.</p><p>¿Por qué no podía tener un día tranquilo y sin problemas por una vez después de tres años de agonía?</p><p>—¿Cuándo acabará esto?—murmuró avanzando hasta la ventana, apoyando la frente sobre el frio cristal que no tardó en empañarse con su aliento.</p><p>A través de esta pudo observar como en la lejanía unas densas nubes de tormenta se acercaban a la ciudad. Lo correcto sería quedarse para evitar que el mal clima lo alcanzara estando fuera, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo en esa habitación pensando en lo mismo, no si quería conservar su poca cordura intacta.</p><p>Con eso en mente se apartó y comenzó a buscar sus llaves para después encaminarse a la puerta.</p><p>Tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, terminó en el mismo parque donde días atrás había conocido a cierta albina que, por razones inexplicables, lo cautivó con la mirada.</p><p>Se adentró en el lugar, embriagándose con el olor del césped y los arbustos recién podados. A sus oídos llegaban de vez en cuando las voces y risas de los demás visitantes. Inspeccionó los alrededores con la mirada en busca de algún sitio solitario donde pudiera establecerse, pues realmente no deseaba estar cerca de nadie.</p><p>O eso pensaba…</p><p>—Ella…—susurró con un fugaz resplandor apoderándose de su mirada cuando distinguió su silueta sentada frente a un pequeño lago de agua clara.</p><p>Se aproximó lentamente y con duda manteniendo la vista fija en su rostro y en el cabello platinado que se agitaba con el viento. No le tomó mucho tiempo notar la tristeza en sus ojos y, sin saber por qué, eso lo hizo apresurar el paso justo como la primera vez que la vio, cuando sólo un pensamiento se apoderaba de su mente y el deseo de estar a su lado se volvía cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>¿Por qué?</p><p>¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de reconfortarla y hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Por qué añoraba tanto su compañía y su calidez?</p><p>¿Por qué sentía todo eso por alguien a quien recién conocía?</p><p>¿Qué era lo que la volvía diferente y especial ante sus ojos?</p><p>Suspiró deteniéndose junto a ella y viéndola estremecerse cuando sintió su cercanía.</p><p>—Hola—logró pronunciar con un vago intento de sonrisa logrando que ella, lentamente, se girara para encararlo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su rostro pareció iluminarse momentáneamente—, ¿puedo sentarme?</p><p>Ella simplemente asintió para después volver a concentrarse en el lago al cual comenzó a arrojar piedrecillas.</p><p>—Le darás a algún pato—dijo entonces tratando de aligerar el ambiente.</p><p>—No hay patos en esta época—se limitó a responderle antes de lanzar un nuevo proyectil que se hundió en el agua generando un par de ondas.</p><p>—Entonces a un pez—insistió él buscando su rostro que se ocultaba tras los mechones de cabello plateado—. Ellos no migran al sur—añadió sonriente cuando al fin ella le devolvió la mirada con una ceja enarcada.</p><p>Una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera, apareció en sus labios poco después y sólo entonces Ty pudo sentirla relajarse a su lado.</p><p>—Está bien, tú ganas—concedió la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.</p><p>El silencio se apoderó de ambos a partir de ese momento, aunque a ninguno pareció molestarle.</p><p>—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó Ty en un susurro notando por primera vez sus ojos y mejillas irritadas, un claro signo de que había estado llorando.</p><p>Por un segundo deseó alzar una mano para acariciar su rostro, pero se contuvo temiendo su rechazo. En lugar de eso se limitó a escucharla suspirar mientras abrazaba sus piernas con la barbilla sobre las rodillas.</p><p>—¿Escuchaste lo que ocurrió en el puente hace unos días?—mencionó ella entonces.</p><p>El azabache tragó con fuerza, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?</p><p>—¿A caso tú… estuviste ahí?—logró preguntar esta vez con temor.</p><p>Él no la vio ahí esa noche y ahora sabiendo esto sólo podía culparse por permitir que ella sufriera cuando pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.</p><p>—Los gritos desesperados de auxilio—musitó perdida en sus recuerdos ignorando su pregunta, aunque tales palabras fueron suficiente respuesta—, el olor del humo y el fuego… el suelo agrietándose. No puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza.</p><p>Un leve sollozo escapó de su garganta poco antes de que ocultara su rostro contra sus piernas.</p><p>—Seis personas murieron—dijo entonces con voz débil—. Y los que sobrevivieron perdieron a alguien querido. Parejas que jamás volverán a verse, padres que jamás podrán abrazar a sus hijos…—su voz se rompió por un momento poco antes de volver a alzar el rostro que aún se mantuvo oculto tras su cabello—… Un niño que jamás podrá escuchar de nuevo la voz de su padre…</p><p>Los ojos de Tyre se abrieron de sorpresa tras eso último y su corazón, latiendo sin control, golpeó con fuerza su pecho.</p><p>Pero, ¿por qué le contaba todo eso? ¿Qué significaba? A caso…</p><p>—A caso…—alzó la voz cada vez más preocupado al no notar en ella ninguna herida visible que pudiera haber sido producto de ese suceso—… ¿perdiste a alguien en ese accidente?</p><p>Ella al fin negó pero en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada que él tanto ansiaba.</p><p>—No en ese—la escuchó murmurar haciéndolo estremecer y contener el aliento.</p><p>—Leily…—pronunció su nombre por primera vez, sintiendo el peso y la inquietud que este le producía.</p><p>—Hace un año—comenzó a relatar la albina fijando la vista en el lago frente a ellos—, mi padre… murió en un accidente de auto—logró decir al fin con pesar, podía sentir a Ty observándola con preocupación e, internamente, agradeció que se mantuviera en silencio escuchándola—. Los paramédicos dijeron que no sintió dolor, quedó inconsciente tras el impacto y murió poco después.</p><p>Suspiró y el azabache sintió como se le oprimía el corazón.</p><p>—Yo iba de copiloto—reveló entonces alcanzando el punto sin retorno en su recuerdo—. No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera podía moverme—su voz poco a poco comenzó a romperse—. Tan sólo pude llorar y suplicar por la ayuda de un héroe que jamás llegó.</p><p>
  <em>Héroe.</em>
</p><p>Eso último lo derrumbó.</p><p>—Por mucho tiempo sentí tanta ira… Y la imagen de mi padre se apoderaba de mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.</p><p>Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta caer sobre su regazo.</p><p>—Culpé al otro conductor, culpé a los paramédicos por no llegar a tiempo—confesó dolida aferrándose a sus piernas—… culpé a Night Fury por desaparecer y no estar ahí cuando lo necesitamos.</p><p>Otro golpe más para el azabache que no hacía más que lamentarse y aumentar la carga de sus errores sobre sus hombros.</p><p>—Pero al final toda la culpa cayó sobre mí—finalizó, girándose lentamente para encararlo con los ojos llorosos—. Yo estaba a su lado y no hice nada, yo fui quien creyó en las falsas esperanzas de que alguien llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo… Elegí confiar en alguien más antes de ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa.</p><p>—Leily…—susurró con un nudo en la garganta—, no habrías podido hacer nada para evitarlo.</p><p>Ella rio con amargura antes de fruncir el ceño en su dirección.</p><p>—No eres el primero en pensar eso—confesó con frustración para después volver a apartar la mirada y suspirar—. ¿Sabes? Al fin descubrí por qué lo prefieren a él—confesó recordando la primer conversación que ambos tuvieron—. Ya sé por qué él es mejor que yo.</p><p>Ahora fue el turno del azabache para fruncir el ceño, estaba confundido pero al mismo tiempo la respuesta era clara en su mente.</p><p>—Aunque también tenías razón—añadió la albina viéndolo de reojo con una leve sonrisa—, no debí darle tanta importancia en primer lugar, quizá entonces la verdad no dolería tanto ahora. Porque lo cierto es que no soy como él y nunca podré serlo.</p><p>Esta vez nada lo detuvo, alzó sus brazos hacia ella para sujetarla y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo cargado de desesperación. Una acción que la tomó por sorpresa pero que por alguna razón no rechazó y, por el contrario, agradeció al corresponderle y ocultar el rostro contra su hombro.</p><p>Para ambos esa pequeña acción resultó tan familiar y agradable que era difícil de explicar.</p><p>Y cuando el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, el joven azabache alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras murmuradas contra su hombro:</p><p>—No pude salvarlos y fue mi culpa…</p><p>La estrechó con más fuerza tragando el nudo que se había apoderado de su garganta. La desesperación y el dolor eran tan palpables que se asfixiaba.</p><p>—No puedo decirte que está mal que te culpes—dijo entonces él sorprendiéndola cuando se dio cuenta de que la había escuchado—, no sería correcto viniendo de alguien que también lo hace.</p><p>Se apartó para poder encararla, rompiendo con el abrazo pero permaneciendo cerca.</p><p>—Yo también perdí a alguien—reveló tratando de que su voz no se rompiera ante los recuerdos que comenzaban a llegar y que estaba a punto de compartirle—. Mi hermano murió hace tres años y, a diferencia de ti, yo sí pude haber hecho algo para salvarlo…—bajó la mirada para después suspirar, sus manos se convirtieron en puños sobre su regazo—. Ni siquiera se puede considerar lo que ocurrió como un accidente, porque realmente pude haberlo evitado—nuevamente la miró, esta vez notando como la chica tranquila y de mirada brillante comenzaba a volver y le observaba atenta y curiosa—. Si lo hubiera convencido de no acompañarme, si desde un principio hubiera elegido un camino diferente, él aun estaría aquí…</p><p>Suspiró girando el rostro para concentrar su mirada en el lago que reflejaba el cielo cubierto de nubes de una tormenta que seguramente pronto iba a llegar.</p><p>—Así que, sin importar lo que los demás digan, su muerte sí fue mi culpa y todo lo que ocurrió después de eso también.</p><p>Un par de gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer perturbando la superficie del lago, aunque a ninguno le importó en realidad.</p><p>—No pude darle la cara a mis padres. La culpa y el dolor eran tan fuertes que opté por huir—confesó con pesar alzando la vista al cielo que lentamente era consumido por las nubes—. Me marché de la ciudad sin decirle a nadie, simplemente desaparecí. Me repetí una y otra vez que era lo mejor para todos, que así le evitaría más dolor a mis padres, pero fue un error y ahora sé que al escapar al único que intentaba proteger era a mí mismo… Creí que así podría dejar de sentir dolor y me equivoqué…</p><p>Aquello que durante tanto tiempo mantuvo oculto en su interior, ese miedo, ese dolor y la decepción hacia sí mismo, al fin lograron escapar volviendo su carga un poco más ligera.</p><p>Pero, ¿por qué se lo contaba a ella? No lo sabía. Simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo después de que se sincerara con él.</p><p>—Durante los últimos tres años he vivido lamentándome, la culpa sólo aumentó y ahora que he vuelto me he dado cuenta del enorme daño que hice al marcharme en primer lugar.</p><p>—Ty…—susurró Leily atrapando su mano y envolviéndola entre la suya sintiendo el contraste de su calor.</p><p>Por un segundo creyó que él se apartaría, pero en su lugar se aferró a su agarre girándose para conectar nuevamente sus miradas mientras a su alrededor la lluvia incrementaba.</p><p>—Por eso tu eres mejor, Leily…—declaró entonces sorprendiéndola y haciéndola jadear, en sus ojos pudo notar la confusión pero también un sentimiento que en ese momento no logró descifrar—, tú eres la valiente que decidió quedarse para seguir luchando y continuar adelante a pesar de lo mucho que doliera—ahora fue él quien cubrió las manos ajenas con las propias—. Y yo, yo soy el cobarde que prefirió escapar sin importar el daño que eso le provocara a otros.</p><p>Contuvo la respiración y, cuando se preparaba para responderle, el cielo rugió alertándolos y acabando con la agradable atmosfera que hasta ese momento los había envuelto.</p><p>—Yo… quizá sea hora de volver—tartamudeó en su lugar apartando sus manos para comenzar a buscar en el interior de su mochila sobre el suelo.</p><p>—Chica precavida—comentó entonces Ty sonriéndole cuando esta sacó y abrió un paraguas azul sobre sus cabezas.</p><p>—Mi madre no me deja salir de casa sin él—explicó encogiéndose de hombros y devolviéndole la sonrisa.</p><p>El azabache, para su sorpresa, tomó el paraguas y mientras se ponía de pie extendió una mano en su dirección. Ella a pesar de estar confundida aceptó su ofrecimiento y, uniendo nuevamente su mano con la de él, se levantó permaneciendo de pie a su lado bajo la protección del paraguas.</p><p>—Ven…—continuó él incitándola a avanzar sin soltar su mano—, te acompaño a tu casa.</p><p>—No es necesario, vivo cerca.</p><p>—Quiero hacerlo—insistió sonriéndole con sinceridad—, ¿me dejas?</p><p>Su corazón latió con fuerza causándole dolor. No entendía por qué su cercanía, su calor, su mirada esmeralda y esa sonrisa angelical le resultaban tan agradables y familiares al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Está bien—accedió comenzando a caminar a su lado con las gotas de lluvia impactando contra el paraguas y una única pregunta en la mente.</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién era Tyre realmente?</em>
</p><p>En el fondo creía comenzar a conocer la respuesta…</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>—Aquí es—alzó la voz rompiendo con el silencio subiendo por los escalones de madera hacia la entrada donde ambos se refugiaron—. Gracias por acompañarme… y por lo de antes.</p><p>—No fue nada—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros para después tenderle el paraguas.</p><p>—Consérvalo—indicó ella rechazando el objeto—, te enfermarás si caminas bajo la lluvia.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Me lo devuelves cuando nos volvamos a ver—declaró sonriente para después buscar una pequeña agenda en su mochila y, tras encontrarla, comenzó a anotar apresurada en ella arrancando poco después la hoja amarilla—. Es mi número de teléfono—explicó tras entregárselo, a simple vista se podía notar su nerviosismo—, ya tienes una excusa para usarlo.</p><p>El azabache rio divertido y con un sonrojo que aumentó cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella.</p><p>—Lo haré, dalo por hecho.</p><p>La chica asintió retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la puerta.</p><p>—¿Sabes?—inició Leily jugando con el tirante de su mochila—. Fui a ese parque con la esperanza de que me encontraras—confesó en un susurro que lo hizo estremecer.</p><p>Un sentimiento de calidez comenzó a crecer en el interior de ambos.</p><p>—Me alegra haber podido cumplir ese deseo—respondió el azabache regalándole una última sonrisa para después retroceder hacia los escalones—. Hasta pronto, Leily.</p><p>Con eso dicho, se giró cubriéndose con el paraguas para así comenzar a alejarse. Pero un último llamado lo hizo detenerse.</p><p>—Tyre…</p><p>—¿Sí, qué ocurre?—cuestionó girándose nuevamente para encararla ahora con la lluvia impactando contra el paraguas</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?—pidió nerviosa esperando su aprobación y, cuando la tuvo, suspiró preparándose para volver a hablar—. ¿Por qué decidiste volver?</p><p>No supo por qué, pero realmente necesitaba conocer esa respuesta. Y Ty al escucharla sólo pudo sonreír, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez esa sonrisa demostraba tristeza y melancolía.</p><p>Una sonrisa que ya había visto antes y que la hizo contener el aliento.</p><p>—Por la misma culpa que me recordó una vieja promesa—confesó en un suave suspiro observándola fijamente con sus fugaces ojos esmeraldas—. No sé bien la razón, no sé por qué esperé hasta ahora… Sólo sé que debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermano.</p><p>Asintió, no sabía si era la respuesta que esperaba, pero sin duda era la que necesitaba.</p><p>—Espero que lo logres—concedió ella tranquila, logrando que esa sonrisa volviera a ser de alegría.</p><p>—Yo también—susurró él para girarse nuevamente y, esta vez, alejarse sin ningún nuevo impedimento dejándola sola con el sonido de la lluvia inundando sus oídos.</p><p>—Una promesa…—repitió cuando su silueta sólo era un punto en la distancia.</p><p>Ella lo sabía.</p><p>Y él también.</p><p>Pero, ¿eso era bueno o malo?</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Caminaba por las calles aferrándose al paraguas que ella le dio, sus pasos resonaban contra la acera húmeda y encharcada. Si alzaba la mirada sólo podía ver el cielo repleto de nubes oscuras y la lluvia que caía sin parar cubriéndolo todo.</p><p>Suspiró, porque los recuerdos de esa conversación seguían latentes en su mente al igual que la mirada y sonrisa de la chica.</p><p>
  <em>«Algún día encontrarás a una persona que te entienda de una forma que incluso tú no puedes hacerlo.»</em>
</p><p>—Quizá ya la encontré—susurró pensativo rememorando las palabras que meses atrás le habían regalado.</p><p>Estaba seguro de que si se lo dijera personalmente, esa persona se burlaría de la misma forma en la que él lo hizo cuando le aseguró que algo como eso jamás ocurriría aunque lo quisiera.</p><p>—Odio cuando tienes razón…—gruñó tras pensar en ese detalle para después buscar en sus bolsillos el teléfono que había comenzado a timbrar exigiendo su atención.</p><p>Se detuvo un momento tras encontrarlo, sorprendiéndose al leer el nombre en la pantalla y, con algo de duda, se apresuró a responder.</p><p>—¿Astrid?—cuestionó con confusión volviendo a revisar el nombre que, sin duda, era el suyo—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo conseguí <em>yo</em> tú numero?</p><p><em>—Dejaste tu teléfono sobre la mesa en el café cuando fuiste al baño—</em>se limitó a explicar desde el otro lado con un tono que él identificó como de irrelevancia<em>—, no fue muy difícil desbloquearlo. Como sea, no te hablé para eso.</em></p><p>—¿Entonces para qué?—insistió reanudando su marcha por la acera, estaba a sólo un par de cuadras de su hotel—. Porque si vas a regañarme o a intentar convencerme de hacer algo que definitivamente no haré, entonces…</p><p><em>—No es eso—</em>interrumpió apresurada para después continuar nerviosa<em>—, bueno, quizá sí, sólo un poquito…</em></p><p>—Astrid…</p><p><em>—Está bien, está bien—</em>la escuchó suspirar rendida<em>—. Sólo quería saber si irás a la conmemoración en el ayuntamiento.</em></p><p>—¿Por qué habría de ir?—ahora fue su turno de interrumpir y se aseguró de que su voz sonara lo suficientemente fastidiada como para dejar claro su punto—. No me beneficia en lo absoluto.</p><p><em>—Pero a Berk sí, les das esperanza—</em>volvió a suspirar, esta vez con preocupación y, lo que él creyó, tristeza<em>—. Ty, te necesitan.</em></p><p>—Tienen a Light Fury—cortó sin dudar, en ese punto no podía dejarse llevar, mucho menos cuando la conversación era con Astrid Hofferson—, ella también es buena.</p><p><em>—Lo sé, pero… sólo—</em>esta vez más que un suspiro su exhalación fue un gruñido frustrado<em>—, creí que te importaría.</em></p><p>—¿Y a ti?—indagó él deteniéndose nuevamente antes de cruzar hacia una nueva calle—, ¿por qué te importa tanto?</p><p>No hubo respuesta, por un momento incluso pensó que la llamada se había cortado y, tras comprobar que seguía activa, esperó pacientemente por la respuesta.</p><p><em>—Necesito saber quién volvió realmente—</em>la escuchó decir con un tono de voz que no alcanzó a identificar—<em>: Mi amigo Tyre… o Night Fury.</em></p><p>Ahora fue su turno de suspirar y guardar silencio por un momento antes de contestar.</p><p>—¿Y si te digo que ninguno?</p><p><em>—No podría creerte. No después de lo que ocurrió en ese puente—</em>se limitó a responder la chica recobrando poco a poco su seguridad y fortaleza—<em>. Por eso creo que debes ir a ese evento, no por ti o por mí, sino por Berk…—</em>insistió y él, rendido, no objetó nada—.<em> Ellos también necesitan conocer la respuesta. Necesitan saber si su héroe volvió o no.</em></p><p>Guardó silencio, esperando a que él dijera algo, pero lo cierto era que no había nada que pudiera decirle en ese momento.</p><p>
  <em>—Piénsalo, Ty.</em>
</p><p>Y tras eso último la llamada finalizó dejándole un sinfín de pensamientos y emociones que no logró ordenar.</p><p>Astrid Hofferson, con tan sólo un par de palabras, siempre lograba desarmarlo y vencerlo. No había nadie que pudiera contra ella, el único que alguna vez logró hacerle frente –aunque jamás le ganó­– fue su hermano Hiccup.</p><p>— Odio que tú también tengas razón—murmuró guardándose el teléfono y reanudando su marcha hacia el hotel.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La grabación de la noticia dada sobre la conmemoración se repetía en las pantallas instaladas en la habitación y que, siendo la única iluminación en la misma, le daban un aura lúgubre al ambiente.</p><p>—Así que la ciudad pretende celebrar su heroísmo—la voz de Grimmel se alzó después de un momento por encima de las voces de los periodistas—, ¡pero qué grandiosa idea!—exclamó con fingido entusiasmo.</p><p>Cuando la grabación finalizó dejando las pantallas con una imagen congelada del mismo, la puerta de metal a la que el hombre le daba la espalda se abrió con un sonido seco. Cualquiera se habría alertado, pero él no, pues sabía perfectamente quien era el intruso.</p><p>El suave taconeo de unos pasos llegó a sus oídos y, con calma, se giró para encararla.</p><p>—¿Me llamó, señor?—dijo la joven de cabellos escarlatas reverenciándolo ahora que estaba frente a él.</p><p>Al no recibir una respuesta, se irguió firme y segura con el brillante cabello cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros y la piel tersa reflejando la luz de las pantallas. Vestía un ajustado traje de color verde militar que resaltaba su figura.</p><p>—Prepara a los demás—habló al fin el hombre sin mostrar gran emoción por verla mientras se giraba nuevamente con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda—, hay un evento al que deben asistir.</p><p>La joven, acostumbrada a la actitud de su jefe y la poca atención que le otorgaba, avanzó sonriente para estar a su lado dejando al descubierto unos brillantes colmillos que destacaron en sus labios rojos.</p><p>—¿Qué hay que hacer?—cuestionó la joven cuyos ojos negros resplandecieron en color rojo por unos segundos cargados de entusiasmo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Nuestros chicos comienzan a darse cuenta de la verdad! e.e ¿qué creen que pase con eso? ¿Y cuál creen que sea el plan de Grimmel?<br/>Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que, aunque fue un poco más tranquilo a comparación del anterior, está cargado de emociones...<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhaló nerviosa observando la plaza central abarrotada de gente que sostenía carteles con los nombres y dibujos de ambos héroes. Había globos blancos, azules, violetas y negros por todos lados; el escenario frente a la multitud estaba decorado con cortinas de los mismos colores y en el centro un podio de madera repleto de micrófonos de las distintas televisoras aguardaba la entrada del alcalde de la ciudad.</p><p>Aun no podía creer que ella, Light Fury, junto con Night Fury, iba a ser reconocida como heroína después de lo ocurrido en el puente Frigg. A pesar de la inconformidad que algunos expresaban, la ciudad al fin comenzaba a aceptarla.</p><p>Cuando vio la noticia dos días atrás le sorprendió de sobremanera que la mencionaran y aunque por un momento estuvo indecisa sobre si debía asistir o no, al final optó por presentarse pues comprendió que esa oportunidad quizá nunca volviera a repetirse. Era la ocasión perfecta para ganarse la confianza y aprecio de las personas ahora que sus metas estaban más claras.</p><p>Ella no era Night Fury y jamás podría serlo, pero eso no significaba que no era buena en lo que hacía porque a pesar de sus fallos seguía siendo una heroína. Le había costado mucho comprender eso, pero ahora lo hacía y todo era gracias a las palabras de Tyre.</p><p>—Ty…—susurró pensativa con el viento agitando sus cabellos plateados.</p><p>Cientos de preguntas inundaron su mente luego de su última conversación con él, pero también muchas dudas fueron resueltas. Poco a poco todo se estaba aclarando, aunque no estaba segura si quería conocer la respuesta final que aclarara sus sospechas.</p><p>—¡Concéntrate, Light Fury!—se reprendió agitando la cabeza para terminar de salir de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Fijó su vista nuevamente en la multitud que gritaba con entusiasmo ahora que el alcalde había hecho acto de presencia disponiéndose a comenzar con su discurso, mismo que ella se obligó a escuchar con atención.</p><p><em>—¡Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos esta tarde!—</em>saludó en primer instancia ahora que se encontraba frente a los micrófonos.</p><p>El alcalde de Berk era un hombre de cincuenta años, castaño y bronceado con un gran carisma que a todos parecía agradar a pesar de que eran pocas las veces en las que se mostraba en eventos públicos como el de ahora.</p><p><em>—Como bien saben, hace exactamente cinco días ocurrió una de las peores catástrofes que han azotado a nuestra ciudad—</em>continuó una vez que había conseguido que todos guardaran silencio<em>—. Desafortunadamente el accidente en el puente Frigg dejó un saldo de seis muertos y cuarenta heridos, de los cuales ocho se encuentran en gravedad. Además de eso el puente quedó destruido casi en su totalidad—</em>declaró leyendo rápidamente sus notas para dar los números exactos.</p><p>Ella conocía a la perfección esa información, había leído los reportes públicos una y otra vez hasta memorizarlos. A pesar de las palabras de consuelo de Night Fury y las de Tyre y sin importar cuanto ella lo había intentado, los recuerdos de esa noche seguían perturbándola y no estaba segura de que algún día aquello se acabara.</p><p>Suspiró obligándose a recobrar la compostura para después colocarse su capucha, debía estar lista para entrar a escena en cuanto el alcalde terminara su discurso.</p><p><em>—Aún desconocemos las causas exactas que ocasionaron el incidente, pero den por seguro que seguiremos investigando hasta encontrar a los responsables—</em>añadió rápidamente llevándose algunas ovaciones.</p><p>Hubo una nueva pausa que fue plagada por los aplausos de los espectadores que demostraban su agradecimiento. Mientras que ella, ajena a aquello, frunció el ceño recordando al que, sin duda, ocasionó el accidente.</p><p>Alejando esos pensamientos con rapidez, aprovechó el momento para escabullirse por las azoteas para así estar más cerca del escenario. Al detenerse en su nuevo sitio el nerviosismo amenazó con apoderarse de su cuerpo, analizó con la mirada los alrededores suspirando en busca de autocontrol para después devolver su atención al alcalde.</p><p><em>—Pero ese no es el motivo por el que estamos aquí—</em>le escuchó decir y optó por fijar su mirada en él, detallando el traje gris que vestía y sus movimientos cada vez que leía sus notas<em>—… Lo cierto es que el accidente del puente pudo haber sido peor—</em>no estaba segura, pero en su voz pudo percibir alivio y no tanto pesar<em>—. Como lo escuchan, amigos míos, el resultado pudo ser peor de no ser por la intervención no sólo del cuerpo de bomberos y paramédicos—</em>su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante las palabras que estaban a punto de ser pronunciadas<em>—, sino también de nuestros héroes ¡Night Fury y Light Fury!</em></p><p>Nuevamente hubo aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo que tan sólo lograron llenarla de emoción al sentir que estos, de alguna manera, iban dirigidos a ella.</p><p><em>—Sin ellos Berk estaría perdido y es por eso que este día reconoceremos su valentía y heroísmo—</em>declaró con la misma emoción el hombre<em>—. Quizá aún existan muchas dudas sobre de dónde vinieron o por qué eligieron nuestra ciudad, pero si de algo podemos estar seguros es que sus intenciones son buenas. Ellos nos protegen, nos mantienen a salvo y por eso les estaremos eternamente agradecidos.</em></p><p>Había llegado su momento, retrocedió hasta el otro extremo de la azotea inhalando profundamente por última vez y preparándose para lanzarse al vacío en una improvisada entrada que esperaba resultara perfecta.</p><p><em>—¡Por eso estamos aquí hoy! Para mostrarles nuestro enorme agradecimiento por proteger nuestra ciudad—</em>exclamó alzando los brazos a la par en que continuaban las ovaciones<em>—. ¡Así que démosles una cálida bienvenida a nuestros héroes!</em></p><p>Exhaló y comenzó a correr impulsándose todo lo que pudo para después dejarse caer hacia donde, por primera vez, las personas la esperaban con alegría.</p><p>Aterrizó con gracia sobre el escenario irguiéndose cuando las miradas de todos estuvieron puestas en ella. A su lado el alcalde aplaudía sonriente y caminaba en su dirección; y del otro lado, los representantes de los cuerpos de policía, bomberos y paramédicos, imitaban su acción de pie en sus lugares.</p><p>—¡Light Fury! Gracias por estar aquí y por tu ardua labor—habló con cortesía tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó temblorosa, ambos deslumbrándose cuando las cámaras comenzaron a capturar el momento—, ¿dónde está Night Fury?—le preguntó discretamente entre dientes tras acabar el saludo.</p><p>—No tengo idea, señor—susurró en respuesta y, una vez que recobró el control, añadió en voz alta—. Es un honor estar aquí, muchas gracias.</p><p>El hombre asintió satisfecho para después regresar al podio dispuesto a retomar su discurso. Pero cualquier cosa que dijera no fue escuchada por ella, pues su atención estuvo puesta en algo más o más bien en una presencia que, según sus instintos, no debía estar ahí.</p><p>Algo estaba mal…</p><p>—Ahora—carraspeó el alcalde una vez que la multitud volvió a guardar silencio, del otro lado del escenario una pareja uniformada apareció con unas cajas de terciopelo rojo en las manos—, es para mí un gran honor hacer entrega de las medallas del heroísmo a…</p><p>—¡Cuidado!—exclamó ella empujándolo al suelo, siendo ella quien recibió un disparo en el hombro—, ¿se encuentra bien?—preguntó alerta y nerviosa ignorando el dolor de su herida.</p><p>—S-sí, gracias—logró pronunciar él y en su ahora pálido rostro se pudo notar el terror que la situación le provocaba.</p><p>Los gritos de la multitud, esta vez de pánico, no se hicieron esperar.</p><p>En pocos segundos el caos se había desatado. ¿Cómo fue posible que ocurriera aquello? ¿Quién había sido capaz de atacar en pleno acto público?</p><p>Quizá eso ultimo sí tuviera respuesta, sólo un nombre apareció en su mente y sin duda no auguraba nada bueno.</p><p>Ayudó al alcalde a ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para ser escoltado por unos policías que rápidamente lo sacaron del lugar. Mientras tanto ella, aturdida por los gritos de las personas que ya comenzaban a ser evacuadas entre el caos, buscó con la mirada al responsable del disparo, una proeza que se le dificultó cuando su visión se volvió borrosa.</p><p>Se llevó una mano a la herida, si bien había sido un roce ahora tenía un corte en el hombro que no paraba de sangrar.</p><p>—Esto es…—murmuró jadeante alcanzando a distinguir entre la sangre que manchaba sus dedos una peculiar sustancia verde que le resultó familiar.</p><p>Un estruendo y varios gritos la hicieron estremecer sacándola de sus pensamientos y obligándola a concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.</p><p>Entre el caos generado por los civiles que corrían aterrados en busca de refugio y los policías que hacían lo posible por controlar la situación, fijó su atención en dos personas vestidas con un peculiar uniforme negro que permanecían de pie en el centro de la plaza observándola con una expresión que, si tuviera que adivinar, era de malicia.</p><p>Trató de enfocar su vista en ellos y adoptó una posición de defensa, sus dedos comenzaron a arder conforme el plasma se acumulaba en ellos.</p><p>—Night Fury…—susurró irguiéndose en su sitio con toda la fuerza que poseía en ese momento, un inminente combate estaba por comenzar—, ¿dónde estás?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando su teléfono timbró, buscó a tientas sobre la mesita de noche hasta encontrarlo y, frustrado, respondió la llamada sentándose sobre la cama.</p><p>—Por última vez, no pienso ir al evento, Astrid—fue lo primero que dijo, no necesitó leer el nombre en la pantalla para saber de quien se trataba.</p><p><em>—¡Pues más te vale que lo hagas!—</em>la escuchó gritar y, aunque no estaba seguro, percibió alerta y preocupación en su voz.</p><p>—¿Qué está ocurriendo?—logró preguntar cuando esas emociones le fueron transmitidas obligándolo a levantarse de un salto y estremeciéndose cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo frio.</p><p>La escuchó jadear agitada, pero su apremiante voz no fue lo que aumentó su preocupación, sino más bien los gritos y estruendos que alcanzó a escuchar en la lejanía.</p><p>—¡Astrid!—la llamó desesperado cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta a su pregunta.</p><p><em>—Light Fury está herida—</em>logró decir al fin destruyendo la poca tranquilidad y control que el azabache aún conservaba<em>—… se está enfrentando a unos sujetos que también tienen súper-poderes.</em></p><p>No necesitó nada más.</p><p>Se acercó a grandes zancadas a su armario donde comenzó a buscar su traje de héroe.</p><p>—¿Estás sola?—le cuestionó con el teléfono entre la mejilla y el hombro mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.</p><p><em>—Storm estaba conmigo pero la he perdido entre el caos—</em>confesó ella con pesar en la voz.</p><p>Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y el aliento se le escapaba. Tres de las personas más importantes en su vida ahora corrían peligro y él, por un insignificante capricho, había ocasionado aquello. Era un idiota, si le permitían decirlo.</p><p>Detuvo sus acciones con rapidez sorprendiéndose al notar que había añadido a Light Fury a esa lista sin pensarlo.</p><p>—Voy para allá, manténganse a salvo—sentenció y acabó la llamada arrojando el teléfono hacia la cama para continuar con su labor de prepararse lo más rápido que le era posible.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Al llegar lo que vio no sirvió para tranquilizarlo en absoluto.</p><p>La mayor parte de las personas que antes llenaron la plaza ahora se encontraban refugiadas en los edificios cercanos desde cuyas ventanas se asomaban de vez en cuando, curiosos ante lo que ocurría en el exterior. Sólo unos cuantos civiles y policías rezagados se encontraban dispersos en el lugar.</p><p>Pero lo que realmente le importó y alertó fue ver a Light Fury enfrentándose a dos hombres que claramente tenían la ventaja. No le resultó difícil notar el agotamiento de la chica cada vez que respondía o esquivaba sus ataques.</p><p>Se detuvo un momento sobre una azotea, analizando la situación en busca de la mejor manera de solucionarla sin causar más daños. Odiaba tener que usar a Light Fury como un señuelo involuntario, pero necesitaba conocer a qué se enfrentaba antes de entrar en acción.</p><p>—Son hombres de Grimmel—dedujo en primera instancia reconociendo los trajes que ambos utilizaban: negros en casi su totalidad con botas militares y chalecos antibalas con detalles en las costuras y el cinturón del color que los clasificaba según sus <em>habilidades</em>.</p><p>Su teléfono vibró en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, por instinto lo sacó y leyó el mensaje en pantalla sintiendo como un poco de paz se instalaba en su corazón.</p><p>
  <em>«De Astrid: La encontré, estamos fuera de peligro. Ten cuidado.»</em>
</p><p>Ahora sólo debía preocuparse por la última persona en su lista.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de <em>poderes</em> tienen?—cuestionó en un susurro regresando el teléfono al bolsillo y concentrándose nuevamente en los enemigos que enfrentaban a la heroína.</p><p>Como si fuera una respuesta a su pregunta, el hombre fornido y azabache que se identificaba de azul liberó un grito que para nada era común. La potencia fue tal que, por un segundo, pudo visualizar la onda sonora que terminó por romper los vidrios de las ventanas.</p><p>—Thunderdrum—murmuró reconociendo tal ataque, alertándose poco después al ya no ver al segundo atacante con detalles rojos en su traje—. ¿Dónde está?</p><p>Nuevamente su pregunta fue respondida cuando este se hizo visible a espaldas de Light Fury disparándole una brillante sustancia verde que ella a duras penas logró esquivar.</p><p>—Changewing—dijo con pesar y desesperación comenzando a correr sobre los techos para, ahora sí, unirse a la batalla—. Maldición.</p><p>Se detuvo por un segundo antes de saltar a su rescate y observó por encima de su hombro, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ello.</p><p>Lidiaría con las consecuencias de su decisión después, sin importar cuanto le costara eso.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jadeó agotada trastabillando después del salto hacia atrás que la salvó de ser quemada por el ácido de su oponente. Sus oídos aun silbaban a causa del estruendoso grito del otro atacante y, por si eso no era suficiente, su visión seguía nublada por los efectos del veneno que minutos atrás entró a su sistema.</p><p>Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía hacerse cargo ella sola.</p><p>Se irguió nuevamente sobre sus piernas temblorosas y preparó dos nuevos proyectiles en sus manos que no dudó en disparar hacia ambos hombres esperando que al menos uno recibiera el ataque.</p><p>—Demonios—gruñó cuando estos los esquivaron sin problemas para después contraatacar sabiendo que ella no tendría su misma suerte.</p><p>—¡Atenta, Light!</p><p>Una nueva voz atrajo su atención justo a tiempo para ver al héroe de negro que la sujetó del brazo apartándola de los ataques enemigos. La sorpresa fue tal que no pudo mantener el equilibrio ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?—lo escuchó preguntar estando sobre ella con los brazos colocados a sus costados—, perdón por tardar.</p><p>—Night…—fue lo único que ella alcanzó a pronunciar tragando con fuerza y logrando al fin enfocar su mirada en él—, hablaremos sobre tu impuntualidad después—añadió para disminuir la tensión e incomodidad del momento—. Gracias por salvarme.</p><p>El encapuchado asintió para después levantarse tendiéndole una mano que ella no dudó en aceptar. Ahora que ambos estaban de pie, les resultó fácil visualizar a los dos hombres que ahora los rodeaban.</p><p>—Estás herida—señaló su hombro a la par en que adoptaba una posición de defensa.</p><p>—Sólo ha sido un roce—le restó importancia ignorando la sangre que empapaba la tela de su traje, pero entonces recordó con pesar: —Aunque creo que tenía el veneno de antes.</p><p>Lo escuchó murmurar algo, sin duda esa respuesta no le agradó, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo buscar algo en su cinturón.</p><p>—Bebe esto—dijo tendiéndole un pequeño frasco con una sustancia violeta—, es el antídoto. Deberás sentirte mejor en un par de minutos.</p><p>Con un simple asentimiento acató su orden. Frunció el ceño al saborear el líquido que dejó una sensación de hormigueo en su boca y garganta. Semanas atrás sin duda no lo habría obedecido con tanta facilidad, pero ahora confiaba en él y eso le era suficiente.</p><p>—Yo me encargaré del gritón—continuó Night para después entregarle un nuevo objeto, esta vez tratándose de un cilindro de al menos cinco centímetros de ancho y diez de largo—, tú ve tras el otro y cuando logres acorralarlo lánzale esto—señaló el objeto que ahora estaba en sus manos.</p><p>—¿Por qué debo ir yo tras el invisible?—gruñó pues consideraba que ese era el más complicado y peligroso de confrontar.</p><p>—Porque ese es tu elemento—respondió él con simpleza comenzando a alejarse hacia su nuevo objetivo—, así que enséñale quién manda—añadió observándola por encima de su hombro y guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo…?</p><p>Pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, Night Fury ya se había lanzado a atacar al hombre de azul y ella, imitando su acción, se giró en busca del escurridizo hombre de rojo aferrándose al cilindro que se suponía le ayudaría a detenerlo.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Después de una interminable búsqueda que no dio frutos, optó por rendirse dándose un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Sus fuerzas habían sido renovadas gracias al antídoto que Night Fury le dio, pero aun así no fue suficiente para encontrar y vencer a su oponente.</p><p>Cada vez que parecía estar cerca de atraparlo este simplemente desaparecía y luego, desde un punto completamente diferente, le disparaba su ácido.</p><p>Así que, en pocas palabras, se podía decir que Light Fury ya estaba harta.</p><p>Dirigió su mirada hacia el héroe de negro que continuaba combatiendo al hombre que no paraba de lanzar estruendosos ataques que él esquivaba sin dificultad. Al parecer ella era la única que estaba teniendo problemas en ese momento.</p><p>—Vamos, Light, <em>desaparecer</em> es tu fuerte—murmuró en un vago intento por animarse.</p><p>No podía dejar que ese sujeto le ganara, no cuando Night Fury había confiado en su fuerza y habilidad para vencerlo.</p><p>—Bien…—suspiró irguiéndose con energía renovada justo a tiempo para esquivar un nuevo proyectil de ácido cuyo origen fue la cornisa de un local frente a ella—, supongo que me uniré al juego.</p><p>Inhaló con fuerza relajando su cuerpo y, concentrando su energía en la punta de sus dedos, los chasqueó produciendo chispas violetas que se esparcieron por su cuerpo desapareciéndolo en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>Esa era su mejor <em>habilidad</em> y ahora la usaría contra su oponente. Porque si bien él también podía volverse invisible, Light Fury había descubierto un pequeño fallo que ella por fortuna no tenía.</p><p>Él necesitaba estar cerca de algún objeto para poder camuflarse. Es decir, no se podría ocultar en un lugar abierto y despejado.</p><p>—Lo que das se te devuelve—habló con voz burlona y llena de satisfacción cuando al fin sus bolas de plasma lograron golpearlo.</p><p>Al parecer no esperaba que ella también pudiera hacerse invisible, así que sin duda logró tomarlo por sorpresa.</p><p>—Vamos, ¿por qué no me sigues?—lo retó saltando por encima de él volviéndose visible nuevamente, confiando que iría tras ella según su plan improvisado.</p><p>Sólo necesitaba llevarlo hasta el centro de la plaza donde no había nada con lo que pudiera camuflarse y entonces podría derrotarlo.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—¿Es que acaso nunca te cansas?—gruñó fastidiado el héroe tras esquivar un nuevo ataque sonoro y respondiendo con una potente bola de plasma que a pesar de dar en el blanco no logró derribarlo.</p><p>Definitivamente el Thunderdrum era un fuerte adversario.</p><p>—¿Qué tengo que hacer para vencerte?—exclamó agitando sus manos para deshacerse el ardor que provocaba generar mucha plasma—, ¿acaso no te duele la garganta de tanto gritar?</p><p>Como respuesta a su pregunta, el hombre volvió a lanzarle una onda sonora que lo hizo retroceder aturdido.</p><p>—Muy bien—murmuró recobrando la compostura—, hagamos esto enserio, entonces.</p><p>Buscó en su cinturón hasta encontrar un par de esferas del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong de color plateado, eran pesadas y con un pequeño botón apenas perceptible al tacto.</p><p>Tomó una de ellas presionando el botón y, cuando vio que este comenzaba a parpadear tornándose rojo, procedió a disparar con su otra mano una bola de plasma que el hombre esquivó.</p><p>—Tu error—susurró sonriente volviendo a disparar otra bola de plasma al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la esfera.</p><p>El plasma lo aturdió y la esfera explotó poco después envolviéndolo en una densa nube de humo que lo hizo toser. La distracción perfecta para poder acercarse y derribarlo a puño libre.</p><p>—Más suerte para la próxima, supongo—añadió cuando el humo se disipó y el hombre yacía inconsciente en el suelo a sus pies.</p><p>Se inclinó hacia él con un nuevo dispositivo en las manos, esta vez tratándose de unas esposas de un peculiar color verde.</p><p>—Con esto bastará—declaró ahora relajado tras colocárselas al hombre—. Me pregunto cómo le irá a Light Fury—suspiró reincorporándose y buscando a la chica con la mirada, sorprendiéndose cuando la distinguió en el centro de la plaza con su enemigo inmovilizado en el suelo gracias al dispositivo que le entregó que no era más que una red hecha con el mismo material de las esposas.</p><p>Sin pensárselo demasiado corrió a su encuentro y, si ella lo hubiera visto en ese momento, habría notado la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro.</p><p>—¡Bien hecho!—le gritó alegre cuando sus miradas se encontraron a pesar de que aún había varios metros separándolos.</p><p>A partir de ese punto todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.</p><p>Light Fury también se aproximó hacia él, pero ninguno logró alcanzarse porque un fugaz borrón verde impidió que ocurriera.</p><p>—¡Night…!</p><p>Fue lo único que alcanzó escucharle decir antes de que se congelara al instante en su sitio cuan estatua.</p><p>—¡Light Fury!—gritó él entonces, sintiendo como se le desgarraba la garganta y apresuró el paso hacia ella pero, nuevamente, el borrón verde se lo impidió.</p><p>Con un ágil salto logró esquivarlo, trastabillando al recobrar la compostura. Jadeó agitado ante la presencia que ahora tomaba lugar frente a él.</p><p>—Debo admitirlo—dijo con voz suave la mujer pelirroja cuyo traje verde militar le sirvió para identificarla como el <em>borrón </em>que los había atacado—, realmente me han entretenido. En especial tú—lo señaló frunciendo el ceño—, nos hiciste esperar bastante.</p><p>—¿Quién eres?—preguntó con frustración e ira burbujeando en su interior.</p><p>Su único deseo en ese momento era llegar a Light Fury, pero esa mujer estaba justo en medio.</p><p>—No es importante—habló ella restándole importancia y comenzando a caminar a su alrededor, sabiendo perfectamente que él no lograría escapar—, aunque creo que ya te haces una idea—añadió divertida notando la falta de sorpresa ante sus anteriores ataques—. Así que, si quieres, puedes llamarme…</p><p>—Speed Stinger—finalizó él con las manos hechas puños en los costados.</p><p>—Chico listo—festejó falsamente encaminándose hacia la paralizaba heroína cuya mirada denotaba terror.</p><p>Cuando estuvo a punto de rozarle el rostro ahora desprovisto de su capucha, Night Fury se lanzó hacia ella con el único objetivo de detenerla. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se encontraba tras él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.</p><p>Bastó con sentir su piel siendo atravesada y la sangre resbalando por su espalda baja para regresar la mirada por encima de su hombro, descubriendo a una persona encapuchada y vestida de negro apuntándole con una pistola.</p><p>Si Light Fury hubiera podido, la habría escuchado gritar su nombre nuevamente, pues cuando se giró para observarla pudo notar unas gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas ahora pálidas a causa de la parálisis provocada por la pelirroja.</p><p>—Maldición—masculló sin aliento cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo.</p><p>—Como verás, Night Fury, en este momento nosotros tenemos la ventaja—volvió a hablar Speed Stinger acariciando el rostro congelado de la albina bajo la mirada furiosa de él—. Pero descuida, no los mataremos aun. Al jefe no le gustaría eso.</p><p>Trató de levantarse pero sus piernas y brazos le fallaron, estaba claro que lo que le dispararon no era una bala común.</p><p>—Consideren esto el primer movimiento de Grimmel en el tablero—añadió caminando ahora hacia él, inclinándose lo suficiente para alzar su barbilla y obligarlo a verla—. Estaremos esperando con ansias el suyo—susurró para después soltarlo y dirigirse hacia donde los otros dos hombres, ahora libres de sus ataduras, la esperaban como fieles guerreros.</p><p>Mantuvo su mirada fija en ellos hasta que el cuarto atacante pasó por su lado. A pesar de su visión borrosa, alcanzó a distinguir una máscara cubriéndole la parte inferior del rostro y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se sorprendió al verlos resplandecer de un anormal color violeta. Pero eso no fue lo único que llamó su atención, pues había algo más importante… algo que sólo él notó y reconoció.</p><p>—Ese olor…—musitó sin aliento siguiéndolo con la mirada—. ¡Espera!—exclamó poco después cuando el grupo enemigo corrió entre los edificios dispuestos a escapar con ayuda de las sombras que estos les proporcionaban, aprovechando que la noche comenzaba a llegar—. ¡Maldición!</p><p>Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie luchando por estabilizarse y, sin importar la sangre que continuaba emanando de su herida ni mucho menos la heroína que intentaba recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo, se lanzó a la carrera tras ellos.</p><p>— Night… Fury…—alcanzó a escucharla pronunciar con dificultad.</p><p>Pero era demasiado tarde pues su mente sólo pensaba en una cosa, así que con pesar la dejó atrás saltando hacia uno de los edificios con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron para poder ir tras su objetivo.</p><p>Era su olor, no había duda de eso y por ello debía alcanzarlo, sólo así podría confirmar sus sospechas.</p><p>Desafortunadamente el cansancio y su herida evitaron que lo lograra. Llevó a su cuerpo al límite hasta que este dejó de responderle haciéndolo caer irremediablemente contra el frio suelo de un callejón.</p><p>—Vamos…—jadeó apoyándose en sus manos luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos—, levántate… No dejes que…—su cuerpo perdió la última fuerza que aún conservaba y sus ojos al fin se cerraron dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad—… se vaya…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un capítulo más que espero les haya gustado, la verdad a mí me encantó escribirlo e.e<br/>Como pudimos ver ya han aparecido más personas con súperpoderes, ¡¿qué demonios significa eso?! Y, más importante aún... Night Fury parece haber descubierto algo, ¿qué creen que sea?<br/>¡Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta! ¿Podremos obtener alguna en el siguiente capítulo?</p><p>Okay ya, mucha emoción...<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sus ojos estaban llorosos e incluso le costaba respirar cuando lo encontró, tenía ganas de gritar pero su voz parecía haber desaparecido.</p><p>Inspeccionó el callejón con la mirada para después dejarse caer con torpeza, la parálisis a la que había sido sometida aun no terminaba de disiparse y eso sólo dificultaba más su deseo por llegar hasta él.</p><p>¿Cómo es que terminó así? ¿Cuándo fue que todo se complicó tanto? Quizá… quizá no estaba hecha para ser una heroína porque si no podía cuidar de sí misma, qué le hacía pensar que podía proteger a otros.</p><p>—<em>No somos invencibles—</em>se recordó con voz temblorosa mientras caminaba hacia donde Night se encontraba tendido en el suelo—<em>, no somos dioses… tenemos límites.</em></p><p>Pero conforme más cerca estaba de él, esas palabras dejaron de resultar reconfortantes, en su lugar se volvieron una cruel realidad de la que no podía escapar.</p><p>—Night Fury…—lo llamó dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado.</p><p>Con manos temblosas lo sujetó dándole la vuelta para recostarlo sobre sus piernas, importándole poco que su traje se manchara de sangre.</p><p>—Night, por favor despierta—insistió llorosa sintiendo la débil respiración del azabache ahora desprovisto de su capucha.</p><p>¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? El miedo la consumía tan rápidamente que le robaba el aliento, pero sabía que si no hacía algo él moriría en sus brazos.</p><p>
  <em>«No somos invencibles»</em>
</p><p>Incluso los héroes necesitan que alguien los salve de vez en cuando, pero… ¿Podría ella salvarlo a él?</p><p>Acunó su rostro entre sus manos aterrándose cuando lo sintió demasiado frio. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en las de él, por más que lo intentó no pudo contener los sollozos que ahora hacían eco en el callejón.</p><p>—Por favor—susurró sin dejar de sujetar su rostro—, ¿qué debo hacer para salvarte?</p><p>Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando una mano fría secó las lágrimas que escapaban de ellos y por impulso los abrió para encontrarse con los de él, que con una débil sonrisa intentaba reconfortarla.</p><p>—Light…—pronunció con dificultad, su garganta estaba seca y el cuerpo le temblaba a causa del frio que ahora sentía—… <em>tú eres más valiente</em>…</p><p>—¿Qué…?—musitó confundida, de todas las cosas que pensó que le diría, esa no era una de ellas—. Night Fury—volvió a llamarlo cuando la mano que había estado en su mejilla se deslizó con un último roce.</p><p>La mano del héroe bajó a su cinturón y ahí se detuvo ante la mirada desesperada de ella. Le sonrió nuevamente a pesar del cansancio y con un suspiro sus ojos verdes se cerraron otra vez.</p><p>—Llámalos…—fue lo último que alcanzó a decir—, ellos pueden…</p><p>—¿Night?</p><p>De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar nublando su vista mientras intentaba encontrar un significado a lo que él le había dicho y fue al notar el teléfono al cual se aferraba a pesar de estar inconsciente cuando la respuesta que tanto ansiaba llegó a ella.</p><p>Inhaló en busca de autocontrol, lo que estaba por hacer era una locura pero de alguna forma Night Fury le había dado su consentimiento así que, dadas las circunstancias, no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Se limpió el rostro y tomó el teléfono encendiéndolo con la misma rapidez para después revisar los contactos de emergencia en busca de alguno al cual poder llamar como él le había indicado.</p><p>—Sólo hay uno—murmuró leyendo el nombre en la pantalla.</p><p>
  <em>«CASA.»</em>
</p><p>Con un último vistazo al héroe en su regazo, presionó la opción de <em>llamar</em> rogándoles a todos los dioses que alguien respondiera.</p><p>Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Al cuarto el silencio fue roto por una suave voz femenina y con eso un poco de esperanza regresó a ella.</p><p>
  <strong>*O*O*O*</strong>
</p><p>No muy lejos de lo que ocurría en el callejón, sobre la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos del área, cuatro siluetas permanecían de pie y al asecho observando cada movimiento de los héroes.</p><p>—No entiendo—habló uno de ellos, el hombre de uniforme negro y rojo cuyos ojos resplandecían de ira fijos en la figura blanca de Light Fury en la lejanía—, ¿por qué no bajamos ahí y los atacamos? ¡Están indefensos!</p><p>—Guarda silencio o nos escuchará—reprendió la joven pelirroja cruzada de brazos junto a él.</p><p>La noche había terminado por caer sumiendo en oscuridad y silencio a la ciudad, un silencio que era roto únicamente por el eco de las sirenas policiacas en la distancia.</p><p>—Pero podemos acabar con ellos o mínimo seguirlos hasta su escondite—insistió el hombre.</p><p>—Ya basta, Changewing—exclamó entre dientes fulminándolo con la mirada—. Las órdenes del jefe fueron claras, no podemos matarlos aun, ¿o es que acaso pretendes desafiarlo?—le recordó señalándolo con dedo acusador—. Sabes muy bien lo que le pasa a las personas que lo hacen.</p><p>El hombre castaño se estremeció ante tales palabras pues las acciones y el carácter de Grimmel Grisly eran de temer.</p><p>—Creo que lo que él quiere decir es que no entendemos porqué debemos dejarlos ir—habló ahora el de uniforme negro y azul salvándolo del destino fatal al que estaba cayendo—, al menos podríamos capturarlos.</p><p>La pelirroja gruñó por lo bajo y apartó la mirada, odiaba admitirlo pero incluso ella se cuestionaba lo mismo. Sabía que Grimmel tenía sus razones para darles ordenes tan específicas y limitadas, también sabía que esta no era la primera vez que dejaba escapar al par de héroes. A diferencia de los demás, ella era la única que conocía las verdaderas intenciones del cazador y el objetivo de su plan; sólo ella sabía qué era lo que pretendía hacer el hombre con los héroes y como su más fiel seguidor juró mantener el secreto hasta que fuera el momento de revelarlo.</p><p>Así que, pensando en todo eso, no podía darles demasiadas explicaciones a sus compañeros. Principalmente porque, al menos en esta ocasión, desconocía la estrategia de Grimmel.</p><p>—Lo único que deben saber es que pronto ambos estarán bajo el control de Grimmel—se limitó a responder apartando un par de mechones de cabello que el viento desacomodó de su trenza pelirroja—. A su debido tiempo podremos capturarlos.</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de ambos hombres para gruñir, una clara muestra de que no estaban conformes con lo dicho por su líder.</p><p>—Al menos debió explicarnos por qué demonios lo trajimos a él—señaló el Thunderdrum al cuarto miembro del grupo, el único que se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación con la mirada perdida en el callejón donde aún permanecían los héroes.</p><p>—¿Debo recordarles que fue gracias a él que logramos retomar el control de la situación porque ustedes no pudieron hacerse cargo solos?—recriminó con molestia.</p><p>Aunque tampoco estaba completamente de acuerdo con la participación del encapuchado, debía admitir que de no ser por él, ni siquiera ella habría podido contener a Night Fury.</p><p>—Ya se los dije—agregó poco después con un suspiro cansado observando de reojo al joven que, estático en su sitio, le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo haciéndola estremecer debido a su resplandor violeta—, todo es parte del plan de Grimmel. Si aprecian las vidas que les otorgó será mejor que dejen de cuestionarlo.</p><p>Con eso dicho la conversación se terminó pues ninguno de los dos hombres estuvo dispuesto a seguir llevándole la contraria no sólo al cazador, sino también a Speed Stinger, la más peligrosa y salvaje de sus seguidores.</p><p>—Atentos—habló nuevamente destruyendo el silencio y señalando el callejón—, al parecer se marchan.</p><p>Era verdad, un auto había llegado al lugar atrayendo la atención de la heroína que durante todo ese tiempo permaneció en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo de un inconsciente Night Fury.</p><p>Fue sólo un segundo, pero cuando la pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia el encapuchado a su lado, pudo ver cómo el color violeta de sus ojos se convertía en verde al fijarlos sobre la persona que salió del auto.</p><p>
  <em>» ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Grimmel?</em>
</p><p>Se cuestionó frunciendo el ceño ante todas las dudas que comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Todo fue tan confuso para ella durante los siguientes minutos luego de que ese hombre llegara a ayudarlos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo terminó en la parte trasera del auto con Night Fury nuevamente en su regazo mientras presionaba su herida con un pañuelo.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos pronunció alguna palabra durante todo ese tiempo y ella lo agradeció en silencio pues realmente no había nada que pudiera decir, su voz se había desvanecido otra vez y no sabía cómo hacer que volviera.</p><p>Lo único que en ese momento le importaba, lo único que necesitaba, era ver de nuevo sus ojos verdes.</p><p>
  <em>«Tú eres más valiente»</em>
</p><p>Eso es lo que él le había dicho, pero en ese momento no se sentía así. Estaba tan aterrada que su cuerpo se paralizaba como si Speed Stinger la hubiera atacado de nuevo, pero sabía que no era así porque esta vez la única responsable eran ella y su debilidad.</p><p>No era mejor que él. No era más valiente.</p><p>Todo ese tiempo alegando que protegería a todos en Berk, todas esas noches de desvelo vigilando y combatiendo ahora no tenían sentido en su mente porque, por primera vez, comprendió el verdadero significado de ser un <em>héroe</em>. No era sólo un traje vistoso y <em>súper-poderes</em>, no era usar una máscara y andar por la ciudad combatiendo el crimen.</p><p>Ser un héroe implicaba un enorme sacrificio, Night Fury se lo había dicho, <em>no eran invencibles y mucho menos dioses</em>. Ahora lo había entendido y lo había hecho de la peor manera posible.</p><p>—Se molestará si te ve llorar por su culpa.</p><p>Se estremeció al escuchar al hombre castaño después de tanto tiempo en silencio. Sorprendida alzó el rostro para conectar su mirada con la de él a través del retrovisor.</p><p>Sus ojos eran verdes como los de Night pero al mismo tiempo eran tan distintos, le transmitían un sentimiento completamente diferente.</p><p>—Créeme, suele hacerlo con mucha frecuencia—continuó diciendo tendiéndole un nuevo pañuelo que ella aceptó titubeante.</p><p>—¿Molestarse?—preguntó en voz baja y temblorosa limpiándose las mejillas.</p><p>El hombre negó con un suspiro bajando la mirada hacia el joven inconsciente.</p><p>—Culparse—respondió entonces devolviendo su concentración a la calle por la cual transitaban—. Siempre carga con la culpa de todo.</p><p>Ahora fue su turno de observar al joven héroe cuyo rostro denotaba el dolor y cansancio que en ese momento sentía.</p><p>—Cosa de héroes, supongo—escuchó al hombre castaño murmurar y, en su mente, le dio la razón—. Ya llegamos—habló esta vez en voz alta obligándola a alzar la mirada por la ventana para observar la cochera en la cual se adentraban.</p><p>Respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que no dejaría a Night Fury, al menos no hasta que supiera que estaba fuera de peligro.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Siguió a la pareja por el corredor hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual no dudaron en ingresar, pero ella, temerosa, se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta debatiéndose sobre si debía o no continuar ahí. La imagen del héroe herido y sangrante no abandonaba su mente y eso sólo aumentaba su desesperación destruyendo la poca fortaleza que recuperaba por momentos.</p><p>Desde su actual posición vio al castaño acomodándolo sobre la cama para después cederle el lugar a una mujer delgada, permitiéndole así que le quitara la parte superior del traje. Ambos se mostraban tan serenos que parecían estar acostumbrados a situaciones como esa, en especial la mujer que, con tan sólo escuchar su voz, reconoció como aquella con la que había hablado por teléfono en el callejón.</p><p>—Light Fury—la llamó el hombre al que ahora conocía como Stoick gracias a la mujer que momentos atrás había pronunciado su nombre—, ¿estás bien?</p><p>—Yo…—tartamudeó retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared del pasillo—, creo que esperaré aquí—concluyó sin apartar la mirada del joven inconsciente sobre la cama.</p><p>—Está bien—asintió él para después regresar su atención hacia la castaña que pedía su ayuda para comenzar a tratar la herida de Night.</p><p>Cuando ambos le dieron la espalda imposibilitándole continuar viendo al azabache, se deslizó contra la pared hasta caer sentada sobre el suelo. Con un rápido vistazo de sí misma, se sorprendió al notar por primera vez la sangre que manchaba su traje y en especial sus manos.</p><p>Suspiró en un intento por controlar su agitado corazón y devolvió la mirada hacia la pareja que continuaba con su labor de atender al héroe herido.</p><p>Lo escuchó gemir de dolor en varias ocasiones a la par en la que se estremecía obligando a Stoick a sostenerlo mientras la castaña se hacía cargo de la herida en su espalda. Lo hacía con tanta destreza que no hubo dudas sobre sus capacidades, eso y los utensilios acomodados en la mesita de noche fueron suficiente para deducir que era doctora o algo parecido.</p><p>Las gasas manchadas de sangre se acumularon en el cesto junto a la cama con cada minuto que pasaba, al mismo tiempo la tensión incrementaba y eso era algo que podía percibir en el rostro de ambos. Algo iba mal y lo supo cuando la mujer al fin sacó la bala del cuerpo del héroe.</p><p>—Comenzó a sangrar de nuevo—la escuchó murmurar mientras presionaba la herida con una nueva gasa que poco a poco se cubrió de sangre—, eso no es normal, en especial para alguien como él.</p><p>Eso sin duda la alertó y por mero impulso se levantó aproximándose a la puerta que continuaba abierta, pero se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto el olor de la sangre y desinfectante llegó a sus fosas nasales quedando congelada nuevamente antes de siquiera poner un pie en el interior de la habitación.</p><p>—No entiendo—volvió a decir la castaña con desesperación examinando la herida—, la herida no es profunda, no perforó ningún órgano. ¿Cómo es posible?</p><p>—Déjame ver la bala—pidió Stoick recibiendo segundos después el proyectil en un pequeño vaso de vidrio—. Definitivamente no es una bala común—fue lo primero que notó tras un rápido vistazo—. Light Fury, ¿la reconoces?</p><p>Ese llamado la hizo estremecerse pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la del hombre por alguna razón su parálisis se desvaneció. Estaban pidiendo su ayuda, Night Fury la necesitaba, no podía continuar alejándose de esa manera.</p><p>Él le había dicho que era valiente y aunque en ese momento no podía estar de acuerdo, debía intentarlo sin importar cuan aterrada estuviera.</p><p>—Light Fury…</p><p>Exhaló con fuerza y avanzó hacia ellos.</p><p>Con una mano temblorosa tomó el vaso que contenía la bala, ignoró el hecho de que continuaba manchada de sangre y la observó con detenimiento. Stoick tenía razón, no era una bala normal.</p><p>—Es de calibre pequeño—detalló el hombre señalándola—, tenemos un amigo que sabe sobre eso. He visto muchas balas, pero nunca una como esta.</p><p>—Es verdad—habló ahora la mujer—, yo tampoco había visto una así antes. Debe ser nueva o…</p><p>Light Fury dejó de escucharla y tomó el proyectil para observarlo más de cerca.</p><p>Era una bala pequeña, de color gris y con la punta aplastada debido al impacto, en el centro había un pequeño espacio transparente que permitía ver su interior los restos de lo que había contenido antes de ser utilizada contra Night Fury.</p><p>—Maldición—masculló cuando sus dedos se mancharon con los restos que se filtraron por la punta deshecha, reconociendo el líquido al instante—. La herida no es grave porque esta bala no fue hecha para matar—reveló con brusquedad sintiendo un sabor amargo al decir la última palabra—, la hicieron para neutralizar.</p><p>—¿Neutralizar? ¿Te das cuenta de que mi hijo se está desangrando?—exclamó desesperada la castaña sin dejar de hacer presión en la herida—, a este paso necesitará una transfusión.</p><p>Sus palabras le robaron el aliento y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella.</p><p>Supuso que debían ser familia del héroe cuando leyó el nombre con el cual el número estaba registrado, pero nunca consideró que fueran sus padres. Night Fury le había pedido entre su agonía que llamara a casa por ayuda, ¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta desde un principio sobre lo que eso implicaba?</p><p>—Valka, tranquila—la voz serena del hombre la devolvió a la realidad, una en la cual este abrazaba por los hombros a la mujer para consolarla—. Light Fury, por favor, si sabes cómo ayudarlo dínoslo.</p><p>La esperanzadora mirada verde que le otorgó fue suficiente para tragarse el nudo en su garganta.</p><p>—Es… es un veneno que nos debilita—comenzó a explicar devolviendo la bala al vaso que después le entregó al hombre—, afecta nuestras habilidades y nos deja vulnerables. Yo… también fui herida—añadió llevándose una mano al corte en su hombro sintiendo como este escocía ante el contacto—, sólo fue un roce pero tenía el mismo veneno.</p><p>Le dio un vistazo a la habitación y, cuando encontró las pertenencias del azabache sobre una silla, se aproximó a ellas con rapidez.</p><p>—Night me dio el antídoto—explicó buscando entre sus cosas—, lo tenía en su cinturón.</p><p>Al dar con él comenzó a revisar en los distintos bolsillos sorprendiéndose al encontrar una gran variedad de objetos, <em>¿de dónde sacó todo eso?</em>, fue lo que pensó en ese momento y quizá después se lo preguntaría abiertamente al héroe, cuando la situación y él mejoraran.</p><p>—¡Aquí!—exclamó aliviada encontrando varios frascos con distintos contenidos—. Es este, es el que me dio a mí—dijo entregándole al castaño el que, según sus recuerdos, era el antídoto del veneno.</p><p>—¿Estás segura?—le cuestionó observando el líquido violeta del frasco.</p><p>—Sí, lo estoy.</p><p>Por primera vez en todo ese rato logró mostrarse y, aún más importante, sentirse segura al hablar. Nuevamente se sentía ella misma y eso, de alguna manera, la reconfortó.</p><p>Vio a la pareja asentir para después comenzar a administrar el antídoto al azabache.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?—cuestionó Valka tras inyectar parte del líquido en la zona afectada.</p><p>—No lo sé con precisión—admitió apenada bajando la mirada—, yo me sentí mejor en un par de minutos. Pero supongo que depende de la cantidad de veneno.</p><p>La castaña asintió nuevamente y retomó su tarea de detener el sangrado que, aunque era leve, igual representaba un problema.</p><p>Su mirada viajó hasta el rostro pálido y sudoroso del joven recostado boca-abajo, ¿cómo fue posible que no lo notara antes? Si ella fue herida con veneno era obvio que él también. Quizá si se hubiera dado cuenta desde un principio, Night Fury no se encontraría en ese estado tan grave. Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien, si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo cuando esa chica pinchó su brazo paralizándola… Si fuera una mejor heroína nada de esto estaría pasando.</p><p>—Hey…—la gruesa pero suave voz de Stoick atrajo su atención—. Va a estar bien, tranquila—aseguró dándole un fraternal apretón en su hombro.</p><p>Ante el contacto, no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca de dolor obligando al castaño a apartar la mano de inmediato.</p><p>—Valka—llamó viéndola de reojo cuando esta alzó la mirada deteniendo un momento su labor de limpiar nuevamente la herida del enmascarado—, ¿aún hay vendas y desinfectante?</p><p>—Quedaron algunas en el botiquín de la cocina—respondió pensativa comprendiendo la situación.</p><p>—¿Te importa si nos retiramos un momento?</p><p>—No, está bien—accedió la castaña negando suavemente para después regresar su atención a su hijo—. Parece que el antídoto comienza a funcionar, el sangrado ya se detuvo—explicó depositando la gasa manchada de sangre en el cesto—. Sólo me falta suturar.</p><p>—Bien—suspiró Stoick volteando nuevamente hacia la heroína y sujetándola suavemente del otro brazo—. Acompáñame, tú también necesitas atención en esa herida.</p><p>No le permitió responder, con la misma rapidez que le dijo aquello la condujo fuera de la habitación. Antes de atravesar la puerta alcanzó a ver por última vez al azabache y a la mujer que, estaba segura, le sonrió discretamente.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Stoick le había indicado que esperara mientras él buscaba unas cosas dejándola sola en el umbral de la cocina. Tenía que admitirlo, en el fondo se sentía un poco incomoda por la situación, lo estuvo desde el principio pero ahora que todo comenzaba a calmarse ese sentimiento era más fuerte. Y es que, vamos, ¡estaba en la casa de Night Fury y conoció a sus padres!</p><p>No creía que eso fuera correcto, ni siquiera eran amigos o un equipo y aun así Night había confiado en ella para llevarlo hasta ahí sabiendo lo que eso implicaba.</p><p>De intentarlo podría averiguar su identidad justo ahora… entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía?</p><p>—No es correcto—se susurró evitando pensar demasiado en eso.</p><p>Los pasos apresurados del hombre la hicieron girarse a su encuentro, sorprendiéndose cuando este le tendió un par de prendas.</p><p>—Son de Valka—explicó tranquilo—, creí que lo mejor sería que te cambiaras de ropa ya que tu traje está un poco manchado—añadió ahora con un toque nervioso que logró transmitirle a ella—. Puedes usar el baño de ahí—señaló rápidamente la puerta al final del pasillo.</p><p>Nuevamente y sin esperar respuesta, se adentró a la cocina dejándola atrás.</p><p>Con un suspiro se aferró a la ropa limpia y caminó hacia el baño diciéndose mentalmente que todo estaba bien.</p><p>Le tomó un par de minutos quitarse el traje sucio enrollándolo en un pequeño bulto para después vestir la ropa que el hombre le había entregado. Se trataba de un pantalón gris holgado y una blusa de tirantes color azul, esta última evitó ponérsela por el momento quedando en sostén deportivo frente al espejo para poder lavar un poco la herida de su hombro.</p><p>Detalló su rostro ahora desprovisto del antifaz notando el cansancio y suciedad que lo opacaban, también tenía algunos moretones en los brazos, en especial en la zona donde fue pinchada por Speed Stinger.</p><p>Nunca se había visto tan demacrada, porque sí, en ocasiones recibió golpes durante su labor como heroína, pero jamás había sentido el verdadero peso de lo que representaban hasta ese momento.</p><p>—¿Estás bien, Light Fury?—le habló Stoick a través de la puerta.</p><p>—Sí, salgo en un momento—se apresuró a responder lavándose la cara para después colocarse nuevamente el antifaz.</p><p>Con un último vistazo a sus heridas, terminó de vestirse y marchó hacia la puerta abriéndola tras una última exhalación.</p><p>—¿Todo bien?—le cuestionó el hombre con toque preocupado.</p><p>—Sí—asintió ella un poco más tranquila.</p><p>—Bien, entonces revisemos esa herida—le restó importancia al asunto y se encaminó a la cocina donde, sobre la mesa, ya tenía preparadas las vendas y el desinfectante para atenderla.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>—Ya está—rompió el silencio terminando de vendar su brazo con una sonrisa—, fue un corte pequeño. Lamento si te lastimé al suturar.</p><p>—No se preocupe—negó ella ahora un poco más tranquila—. Honestamente no creí que fuera tan bueno en esto—bromeó, sorprendiendo al castaño con su nueva actitud.</p><p>—Bueno—carraspeó divertido—, sueles aprender un par de cosas cuando tienes una esposa doctora y dos hijos aventureros. Eran un verdadero problema de niños, si me permites decirlo.</p><p>Ella bajó la mirada, apenada ante la revelación recién hecha.</p><p>—No creo que deba saber sobre la vida civil de Night Fury—confesó inquieta acabando con la atmosfera relajada.</p><p>—¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que a él no le molestaría que supieras su identidad—declaró seguro, conocía a su hijo y si había dejado que la heroína los llamara era porque podían confiar en ella.</p><p>—No, pero a mí sí—reveló entonces conectando sus miradas, recobrando la fortaleza que la caracterizaba—. Es ridículo, lo sé, pero si algún día conocemos nuestras identidades, quiero que sea él quien me diga su nombre y yo el mío—explicó sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento—. Y siento que en este momento no tenemos tanta confianza para algo como eso.</p><p>—Bueno, si estás aquí es por algo, eso es lo que yo pienso y no, tu deseo no es ridículo. Eres una buena chica, una muy valiente—dijo él sujetando su mano para reconfortarla—. Ayudaste a nuestro hijo, te quedaste a su lado…—le sonrió cálidamente de una forma que la hizo sentir comprendida pero que, al mismo tiempo, la inundó de nostalgia—. No cualquiera haría eso y el hecho de que te niegues a conocer su identidad es suficiente para confiar en ti.</p><p>—Supongo que…—carraspeó nerviosa—, es porque estoy bajo situaciones similares a diario—suspiró jugando con su trenza deshecha—. Mantener oculta tu identidad es lo único que te mantiene unido a una vida normal… y al mismo tiempo es lo que te separa de ella—explicó con un deje de pesar apartando la mirada por un momento—, cuando eso se destruye ya no hay vuelta atrás.</p><p>—Puede que tengas razón—concedió Stoick pensativo, no estaba segura pero creyó percibir un toque de pesar en su voz—, pero a veces es necesario contar con alguien. Una persona que sepa dónde estás y lo que haces para que pueda ayudarte cuando lo necesites.</p><p>Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, pero esta vez no había calidez en ella, sino tristeza.</p><p>—El camino que ambos han elegido es solitario y peligroso—declaró con voz lúgubre—, pero sólo si ustedes lo permiten.</p><p>—¿A qué se refiere?—cuestionó dudosa, inquieta ante la situación en la que ahora se encontraban—. ¿Ustedes no sabían que él era Night Fury?</p><p>Para su sorpresa, el hombre negó.</p><p>—Sólo dos personas lo sabían—confesó melancólico—. Valka y yo creímos que no nos lo dijo por miedo o incluso desconfianza. Después comprendimos que lo hizo para protegernos—explicó con una sonrisa apagada—. Pero hay algo que ambos deben entender, Light Fury, y es que a veces nuestras acciones en lugar de <em>proteger</em> terminan lastimando.</p><p>—Yo… lo lamento—musitó sin saber qué más decir.</p><p>—Cuando él desapareció estábamos tan preocupados y molestos—recordó Stoick sin saber exactamente por qué le contaba aquello—, así como el resto de la ciudad, no entendíamos porqué nos había dejado cuando más lo necesitábamos… pero no al héroe, sino a nuestro hijo.</p><p>Suspiró y después se puso de pie comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella.</p><p>—Nos tomó tiempo aceptarlo y, más importante aún, comprenderlo—confesó perdido en sus pensamientos—. Su hermano murió hace tres años y él se culpa por ello, no lo dice pero sabemos que se fue porque no quería lastimar a nadie más y no importa cuánto le digamos que no lo culpamos, él sí lo hace y temo que eso nunca va a cambiar.</p><p>Sus palabras resonaron en el interior de la chica repitiéndose estrepitosamente.</p><p><em>Su hermano murió</em> y Night Fury se marchó debido a eso.</p><p>La difusa imagen que tenía de él se aclaraba cada vez más y eso, por alguna razón, no hacía más que preocuparla.</p><p>
  <em>« ¿Por qué volviste, Night Fury?»</em>
</p><p>Los recuerdos de esa noche y los años de reproche regresaron a su mente dejándole un sentimiento de culpa.</p><p>—Siempre ha sido así, tanto él como su hermano siempre cargaron con demasiada responsabilidad—volvió a hablar el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos—, se oponían ante las injusticias a su manera, en especial <em>Night</em>, todo el tiempo se involucraba en peleas que sabía bien que no podía ganar—lo escucho reír nostálgico ocasionando que ella también sonriera—. Su hermano siempre fue un poco más prudente, era quien lo cargaba de regreso a casa con la nariz sangrante y un ojo morado, siempre abogando por él para evitar que se metiera en problemas… Y cuando obtuvo esos poderes finalmente pudo ganar sus peleas.</p><p>Al fin volvió a observarla, tranquilo y confiado como antes se había mostrado logrando confundirla aún más, no sólo por sus palabras sino por los descubrimientos que, sin duda, no deseaba haber hecho.</p><p>—¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?—cuestionó, mostrando nuevamente inseguridad—. Yo no debería saberlo.</p><p>—Porque quiero que entiendas quién es él realmente, no por su nombre o por lo que demuestra a simple vista, sino por lo que hay dentro de él—respondió sereno acercándose a ella para sujetar su mano, sus ojos de nuevo mostraban el cálido brillo de antes—. Quiero que conozcas a la persona que hay detrás de esa mascara por sus acciones y su vida.</p><p>Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.</p><p>—El día en que su hermano murió los perdimos a ambos, él era su apoyo y ahora quiero pedirte que tú lo seas—confesó con tal firmeza que para ella fue fácil comprender lo que aquello significaba—. Por favor, prométeme que estarás a su lado.</p><p>El agarre en su mano se hizo más fuerte embriagándola de seguridad. Nuevamente un sentimiento melancólico se apoderó de su corazón. Y es que el hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella, suplicando su ayuda, no era más que un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo.</p><p>—Temo que la razón de su regreso no es buena—reveló Stoick con clara preocupación—, ahora que lo hemos recuperado no podemos perderlo de nuevo, mucho menos si es para siempre, así que por favor mantenlo a salvo. Sé que es mucho pedir pero…</p><p>—Lo haré—lo interrumpió con voz firme.</p><p>No era necesario que continuara pidiéndoselo, ya había tomado su decisión y no había vuelta atrás.</p><p>—Después de todo es el trabajo de un héroe proteger a los que lo necesitan—agregó sonriente y devolviéndole el cálido apretón—, y eso lo incluye.</p><p>—Gracias—logró pronunciar con un nudo en la garganta aferrándose a su mano.</p><p>—Gracias a usted por creer en mi—respondió ella sintiendo como la presión que durante todo ese tiempo había tenido en su pecho se desvanecía.</p><p>
  <em>« ¿Por qué decidiste volver?»</em>
</p><p>Sonrió para sus adentros, pues conocía la respuesta, siempre lo hizo y ahora también la comprendía.</p><p>
  <em>«Por la misma culpa que me recordó una vieja promesa»</em>
</p><p>Lo ayudaría a cumplirla, esa era su decisión.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... Recuerdo que me dio problemas escribirlo. Es un poco relajado a comparación del anterior, pero no se preocupen que poco a poco todo se irá revelando.<br/>En fin...<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Segura que estarás bien?—le preguntó nuevamente la mujer con tono preocupado.</p><p>—Sí—respondió con una ligera sonrisa—, no se preocupen.</p><p>En el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí, la pareja había logrado hacerla sentir como en casa. Cuando los veía podía percibir a sus padres y eso, de alguna manera, la hacía no querer marcharse.</p><p>Lástima que no siempre podemos cumplir nuestros deseos.</p><p>—Es tarde y debo volver a casa.</p><p>—Puedo llevarte, si quieres—ofreció Stoick con rapidez y sin pensar.</p><p>—Eso es muy lindo de su parte, pero no puedo aceptarlo—negó risueña cuando el hombre se sonrojó al notar su error—. No es la primera vez que salto por los techos a esta hora—bromeó para calmar la tensión—, estaré bien, así que no se preocupen.</p><p>Durante las últimas horas había permanecido con ellos y aunque al principio se dijo que lo hacía para asegurarse de que Night Fury estaba bien, al final descubrió que le agradaba la compañía del matrimonio y, pese a cualquier sugerencia, terminó por anunciar su retirada. Al igual que Night, ella también tenía una familia esperándola en casa.</p><p>Su madre la había llamado minutos atrás, preocupada al desconocer su paradero, y por ello debía marcharse.</p><p>El héroe estaba bien y ella igual, así que no había necesidad de que continuara ahí.</p><p>—Light—la llamó Valka cuando comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, obligándola a detenerse en el intento—, gracias por salvar a mi hijo.</p><p>—No fue nada—negó tranquila jugando con su cabello—, él haría lo mismo por mi… En realidad <em>lo ha hecho</em>.</p><p>—Aun así gracias—insistió la castaña tomando su mano libre, pues en la otra cargaba una bolsa de tela con su traje sucio—. Sé que la vida que llevan es complicada y no están exentos de resultar heridos; así que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda puedes venir aquí—prometió tranquila y maternal para después añadir con un ligero tono de advertencia:—. Sólo espero que no sea muy frecuente.</p><p>—Puedes contar con nosotros—concordó Stoick acercándose a ellas—. No tienen que luchar solos—añadió como un recordatorio de la conversación que habían tenido una hora atrás.</p><p>—Ahora soy yo quien les agradece—confesó la albina sin poder ocultar su nueva sonrisa.</p><p>Cuando su mano fue liberada por la castaña, retomó su marcha hacia la puerta trasera y, girándose una última vez hacia ellos, se despidió.</p><p>—Díganle a Night que tenía razón—pidió sabiendo que aunque ellos no lo comprenderían, él sí lo haría—, y que hablaremos cuando se recupere.</p><p>La pareja asintió, satisfechos y con seguridad.</p><p>—Ten cuidado—indicó Stoick con una mano en el hombro de su mujer.</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de la heroína para asentir antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que se cerró sumiéndolos en el silencio y la quietud.</p><p>Una vez en el exterior, Light Fury le dio un último vistazo a la casa que estaba por dejar atrás, en especial la ventana desde la cual pudo divisar el cuerpo del héroe dormido.</p><p>
  <em>«Lo más difícil de este trabajo es que no siempre puedes salvar a todos.»</em>
</p><p>Él le había dicho eso y ahora comprendía cuánta razón había tenido, pero… ¿debía quedarse sin hacer nada y aceptarlo sin más?</p><p>
  <em>«Concéntrate en salvar uno a la vez, a todos aquellos que sí estén a tu alcance.»</em>
</p><p>—Espero que <em>tú</em> estés a mi alcance…—susurró esperanzada y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza cuando el rostro del héroe se proyectó en su mente.</p><p>Contuvo la sonrisa que aquella imagen le provocó, ignorante de que en el interior de esa habitación el joven, sumido en sus sueños, le susurraba una respuesta…</p><p>¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían continuar negando la verdad que ambos conocían?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Speed Stinger entró a la enorme habitación sin siquiera esperar una confirmación. Avanzó determinada con los tacones de sus botas resonando en todo el lugar con cada paso que daba.</p><p>—La misión fue un éxito—dijo entonces observando al hombre que seguía de espaldas a ella.</p><p>—Supongo que ahora viene un «pero»—fue lo único que dijo Grimmel sin cambiar de posición, con los brazos cruzados en su espalda y la mirada fija en los monitores encendidos.</p><p>La única luz que iluminaba la habitación provenía de ellos, ocasionando que el ambiente y el rostro del cazador lucieran más siniestros.</p><p>—Los demás comienzan a dudar—respondió la pelirroja tras un ligero suspiro; esperando con ansias a que se girara y la viera.</p><p>—¿Con qué motivos?—cuestionó y entonces cumplió su deseo.</p><p>Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, algo en el interior de la joven se estremeció y un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de ella por un segundo hasta que lo hizo desaparecer.</p><p>Los ojos del hombre denotaban molestia, decepción y deseos de castigar a alguien.</p><p>—Bueno…—comenzó con un carraspeo; ella no quería ser ese alguien—, son impulsivos y desean más información. Creen que dejar ir a los héroes estuvo mal.</p><p>—¿Y tú lo crees?—preguntó Grimmel con una tranquilidad preocupante mientras avanzaba hacia ella—. Dime, ¿tú qué piensas?—insistió y, cuando no respondió, la sujetó con fuerza por la barbilla obligándola mirarlo.</p><p>—No importa lo que yo crea—logró decir finalmente, temblando por dentro—, tú eres el jefe, Grimmel—la fuerte presión en su barbilla bajó a su cuello—. Pero…—tragó con dificultad, sabía que no sería liberada hasta que le diera lo que estaba exigiendo—, pudimos haberlos capturado; eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?... ¿Para qué dejarlos ir entonces?</p><p>El agarre se aflojó un poco, permitiéndole respirar.</p><p>—Yo sé que no es la primera vez que los dejas escapar—confesó sin apartar sus ojos de los de él—. También sé que pudiste haber capturado a Night Fury hace tres años, pero no lo hiciste—la presión volvió a aumentar, asfixiándola nuevamente; pero ella en ningún momento dudó—… y me pregunto… <em>¿por qué?</em></p><p>Y entonces finalmente el cazador la soltó.</p><p>—Una muy buena pregunta, sin duda—le dijo recobrando su anterior postura con los brazos tras la espalda—. Y la respuesta es muy simple, querida.</p><p>Grimmel caminó con gracia a su alrededor, la luz de los monitores se reflejaba en su rostro volviéndolo más temible que antes. Ella sabía que, quisiera o no, iba a escuchar esa respuesta pues de cualquier manera su cuestionamiento tendría repercusiones.</p><p>—Cuando atrapas un pez y este es demasiado pequeño, decides devolverlo al agua porque sabes que algún día crecerá—comenzó a relatar confundiéndola y abrumándola en partes iguales, realizando extraños ademanes con una de sus manos—. Entonces valdrá la pena capturarlo de nuevo.</p><p>Speed Stinger tragó con fuerza, frotándose el cuello irritado y viendo de reojo al hombre que se había detenido nuevamente frente a ella.</p><p>—Pero si esperas demasiado, el pez puede crecer más de la cuenta—decidió argumentar siguiéndole la corriente, sabiendo que él esperaba su participación—. Si eso ocurre será más difícil capturarlo, puede que incluso resulte imposible.</p><p>—Es verdad—concedió el cazador pensativo llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Aunque no habrá ningún problema si tienes la carnada adecuada.</p><p>Y con eso la respuesta estuvo clara.</p><p>—Por eso me ordenaste que lo llevara con nosotros—dedujo la pelirroja con sorpresa dirigiendo su mirada a una de las pantallas donde se mostraban las grabaciones de una celda en particular.</p><p>—La carnada ya fue puesta—declaró Grimmel Grisly observando, igual que ella, al prisionero encadenado—, sólo resta esperar a que la presa muerda el anzuelo… justo como la última vez.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>TRES AÑOS ATRÁS</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>El eco de la primera explosión y las luces parpadeantes lo aturdían cada vez más. Sus sentidos estaban hechos un desastre y eso lo llenaba de unas ganas irremediables de gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, su voz tampoco parecía querer responderle.</p><p>¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Qué había hecho mal?</p><p>No tenía idea y aun así lo lamentaba enormemente.</p><p>Trató de levantarse aunque fue inútil, una pared de concreto le había caído encima y debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, no le sería fácil liberarse de los escombros.</p><p>—Maldición—masculló sin aliento recuperando al fin la voz, dejándose caer derrotado nuevamente contra el suelo.</p><p>Todo eso le parecía una broma terrible de la que no podía escapar.</p><p>—¡Night Fury!—escuchó en la lejanía y alzó el rostro sorprendido pues sabía de quién se trataba.</p><p>—¡Sal de aquí!—le gritó cuando sus miradas se encontraron, liberando con dificultad un brazo para moverlo en ademanes de advertencia—, ¡vete!</p><p>—¿Estás demente?—reclamó el castaño ignorando sus palabras y acercándose cada vez más—. No voy a abandonarte.</p><p>El héroe gruñó para después retomar su lucha contra el concreto que lo aprisionaba, pero de nueva cuenta resultó en vano.</p><p>—Deja que te ayude—insistió el otro sin detener su marcha, esquivando los escombros que cubrían el lugar.</p><p>—Hiccup—lo llamó suplicante y agotado—, por favor, tienes que irte. Él sigue aquí y…</p><p>—Con más razón te ayudaré—apremió su hermano cuando al fin atravesó todos los obstáculos, quedando a sólo un par de metros lejos de él.</p><p>—Hiccup…</p><p>El castaño lo ignoró y Night Fury se desesperó cada vez más.</p><p>—¡Hiccup!—exclamó con un terror desgarrándole la garganta al verlo caer contra el suelo sujetándose la pierna que ahora comenzaba a sangrar sin piedad.</p><p>—Debiste escuchar al héroe—sentenció un hombre con calma y arrogancia caminando elegantemente hasta quedar entre los dos hermanos—. Eso estuvo muy mal de tu parte.</p><p>—¡Grimmel!—rugió furioso el encapuchado luchando nuevamente contra su prisión—, ¡apártate de él!</p><p>—No estás en posición de ordenar—evadió el cazador señalándolo con la ballesta responsable de la herida que tenía ahora Hiccup.</p><p>La respiración de Night se agitó cada vez más y su piel ardió con cada movimiento que hacía para intentar levantarse. Su visión comenzaba a desenfocarse, la garganta le quemaba como si estuviera cargada de fuego y, por un segundo, un gruñido anormal escapó de ella.</p><p>—Déjalo… Déjalo ir—logró articular jadeante—. ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!</p><p>—Eso es verdad—admitió el hombre avanzando hacia él aun con la ballesta en la mano—. Pero esta situación resulta tan divertida que es inevitable no aprovecharla.</p><p>Con cada paso que daba y con cada esfuerzo que Night hacía, la desesperación aumentaba en su interior.</p><p>—Vamos, héroe—volvió a hablar Grimmel con un brillo amenazador en su mirada—; si quieres detenerme, deja que la bestia se libere.</p><p>Otro gruñido se escapó obligándolo a morderse la lengua cuando sintió el calor aumentando en su cuerpo. El ardor se convirtió en un fuego abrazador que lo estaba destruyendo desde adentro, exigiéndole rendirse; gritándole que dejara de luchar contra él.</p><p>Aunque no lo iba a permitir, no cuando Hiccup estaba ahí, herido y necesitando su ayuda.</p><p>—Quizá ocupas un incentivo más fuerte—sugirió con una aterradora sonrisa deteniendo la marcha y alzando nuevamente su ballesta.</p><p>Pero el objetivo no era él y cuando la flecha fue disparada el tiempo se detuvo alrededor.</p><p>El fuego se liberó consumiéndolo todo.</p><p>Y la bestia rugió…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>­</em>—¡Noooo!—el grito desgarró su garganta y un dolor se apoderó de su espalda cuando se incorporó sobre la cama.</p><p>Jadeó desesperado, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y la visión nublada. Sus manos ardían a causa del plasma que se había estado generando en ellas.</p><p>Cuando la puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron, el mundo recobró su curso original.</p><p>—¿Ty?—la apremiante voz femenina atrajo su atención.</p><p>Giró la cabeza tratando de enfocar la mirada en la recién llegada, un gruñido estaba por escapar pero lo contuvo a tiempo cuando reconoció el rostro preocupado que tenía enfrente.</p><p>—¿Tyre, estás bien?—volvió a preguntar la mujer aproximándose a él con paso nervioso.</p><p>El azabache no lo sabía, pero en ese momento sus ojos no eran normales.</p><p>—Ma… ¿Mamá?</p><p>Y entonces volvieron a serlo.</p><p>Su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de la castaña que ahora lo envolvía con sus brazos, apaciguando el calor que desbordaba en su interior al reemplazarlo con el suyo.</p><p>—Lo siento…—susurró cuando finalmente logró corresponderle el abrazo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para detener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos—. Lo siento tanto.</p><p>—Hablaremos de eso después—tranquilizó ella, no necesitaba escuchar más para saber a qué se debía su disculpa.</p><p>Con eso dicho, el abrazo se intensificó y la distancia que por años los había separado comenzó a desvanecerse… aunque quizá no para siempre…</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>El agua caía sobre él refrescando su piel. Las caricias húmedas y el sonido de la regadera sobre su cabeza desvanecieron lentamente la presión sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Le había costado levantarse de la cama después de ese mal sueño; pero tras recuperar un poco de fuerza, se las arregló para llegar hasta el baño para ducharse. Y ahí estaba ahora, de pie bajo la lluvia artificial, con una mano apoyada en la húmeda pared de mosaicos azules que lo protegía de caer cuando sus piernas temblaban.</p><p>Las últimas imágenes de su pesadilla se marcharon junto al agua sucia y con sangre que corría por sus pies hacia el resumidero.</p><p>Exhaló vaciando sus pulmones para después llenarlos con energía renovada. Se llevó la mano libre al cabello que se le pegaba al rostro y cubría sus ojos, lo agitó un poco para deshacerse de los restos de espuma y lo peinó hacia atrás.</p><p>—¿Ty?—la voz de su madre lo despertó de su trance pacifico—, te dejé ropa limpia en la habitación—anunció desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Está todo bien?</p><p>—Sí, gracias—respondió brevemente irguiéndose en su sitio, esta vez sin apoyarse en la pared—. Salgo en un minuto.</p><p>La escuchó decir algo más antes de que sus pasos se apagaran en el corredor.</p><p>Con un suspiro cerró la chirriante llave, sintiendo como el agua comenzaba a disminuir hasta convertirse en un ligero goteo. Se sacudió una última vez el cabello y se dispuso a salir de la ducha sabiendo que, una vez fuera del baño, volvería a la cruel realidad que era su vida.</p><p>Una en la cual tendría que plantarse frente a sus padres para tener esa conversación que por tres largos años estuvo evitando.</p><p>—Es ahora o nunca… supongo—murmuró con un deje de pesar.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p> Se sentó con lentitud en la silla, removiéndose incomodo cuando las miradas de sus padres encontraron la suya.</p><p>—¿Te sientes mejor?—fue Stoick quien le preguntó, colocando un plato con estofado caliente frente a él en la mesa.</p><p>—Un poco—confesó llevándose involuntariamente una mano a la herida recién vendada bajo su playera azul—, sanará una vez que el veneno salga de mi sistema.</p><p>Luego de despertar y relajarse, su madre le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba. No resultó sorprendente para él descubrir que Light Fury lo acompañó hasta su casa y permaneció allí hasta que estuvo fuera de peligro.</p><p>«Light Fury te salvó la vida»</p><p>Le había dicho la castaña y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. De no ser por la heroína habría muerto en ese callejón, <em>a pesar </em>de que las intenciones de sus atacantes no eran asesinarlo. Ty suponía que fue un error en cálculos sobre la herida que le ocasionaron, pero en el fondo sabía bien que así lo había planeado Grimmel; de alguna manera retorcida, el cazador sabía que sobreviviría a un disparo como aquél y eso sin duda lo preocupaba.</p><p>A pesar de que toda esa situación quedó aclarada, aun existían temas por discutir. Preguntas que sus padres se hacían y que él no estaba seguro de poder responder. Y no precisamente por desconocer la respuesta.</p><p>—Debes comer algo—volvió a hablar Stoick sentándose igualmente en la mesa tras colocar dos platos más de comida—, te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas.</p><p>Ty asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada hacia el estofado cuyo olor le trajo de regreso viejos recuerdos agradables. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó un primer bocado, no importándole que pudiera quemarse al hacerlo; extrañaba tanto ese sabor, la calidez inundándolo por dentro. Extrañaba estar en casa…</p><p>Extrañaba a su familia.</p><p>—Está rico—murmuró sonrojado viendo de reojo como sus padres sonreían.</p><p>—Me alegra escucharlo—confesó el hombre para después imitarlo.</p><p>Fue una comida silenciosa después de eso.</p><p>Un momento familiar que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo y que, aunque no lo admitieran abiertamente, disfrutaron en gran medida… a pesar de que entre ellos existiera una silla vacía…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—¿Y bien…?—habló de pronto su madre con un tono en el que identificó inseguridad.</p><p>El agradable ambiente de antes se evaporó en cuanto los platos fueron retirados de la mesa, anunciando con pesar que finalmente tendría lugar la conversación que Ty tanto había intentado evadir.</p><p>Nunca les dio la oportunidad de preguntar o reclamar en el pasado y mucho menos les dio explicaciones por ello. Habían esperado tres años para escuchar la verdad detrás de todo lo ocurrido y él no podría seguir evitándolo, pues en el fondo realmente deseaba decírselos.</p><p>Fueron tres años de silencio y soledad, meses enteros de agonía en los que ni siquiera pudo decir sus nombres en voz alta. Días interminables plagados de terror ante la idea de perder el control de aquello que por mucho tiempo había estado dormido en su interior, ignorante y desconocido.</p><p>—¿Por qué volviste realmente, Ty?—lanzó la pregunta al fin, su mirada verde lucía firme y atenta a cualquiera de sus movimientos.</p><p>Suspiró con fuerza para después erguirse en su silla todo lo que pudo. Su instinto le dijo que se marchara, pero algo más fuerte lo obligó a permanecer ahí.</p><p>Había llegado la hora de liberar todo lo que estuvo ocultando incluso de sí mismo. Si realmente quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez, necesitaba comenzar a ser sincero, dejar atrás el pasado aunque doliera y aferrarse a las personas que aún conservaba a su lado</p><p>—Porque <em>él</em> también lo hizo—logró decir con toda la potencia y seguridad que aún conservaba en el cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Te refieres al hombre de hace tres años?—fue ahora Stoick quien preguntó, nervioso y con una clara expresión de temor en el rostro—. ¿Acaso… él provocó lo de anoche?</p><p>—Sí—contestó sin más.</p><p>No deseaba involucrarlos porque sabía que eso los pondría en riesgo, pero no tenía alternativa, les debía las respuestas y había decidido dárselas.</p><p>—Grimmel Grisly ha vuelto—repitió y ancló su mirada en ambos, notando la confusión y la sorpresa que les generó escuchar ese nombre por primera vez—… y es por eso que lo he hecho yo también.</p><p>—Tyre…</p><p>Negó con suavidad, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de su padre por convencerlo de no hacer algo que sabía que era imposible, pues la decisión había sido tomada hace mucho tiempo y nada podía cambiarla.</p><p>—¿Acaso esto es por una tonta venganza?—fue Valka quien habló después de un momento en silencio, sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar a causa de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo—. Ty…</p><p>—No, esto va mucho más allá—respondió apartando el rostro, no quería continuar lastimándolos y ver a su madre en ese estado sólo le causaba dolor—. Debo detenerlo antes de que la historia se repita—sentenció—. No puedo permitir que más personas resulten heridas.</p><p>La cálida mano de su madre sujetó su mejilla pidiéndole alzar el rostro nuevamente. Su mirada verde se conectó con la de ella que había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas.</p><p>—No tienes que hacerlo—susurró aun sin apartar su mano, sintiendo como el calor del azabache atravesaba su piel—. Debes detenerte, Ty. No tienes que continuar haciendo esto, no es lo que Hiccup quería.</p><p>Su simple mención hizo aumentar su calor, obligándolo a apartarse con brusquedad. La mesa y la silla temblaron cuando se puso de pie.</p><p>—No, ¡<em>esto</em> es justo lo que él quería!—contradijo con voz ronca y una presión abrasadora en el pecho—. Le hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla.</p><p>—Tyre, no es correcto—habló esta vez su padre y por un instante logró ver en él un atisbo de decepción y ¿miedo?—. ¿No entiendes que no podemos perderte a ti también?</p><p>—¡Tengo que hacerlo!—se defendió él, retrocediendo un par de pasos cuando sus padres se levantaron—. Ustedes son los que no entienden, lo que Grimmel pretende hacer lastimará a muchas personas. Si no lo detengo, entonces…</p><p>La presión aumentó quemándolo por dentro y haciéndolo caer cuando sus piernas perdieron la fuerza, dejándolo sentado sobre el suelo en un rincón y con una mano contra el pecho en busca de calmar el dolor.</p><p>—¡Tyre!</p><p>La voz de su madre se volvió tan lejana en ese momento y cuando alzó la mirada todo a su alrededor se nubló.</p><p>—¡Ty!—volvió a exclamar la castaña arrodillándose a su lado—, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó con desesperación sujetándole el rostro.</p><p>Al verlo a los ojos descubrió que, nuevamente, estos habían dejado de ser normales y eso la aterró aún más.</p><p>—Es-estoy bien—logró pronunciar después de un preocupante silencio, jadeando y cerrando los ojos con cierto dolor.</p><p>Su padre también se había arrodillado y ahora lo sujetaba con cuidado por los hombros, ayudándolo a permanecer sentado.</p><p>—Yo…—murmuró tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo como lentamente el fuego en su interior disminuía permitiéndole respirar de nuevo—. Perdí el control de mí mismo… no sabía quién era—comenzó a relatar, dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de su madre—. Ese día todo se destruyó y no tenía idea de cómo repararlo.</p><p>Las manos cálidas de Valka acariciaron su espalda, reconfortándolo y brindándole la confianza para continuar.</p><p>—Necesitaba escapar…—confesó al fin dejando escapar las lágrimas que hasta entonces había estado conteniendo—, porque tenía miedo de que, si no lo hacía, terminaría lastimándolos… Y eso me lastimaría a mí.</p><p>Ahora fue Stoick quien le compartió de su fuerza al darle un suave apretón sobre el hombro, para luego envolverlos a ambos en un abrazo.</p><p>—Había tantas cosas que no entendía—continuó poco después fortaleciendo su voz—. Quería comprender por qué había ocurrido todo eso; necesitaba saber por qué me tocó esta vida y por qué Grimmel está detrás de ella.</p><p>—¿Lo lograste?—se atrevió a preguntar su madre cuando no dijo nada más.</p><p>Tragó con fuerza para después asentir contra su hombro, aferrándose al cuerpo de su madre y dejándose envolver por el de su padre.</p><p>—Por eso debo hacer esto—determinó levantando por primera vez el rostro para observarlos a ambos con unos ojos que volvían a ser los suyos y no los de alguien más—, es la única alternativa.</p><p>—No tienes que hacerlo solo—insistió Stoick hablando al fin.</p><p>Suspiró, sabía que tenía razón y sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podría cambiar ese hecho.</p><p>—Lo sé—dijo esta vez en voz alta, aceptando finalmente la verdad que por tanto tiempo ocultó en su interior—. Esta vez será diferente—añadió poco después y entonces correspondió el abrazo que ellos le otorgaban—, lo prometo…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Exhaló para deshacerse de los nervios antes de tocar la puerta con suavidad, en poco tiempo obtuvo una respuesta y la puerta se abrió iluminándola con la luz del interior hasta que la mujer castaña apareció frente a ella.</p><p>—Light Fury—saludó sorprendida apartándose del umbral para invitarla a pasar—, ¿ocurrió algo?—cuestionó cuando ambas estuvieron en el interior.</p><p>—No, no—se apresuró a responder notando la preocupación en su voz—. Sólo venía a devolverle su ropa—explicó tendiéndole la bolsa de tela en la cual el día anterior le habían permitido llevarse su traje sucio y que, en esta ocasión, contenía la ropa que igualmente le habían prestado.</p><p>—No tenías que hacerlo—negó sonrojada la mujer aceptando el paquete y depositándolo sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Es lo correcto—fue ahora su turno de negar, sonriendo suavemente.</p><p>Un ligero silencio se apoderó de ambas antes de que, con un carraspeo, la heroína decidiera hablar nuevamente.</p><p>—¿C-cómo sigue Night Fury?</p><p>La mujer sonrió para sus adentros al descubrir las <em>verdaderas</em> intenciones de su visita.</p><p>—Se recupera rápido—respondió alegre—, según dijo, el veneno ya casi sale de su sistema por completo. Justo ahora él y Stoick fueron a un hotel a recoger sus cosas.</p><p>Un destello de decepción logró distinguirse en la mirada azul de la encapuchada y eso, de alguna manera, divirtió a la castaña. Era la misma reacción que vio en su hijo esa mañana después de decirle que la chica se marchó cuando él estuvo fuera de peligro.</p><p>Estaba claro que ambos tenían interés en el otro, pero también era evidente que ninguno parecía notarlo y, si lo hacían, no deseaban admitirlo.</p><p>—Si quieres puedes esperarlo—sugirió provocando en la albina un ligero sonrojo que resaltó bajo su antifaz blanco—. No deben tardar en volver.</p><p>—No, no, a-así está bien—logró decir nerviosa, sintiendo como el calor aumentaba en sus mejillas—. Yo… debo hacer un rondín por la ciudad para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden—explicó, inhalando para calmar sus emociones—. Dígale a Night que no se preocupe y que me haré cargo de la situación hasta que se recupere—pidió mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.</p><p>—Light Fury—llamó la castaña atrapando su mano para detenerla—, no te arriesgues si estás sola. Estoy segura de que eso es lo que él te diría.</p><p>—Descuide, seré precavida—prometió envolviendo la mano de la mujer con la suya, brindándole un poco de su calor—. Por cierto, si alguna vez necesitan mi ayuda, usen lo que está ahí—señaló la bolsa sobre la mesa y le regaló una sonrisa llena de confianza—. Aunque espero que no sea muy frecuente—agregó recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho antes.</p><p>Con un asentimiento curioso, Valka liberó a la heroína permitiendo que reanudara su marcha.</p><p>—Ten cuidado—volvió a pedir cuando estaba por atravesar el umbral hacia el oscuro exterior.</p><p>Ahora fue Light Fury quien asintió antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer, dejando a la mujer sola que, sin pensarlo demasiado, abrió la bolsa encontrando sobre la ropa limpia y doblada una pequeña nota de color violeta.</p><p>
  <em>«Si necesitan ayuda, llámenme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no le digan a Night o me regañará por hacer esto.»</em>
</p><p>Se trataba de su número de teléfono y, aunque le divirtió su petición, también se enterneció por su acto desinteresado y afectuoso.</p><p>Negó ligeramente sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro y guardó nuevamente la nota cuando escuchó la puerta principal ser abierta.</p><p>—Volvimos—anunció Stoick entrando a la cocina con Ty siguiéndolo de cerca—. ¿Qué es eso?—señaló la bolsa en sus manos.</p><p>—Light Fury vino a devolverme la ropa que le prestamos—explicó dirigiendo su sonrisa hacia el azabache—. Es una chica muy linda.</p><p>—¿Light estuvo aquí?—fue lo único que logró decir él con un ligero sonrojo haciéndose presente en sus mejillas.</p><p>—Sí, se fue hace un momento—agregó su madre recargándose contra la encimera—. Dijo que haría un rondín por la ciudad y que no debías preocuparte por nada hasta que te recuperaras.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Acaso está loca?—eso último lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta—. Es peligroso, podrían atacarla y…</p><p>—Tyre, estás exagerando—detuvo el hombre castaño plantándose frente a él cuando comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Ella va a estar bien, es tan capaz como tú de protegerse.</p><p>El joven alzó una ceja denotando la ironía de sus palabras y llevándose una mano a la espalda con obviedad.</p><p>—Olvida que dije eso—dijo Stoick comprendiendo su error—. El punto es que estará bien.</p><p>—No pretendo correr el riesgo—declaró el menor evadiéndolo para después avanzar con paso seguro hacia la puerta trasera.</p><p>—Ty, no te has recuperado—intervino su madre, pero resultó completamente inútil—, no hagas una locura.</p><p>—Estaré bien—prometió abriendo la puerta y viéndolos de reojo sobre su hombro—. Vuelvo en un rato.</p><p>Y tras eso último desapareció.</p><p>—Ni siquiera se puso su traje—murmuró Stoick con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome darse cuenta de eso?—cuestionó con cierto toque divertido su mujer.</p><p>—No lo suficiente, eso te lo aseguro—determinó girándose para recoger la maleta que su hijo dejó olvidada prácticamente apropósito en el suelo.</p><p>
  <strong>*O*O*O*</strong>
</p><p>Balanceaba los pies con tranquilidad en el borde de la cornisa sobre la que estaba sentada. Las luces de la ciudad resplandecían con armonía en un espectáculo agradable a la vista.</p><p>El invierno estaba comenzando y con ello las noches se volvían cada vez más frías, pero eso a ella no parecía importarle y es que, cuando tienes un <em>fuego latente</em> habitando en tu interior, el clima helado no supone ningún problema.</p><p>—Sabía que me buscarías—alzó la voz sin girarse cuando sintió su presencia en la azotea—, por eso decidí no irme muy lejos. De hacerlo te habrías lastimado de nuevo.</p><p>—Eres muy considerada—respondió él con voz serena sin detener su avance—. Pero también eres muy imprudente—añadió con un ligero toque de irritación para después sentarse cuidadosamente en el suelo, recargando la espalda en la cornisa.</p><p>No estaba usando su traje y la capucha de su suéter no era suficiente para ocultar su rostro así que mantuvo su distancia. A pesar de todo lo vivido en los últimos días, no deseaba que la heroína conociera su identidad de esa manera.</p><p>Light Fury lo entendió y en ningún momento miró en su dirección.</p><p>—Quizá sea cierto—concordó ella con un divertido encogimiento de hombros—, pero tú no eres muy diferente y lo sabes.</p><p>—Supongo que no puedo negarlo—suspiró rendido apoyando un brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte nocturno que se extendía ante él.</p><p>Dejaron que el silencio se apoderara de ambos, sintiendo como el ambiente agradable y sereno los envolvía. Nunca habían tenido oportunidad de estar así: relajados, cercanos y libres de cualquier carga o responsabilidad. Sabían que no sería eterno, pero escapar de la realidad siempre era útil y reparador.</p><p>—¿Cómo sigue tu herida?—preguntó la albina después de un rato apoyando las manos a sus costados y balanceando su cuerpo hacia atrás con suavidad.</p><p>—Ha comenzado a sanar—explicó tranquilo llevándose una mano a la zona afectada—, y mis poderes comienzan a normalizarse—añadió—. ¿Tú cómo estás?</p><p>—Bueno, he estado mejor—respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida—, mi hombro también está sanando. Por fortuna no me tocó tanto veneno como a ti—liberó un suspiro agotado y pesaroso—. Realmente me preocupé.</p><p>—Lo sé y lo siento en verdad—ahora fue su turno de suspirar—. Sé que te debo demasiadas explicaciones pero…</p><p>—Ya me las darás después—lo interrumpió irguiéndose y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del héroe, aunque sin girarse a verlo—. No hablemos de eso ahora, ¿te parece? es tu día libre.</p><p>Un intento de risa escapó de los labios del azabache, el calor que transmitía la mano ajena a través de su ropa le resultó tan reconfortante y familiar, que apartó todos los pensamientos preocupantes que ya tenían un lugar fijo en su mente.</p><p>—Sólo quiero decirte que, sin importar lo que ocurra, no pretendo dejarte luchar solo—confesó con tal seguridad que se sorprendió incluso a sí misma—, ¿te lo dijeron no? Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste—agregó tranquila y, si Night hubiera visto sus ojos, habría notado un brillo lleno de esperanza en ellos—; no siempre podemos protegerlos a todos, ¿pero sabes qué? He decidido protegerte.</p><p>—Light Fury, yo…</p><p>—No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente—declaró impidiéndole hablar—. Sé que la situación es complicada y que tienes motivos personales de por medio.</p><p>Ansiaba tanto poder girarse y encararlo, demostrarle con la mirada su honestidad y determinación; quería dejarle en claro cuán importante era para ella su decisión.</p><p>Quería demostrarle que podía confiar en ella de la misma manera en la que él había logrado ganarse su confianza. Era gracioso pensar que, hace tan sólo un par de semanas atrás, le había guardado tanto rencor injustificado y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado, esperando ser aceptada por él.</p><p>—Dijiste que hiciste una promesa—continuó poco después—, bueno, ahora yo te prometo que te ayudaré a cumplirla—bajó el rostro, ocultándolo tras su capucha para no revelar el sonrojo que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas—. No estás solo, Night Fury.</p><p>Lo escuchó tragar con fuerza y, por un impulso inconsciente, giró levemente el rostro en busca de su mirada.</p><p>—Permíteme luchar a tu lado—susurró cuando un destello esmeralda se hizo presente, obligándola a girarse de nuevo, nerviosa y acalorada.</p><p>—No quiero ponerte en peligro—confesó el héroe, hablando por primera vez con voz temblorosa—, pero ahora sé que eso es imposible. Esta situación te incumbe tanto como a mí.</p><p>Exhaló, un sentimiento de frustración comenzaba a apoderarse de su interior. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a su decisión, evadiendo la verdad que sabía perfectamente debía revelar.</p><p>—Ninguno de los dos puede hacer esto solo—agregó tras recobrar la fuerza en su voz—. Y realmente no quiero hacerlo, ya no más…—suspiró aferrándose a su capucha con manos temblorosas y tragando con fuerza el nudo en su garganta—. La verdad es… que te necesito a mi lado, Light Fury.</p><p>—Entonces ahí estaré—logró decir la heroína después de un momento en silencio.</p><p>Vio de reojo como él se levantaba para después sentarse a su altura sobre la cornisa, conservando la distancia para evitar que sus rostros se encontraran, ya no sólo por su identidad, sino por algo más.</p><p>—No deseo nada más—confesó él con tranquilidad.</p><p>—¡Pero te lo advierto!—agregó de repente la heroína con voz apremiante—, no pienso ser tu Robin; aprecio demasiado mi vida.</p><p>Fue en ese momento que ocurrió lo más inesperado.</p><p>A sus oídos llegó la risa más fugaz, sincera y relajada que jamás había escuchado. Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza en su pecho y sus mejillas ardieron como el fuego en su interior. Ella no lo sabía, pero ese mismo sentimiento se había apoderado del azabache que reía tranquilamente y con soltura a su lado.</p><p>—De acuerdo—concedió sin aliento secando un par de lágrimas que escaparon por error—; pero tampoco seas Batgirl, a ella tampoco le fue muy bien con los payasos psicópatas.</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de la albina para reír ocasionando un nuevo revuelo de emociones en ambos.</p><p>—Seremos como una <em>Justice League</em> de dos miembros—volvió a hablar, deslizando con cautela una mano sobre el frio borde en el que estaban sentados.</p><p>—Combatiremos a nuestro payaso psicópata juntos—concordó ella acercando su mano a la de él.</p><p>Cuando sus manos se conectaron mezclando el calor de ambos, se selló el contrato que, más allá de unir sus fuerzas para la batalla que estaba por venir, enlazaría sus vidas para siempre.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Así que aquí vives, héroe…—susurró observando la casa cuyas luces continuaban encendidas.</p><p>Una tormenta estaba por venir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lamento haber tardado en publicar el capítulo esta semana, he estado ocupada con cosas de la universidad.<br/>Pero bueno, aquí está y espero les haya gustado... y que se les haya escapado mínimo una lágrima jeje.</p><p>En fin...<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despertó con pereza, gruñendo por lo bajo y aferrándose a las sabanas que lo envolvían, cuando los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana lo golpearon en el rostro.</p><p>No recordaba haberla dejado abierta la noche anterior y, con ese pensamiento fugaz, se obligó a sentarse sobre la mullida cama abriendo los ojos para observar la pequeña habitación en busca de alguna anomalía. Agudizó sus oídos, alerta ante cualquier ruido que le indicara que estaba en peligro.</p><p>Pero no había nada.</p><p>La habitación estaba en orden y era iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana; las cortinas azules ondeaban suavemente gracias a la brisa fresca del exterior.</p><p>Exhaló rendido, relajando sus hombros y regañándose mentalmente por alterarse por una pequeñez.</p><p>—Deja la paranoia—murmuró, frotándose el rostro para deshacerse de los residuos del sueño tenido.</p><p>Examinó por última vez la habitación, detallando sus paredes de un color beige tan claro que podría confundirse con el blanco; y el ropero de madera arrinconado en el que la noche anterior acomodó sus pertenencias.</p><p>Se puso de pie de un salto tras calzarse unas pantuflas y desvió su mirada por primera vez a la mesita de noche junto a la cama. En ella había una pequeña nota escrita con una impecable caligrafía que no tardó en reconocer como la de su madre.</p><p>—<em>“Fuimos a trabajar. No quisimos despertarte, pero como sé que no lo harás por tu cuenta, te dejé la ventana abierta”</em>—leyó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No habría sido mejor un despertador?—argumentó a la nada y, para su sorpresa, la respuesta estaba impresa en el papel—, <em>“porque habrías roto el despertador”</em>… Pues tiene razón—concordó divertido para después leer la última línea de la nota: —<em>“Si puedes, revisa su contenido. Creo que te puede ser de ayuda”</em>.</p><p>¿Contenido? ¿A qué se refería?</p><p>Dirigió nuevamente la mirada a la mesita en busca de una respuesta y, cuando la encontró, el corazón se detuvo en su pecho para después latir con el doble de fuerza.</p><p>Ahí, sobre la superficie de madera, se encontraba una memoria USB de color rojo brillante con un pequeño dragón negro dibujado con la precisión que sólo una persona podía tener.</p><p>—Hiccup…—susurró sin aliento y la mirada perdida en el dispositivo que sujetaba con mano temblorosa.</p><p>¿Qué pretendía su madre al entregarle aquello? Y, más importante aún, ¿de dónde lo había sacado? ¿Acaso ella había visto su contenido?</p><p>¿Qué es lo que Hiccup había guardado en él?</p><p>Detalló el dibujo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el objeto, reconociéndolo de inmediato como el mismo símbolo que, en su momento, decoró su traje de héroe.</p><p>
  <em>«Tan sólo imagínalo siendo proyectado en el cielo por toda la ciudad, ¿no sería increíble?»</em>
</p><p>Eso le había dicho cuando le mostró el primer boceto del dragón negro que se paseaba en sus sueños cada noche.</p><p>—Siempre te gustó soñar en grande—suspiró ante el recuerdo de ese día aferrándose a la USB que ahora actuaba como la única conexión a su pasado, ese en el cual su hermano estaba junto a él impulsándolo en su camino como héroe—. ¿Qué idea loca se te ocurrió esta vez?</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Casi era mediodía cuando Tyre se sentó a desayunar.</p><p>Hundió una mano entre sus cabellos húmedos por la rápida ducha que había tomado, recargando su cabeza contra ella mientras con la otra removía el cereal que perezosamente se había servido.</p><p>La herida en su espalda ya había sanado, dejando una nueva cicatriz marcada en su piel como recordatorio de su anterior existencia; pues aunque tenía la capacidad de sanar rápido, no estaba exento de conservar esas marcas de vez en cuando.</p><p>Sus padres no se lo dijeron, pero él estaba seguro que se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver todas las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Quizá no eran demasiadas, pero hacía falta más que sus dos manos para contarlas todas. Recordaba cómo se hizo cada una de ellas y, cuando las tocaba con sus dedos, podía revivir en menor escala el dolor que le provocaron.</p><p>No se enorgullecía de esas marcas; pero, de alguna manera, agradecía que estuvieran en él y no en alguien más.</p><p>Aunque eso no siempre resultó efectivo…</p><p>—Pensar en eso no ayuda, Tyre—se regañó, gruñendo con fastidio para después levantarse y dejar el tazón vacío en el lavaplatos.</p><p>Lo lavó con rapidez salpicando agua por todos lados, ansioso por salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Una cosa era estar en esa casa con sus padres, pero una muy diferente era estar solo; pues era cuando lo inundaba la soledad que su mente actuaba en su contra y, al menos en esta ocasión, no estaba de humor para darle la victoria.</p><p>Después de todo no importaba cuanto intentara evadirlo, al final regresaba a un único pensamiento.</p><p>—Necesito ver su contenido o me volveré loco—sentenció con cierto pesar secándose las manos en sus pantalones—, o tal vez no—lo consideró deteniéndose en el umbral de la cocina y fijando su vista en las escaleras frente a él.</p><p>Su madre le había dicho que quizá lo ayudaría, pero él no estaba seguro. Se trataba de Hiccup y aunque finalmente comenzaba a superar lo ocurrido, le parecía incorrecto revivir todo de nuevo, en especial luego de su última pesadilla.</p><p>Volver a esa noche sólo tendría un resultado y, sin duda, no sería nada favorable.</p><p>—¿Por qué es tan complicado?—se quejó deslizándose contra el marco de la puerta hasta sentarse sobre el frío suelo de madera.</p><p>Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando inútilmente de vaciar su mente.</p><p>—Sólo hazlo y ya—sentenció abriéndolos de nuevo y levantándose de un salto—, por Hiccup…</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Permaneció de pie a mitad del corredor tras salir de la habitación de huéspedes de la cual se había apropiado; su mano se aferraba a la memoria USB de su hermano. Había tomado una decisión pero eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles.</p><p>Liberó una exhalación para darse fuerza y fijó su vista por un momento en la puerta que permanecía cerrada a su lado derecho.</p><p>La puerta de la habitación que una vez compartió con su hermano y que ahora permanecía sola, fría y oscura.</p><p>Sus padres le habían sugerido usarla en lugar de la habitación de huéspedes, pero lo cierto era que él no estaba listo para hacerlo; no estaba preparado para ver su cama y escritorio vacíos. Incluso no discutir por las luces encendidas hasta altas horas de la noche le parecía imposible.</p><p>Había cosas que, sin duda, aun no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.</p><p>—Basta—se volvió a reprender dando media vuelta, dejando atrás la habitación y los recuerdos que contenía, para después avanzar hacia donde una nueva puerta le daba la bienvenida.</p><p>Esta era diferente, se encontraba en el techo y de ella colgaba un cordón que se balanceaba ligeramente gracias a la brisa que entraba por una ventana abierta. Conducía hacia el ático, aunque no era un ático cualquiera…</p><p>—Tú puedes—se animó, suspirando por última vez, para tomar el cordón y tirar de él haciendo descender las escaleras de madera que crujieron al caminar sobre ellas.</p><p>Cuando al fin estuvo en el ático, se permitió observar todo el lugar, sorprendiéndose al notar que estaba exactamente igual a la última vez.</p><p>Había cajas apiladas en un extremo contra la pared y junto a ellas una mesa larga repleta de herramientas, tubos de ensayo, un microscopio y otros utensilios que en ese momento no recordaba. Del otro lado estaban empotrados unos estantes con libros y más cajas garabateadas con un rotulador en un vago intento por clasificar su contenido. En un rincón estaba un pizarrón tapizado de hojas a las que en ese momento prefirió no darles importancia.</p><p>Y frente a él, iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana, estaba un viejo escritorio de madera con más libros apilados, una lata rebosante de bolígrafos y una computadora con el gabinete acomodado bajo el monitor lejos de la humedad del suelo.</p><p>A pesar de sus suposiciones, el lugar estaba impecable, una clara señal de que su madre subía ahí constantemente.</p><p>—Aquí vamos—susurró encendiendo las luces para terminar de iluminar el que, en algún momento, fue el laboratorio de Hiccup.</p><p>Su destino era el escritorio y avanzó hacia él con seguridad; una seguridad que se derrumbó en cuanto distinguió un nuevo objeto en su superficie. No se detuvo; sabía que no había vuelta atrás, así que se obligó a continuar, incluso cuando su garganta comenzó a arder como una advertencia de lo inevitable.</p><p>Sus manos temblorosas se alzaron para tomar la fotografía acomodada junto a la computadora y cuando el frio marco plateado estuvo en contacto con su piel, un ligero sollozo hizo eco en el lugar. Deslizó sus dedos por el cristal, observando con ojos llorosos al par de niños que le sonreían con inocencia, ignorantes del futuro que les esperaba y que ahora era <em>su </em>presente.</p><p>—Cuánto lo siento—musitó con amargura recordando esos días llenos de alegría, una época que le parecía tan distante e irreal.</p><p>
  <em>«Hagamos una promesa…»</em>
</p><p>Le había dicho su hermano ese día, invitándolo a forjar un juramento que sin darse cuenta definiría su futuro.</p><p>Aun podía recordar su sonrisa y el calor de su mano al sellar el pacto. La conocía muy bien, pues era la misma que le regaló con su último aliento.</p><p>—<em>Prometamos ser hermanos para siempre</em>—recordó melancólico sus palabras, sintiendo su pecho comprimirse con dolor—. Cumpliré todas mis promesas—aseguró entonces, recobrando un poco de fuerza y observando el rostro pecoso del pequeño Hiccup—, pero necesitaré un poco de tu ayuda.</p><p>Inhaló en busca de calma, devolviendo la fotografía a su lugar, y se sentó en la silla giratoria para después encender la computadora.</p><p>Los segundos le parecieron eternos hasta que el sistema le permitió ingresar la contraseña imposible de olvidar que su hermano había elegido. Cuando el inicio se completó, logró insertar con mano temblorosa la USB exhalando con fuerza, listo para revelar su contenido.</p><p>Abrió el <em>explorador</em> descubriendo una gran cantidad de videos que esperaban pacientemente ser vistos. Con inseguridad guio el cursor hacia el primero en la lista, reconociendo de inmediato la fecha de su creación.</p><p>Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando el video comenzó a reproducirse mostrando como primera imagen ese mismo laboratorio, con la diferencia de que, en la silla, no se encontraba él sino Hiccup...</p><p><em>—Muy bien—</em>se formó un nudo en su garganta cuando escuchó su voz luego de tanto tiempo—<em>, aquí vamos…</em></p><p>Su mirada ahora llorosa se mantuvo fija en el monitor, atento a cada movimiento que el castaño realizaba. Muchas dudas comenzaron a brotar en su interior, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era la imagen de su hermano en la pantalla vistiendo una sucia bata de laboratorio y con el cabello revuelto.</p><p>Por un segundo le pareció tan real que, cuando Hiccup miró hacia la cámara, pudo sentir que realmente lo estaba viendo a él. Su mirada llena de vida se conectó a la suya, apagada y melancólica, enviándolo a la época que tanto deseaba recuperar.</p><p>
  <em>—Bitácora del héroe. Día uno…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CUATRO AÑOS ATRÁS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Subió con cautela con su mano sobre el hombro de Hiccup, quien lo guiaba hacia el ático ante su falta de visión, misma que le había ocasionado al vendarle los ojos.</p><p>—Último escalón—advirtió con voz serena tratando de fingir la diversión que le proporcionaba el estado de su hermano—. Muy bien, llegamos.</p><p>—¿Ya puedo quitarme esta cosa?—indagó él con cierto fastidio, sintiendo como Hiccup se alejaba de su lado.</p><p>—¡No! Aun no—se apresuró el castaño, deteniéndolo justo cuando sus manos estuvieron puestas sobre la venda, listo para desatarla y recuperar la visión—. Espera un poco más.</p><p>Tyre gruñó como respuesta, rendido y frustrado en partes iguales. No entendía qué era lo que pretendía su hermano al hacer todo eso, pero esperaba que al menos valiera la pena. Hace tan sólo un par de minutos atrás había estado cómodamente dormido pues además del largo día escolar que había tenido, como todas las noches debía salir a cumplir con su reciente labor de héroe. Pero a Hiccup no pareció importarle y terminó despertándolo con la urgencia de que tenía algo que mostrarle.</p><p>—¿Podrías dejar el mis…? ¡Auch!—sus reproches fueron silenciados cuando su pierna golpeó una caja que, por algún motivo, estaba a mitad del camino.</p><p>—Ah sí, cuidado, hay cajas fuera de lugar—mencionó Hiccup, viendo de reojo como Tyre sostenía su pierna conteniendo el dolor que tremendo golpe le había ocasionado.</p><p>—Gracias por la advertencia—murmuró, frunciendo el ceño al escucharlo reírse—. Cuando pueda verte me vengaré.</p><p>—Oye, no es mi culpa—se defendió el castaño girándose en su dirección—. Deberías poder percibir lo que hay a tu alrededor como Daredevil o Spiderman.</p><p>—No tengo sentido arácnido, Hiccup—le gruñó como respuesta irguiéndose nuevamente y girando el rostro hacia donde, según él, estaba su hermano.</p><p>—No, pero el resto fue amplificado—contrarrestó divertido, obteniendo un nuevo gruñido de su parte.</p><p>Hiccup rio por lo bajo ante su silencio, un claro signo de que la victoria era suya; y se apresuró a ir por él, guiándolo a través del laberinto de cajas hasta llegar a su escritorio, donde aquello que había estado preparando esperaba ser revelado.</p><p>—Muy bien—carraspeó, colocándose a su lado, ansioso por ver la reacción del azabache cuando viera <em>eso</em>—, quítate la venda.</p><p>El fastidio que sintió antes fue remplazado por nerviosismo cuando comenzó a retirarla, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar.</p><p>Cuando su visión fue clara, la dirigió hacia el escritorio donde una peculiar ropa yacía perfectamente doblada.</p><p>—Todo <em>superhéroe</em> necesita un <em>súper-traje</em>—dijo el castaño, sonriente y emocionado viéndolo tomar con manos temblorosas la primera prenda.</p><p>En silencio y sin salir de su sorpresa, la alzó para observarla mejor.</p><p>Se trataba de un chaleco de cuero negro con una capucha del mismo material unida a unas hombreras reforzadas; en una de ellas resaltaba un símbolo de color rojo que no tardó en reconocer gracias a los bocetos que su hermano dibujó en base a sus descripciones.</p><p>—<em>Night Fury</em>—musitó delineando la figura del dragón enroscado, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el sueño del cual había salido.</p><p>—También necesitabas tu propio símbolo—agregó Hiccup trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad—. Sin duda hará que Batman se sienta celoso, ¿no crees?</p><p>Pero Tyre no respondió y no porque no quisiera, sino porque su voz se había desvanecido. En su lugar asintió un par de veces, llevando su atención al resto del traje que seguía sobre el escritorio.</p><p>Como complemento del chaleco, había un pantalón también de cuero negro, un par de botas de corte militar reforzadas en las puntas y unos guantes largos hechos del mismo material que las hombreras, con unas aberturas en las palmas para permitirle el uso de sus poderes.</p><p>En una sola palabra, el traje era:</p><p>—Increíble—logró decir finalmente, sintiendo la boca seca y el pulso acelerado.</p><p>—¿Te gusta?—cuestionó su hermano encontrando su mirada por primera vez, notando el vigor con el que resplandecía.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó entonces con una enorme sonrisa—. Hiccup, es increíble… Tú eres increíble—agregó rápidamente contagiándolo de su emoción—. Gracias.</p><p>—Oh, no es nada—negó Hiccup sonrojado colocando una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un cálido apretón—. Sólo cumplía con mi labor de Alfred.</p><p>—Definitivamente Batman estará celoso—bromeó Tyre haciéndolo reír.</p><p>—Te lo dije—concordó siguiéndole la corriente y, después de un par de risas, agregó: —Rápido, ¡pruébatelo!</p><p>Con esa petición que en realidad pareció una orden, se marchó del laboratorio dejándolo sólo para que pudiera vestirse.</p><p>Ty no lo supo en ese momento, pero lo cierto era que Hiccup había trabajado en ese traje desde que descubrió su secreto; utilizando todos sus ahorros para comprar el material necesario y descuidando su propia salud al no dormir para lograr terminarlo a tiempo. Dejó de lado otros proyectos para concentrarse en él, pues más que darle una identidad al héroe de Berk, quería brindarle seguridad a su hermano.</p><p>Necesitaba asegurarse de que, estando allá afuera arriesgando su vida, tuviera la protección suficiente para garantizar su regreso a casa. Pero Ty no debía escuchar todo eso. No debía abrumarlo con sus preocupaciones, sino ayudarlo a reducir las propias.</p><p>—Te queda perfecto—celebró cuando estuvo de vuelta con una humeante taza de café en la mano, observándolo satisfecho—. Pero falta una cosa más.</p><p>—¿Qué?—cuestionó Ty confundido e incómodo al ser analizado por él.</p><p>El castaño pasó de largo a su lado; dejó la taza sobre el escritorio tras beber un poco de ella y, con sutileza, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su bata blanca, girándose para encararlo nuevamente.</p><p>—Esto—reveló sonriente, obteniendo de su parte una nueva expresión de sorpresa cuando vio el antifaz negro—. La capucha por sí sola no será suficiente—explicó mientras le colocaba la máscara sobre los ojos, ajustándolo para que no se cayera con el movimiento—. Listo, ahora sí es perfecto.</p><p>—Gracias, Hiccup—volvió a decir, observándose en un viejo espejo de cuerpo completo que seguramente su madre había guardado ahí.</p><p>—Basta de agradecimientos—detuvo el mayor para evitar un nuevo momento incómodo, palmeándolo en la espalda para brindarle seguridad—. Es hora de entrar en acción, <em>héroe</em>.</p><p>Con un ligero asentimiento y una promesa de volver pronto, Hiccup vio partir por la ventana a su hermano, fijando su mirada en él hasta que desapareció entre la oscuridad; dejándolo solo pero tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Muy bien—carraspeó tras sentarse frente a su escritorio, para luego encender la vieja cámara junto a la computadora—, aquí vamos…</p><p>Se irguió en su silla, aclarando sus ideas para poder comenzar a hablar. Conectó su mirada con la cámara, como si pudiera observar a través de ella a la persona que, algún día, estaría en su lugar.</p><p>—Bitácora del héroe. Día uno—expresó con calma y voz pausada—. Soy Hiccup Haddock y, a través de estos videos, deseo mostrarle al mundo cómo es que surgió Night Fury y su trabajo como héroe de Berk—hizo una pausa, sereno y seguro—. Quiero que todos conozcan a la persona detrás de la máscara, no por su nombre, sino por sus acciones…</p><p>Fue ahí cuando lo supo; la vieja promesa de un par de niños recobró fuerza y valor…</p><p>Quizá la misión de Night Fury era proteger la ciudad… Pero la de Hiccup era cuidar a su hermano.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TRES MESES DESPUÉS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>En un inicio, Night Fury sólo aparecía de noche para proteger el descanso de la ciudad; pero con el tiempo, y al ser reconocido por todos, comenzó a realizar su labor de héroe a toda hora. ¿Era difícil? Sí, y lo metía en problemas con sus padres de vez en cuando.</p><p>Pero esta vez resultaría diferente porque ellos no estaban en casa; fue por eso que no lo pensó demasiado cuando escuchó que el banco principal estaba siendo robado. Se había acostumbrado a cargar su traje de héroe en la mochila, justo como Peter Parker lo hacía en su época estudiantil; así que no representó ningún problema detener las actividades de Tyre para cederle el puesto a Night Fury.</p><p>Iría, arreglaría todo y volvería rápido para continuar trabajando en el proyecto final que, sin importarle demasiado, dejó a cargo de sus no-tan-confiables compañeros de equipo.</p><p>Nada podría salir mal luego de esa decisión.</p><p>Al menos eso pensó…</p><p>—¡Claramente todo salió mal!—gruñó sin aliento dejándose caer de rodillas en el primer callejón despejado que encontró, otra acción que lamentó de inmediato cuando el dolor en su pierna aumentó al igual que la sangre que se deslizaba por esta—. Hiccup va a matarme por no llamarlo—agregó con una terrible preocupación.</p><p>No podía seguir aplazando lo inevitable, necesitaba llegar a casa de inmediato o terminaría desangrándose en un callejón y esa no era una manera muy placentera de acabar sus días como héroe.</p><p>—Night Fury no puede terminar en un asqueroso callejón—sentenció levantándose con dificultad, inhalando con fuerza cuando estuvo nuevamente de pie—. Vamos, sólo dos cuadras más—se animó impulsándose para saltar nuevamente hacia los techos que se alzaban frente a él.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Entonces—carraspeó el castaño atrayendo la atención de la chica sentada a su lado, señalando la libreta con la punta de su lápiz—, para derivar esta función lo único que necesitas hacer es…</p><p>Su explicación fue interrumpida cuando el eco de un golpe llegó hasta ellos, alertando a la rubia que rápidamente se puso de pie con la mirada fija en el techo como si pudiera ver a través de él en busca de la causa.</p><p>—¿Qué fue eso?—cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—No lo sé—argumentó Hiccup, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Tal vez se cayó algo, Ty suele dejar las cosas fuera de lugar—explicó para restarle importancia, invitándola a volver a sentarse para continuar con sus estudios.</p><p>Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por un golpe más fuerte y escandaloso en el segundo piso.</p><p>—Eso no fue sólo un objeto cayendo—determinó Astrid saliendo apresurada de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras.</p><p>—¡Astrid, espera!</p><p>Hiccup corrió tras ella, subiendo inquieto las escaleras cuando esta pareció ignorarlo. Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y no podía dejar que ella se enterara, al menos no de esa manera.</p><p>—No, no, no, ¡no entres ahí!—exclamó entre jadeos interponiéndose justo a tiempo entre ella y la puerta de su habitación—. Ty dejó un desorden esta mañana, no puedes entrar—tartamudeó la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, por desgracia no resultó nada convincente.</p><p>—Hiccup Haddock, estás mintiendo—reprendió Astrid cruzándose de brazos con una fría mirada que lo hizo temblar de miedo—. Apártate.</p><p>Pero él, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba alejarse, continuó inmóvil frente a la puerta.</p><p>—Astrid, por favor—habló suplicante, sosteniéndole la mirada con todo el valor que pudo sacar en ese momento—, no entres.</p><p>—¿Por qué?—cuestionó ella suavizando un poco su porte—, ¿qué me ocultas?</p><p>Antes de poder responder, se escuchó un último ruido en el interior de la habitación, pero esta vez no fue un golpe, sino una voz que lo llamaba con urgencia antes de desvanecerse por completo. Para él eso fue suficiente y, sin importarle lo que Astrid pudiera pensar o hacer, abrió la puerta estrellándola contra la pared.</p><p>—¡Ty!—exclamó con terror corriendo hacia donde el azabache se encontraba tendido en el suelo—. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!—sus manos temblaron mientras hacía presión en la herida sangrante de su pierna, sintiendo la tibieza del líquido que se escurría entre sus dedos.</p><p>—Robo en el banco—murmuró el menor abriendo los ojos con cansancio para observarlo—, estaban armados… Pero los detuve—sonrió sin fuerzas.</p><p>El corazón de Hiccup se aceleró con dolor, recordando que seis meses atrás algo similar había ocurrido y como la vida de su hermano se extinguía frente a él.</p><p>—¿Qué… qué es esto?—habló por primera vez la rubia, inmóvil en la puerta, observando la escena que ambos le ofrecían.</p><p>—Te lo explicaré, sólo…</p><p>—Iré por el botiquín—dijo interrumpiéndolo.</p><p>Astrid no necesitó nada más para saber que podía confiar en sus palabras; además en ese momento ayudar a Ty era más importante que cualquier duda que pudiera existir en su cabeza.</p><p>Decidió ignorar el traje que vestía el azabache, pasó de largo cuando vio un antifaz en el suelo manchado de sangre y se adentró al baño en busca del botiquín y algunas toallas.</p><p>—Debiste llamarme—le reprendió el castaño cuando se encontraron solos, pero bastó con ver su rostro agotado y pálido para saber que debía dejar el regaño para después.</p><p>—Lo siento…—alcanzó a susurrar cerrando nuevamente los ojos, rendido ante el cansancio que se apoderaba de él, dejando su cuerpo herido en manos de su hermano y su amiga.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Cerró la puerta tras él observando de reojo a la rubia de pie a su lado. Habían pasado los últimos minutos atendiendo la herida de Tyre y, luego de asegurarse que estaba bien, optaron por marcharse de la habitación para poder hablar sin arriesgarse a despertarlo.</p><p>Avanzaron en total silencio por el corredor, bajando las escaleras con él encabezando la marcha y después sentándose en el sillón junto a la chimenea apagada que decoraba el rincón de la sala.</p><p>Hiccup carraspeó nervioso, frotándose con insistencia las palmas de las manos en su pantalón. Sabía que le debía muchas explicaciones, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar, en especial porque temía las reacciones que pudiera tener al escucharlas.</p><p>—Tyre es Night Fury—fue lo primero y lo único que logró decir Astrid cuando finalmente sus miradas se conectaron.</p><p>—Sí, lo es—concedió él, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sillón—. Es una historia muy larga.</p><p>—Pues comienza a contarla—declaró Astrid irguiéndose en su sitio, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que le fuera a decir—. ¿Cómo ocurrió?—comenzó a cuestionar aprovechando su silencio—, ¿cómo es siquiera posible? ¿En verdad tiene…?</p><p>—¿Poderes?—terminó por ella cuando pareció dudar—, sí y son realmente increíbles—agregó como respuesta recobrando la seguridad para continuar—. No sabemos cómo o porqué ocurrió; tenemos nuestras teorías y creemos que está relacionado con el accidente de hace seis meses, pero no lo hemos comprobado.</p><p>—¿El robo en el supermercado?</p><p>—Sí—suspiró—, luego de casi morir, Ty comenzó a sentirse diferente y aparecieron estas habilidades sobre-humanas—explicó realizando sus ya peculiares movimientos de manos—. Yo me enteré hace tres meses, aunque lo sospechaba desde antes; y he estado ayudándolo con todo esto desde entonces.</p><p>—Tus padres no lo saben—dedujo Astrid, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.</p><p>—No… Y lo mejor es que sigan así—determinó él con cierto pesar en la voz—. Ty no quiere preocuparlos—aclaró cuando ella pareció querer recriminarle—, es su decisión después de todo.</p><p>—¡Hiccup!—lo golpeó en el hombro con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle un moretón—, debes estar bromeando—se levantó de un salto, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo para estar a la misma altura—, ¿vas a dejar que Tyre juegue a ser héroe sin decirle a tus padres? ¡Pudo haber muerto hoy!</p><p>—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Astrid?—exclamó él desesperado—, es <em>su</em> decisión—repitió poco después sosteniéndole la mirada por segunda vez esa tarde—; sólo puedo apoyarlo, porque créeme, lo que él hace es <em>todo</em> menos un juego. Ha hecho mucho bien por esta ciudad.</p><p>—¿Pero a qué costo, Hiccup?—insistió ella suavizando su voz para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¿En serio estás de acuerdo en que regrese cada noche cubierto de su propia sangre?—suspiró, inclinándose hacia él para atrapar su mano, envolviéndola entre las suyas—. Puede morir, Hiccup…</p><p>—¿Crees que no lo sé?—susurró bajando la mirada, ocultando el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos y conteniendo el temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero que ella pudo percibir a través de su mano—, todas las noches temo que no regrese…</p><p>Su voz se apagó, luchando contra el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta gracias a la imagen que nuevamente se hacía presente en su mente: La de su hermano perdiendo la vida en sus brazos.</p><p>—Por eso decidí ayudarlo—dijo al fin, carraspeando para recobrar el control y alzando el rostro para encararla—, sólo así existirá una posibilidad de que eso no ocurra—ahora fue su turno para envolver las manos de la que, desde hace un par de semanas, se había vuelto su pareja—. Confío en él y en su fuerza, es lo único que puedo hacer. Así que, por favor, hazlo tú también.</p><p>Astrid suspiró, debatiéndose entre lo que era correcto y lo que era mejor para todos. Sabía lo que Hiccup le estaba pidiendo con eso y comprendía el enorme sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por su hermano… el mismo sacrificio que ella pretendía hacer por ambos a pesar de que su instinto le gritara lo contrario.</p><p>—Está bien—concedió finalmente regalándole una ligera sonrisa—. Sólo prométeme que nada saldrá mal.</p><p>—Gracias, Astrid—asintió feliz por tener su apoyo.</p><p>—No tan rápido—detuvo cuando notó que el castaño daba por terminada la discusión; si iba a aceptar, lo haría bajo sus términos—. No me dejarán fuera de esto—declaró y, al ver la confusión enmarcando su rostro, procedió a explicar con una nueva sonrisa cargada de determinación—, te ayudaré a duplicar esa posibilidad.</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Hiccup para sonreír y, sin previo aviso, la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo que sellaría tanto su promesa como los sentimientos que ahora y siempre existirían entre ellos. Ambos ignorantes de que, desde su habitación, un recién despierto Tyre había escuchado todo.</p><p>Sin duda no era algo que él tenía planeado y aunque por un lado agradecía el apoyo y confianza de Astrid, al igual que la de Hiccup; en el fondo había una voz insistiéndole que quizá no era tan buena idea…</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SEIS MESES DESPUÉS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Subió con sigilo, agudizando sus sentidos para poder percibir lo que lo rodeaba entre la oscuridad envolvente. Sus padres habían salido a cenar, por lo cual de la única persona que debía preocuparse esa noche era de Hiccup.</p><p>Sí, su hermano conocía su secreto y lo apoyaba al respecto, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con que saliera esa noche para ser héroe; en especial porque había prometido no hacerlo.</p><p>Pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que más personas resultaran heridas.</p><p>Cuando decidió convertirse en héroe, jamás pensó que terminaría viviendo lo mismo que los héroes de los comics que leía de pequeño. No pensó que él, como cualquier otro justiciero, tendría su propio enemigo. Pero lo cierto era que, detrás de todo <em>superhéroe</em> había, por lo menos, un <em>supervillano</em>.</p><p>Batman tenía a Joker, Spiderman a Green Goblin, The Flash a Reverse Flash… Y, desde hace dos meses, Night Fury lo tenía a <em>él</em>…</p><p>Grimmel Grisly, un hombre despiadado que apareció de la nada y había puesto la ciudad de cabeza con sus acciones. Sólo Ty y su hermano sabían que el cazador era el responsable del caos que se estaba viviendo y eso volvía todo aun peor.</p><p>Por eso estaba rompiendo su promesa, porque debía encontrarlo cuanto antes.</p><p>Debía detenerlo y evitar que siguiera dañando a personas inocentes.</p><p>Debía…</p><p>—¡Quedarte en la cama!—exclamó una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa—, eso es lo que deberías estar haciendo.</p><p>—¡Hiccup!—regañó cuando la luz del laboratorio se encendió, revelando al par de hermanos que se miraban con aire retador—, me asustaste.</p><p>—Te lo tienes merecido—gruñó el castaño avanzando hacia él—. Acordamos que descansarías hasta que tus heridas terminaran de sanar.</p><p>Suspiró frustrado sintiendo la derrota y el regaño golpeándolo con fuerza. Pero sabía que tenía razón, y aunque no lo admitiera, comprendía su enojo.</p><p>Hace tan sólo dos días atrás se había roto un brazo en su último encuentro con el cazador, está de más decir que se escapó antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar perseguirlo.</p><p>—Si nuestros padres vuelven y no estás, no podré cubrirte—advirtió cuando, a pesar de su anterior reprimenda, el azabache continuó ajustándose su traje—. Ya fue bastante difícil encontrar una excusa convincente para justificar las heridas.</p><p>—Sé que encontrarás la manera—mencionó relajado, dándole la espalda para poder terminar de prepararse.</p><p>—¡Tyre, estoy hablando enserio!—exclamó obligándolo a girarse de nuevo, sujetándolo por el hombro con fuerza—. No estás en condición para enfrentarlo de nuevo. ¡Ni siquiera notaste que te seguí!—insistió permitiendo que en su mirada se reflejara la preocupación que existía en su interior—. Tus poderes siguen inestables a causa de la droga que usó en ti y…</p><p>—¡Estaré bien!—detuvo desviando la mirada, su frustración aumentaba quemándolo por dentro, advirtiéndole que si no tenía cuidado, el fuego alcanzaría a su hermano—. No puedo continuar escondiéndome mientras él está allá afuera.</p><p>—No irá a ningún lado, Ty—agregó con calma, apartándose al sentir cierto calor emanando de su cuerpo—. En este estado no lograrás nada. Sé que es difícil, pero a veces es necesario pensar en ti y luego en el resto; incluso los <em>superhéroes </em>deben permitirse hacer eso.</p><p>El azabache suspiró, de nuevo tenía razón y odiaba admitirlo, pero en ese momento no tenía muchas alternativas.</p><p>—Tal vez…—concedió rendido, tomando el antifaz que descansaba sobre el escritorio y dejando en su lugar el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo—, pero aun así debo hacerlo.</p><p>Quería averiguar cuál era el objetivo de Grimmel, al menos así podría tener una idea sobre cómo detenerlo.</p><p>—Ty…</p><p>—Estaré bien—aseguró nuevamente, esta vez con más tranquilidad, regalándole una leve sonrisa para después abrir la ventana del ático—. Volveré antes que nuestros padres, <em>lo prometo</em>.</p><p>Y, como cada noche, se marchó dejando a Hiccup observando la basta oscuridad que lo envolvía hasta hacerlo desaparecer.</p><p>Debía confiar en él y en su promesa, debía creer que realmente volvería a salvo; pero aun así la angustia crecía en su interior causándole un dolor que nadie, excepto él, conocería.</p><p>Se dejó caer sobre su silla, frotándose el rostro para tratar de despejar su mente y controlar los latidos de su corazón. Observó de reojo la cámara predispuesta en su pequeño tripié sobre el escritorio y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se irguió para alcanzarla.</p><p>—Hagámoslo una <em>última</em> vez—murmuró encendiéndola y ajustándola frente a él.</p><p>Exhaló con fuerza, reuniendo las palabras que necesitaba para expresar, al menos frente a la cámara, todo lo que abrumaba a su corazón.</p><p>—Bitácora del héroe. Día…—lo pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar el conteo que había estado llevando y, tras otra exhalación, se dio por vencido—, a quién le importa…</p><p>Este no sería un registro como los anteriores.</p><p>No era para mostrar los avances de Night Fury.</p><p>No era para documentar sus proezas o los inventos nuevos en los que él estaba trabajando para ayudarlo.</p><p>Era mucho más…</p><p>—Ha pasado un año desde que obtuvo sus poderes y se convirtió en Night Fury—inició finalmente con la mirada fija en la cámara; observando mentalmente a la persona del futuro—. Durante todo este tiempo lo he visto crecer y hacer cosas inimaginables. Pero también lo he visto dudar de sus capacidades—comenzó a relatar con cierta emoción—; y es que, a pesar de los dones que le han sido otorgados, al final sigue siendo un humano…</p><p>Suspiró, acercándose un poco más al escritorio, listo para continuar con su siguiente pensamiento. En ese momento supo, sin temor a equivocarse, quien sería la persona viéndolo en el futuro.</p><p><em>—</em>Sigue siendo mi hermano—volvió a sonreír, esta vez con plenitud—. Sigue siendo Tyre Knight Haddock…</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ACTUALIDAD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro sin piedad.</p><p>Había logrado contenerse mientras veía el resto de los videos de su hermano, pero ahora que el último se reproducía, todo lo que había estado almacenando en su interior; la tristeza, la soledad, el dolor, <em>todo</em> finalmente estaba siendo liberado.</p><p>
  <em>«Inicié esta bitácora porque quería documentar los progresos y logros de Tyre en su camino para convertirse en héroe. Tiempo después me di cuenta que mi verdadero objetivo era demostrarle al mundo su valor…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería que todos conocieran a Tyre, el chico honesto que daría lo que fuera por proteger a los que ama; y no sólo a Night Fury, el valiente y poderoso héroe de Berk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pretendo revelar su identidad a los medios. Ty me golpearía si lo intentara, de hecho lo hará si descubre estas grabaciones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero un día en el futuro, cuando su legado como héroe sea más grande de lo que él alguna vez se pudo imaginar, el mundo necesitará conocer cómo fueron sus inicios y comprender cuántos sacrificios hizo por todos nosotros.»</em>
</p><p>Sonrió melancólico sin apartar su mirada empañada de Hiccup que, desde el pasado, le devolvía la sonrisa.</p><p>
  <em>«Obtuvo sus poderes tratando de salvar a personas inocentes aun sabiendo que podía morir. A partir de entonces siguió recibiendo balas y golpes por otros, soportando el dolor y el cansancio sin quejarse ni una sola vez…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así es Ty; eso es lo que lo vuelve tan valioso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero temo…»</em>
</p><p>Por un segundo la voz del castaño se rompió y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron con tristeza.</p><p>Entonces comprendió que, así como él, su hermano también sufrió el peso de su vida como héroe. Comprendió que, a pesar de todo el apoyo y las sonrisas que Hiccup le brindaba, en su interior contenía los mismos miedos y preocupaciones que existían en su propio corazón.</p><p>
  <em>«Tengo miedo de que llegue el día en que reciba más de lo que puede soportar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me aterra pensar que puedo perderlo en cualquier momento.»</em>
</p><p>Comprendió que él no era el único luchando por proteger a los que amaba…</p><p>
  <em>«Cada noche, cuando viste su traje y se marcha a proteger la ciudad, temo que sea la última vez y que el amanecer llegue sin él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son gajes del oficio, eso lo sé y sería egoísta de mi parte pedirle que deje de ser héroe. Porque lo cierto es que, con o sin poderes, Tyre siempre ha sido un héroe y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces… ¿cómo lidio con este miedo que me consume día con día? ¿Cómo evito que este sentimiento siga creciendo?»</em>
</p><p>No podía.</p><p>Eso era algo que él había aprendido con el tiempo.</p><p>El dolor y la angustia jamás desaparecían; pero, si te esforzabas lo suficiente, quizá podías aprender a vivir con ellos.</p><p>Él había tenido la oportunidad de lograrlo, aunque aún le resultaba difícil… Pero Hiccup no tuvo la misma fortuna y ahora lo sabía.</p><p>Ahora sabía por qué estuvo a su lado esa noche incluso aunque le insistió que se marchara.</p><p>Fue por ese miedo que prefirió tomar su lugar para evitar más dolor…</p><p>
  <em>«Ty, he decidido que no voy a dejarte luchar tus batallas solo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No quiero perderte, no cuando puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.»</em>
</p><p>El silencio lo abrumó.</p><p>Sus lágrimas cargadas de dolor recibieron compañía cuando, desde el otro lado, el castaño liberó las suyas por primera vez.</p><p>
  <em>«Siempre estás arriesgando tu vida por los demás… Y ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer el mismo sacrificio.»</em>
</p><p>Lo vio limpiarse el rostro, sonriendo con toda la fuerza que conservaba, despejando la tristeza para recobrar la seguridad.</p><p>
  <em>«Ty, hace un año prometí ser tu Alfred; pero ya no deseo ser sólo el chico de la silla que espera tu regreso…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiero estar a tu lado y cuidar tu espalda. Déjame ayudarte a derrotar a tu payaso psicópata, incluso aunque tenga una palanca en la mano…»</em>
</p><p>Su corazón se aceleró al escucharlo decir aquello, el cuerpo antes tenso comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas continuaron su descenso con mayor intensidad.</p><p>
  <em>« Hermano, ¿me aceptarías como tu Robin?»</em>
</p><p>No pudo soportarlo más.</p><p>Un sollozo, fuerte y tembloroso, escapó de su garganta anunciando el llanto que no tardó en dar inicio, resonando en todo el lugar y ahogando la voz de Hiccup que luchaba por alcanzarlo; como si con ello pudiera darle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.</p><p><em>—Te has convertido en un gran héroe y no fue gracias a tus poderes…—</em>logró escucharlo, observando su imagen borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que continuaban acumulándose en sus ojos—, <em>sino a tu corazón.</em></p><p>Intentó regular su respiración agitada, luchando contra el llanto a pesar de saber que no lograría vencerlo.</p><p>Se llevó las manos al rostro, secándolo con desesperación. Necesitaba recobrar la fuerza, incluso aunque su hermano no estuviera realmente presente, quería mostrarse fuerte y seguro ante él. Al menos por última vez…</p><p><em>—Gracias por dejarme formar parte de esta aventura—</em>le sonrió con ojos resplandecientes, una sonrisa que logró atraparlo, calmándolo como sólo él podía hacerlo—. <em>Y aunque no pueda acompañarte en las siguientes, espero que puedas llegar muy lejos… Toothless…</em></p><p>Una última lágrima escapó cuando la pantalla finalmente se tornó negra, sumiéndolo en el silencio y la soledad. Pero esta vez sentía una indescriptible tranquilidad apoderándose de su corazón, como si el incendio que por años se mantuvo latente en su interior por fin comenzara a extinguirse.</p><p>—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme…—musitó, sonriendo de la misma manera que lo hizo Hiccup antes de despedirse y guio su mirada hacia la fotografía de antes—. Gracias…</p><p>Al final su madre tuvo razón; pues ahora, luego de tres años estando encadenado al pasado, su hermano le había entregado la llave para liberarse. La llave que le permitiría seguir adelante y sujetar la mano que se alzaba frente él para guiarlo hacia el futuro.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>De nuevo lamento no traer el capítulo cuando correspondía, mi mente ha estado en las nubes y se me olvidó u.u</p><p>En su momento, este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo porque en realidad no estaba planeado. Tengo especificado todo lo que va a pasar en cada capítulo y este no estaba contemplado, la idea surgió de la nada y como me gustó decidí escribirlo. Realmente el capítulo 11 como tal será ahora el 12, pero son detalles irrelevantes.<br/>Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. ¡Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de The Furies!</p><p>En fin…<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p><p>Nota: Les recuerdo que en mi fanpage: DragoViking, tengo una carpeta con los anexos de este fic. Ahí encontrarán imágenes y descripciones más claras sobre los trajes de héroe. Por ejemplo, los trajes de Night Fury están inspirados en los de Green Arrow, sólo que en lugar de verde, son negros. De hecho, el primer traje, que es el que Hiccup le da, es una combinación del traje de Green Arrow Rebirth con la armadura de Hiccup en HTTYD 3 ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hojeaba con detenimiento una de las libretas de bocetos de Hiccup, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse; una clara señal de que sus padres habían vuelto.</p><p>Los fuertes pasos de su padre resonaron por toda la casa siendo opacados por la suave voz de su madre llamándolo. Un llamado que, por el momento, no deseó atender; así que regresó su atención a los trazos en las viejas hojas que detallaban futuros inventos y trajes de héroe que su hermano jamás pudo llevar a cabo.</p><p>—¿Tyre?—ahora fue Stoick quien lo llamó mientras subía por las escaleras hacia el ático en el que se encontraba—. ¿No escuchaste que te llamamos?—cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, entrando a la pequeña habitación.</p><p>—Sí lo hice—respondió sin alzar su mirada—, pero no quise responder—admitió entonces, dándole vuelta a la página de la libreta.</p><p>—¿Por qué no?—insistió el hombre, sentándose frente a él en el suelo.</p><p>El azabache suspiró rendido, cerró la libreta dejándola a un lado y, finalmente, levantó el rostro para encararlo. Sus mejillas estaban irritadas al igual que sus ojos; ya no había lágrimas, pero aun así era claro que había estado llorando.</p><p>—Viste las grabaciones—dedujo Stoick con cierto pesar, su mirada se ensombreció—. Le dije a Valka que tal vez no era correcto.</p><p>—Lo fue—declaró Ty, formando una pequeña sonrisa que, lentamente, comenzó a iluminar su rostro—. Realmente lo necesitaba.</p><p>Stoick carraspeó, no podía negar que su reacción lo sorprendió. Fue un pequeño instante, pero logró ver en su mirada al viejo Tyre, el alegre y aventurero; ese al que él y su esposa amaban demasiado… y ansiaban tener de regreso.</p><p>—Todo este tiempo creí que hacía lo correcto al alejarme—volvió a hablar el menor, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Pensaba que si me llevaba toda la carga, podría mantenerlos a salvo—confesó melancólico, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo y liberando un suave suspiro que relajó su cuerpo—. Me aterraba la idea de perderlos y no consideré que ustedes sentían lo mismo… Fui egoísta.</p><p>—Hacías lo que creías correcto—interrumpió Stoick, no deseaba que se deprimiera nuevamente.</p><p>Su voz lo obligó a reincorporarse. Le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos antes de bajarla con un nuevo suspiro. Los muros que había construido a su alrededor finalmente comenzaban a derrumbarse y su padre, sin importarle los riesgos, avanzaba hacia él a pesar de los escombros que amenazaban con caer sobre él.</p><p>—A veces nos concentramos tanto en proteger a los que amamos—continuó el castaño con su potente y segura voz—, que no nos damos cuenta que son nuestras acciones lo que los pone en peligro.</p><p>—Yo debí saberlo—declaró Ty, observando sus puños sobre su regazo; notando como, por un segundo, resplandecían de color azul—. Mi carga era pesada, pero puse una peor sobre Hiccup—sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaron. Comprendía las palabras de su padre, pero aun así no lograba escapar del caos que había en su mente y corazón—… Y a pesar de eso, él estuvo a mi lado. Confió en mí y me apoyó.</p><p>Levantó la mirada por última vez, conectándola con la de Stoick. Exhaló, reuniendo la fuerza suficiente para continuar; sabía que sólo así podría liberarse de los sentimientos que no lo dejaban seguir adelante.</p><p>—Por eso no puedo evitar culparme.</p><p>Esa era la verdad. El secreto que guardaba su corazón y que contuvo por tanto tiempo, reacio a permitir que alguien más fuera arrastrado a la oscuridad que lo consumía. Porque sí, se culpaba diariamente por lo ocurrido esa noche y quizá nunca dejaría de hacerlo; pero jamás comprendió el verdadero significado de esa culpa, al menos no hasta ahora.</p><p>Nunca se trató de haber evitado que lo siguiera a ese edificio, tampoco era por su falta de fuerza para protegerlo de Grimmel y mucho menos fue por haberlo involucrado en su doble vida. Se culpaba por no darse cuenta de lo que Hiccup necesitaba, por no comprender que <em>él también tenía miedo</em>.</p><p>Se culpaba por no notar las intenciones de Hiccup y no aceptar su decisión de luchar a su manera. Ese fue su verdadero error.</p><p>—Está bien, hijo—habló entonces Stoick atrayendo su atención, sujetando sus manos que rebosaban de calor—. Te equivocaste, todos lo hacemos—agregó, comprendiendo sus palabras no pronunciadas—; eso es lo que nos vuelve humanos—sonrió, obligándolo a alzar su rostro para encararlo—. ¿Qué clase de padre sería, si no perdono y acepto tus errores?</p><p>El cuerpo de Ty tembló, su garganta ardió cuando contuvo un nuevo sollozo, forzando a las lágrimas a quedarse en su interior.</p><p>—Gracias, papá—logró decir, tomándolo por sorpresa al abrazarlo, ocultando el rostro en su hombro en busca de nueva fuerza.</p><p>El derrumbe de sus muros se había detenido. Los escombros y el polvo comenzaban a disiparse, permitiendo que una nueva luz lo embriagara con su calidez; lentamente la oscuridad que lo rodeaba empezó a desvanecerse.</p><p>—Estaremos contigo hasta el final—le prometió Stoick, correspondiendo su abrazo con entusiasmo. Finalmente sentía que su hijo volvía a él, y añoraba que su regreso fuera eterno—. No tienes que seguir haciendo esto solo.</p><p>—Lo sé—asintió, aplacando un último sollozo y terminando con el abrazo para poder verlo—, los tengo a ustedes…—sonrió y, tras meditarlo un segundo, añadió: —Y también a Light Fury.</p><p>—Una chica muy linda, si me permites decir—confesó el mayor, contagiado por su sonrisa, que se amplió cuando notó su sonrojo.</p><p>—No quería involucrarla en esto, pero fue inevitable—agregó Ty tras un carraspeo, logrando controlar sus emociones.</p><p>Incluso antes de conocerla, la heroína había estado envuelta en su riña con Grimmel, sólo que ninguno se había dado cuenta. La verdad era que, desde el momento en que ambos obtuvieron sus poderes, su destino ya estaba decidido y, al convertirse en héroes, el blanco que había estado oculto en sus espaldas, se volvió visible para el cazador.</p><p>No había manera de escapar. Pero tampoco había razón para dejar de luchar, y eso Tyre lo sabía a la perfección.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que estará bien—aseguró su padre ahora de pie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo—, es tan fuerte como tú.</p><p>Ninguno dijo algo más luego de eso, porque no había otra cosa que decir. Así que se dejaron envolver por un ligero silencio que resultó agradable para ambos.</p><p>La pequeña ventana del laboratorio se encontraba abierta, permitiendo que el viento entrara y agitara los papeles desperdigados por toda la habitación. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, dejando que las primeras estrellas hicieran acto de presencia en él.</p><p>Ty avanzó con calma hacia la ventana, cerrándola con un rápido movimiento y reacomodando los papeles que habían caído del escritorio. Los guardó nuevamente en una carpeta, devolviéndola a la estantería de la cual la había sacado horas atrás, e hizo lo mismo con la libreta que había estado viendo hasta la llegada de su padre.</p><p>—¿Estuviste aquí todo el día?—cuestionó el hombre atento a sus movimientos.</p><p>—No tenía nada mejor que hacer—respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros y girándose en su dirección.</p><p>—¿Al menos comiste algo?—preguntó esta vez con cierta preocupación.</p><p>—Ordené pizza—agregó Ty con una sonrisa nerviosa y divertida, señalando la caja vacía en el suelo junto al escritorio—. Era eso o cocinar… y ambos sabemos que no se me da nada bien.</p><p>—Eres igual a tu madre en eso—negó Stoick risueño, compartiendo su sonrisa; sintiendo su corazón latir con entusiasmo ahora que todo parecía volver a ser como antes.</p><p>—Sí…—alargó pensativo; un ligero sentimiento de alerta se apoderó de él—. Hablando de ella, creo que comenzó a preparar la cena—reveló inquieto tras comprender la advertencia de su cuerpo.</p><p>La expresión de Stoick cambió a una de terror, misma que no tardó en alcanzar a Ty; pues ambos sabían el peligro que eso significaba.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes?—indagó temeroso.</p><p>—El olor—contestó Ty, encogiéndose de hombros y frotándose la nariz con cierta obviedad.</p><p>Con la mirada atenta de su padre puesta en él, inhaló con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño cuando los distintos olores producidos en la planta baja inundaron sus fosas nasales.</p><p>—Anchoas, salsa de tomate, calabaza y… creo que ajo—enumeró tras analizarlo un momento; una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro—. No creo que sea un buen platillo.</p><p>—Jamás me acostumbraré a esto—confesó Stoick aturdido, frotándose las cienes con una mano.</p><p>—¿La comida de mamá o mi olfato?—cuestionó divertido, palmeando su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.</p><p>—Ambas.</p><p>—Bueno—carraspeó, conteniendo una risa que le devolvió la alegría a su padre por segunda vez en esa noche—, será mejor ir con ella antes de…—se detuvo cuando un nuevo olor llegó a él, obligándolo olfatear con mayor insistencia y destruyendo su alegría—. Demasiado tarde, ya se le quemó.</p><p>Stoick negó con un suspiro, generando una pequeña sonrisa. Avanzó con paso apresurado hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el borde de las escaleras para observar a su hijo que permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.</p><p>—¿Puedes ordenar más pizza?—le preguntó, temeroso ante la idea de tener que comer lo que su amada esposa estaba cocinando.</p><p>—Estoy en eso—accedió en su misma situación, buscando su teléfono para realizar el pedido.</p><p>—¡Perfecto!—celebró el hombre para, ahora sí, comenzar a bajar las escaleras con rapidez, pues incluso él comenzó a percibir el olor de la comida quemada. Necesitaba detener a la castaña antes de que el humo cubriera toda la casa—. ¡Valka… cariño!</p><p>Tyre negó divertido, dejando escapar al fin la risa que había estado conteniendo, para después realizar la llamada que salvaría sus estómagos esa noche.</p><p>Mientras los tonos de espera resonaban contra su oído, observó por última vez el laboratorio. Sonriendo ante los recuerdos, nuevos y viejos, que esa pequeña habitación le había otorgado.</p><p>La oscuridad ya no existía, en su lugar había una latente luz que lo embriagaba de paz.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—¿Leily?</p><p>Una dulce voz la llamaba en la distancia, pero la albina se negaba a despertar.</p><p>—Leily…—insistía la voz, sumándosele una mano tibia sobre su hombro—. Despierta, cariño.</p><p>Frunció el ceño, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos, que había utilizado como almohada improvisada sobre el escritorio. La espalda le dolía debido a su posición encorvada.</p><p>—Cinco minutos más—gruñó, liberándose de su letargo poco agradable.</p><p>—Te lastimarás si sigues durmiendo aquí—reprendió su madre con comprensión, frotando con suavidad sus hombros, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Deberías subir a descansar.</p><p>La albina se irguió en su asiento, estirando sus extremidades y haciéndolas crujir ante la mirada reprobatoria de la mayor. Se frotó el rostro para deshacerse de los residuos del sueño y comenzó a hojear los libros sobre los que había estado durmiendo.</p><p>—Tengo examen el viernes—explicó, negándose a la petición de su madre—. Necesito estudiar.</p><p>—Cariño, es lunes. Tienes tiempo suficiente—trató de convencerla, desviando su mirada a las páginas que Leily intentaba leer a pesar del cansancio—. ¿Cuál es el tema?</p><p>—<em>Ciclo de Krebs*—</em>dijo ella con pesar, dejando caer su cabeza contra el escritorio, dándose por vencida una vez más.</p><p>—Uy, ese es difícil—murmuró la mayor, aumentando la desesperación de su hija—. ¡Pero lo lograrás!—agregó cuando notó su error—. Una vez que lo entiendes, todo resulta más fácil. Y tú eres muy lista, así que estarás bien.</p><p>Leily se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras, esas que toda madre le dice a sus hijos para levantarle el ánimo y que, por obvias razones, nunca funcionaban.</p><p>—Me gustaría poder ayudarte a repasar—confesó poco después, percibiendo su estrés y cansancio—. Pero no volveré hasta el domingo.</p><p>Lo había olvidado, su madre viajaba esa noche a la ciudad de Oslo para realizar unas conferencias sobre cierta investigación que había estado haciendo y de la cual no quería contarle nada.</p><p>Su madre, Anna Bristow, trabajaba en Hooligan Genetics, una de las empresas de tecnología genética más importantes del país y cuya sede se encontraba en Berk. Anna se especializaba en biotecnología y había aportado grandes descubrimientos a la sociedad científica durante los últimos años.</p><p>—Descuida—intervino, levantándose para mostrarse renovada—. Tú lo has dicho, estaré bien en cuanto lo entienda—no quería preocupar a su madre más de la cuenta, en especial esos días que resultaban tan importantes para ella—. Tengo tiempo suficiente, así que puedo lograrlo.</p><p>—¿Segura?—insistió la mujer, enarcando una ceja—. Puedo pedirle a Julie que te dé asesorías.</p><p>Julie, la compañera de su madre en el laboratorio, era su colaboradora de mayor confianza y sin duda tenía grandes capacidades en cuanto a la rama de la biología se refiere. Era casi tan buena como Anna, lo único que las diferenciaba eran los años de experiencia… y que su madre tenía un doctorado.</p><p>A ella le agradaba Julie, era amable, divertida y una gran repostera.</p><p>—¿No irá contigo?—cuestionó curiosa, pues casi siempre iban juntas a este tipo de viajes.</p><p>—Tiene trabajo pendiente aquí—negó la rubia mientras se dirigía a las escaleras del sótano en el que ambas se encontraban.</p><p>—Entonces no hay necesidad de interrumpirla—determinó, comenzando a recoger los libros y apuntes esparcidos por su escritorio.</p><p>Dado el trabajo de su madre, habían acondicionado el sótano como un laboratorio, mismo que compartía con ella cuando lo requería por sus estudios.</p><p>Había estanterías contra las paredes; repletas de cajas, libros y expedientes de todo tipo. Una mesa de metal, larga y amplia, estaba acomodada en el centro de la habitación, con cajas llenas de tubos de ensayo, microscopios de distintas capacidades, además de otros dispositivos y herramientas de igual utilidad. Incluso contaban con un pequeño refrigerador donde su madre solía guardar las muestras con las que trabajaba.</p><p>Por último, cada una tenía su propio escritorio, predispuestos en un rincón diferente para no afectar el área de trabajo contraria.</p><p>—Estoy segura de que no le molestará ayudarte—insistió Anna, deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras para observarla.</p><p>Leily suspiró y avanzó en su dirección. La mayor no le estaba dejando muchas opciones para elegir.</p><p>—De acuerdo—accedió rendida—; si no puedo hacerlo sola, le pediré ayuda—prometió para satisfacción de su madre que, sonriente, reanudó su marcha.</p><p>Al salir del sótano, Leily se sorprendió al ver una maleta junto a la puerta principal. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?</p><p>—¿Ya te vas?—cuestionó confundida, viendo la hora marcada en el reloj del corredor, aumentando su sorpresa al notar que pasaban de las ocho de la noche.</p><p>—Mi avión sale en dos horas—asintió la mujer mientras se colocaba el abrigo que había dejado sobre el perchero del recibidor—. Debo apresurarme para evitar el tráfico nocturno.</p><p>Suspiró. No le preocupaba estar sola una semana entera, ni tampoco que su madre viajara. Pero no le gustaban las despedidas… porque nunca sabían cuando podía ser la última…</p><p>—Hey, ¿estás bien?—habló la rubia, sujetando su rostro con inquietud al notar su debate mental.</p><p>—Sí, sí, estoy cansada, es todo—tranquilizó con una ligera sonrisa, cubriendo las manos de su madre con las suyas, mezclando su calor con el frío de ella.</p><p>—Bueno…—carraspeó Anna con cierta inseguridad, apartándose para continuar preparándose—. Dejé los números de emergencia en la cocina, y también el de Beth. De hecho le pedí que te visite de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden.</p><p>Rodó los ojos, sabía que haría algo como eso. Beth era la mejor amiga de Anna; y para Leily era la típica tía que te consentía en todo y te daba dulces, el problema era que podía ser demasiado entrometida cuando su madre le pedía que la vigilara. Sin duda tendría que ser cuidadosa para que su alter ego no fuera descubierto por ella.</p><p>—Y te dejé comida en la nevera, sólo tienes que calentarla—continuó explicando su madre mientras buscaba algo en su bolso—. Aquí tienes—le entregó una tarjeta de plástico, roja y con unas brillantes letras, que no tardó en reconocer como una tarjeta de crédito—; es sólo para emergencias, ¿entendido?</p><p>—Tranquila, no pretendo comprar un auto o algo parecido—bromeó, tomando la tarjeta y guardándola en su pantalón.</p><p>Anna la observó con cautela por un par de segundos; confiaba en ella, pero a veces su actitud ponía eso en duda. Estaba dispuesta a decir algo más, cuando un auto sonó su bocina llamando la atención de ambas.</p><p>—Mi taxi llegó—dijo en su lugar, viendo el reflejo de las luces a través de la ventana—. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?—agregó tras darle un fuerte abrazo—. Y no te olvides de activar tu despertador o te quedarás dormida—advirtió, avanzando hacia la puerta—. Asegúrate de cerrar puertas y ventanas antes de salir o irte a dormir.</p><p>—No te preocupes—relajó la albina, recargándose contra la pared del pasillo—, dormiré con un bate de baseball bajo la almohada—bromeó, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter azul.</p><p>—Leily, sin bromas—regañó con el ceño fruncido y, antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa, la bocina volvió a sonar con insistencia—. Cuídate—insistió, tomando su maleta y abriendo la puerta—. Volveré el domingo.</p><p>—Tú también cuídate—correspondió, dándole un último abrazo para verla partir.</p><p>—Y Leily—habló nuevamente su madre mientras el conductor guardaba su equipaje en el maletero—, procura descansar. Krebs no se irá a ningún lado—le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole con ternura, para después adentrarse en el auto.</p><p>—Lo prometo—respondió con la misma sonrisa, despidiéndose con una mano.</p><p>El taxi se alejó por la calle, que era iluminada por los faros públicos, hasta desaparecer en el cruce al final de la cuadra, sumiéndola en la soledad.</p><p>Tras un agotado suspiro, cerró la puerta y caminó con pereza hacia las escaleras, revisando por última vez el reloj cuyo <em>tic-tac</em> resonaba en la ahora silenciosa casa.</p><p>—Supongo que dormiré un poco, antes de mi rondín—pensó, rindiéndose ante el cansancio y comenzó a subir, añorando lanzarse sobre su cama para cerrar los ojos y hundirse en un nuevo sueño.</p><p>Quizá Krebs podía esperar, pero la seguridad de la ciudad no.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Observó su traje extendido sobre la cama, su madre había tomado la libertad de lavarlo y remendar el daño provocado por el disparo; y ahora se encontraba listo, a espera de que decidiera usarlo esa noche.</p><p>Convencer a sus padres de que estaba en condiciones para volver a salir, no resultó muy difícil; ellos realmente estaban dispuestos a apoyarlo en sus decisiones, incluso aunque estas lo pusieran en peligro. Era algo que agradecía, en especial ahora que todo parecía ser mejor, pero aún conservaba la inquietud de querer protegerlos y mantenerlos alejados de esa vida.</p><p>Él se preocupaba y sus padres también, así como Hiccup también lo había hecho. La diferencia era que ahora lo sabía y no cometería el mismo error de hace tres años.</p><p>—Los mantendré a salvo a cualquier costo—juró en voz baja, guiando sus manos hacia las prendas negras que lo llamaban con insistencia.</p><p>Con eso en mente, comenzó a prepararse para la noche de patrullaje que llevaría a cabo, después de todo, no podía dejar que Light Fury se hiciera cargo sola. Grimmel seguía allá afuera planeando quién sabe qué cosa; era su deber detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… y para eso tenía que cumplir sus promesas, empezando por la que le hizo a la heroína noches atrás…</p><p>Había llegado el momento de contarle <em>toda</em> la verdad.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso?—se cuestionó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y fijando la vista en el objeto que cayó al suelo, rozando sus pies descalzos.</p><p>El contacto frío del metal erizó su piel, obligándolo a agacharse para tomarlo, descubriendo que se trataba de la bala que lo había herido. Recordó entonces que su madre la había guardado en su cinturón y él, tras ese aviso, aseguró revisarla en busca de alguna pista sobre el tirador. Pero con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, la idea quedó en el olvido al igual que el proyectil que ahora descansaba en sus manos.</p><p>La examinó con cuidado, detallando las grietas que marcaban el metal plateado y el pequeño espacio transparente en la parte central. Su padre se lo había dicho: no era una bala cualquiera, y eso lo preocupó.</p><p>Tenía similitud con los dardos que utilizaba Grimmel, pero este proyectil era diferente… Era más<em> letal</em>.</p><p>Sólo conocía a dos personas con la habilidad y el conocimiento suficientes para construir algo como eso… Y uno de ellos <em>había muerto</em>.</p><p>—Imposible…</p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado en la puerta principal y las voces de sus padres que no tardaron en responder.</p><p>—¿Visitas?—indagó, guardando la bala nuevamente en su cinturón para terminar de vestirse.</p><p>Trató de restarle importancia, siendo lo más silencioso posible para no atraer la atención del inesperado invitado. Aunque, algo dentro de él, le decía que no era cualquier visita. Había algo diferente… algo que le resultaba <em>familiar</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La puerta fue tocada con insistencia atrayendo la atención de la pareja, siendo Stoick quien decidió abrirla para encontrarse con una joven de mirada inquieta bajo la luz exterior de la casa.</p><p>—Buenas noches—logró articular con voz titubeante.</p><p>—Buenas noches—devolvió el saludo Stoick—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?</p><p>La chica miró sobre su hombro, guiando la atención del castaño hacia el auto detenido un par de metros calle abajo.</p><p>—Mi auto se averió—fue lo que dijo, volviendo a conectar sus ojos negros con los de él—, ¿podrían prestarme un teléfono para llamar a la grúa? Olvidé el mío en casa.</p><p>Stoick la inspeccionó por unos segundos, notando la sincera preocupación que abrumaba su pálido rostro. No parecía haber razones por las cuales desconfiar, así que, siendo quien era, no dudó en ofrecerle la ayuda que estaba pidiendo.</p><p>—Claro—respondió tranquilo, apartándose de la puerta cuando sintió a Valka acercarse—. Si quieres puedo revisarlo—sugirió.</p><p>—¿En serio? Muchas gracias—sonrió y buscó la llave en su bolso para después entregársela al mayor que, tras un asentimiento, se dirigió hacia el auto.</p><p>—Entra, querida—habló esta vez Valka, atrayendo su atención—, está helando aquí afuera.</p><p>Con un ligero sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas, la chica aceptó su oferta, ingresando a la casa que rápidamente la envolvió con su calidez.</p><p>—El teléfono está junto a ese sillón—señaló la castaña el mueble de color beige en un rincón de la sala, a su lado había una pequeña mesita de madera con el aparato solicitado—. Haz todas las llamadas que necesites.</p><p>Detuvo su marcha para ver a la chica que no tardó en imitar su gesto y que en ningún momento dejó de mostrarse incomoda.</p><p>—¿Te gustaría algo de beber?—ofreció para calmar la tensión.</p><p>—Agua estaría bien, gracias—accedió con una sonrisa, a lo cual la mayor asintió para después dirigirse hacia la cocina, dejándola sola por un momento.</p><p>Inspeccionó la sala y los muebles que la decoraban, escuchando los movimientos de la mujer en el área conjunta. Se aproximó al teléfono, pero, contrario a lo que cualquiera imaginaría, sus manos no lo tomaron; en su lugar las dirigió hacia las persianas abiertas que cubrían la ventana y, con un rápido movimiento, las cerró de forma inmediata. Acto seguido, avanzó hacia la puerta corrediza que conectaba la sala con la cocina.</p><p>Valka, ajena a sus acciones, se apresuró a volver a su lado con un vaso de cristal en las manos. Al estar nuevamente en la misma habitación, vio a la chica que, ahora tranquila, retiraba el gorro tejido que cubría su cabeza, revelando unos largos cabellos pelirrojos que cayeron en ondas sobre sus hombros.</p><p>—¿Has hecho la llamada?—le cuestionó, restándole importancia a su acción y entregándole el vaso con agua.</p><p>—Oh, sobre eso…—inició la recién descubierta pelirroja, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de centro; dándole la espalda por unos segundos antes de volver a girarse con una preocupante sonrisa—, no será necesario.</p><p>A partir de ese momento, todo resultó confuso para Valka. No supo cómo, pero la chica se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo verla y rozó su brazo enviando una corriente fría por todo su cuerpo; paralizándolo de forma inmediata, impidiéndole volver a sentir. Quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Una gruesa capa de lágrimas nubló sus ojos cuando vio a Stoick atravesar la puerta de su hogar, ignorante e inocente.</p><p>—Espero que aún no llamaras a la grúa—le alcanzó escuchar decir—. Sólo había que reconectar el…</p><p>Su mirada se encontró con la suya y una expresión de terror se apoderó de su rostro antes de que comenzara a correr hacia ella, ansioso por poder ayudarla.</p><p>—¡Valka!—fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar antes de que su cuerpo fuera congelado por el ataque de la pelirroja.</p><p>El eco de su voz viajó por todo el lugar hacia el segundo piso; alertando al azabache que, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido ajeno a lo que ocurría. Ese simple grito sirvió para aclarar sus sospechas, impulsándolo a salir de su habitación, corriendo por el corredor y saltando desde el comienzo de las escaleras para ir al rescate de su familia.</p><p>—¡Apártate de ellos!—advirtió colérico, irguiéndose en su lugar con las manos alzadas y resplandecientes del plasma azul que no dudaba en disparar.</p><p>—Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías—comentó la pelirroja, ignorando sus palabras, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Valka.</p><p>—Speed Stinger—pronunció el azabache, aumentando la energía explosiva que ardía contra su piel—, <em>apártate de ellos</em>—repitió seseante.</p><p>—¿Sabías que mi veneno puede ser mortal?—cuestionó relajada, nuevamente evadiendo las órdenes del chico—. Con la cantidad correcta y el ángulo perfecto—comenzó a relatar, guiando su mano hacia el pecho de la castaña; un afilado aguijón de color rojo comenzó a deslizarse sobre el dorso desde su muñeca—, es posible detener un corazón.</p><p>—¡No la toques!—exclamó, su cuerpo dolía por la tensión y el terror que sentía en ese momento.</p><p>—Eso dependerá de ti—declaró, observándolo por primera vez con ojos resplandecientes y una sádica sonrisa—… <em>Night Fury</em>.</p><p>Entonces recordó que aunque vestía su traje de héroe, su rostro aún estaba desprovisto de una máscara.</p><p>Su identidad. Su familia. Todo aquello por lo que luchaba, estaba a punto de ser destruido por ella.</p><p>—¿Cómo me encontraste?—se atrevió a preguntar; no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo y eso lo alteraba aún más.</p><p>—Oh, vamos—dijo ella con obviedad, enarcando una ceja en su dirección—. Hemos estado vigilándote desde que volviste a la ciudad. ¿En serio creíste que pasarías desapercibido?</p><p>Su desesperación aumentó al escucharla. Todo ese tiempo pensó que estaba un paso delante de Grimmel, cuando en realidad era lo contrario. El cazador tenía todas las piezas del tablero; siempre las tuvo, pero él había sido demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta.</p><p>—Apaga tu fuego—indicó Speed Stinger, señalándolo con la misma mano que poseía el aguijón—, y no les haré daño—prometió, acariciando el rostro ahora frío de Valka con su otra mano—. Después de todo, es a ti a quien busco.</p><p>Ty no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer y, con la presión en su pecho aumentando, bajó sus manos, permitiendo que el plasma brillante se extinguiera. Su mirada permaneció fija en sus padres, disculpándose en silencio con ellos por haberlos metido en esa situación. Estaba tan concentrado en ellos, que no notó la nueva sonrisa de Speed Stinger, ni tampoco la sombra sigilosa que se cernía sobre él desde las escaleras.</p><p>No fue hasta que esa sombra se abalanzó hacia él, que recobró la compostura, apartándose por reflejo para evitar ser derribado. Se irguió nuevamente tras recuperar el equilibrio, adoptando una posición defensiva e inspeccionando a su atacante con la mirada.</p><p>Se trataba de un hombre joven que vestía un traje negro similar al de los demás seguidores de Grimmel, pero había algo diferente en él… Su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de metal, que en realidad parecía un casco y que sólo le permitía ver sus ojos violetas. Una capucha caía sobre sus hombros al igual que un arnés del cual colgaba un par de pistolas.</p><p>—Atrápalo—ordenó la pelirroja a sus espaldas y el enmascarado no tardó en obedecer, lanzándose al ataque.</p><p>Tyre no tardó en seguir su ritmo, esquivando cada golpe que el intruso intentaba asestarle. A diferencia de Speed Stinger, él no parecía poseer ningún poder y eso quizá le daría la ventaja que necesitaba para vencerlo. Con un rápido movimiento, lo empujó haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Cubrió sus manos nuevamente de fuego azul, propinándole un fuerte golpe que lo hizo chocar contra el barandal de las escaleras. El fuego se transmitió a su traje, quemándolo ligeramente sobre el pecho cuando lo alzó con fuerza para inmovilizarlo.</p><p>Sus propios ojos dejaron de ser normales debido a la ira burbujeante que se había apoderado de él. Liberó una de sus manos, generando en ella un nuevo proyectil de plasma que estaba dispuesto a disparar contra la cara enmascarada de su rival.</p><p>Y lo habría hecho, de no ser por la voz de Speed Stinger, que volvió a alzarse por encima de sus pensamientos:</p><p>—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.</p><p>—¡Dame <em>una</em> razón para no hacerlo!—rugió con una voz que ya no parecía ser la suya, su mirada permaneció fija en la máscara frente a él.</p><p>—A mí no me importa si lo matas—fue la respuesta que dio la pelirroja, avanzando un par de pasos en su dirección—, pero… Estoy segura de que a ti <em>sí</em>.</p><p>Eso bastó para captar su atención. Sus ojos poco a poco volvieron a ser los de antes, inundándose de un inmenso terror cuando captó un olor familiar. El mismo aroma que había percibido la noche del ataque…</p><p>La esencia de aquél que le había disparado en esa ocasión y que ahora estaba a su merced. Ese olor que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona; aquella cuyos ojos, por alguna razón, ahora eran violetas.</p><p>Todas las preguntas que tuvo esa noche y que olvidó, volvieron de golpe a su mente, aturdiéndolo. Pero esta vez conocía la respuesta y eso, por alguna razón, no lo tranquilizó.</p><p>—Todo este tiempo…—murmuró aturdido, apartándose de él; horrorizado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer—. Hace tres años y hace tres noches…</p><p>Giró tembloroso para encarar a la pelirroja que lo observaba divertida, dejando caer tras él al enmascarado. Se negaba a creer que lo que estaba pensando era real, que todo aquello por lo que había pasado desde entonces había sido en vano.</p><p>—Este siempre fue el plan de Grimmel—finalizó, en el fondo se lamentaba por no darse cuenta de la verdad a tiempo. Sus ojos, furiosos y cristalizados, se fijaron en Speed Stinger—. <em>¿Por qué?</em></p><p>—¿No te gustaría preguntárselo directamente?—cuestionó ella con una amplia sonrisa que no hizo más que aterrar y confundir al azabache.</p><p>Esta vez no pudo captar su advertencia silenciosa a tiempo, pues el impacto de todo lo ocurrido había causado estragos en su mente. Para cuando se dio cuenta de ello, había sido demasiado tarde y un fuerte golpe impactó contra su cabeza, nublando su vista y haciéndolo caer contra el suelo.</p><p>Desvió su mirada hacia sus padres, aun paralizados, que parecían querer gritar su nombre. Nuevamente les estaba causando dolor y esta vez el único responsable era él.</p><p>—Lo siento—susurró sin aliento antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, permitiendo que la oscuridad volviera a capturarlo, pero esta vez era diferente… esta vez quizá no lograría liberarse de ella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta vez sí traje el capítulo a tiempo, creo que incluso antes e.e<br/>Espero que les haya gustado, si mal no recuerdo me costó un poco escribirlo en su momento. Y ya sé lo que van a decir, que estoy demasiado empeñada en hacerle la vida imposible a Tyre, pero… Nah, la verdad que sí xD Es por una buena causa, sólo eso puedo decir e.e pronto todo mejorará… Tal vez…<br/>¿Quién creen que sea el enmascarado? ¿Y cuál es esa verdad que Ty descubrió? Me encantaría leer sus teorías e.e</p><p>En fin…<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS<br/>----------------------------------<br/>Nota: El Ciclo de Krebs, en palabras de mi Parabatai; es el proceso metabólico que nos da energía… o algo así. Y es uno de los temas más complicados de comprender y enseñar de la biología.<br/>Dato extra: Mi Parabatai ha sido la inspiración para que Leily estudie biología… (Y el personaje, Julie, es ella xD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su teléfono comenzó a timbrar bajo la almohada, despertándola de su letargo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Sentía que recién se había lanzado a su cama y ocultado el rostro contra el mullido colchón. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le punzaba con horror, pero aun así, se aventuró a responder la que, según sus cuentas, sería la segunda llamada en ese intervalo de tiempo.</p><p>Tomó el teléfono y deslizó su dedo sin siquiera revisar el nombre escrito en la pantalla.</p><p>—Sí cerré todo, mamá—pronunció con voz pastosa, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos, reusándose a levantarse por completo de la cama.</p><p>Pero no fue su madre quien le respondió.</p><p>—<em>¿Light Fury?</em>—la voz rota de una mujer resonó contra su oído, aumentando el martilleo constante en su cabeza.</p><p>Reconocía esa voz. Sabía quién era y el hecho de que la llamara, bastó para desvanecer cualquier residuo de sueño que aun quedara en su interior.</p><p>—¿Valka?—logró decir, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo de angustia en su garganta; obligándose a sentarse sobre el colchón, con las manos temblando contra su teléfono—. ¿Qué…?</p><p>—<em>Se lo llevaron…</em>—reveló la mujer, interrumpiendo cualquier pregunta que Leily intentara formular—<em>. ¡Se llevaron a mi hijo!</em></p><p>Y eso fue suficiente para que todo a su alrededor se derrumbara. El cansancio se fue, dejándole el lugar a la preocupación y el terror.</p><p>Night Fury había sido secuestrado.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Saltó sobre los tejados, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó a distinguir el reflejo de las luces policiales, provenientes de la misma dirección a la que ella se dirigía. Mentiría si dijera que eso no la alertó, aumentando la preocupación que durante los últimos minutos había controlado su cuerpo.</p><p>Se obligó a continuar, su respiración se agitaba con cada metro que avanzaba hasta que llegó a la calle donde vivía la familia de Night. Las luces, rojas y azules, parpadeaban sin parar, iluminando el área alrededor de la casa; consecuencia de los tres autos blancos estacionados frente a esta.</p><p>Exhaló con esfuerzo, tratando de recuperar el control de sus sentidos y, tras caer de pie sobre la acera, comenzó a caminar hacia los policías y los vecinos curiosos.</p><p>—Oficial—llamó a uno de ellos cuando estuvo a su lado—, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?</p><p>—Light Fury, ¿a qué has venido?—fue su respuesta; el hombre castaño la observó con una clara confusión.</p><p>—Estaba cerca y vi las luces—contestó, luchando por mantener el porte firme y seguro.</p><p>—No hay nada en lo que puedas ayudar—dijo el hombre, esta vez con calma y amabilidad; algo que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir y que, sin duda, la sorprendió—, tenemos todo bajo control.</p><p>En otras circunstancias, se habría alegrado por conseguir un trato amable e igualitario como heroína; ¡las personas finalmente comenzaban a aceptarla! Desde que se convirtió en Light Fury, había luchado por agradarle a la ciudad; un año entero de intentos fallidos que sólo lograron desanimarla con el paso del tiempo. Pero eso era el pasado, porque ahora Berk comenzaba a notarla y eso se lo debía en gran parte a Night Fury; algo que jamás creyó posible, en especial considerando los malos pensamientos que tuvo sobre el héroe antes y después de su regreso.</p><p><em>Night Fury</em>. El chico azabache de ojos brillantes que, sin darse cuenta, se había apoderado de su mente; el mismo que ahora se encontraba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurrió?—volvió a preguntar, centrándose en el oficial y los ruidos a su alrededor; no podía permitir que los sentimientos nublaran su juicio en ese momento.</p><p>—Un intento de robo—comenzó a explicar el hombre uniformado, señalando la casa cuya puerta permanecía abierta—. Los dueños estaban dentro, al parecer lucharon con los ladrones. El ruido alertó a los vecinos y llamaron a emergencias.</p><p>—¿Y los dueños de la casa?—indagó, nerviosa por la respuesta que fuera a recibir.</p><p>—Están bien—respondió él con calma—. Ninguno resultó herido. Sólo están asustados, en especial la mujer—otro oficial llamó su atención, obligándolo a marcharse tras un asentimiento que ella correspondió.</p><p>Analizó sus palabras con detenimiento, permitiendo que la angustia disminuyera lentamente.</p><p>Debió suponer que la presencia de la policía no era debido a Valka y Stoick; el hecho de que lo tomaran como un robo fallido y no se mencionara a una tercer <em>víctima</em>, dejaba en claro que el matrimonio procuró ocultar la verdad para evitar más problemas. Todos pensaban que Valka tenía miedo debido a los intrusos; pero sólo Light sabía la verdad tras ese sentimiento, y eso le oprimía el corazón causándole dolor.</p><p>Se alejó de la vista de todos, ocultándose entre las sombras para después volverse invisible con un chasquido de sus dedos. Para cuando el oficial de antes volvió, ella ya había desaparecido, dejándolo confundido. Avanzó con sigilo hacia la puerta abierta, deteniéndose repentinamente cuando dos policías salieron de la casa, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.</p><p>—Llámenos si recuerdan algo más—le dijo uno de ellos a Stoick, que los acompañaba a la salida—. ¿Seguros que no prefieren ir a un hotel o con un amigo?—cuestionó con cierta duda y una ligera preocupación.</p><p>—Estaremos bien, gracias por la ayuda—fue la respuesta que le dio Stoick, negando nuevamente el ofrecimiento del policía.</p><p>—De acuerdo—concedió con un suspiro el hombre rubio—. Dejaremos un oficial vigilando, por precaución.</p><p>El castaño asintió con cierta resignación y, tras unas últimas palabras de agradecimiento, encaminó a los oficiales hacia sus autos, viéndolos partir con una mirada lúgubre que nadie, excepto él y su esposa, podían comprender.</p><p>Poco a poco la calle volvió a quedar vacía, sumiendo la casa en completo silencio mientras él regresaba a su interior. La presión en su pecho no disminuía y sus ojos no dejaban de picar a causa de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. No se había permitido llorar, porque necesitaba ser fuerte por Valka. Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, dejó que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas; mismas que limpió apresurado para después ir al encuentro de su mujer.</p><p>—Todo estará bien, Val—susurró, arrodillándose frente a ella y recargando sus manos en el sillón donde permanecía sentada—. Te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar.</p><p>Valka asintió. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin brillo; justo como tres años atrás, y eso le rompió el corazón al castaño.</p><p>No podían perder otro hijo... No cuando al fin había vuelto a su lado.</p><p>—Light Fury nos ayudará… ¿verdad?—pronunció ella con voz rota y casi inaudible.</p><p>Stoick sujetó sus manos temblorosas y frías, dispuesto a darle una respuesta, pero alguien se le adelantó.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>En la entrada de la sala, la heroína de traje blanco se hizo visible con un resplandor violeta que la envolvió por unos segundos. Lucía firme, tranquila y segura, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.</p><p>—Les prometo que traeré a Night de vuelta—declaró, cuando estuvo a su lado—. Pero primero necesito saber qué ocurrió realmente.</p><p>La pareja se observó con temor, asintiendo en silencio, para después comenzar el relato que aclararía las dudas de la enmascarada.</p><p>—Él se preparaba para salir—carraspeó Stoick, tras sentarse junto a su mujer—, dijo que te ayudaría a vigilar la ciudad.</p><p>—Pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta—continuó Valka por él, aferrándose a sus manos con desesperación—. No creímos que algo como esto fuera a pasar… Ella…</p><p>—<em>¿Ella?</em>—repitió Light Fury, intrigada, cuando la mujer no pudo continuar.</p><p>—Era una joven pelirroja, creímos que necesitaba ayuda—explicó nuevamente Stoick, frotando con gentileza los hombros tensos de la castaña para intentar calmarla—. Nos atacó. Hizo algo para paralizarnos—agregó con voz lúgubre, bajando la mirada hacia la mano que continuaba unida a la de Valka.</p><p>Esa última revelación bastó para que Light comprendiera todo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante los viejos recuerdos que regresaban a su mente y la inexplicable ira que comenzaba a hacerse presente en ella.</p><p>—<em>Speed Stinger</em>—murmuró con cierto rencor; sus puños comenzaron a resplandecer en violeta.</p><p>—Sí, así la llamó él—dijo Stoick, alzando la mirada con rapidez para encararla—. Es… la mujer que los atacó en la ceremonia, ¿verdad?—la encapuchada asintió con los labios fruncidos, por algún motivo se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.</p><p>—No venía sola—musitó Valka, captando la atención de ambos—. Había otro atacante, tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara y…</p><p>—Entre ambos vencieron a… Night—logró decir el castaño, dudando por un momento sobre cómo referirse a su hijo—. ¡Pero fue extraño!—exclamó tras recordar los acontecimientos—. Él tenía el control… pero esa mujer dijo algo que lo hizo dudar.</p><p>Eso la alertó. La simple idea de que Night Fury resultara capturado era difícil de procesar; al principio creyó que él se habría dejado llevar para proteger a su familia. Pero ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. Speed Stinger sabía algo sobre él, algo importante, y lo había usado en su contra para vencerlo.</p><p>—Por un momento pareció…—mencionó Valka, perdida en sus pensamientos—… que conocía al enmascarado—su mirada se conectó con la de Light, abrumándola, como si deseara que ella tuviera la respuesta a sus dudas—. Él dijo que <em>todo este tiempo</em> <em>ese fue el plan de Grimmel</em>—recordó, aumentando la inquietud de la heroína.</p><p>Un nuevo estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿a qué se refería Night con todo eso? ¿Por qué el enmascarado era tan importante como para afectarlo? ¿Por qué…?</p><p>Su corazón latió con fuerza, recordando aquello que en el pasado no pareció importante.</p><p>Tres noches atrás, cuando los atacaron y Night resultó herido, él detectó algo que ella no comprendió, pero que lo animó a correr varias cuadras en su búsqueda hasta que se desplomó en un callejón. Un <em>algo</em> que ahora parecía ser <em>alguien</em>. La nueva pregunta era, ¿quién podría ser? Y ¿qué relación tenía con el héroe?</p><p>—Light Fury—la llamó Stoick tras un rato en silencio, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Tú sabes algo?</p><p>—No lo sé—tartamudeó, tratando de recobrar el control—. Recién conocí a su hijo, no sé qué pasa por su mente. Hay mucho que desconozco sobre todo esto—explicó un poco más segura, disculpándose con la mirada por no poder decir más—; en ese aspecto soy igual que ustedes.</p><p>Stoick y Valka se observaron una vez más, como si intentaran convencerse de que su confianza en la heroína seguía intacta. Luchaban contra la inseguridad y el miedo por no saber el paradero de su hijo; ansiando poder verlo de nuevo, sabiendo que sólo él podría aclarar sus dudas.</p><p>—Lo único que puedo asegurarles—continuó la albina, irguiéndose en su lugar con seguridad—, es que voy a encontrarlo y lo traeré de regreso.</p><p>No les dio oportunidad de responder, pues comenzó a alejarse hacia la cocina, en busca de la puerta trasera por la cual pretendía marcharse sin ser vista.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas?—cuestionó de pronto Valka, levantándose con rapidez para tratar alcanzarla.</p><p>—A cumplir mi promesa—declaró, observándolos de reojo una última vez, para después desaparecer con un nuevo destello violeta, sumiéndolos en el silencio una vez más.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*O*O*O*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; su vista continuaba borrosa y la tenue luz en el lugar no era suficiente para permitirle observar lo que lo rodeaba. No fue hasta que recobró el control de sus sentidos, que comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba.</p><p>Sus brazos estaban encadenados al techo, cargando con el peso de todo su cuerpo que colgaba un par de centímetros sobre el suelo, balanceándolo suavemente con cada movimiento que hacía para liberarse. Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podría lograrlo; sus manos estaban cubiertas por el mismo metal de las cadenas: una aleación de hierro de tonalidad verdosa que era prácticamente indestructible.</p><p>—Maldición—gruñó por lo bajo; sus hombros le dolían por el esfuerzo aplicado.</p><p>Estaba en medio de una habitación lúgubre y húmeda, con más cadenas colgando del techo y una sola ventana, tan pequeña como su mano, en la parte alta de la pared a su lado. La luz que se filtraba por ella era escaza; no sabía si provenía del exterior, o si se trataba de una habitación conjunta.</p><p>Cientos de preguntas habitaban en su mente en ese momento, pero sólo una se repetía con insistencia: « ¿Sus padres estarían a salvo?» Su seguridad era lo único que le importaba; podían hacer con él lo que sea, siempre y cuando su familia estuviera bien.</p><p><em>Toda </em>su familia.</p><p>—Tengo que…</p><p>Su lucha por liberarse se vio detenida cuando se abrió la puerta frente a él, inundando la habitación con más luz y ruido. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre que, de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, le sonreía con arrogancia y un claro sentimiento de victoria.</p><p>—Al fin despertaste—habló con fingida preocupación, cerrando la puerta tras él y encendiendo las luces que parpadearon sobre sus cabezas.</p><p>—Grimmel—gruñó, soportando la ira que comenzaba a brotar en su interior; de no ser por las cadenas que lo apresaban, se habría lanzado a golpearlo—. Si le hiciste algo a mis padres te voy a…</p><p>—Tranquilo, <em>héroe</em>—interrumpió, avanzando hacia él con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda—. Ellos están bien… y seguirán así, mientras tú cooperes.</p><p>Suspiró, relajando su cuerpo ante aquella revelación, aunque sabía perfectamente que no debía confiar en las palabras del cazador. Su respiración se volvió más pausada y el fuego que, sin darse cuenta, recorría sus venas, comenzó a extinguirse.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—se atrevió a preguntar, carraspeando para que su voz fluyera con calma.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa hice?—evadió con diversión el hombre, caminando a su alrededor.</p><p>—¡Todo este tiempo has estado jugando con nosotros!—gritó, esta vez furioso por su actitud; hasta ahí había llegado la calma—. Por tres años… has sabido quien soy. ¡Lo sabías todo!—trató de alcanzarlo, haciendo temblar las cadenas que lo balancearon con descontrol—. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué haces <em>esto</em>?!</p><p>—Oh, vamos, conoces la respuesta—se burló Grimmel, deteniéndose frente a él con los brazos alzados—. ¡Por poder! ¡Para reclamar lo que es mío por derecho!—carraspeó, acabando con su entusiasmo para volver a mostrarse neutral—. Revelarle al mundo quien eras, arruinaría mis planes. Si te cortaba las alas antes de tiempo, jamás aprenderías a volar; jamás llegarías lo suficientemente alto, para que la caída fuera dolorosa y mortal. Así que decidí esperar, sabía que tarde o temprano volverías, y entonces estarías listo para cumplir mis planes… Y así fue.</p><p>—¿Por qué me necesitas?—insistió Tyre, queriendo aclarar las sospechas que, durante los últimos tres años, se habían apoderado de su mente.</p><p>Aunque al principio las acciones del cazador eran incomprendidas por él, luego del accidente que lo obligó a marcharse de Berk; vagando por todo el país en busca de algo que ni siquiera él sabía qué era, se encontró no sólo con las respuestas a todas las dudas, sino con personas dispuestas a ayudarle a descubrir el verdadero significado de su lucha.</p><p>Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de querer escuchar esas mismas respuestas por parte de Grimmel. Porque él era el responsable de todo lo que le había ocurrido y, como un pago por ello, al menos esperaba que diera la cara y explicara sus razones.</p><p>Quería estar seguro de que el camino que había elegido era correcto. Necesitaba saber que sus suposiciones eran acertadas, porque sólo así estaría seguro de que podría detener al cazador antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.</p><p>—De nuevo, conoces la respuesta—mencionó Grimmel, sacándolo una vez más de sus pensamientos—. Tú y Light Fury son la clave para lograr lo que quiero. ¡Ustedes abrirán las puertas al <em>otro mundo</em>!—exclamó con tal seguridad y entusiasmo, que abrumó al azabache—. Pero para eso necesito la llave, así que… Dime dónde está.</p><p>—¿Llave?—repitió Ty, fingiendo confusión. Sabía que revelarse ante él no resultaría nada bien, pero si actuaba con un poco de ignorancia, quizá podría ganar tiempo suficiente para pensar en una forma de escapar—. ¿La del baño o cuál? Grimmel, debes ser más cuidadoso sobre dónde dejas tus cosas.</p><p>—¡Déjate de bromas!—gritó, esta vez con una ligera irritación—. No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, <em>Tyre Haddock</em>—la simple pronunciación de su nombre, le ocasionó escalofríos y unas incontrolables nauseas—. Dime dónde está la llave.</p><p>Pero el azabache no respondió. Presionó sus labios con fuerza, como una clara muestra de que no lograría obtener nada de él, y eso aumentó la furia que el cazador había estado conteniendo.</p><p>—Bien…—murmuró con la respiración pausada y la mandíbula tensa.</p><p>Avanzó hacia la mesa ubicada en un rincón de la habitación y comenzó a inspeccionar los objetos acomodados en ella. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se giró nuevamente hacia el joven encadenado, disfrutando de su expresión confundida cuando vio lo que traía en las manos.</p><p>—Supongo que tendré que motivarte a hablar—declaró sonriente, presionando el único botón del control remoto que había encontrado.</p><p>Un ligero zumbido se escuchó en la maquina junto a la mesa, revelándose poco después como un generador de energía portátil. Esa simple acción fue suficiente para aumentar la confusión del azabache; pero antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta, la respuesta llegó a él con una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo a través de las cadenas que lo apresaban. En lugar de palabras, de sus labios brotó un potente grito de dolor.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>La búsqueda de Light Fury se extendió hasta el amanecer, pero no tuvo el éxito que esperaba.</p><p>Antes de volver a su casa, para poder descansar un poco e ir a la escuela; regresó a la residencia del héroe, rendida y con el cuerpo adolorido por el esfuerzo excesivo que había realizado durante las últimas horas. El matrimonio la había observado con un brillo de esperanza, que se apagó con una simple negación de su parte. Le dolía no tener respuestas para disminuir su angustia, pero –para ese punto– Night Fury estaba fuera de su alcance; y odiaba admitirlo, odiaba el hecho de no poder hacer nada para cambiar lo ocurrido. Deseaba tanto salvarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…</p><p>¿Qué clase de heroína era, si no podía proteger a las personas que eran importantes para ella? ¿Cómo pretendía cuidar de toda una ciudad, si ni siquiera pudo apoyar a su compañero cuando más la necesitaba? Había prometido ayudarlo a resolver sus problemas, pero al final terminó fallándole sin siquiera intentarlo.</p><p>Aun así no podía rendirse, porque sí ella no lo encontraba, nadie más lo haría. Night dependía de ella y no podía seguir defraudándolo.</p><p>Con ese pensamiento en mente, saltó fuera de su cama, ajustándose nuevamente el traje blanco, dispuesta a volver a salir. La escuela tendría que esperar; se reportaría enferma, inventaría cualquier excusa y no importaba si le creían o no, porque en ese momento su prioridad era el héroe.</p><p>Tecleó un mensaje rápido para Storm, pidiéndole tomar notas por ella y asegurándole que estaría bien, para después escabullirse por su ventana, con el frio viento matutino golpeando su cuerpo. Exhaló con fuerza, renovando sus energías bajo la promesa de que no regresaría, a menos que fuera con Night Fury a su lado.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, cuando lo peor ocurrió…</p><p>Se había detenido sobre la azotea de un edificio para recuperar el aliento. La ciudad entera parecía haber despertado finalmente, llenando las calles de ruido y movimiento, gracias a las personas que se dirigían a sus trabajos o escuelas. A sus oídos llegaban lejanas conversaciones amistosas, el claxon de los vehículos y sus motores ronroneando al avanzar.</p><p>Parecía ser un día cualquiera en Berk, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido en las últimas semanas… como si la vida de su héroe no corriera peligro en ese momento.</p><p>—Me pregunto qué harían si lo supieran—musitó la albina, observando el paisaje urbano que se extendía frente a ella.</p><p>Quizá no debió cuestionarse aquello, pues el enemigo tenía preparada una respuesta que, sin duda, no le iba a gustar. Y claro, esa respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.</p><p>A una cuadra de su posición, se alzaba uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad; mismo que correspondía a la televisora de Berk y que, en la parte central, poseía una enorme pantalla donde solían transmitir las noticias más importantes, así como algunos mensajes publicitarios. La mayoría de las veces nadie prestaba atención a las imágenes que se proyectaban en ella; pero claro, siempre hay una excepción… y esta lo fue.</p><p>Las noticias matutinas se vieron interrumpidas; desconcertando a las personas cuando la pantalla se oscureció, obligándolos a fijar sus miradas curiosas en ella. Por unos segundos, hubo un inquietante silencio, hasta que una potente voz se alzó por los altavoces. Una voz que Light Fury reconoció de inmediato y que le provocó escalofríos.</p><p>Se apresuró a llegar hasta ese edificio, saltando sobre las demás azoteas con todo el sigilo que le fue posible en ese momento y, cuando estuvo frente a la pantalla, sus sospechas y temores se hicieron claros.</p><p>—<em>Buenos días, ciudadanos de Berk</em>—saludó Grimmel Grisly con una sonrisa fingida, realizando una exagerada reverencia—<em>. Bienvenidos a esta transmisión especial que, sin duda, los dejará sin palabras.</em></p><p>Hubo una ligera pausa que le permitió a los espectadores formular preguntas cargadas de confusión y que, seguramente, no tendrían una respuesta clara. Nadie, excepto la heroína, sabía quién era ese hombre; y por ese mismo motivo, sólo ella conocía sus intenciones.</p><p>—<em>Mi nombre no es importante, así que olvidaremos las presentaciones</em>—volvió a hablar, alejándose del enfoque de la cámara, permitiendo que una sombra tras él fuera el nuevo objetivo—<em>; porque nuestro protagonista es él.</em></p><p>Las luces en la habitación se encendieron, revelando la identidad de la sombra.</p><p>­—<em>Con ustedes, Night Fury: el Héroe de Berk</em>—anunció, señalándolo con exagerados movimientos de sus brazos.</p><p>Las expresiones de horror y los jadeos de angustia no se hicieron esperar. Ante ellos se encontraba su héroe en las condiciones más deplorables que pudieron imaginarse alguna vez.</p><p>Su traje estaba sucio y no portaba su capucha, por lo que tenían una visión clara de su rostro enmascarado, ese que ahora estaba lleno de moretones. Tenía los brazos encadenados, cargando con todo el peso de su cuerpo agotado.</p><p>—<em>Descuiden—</em>mencionó Grimmel, despreocupado, volviendo a aparecer en cámara junto al héroe prisionero—<em>, aún sigue con vida</em>—declaró, palmeando su rostro maltratado para obligarlo a despertar.</p><p>Sus ojos verdes lucían cansados y sin ese brillo eufórico que Berk tanto admiraba. Por un segundo pareció observarlos a todos, hasta que llegó a Light Fury y, aunque sabía que era imposible, sintió que esa mirada iba dirigida a ella.</p><p>Contuvo el sollozo que ardía en su garganta, cayendo de rodillas cuando la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo. Le dolía el corazón a causa de la impotencia y la culpa que la había estado consumiendo durante las últimas horas. Night Fury estuvo sufriendo todo ese tiempo y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.</p><p>—<em>Si quieren que continúe viviendo</em>—la voz del cazador se alzó nuevamente por todo el lugar, aumentando la desesperación de Light—<em>, deben cumplir con mi </em>única <em>demanda</em>—su rostro se iluminó con una perturbadora sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse en su lugar, cuando su mirada pareció encontrarla.</p><p>Tras él, Night Fury comenzó a susurrar palabras de advertencia que no fueron escuchadas, pero que ella logró comprender.</p><p>—<em>Entrégate, Light Fury, y todo esto terminará</em>—sentenció Grimmel, ampliando su sonrisa.</p><p>Un nuevo eco de jadeos llegó a sus oídos, mezclándose con los latidos descontrolados de su corazón. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y su mente dejó de pensar con claridad. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, que no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, y eso sólo aumentaba su angustia.</p><p>—<em>¡No lo hagas, Light!</em>—esta vez todos lograron escuchar al héroe que, con lo último de sus fuerzas, se oponía ante su captor—<em>. ¡No le des lo que quiere!</em></p><p>—Night…—musitó con voz rota, tratando de levantarse a pesar de sus piernas temblorosas.</p><p>—<em>No importa lo que pase</em>—continuó, tragando con fuerza—<em>, te </em>prometo<em> que no será tu culpa.</em></p><p>Por segunda ocasión, sus miradas parecieron encontrarse, disminuyendo la presión en el pecho de la albina por unos segundos; justo antes de que el dolor se apoderara de ambos una vez más.</p><p>—<em>No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir</em>—declaró Grimmel, presionando un botón que envió una fuerte corriente eléctrica al cuerpo del héroe.</p><p>Sus gritos de agonía resonaron en los oídos de todos, haciendo llorar a más de uno. Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero para ellos resultó eterno, antes de que Night Fury se balanceara inconsciente una vez más con las cadenas humeantes quemándole la piel.</p><p>—<em>Tienes seis horas, Light Fury</em>—sentenció el cazador, volviendo a ser el centro de atención luego de tan atroz espectáculo, al que, claramente, no le mostró mucho interés—<em>. Si no estás aquí para el atardecer, su querido héroe morirá.</em></p><p>Con eso dicho, la pantalla volvió a oscurecerse, sumiendo a todos en un silencio sepulcral que fue roto únicamente cuando la señal de la televisora volvió a restablecerse. El presentador en turno intentaba inútilmente de explicar lo ocurrido, pero claro, nadie le prestó atención. Y es que, ¿cómo hacerlo, cuando la vida de Night Fury corría peligro? ¿Cómo continuarían con su rutina diaria ahora que sabían lo que le ocurría al héroe?</p><p>Ahí estaba la respuesta que, inconscientemente, Light Fury había solicitado.</p><p>Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, obligándola a salir de su trance para responderlo.</p><p>—<em>Light Fury</em>—una vez más, la voz rota de Valka inundó sus oídos.</p><p>El mensaje de Grimmel había sido transmitido por toda la ciudad.</p><p>—Lo sé—se limitó a responder, levantándose al fin con el cuerpo firme pero tenso—. Lo haré pagar por esto.</p><p>Ya no había dolor, tan sólo una interminable ira que ardía en su pecho gracias al fuego que corría por sus venas. El mismo poder que había jurado usar para proteger, ahora suplicaba ser empleado para destruir, cambiando sus ojos por los de una criatura que, hasta hace poco, había permanecido dormida en su interior.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*O*O*O*</em> </strong>
</p><p>—No… no vendrá—logró pronunciar con voz ronca, luego de despertar con el cuerpo aun adolorido y la piel quemada por la electricidad que lo atravesó—. Es más lista de lo que crees.</p><p>—Yo no estaría tan seguro—respondió Grimmel, girándose para encararlo—. Ella es igual a ti; jamás abandonaría a alguien en peligro. Eso no es lo que hacen los <em>héroes</em>, ¿o sí?</p><p>Exhaló con dolor, odiando el hecho de que tuviera razón en ese aspecto, pero confiando en que Light Fury tomaría la decisión correcta.</p><p>—Ahora—carraspeó el hombre—, ¿qué te parece si retomamos nuestra anterior conversación?</p><p>Esa simple sugerencia lo hizo estremecerse, como si una nueva corriente eléctrica lo golpeara. Estaba seguro de que no podría soportar esa tortura por más tiempo; pero también sabía que no podía darle lo que quería.</p><p>—No importa cuánto lo intentes—declaró con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba—, no voy a decirte nada.</p><p>—Eso me ha quedado claro—confesó Grimmel, pero no se mostró preocupado; en realidad, ni siquiera parecía estar a punto de rendirse—. Por eso creo que debemos llevar la «motivación» al segundo nivel.</p><p>Tragó con dificultad, inquieto por lo que esas palabras pudieran significar; aunque claro, no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, al menos no por su cuenta.</p><p>Sobre sus cabezas, un par de bocinas se encendieron, produciendo un ligero ruido de estática que fue reemplazado por la voz de una mujer.</p><p>—<em>Todo listo, jefe</em>—dijo la que, sin duda, era Speed Stinger.</p><p>El cazador sonrió con malicia, dando unas últimas indicaciones a la pelirroja; la estática volvía a escucharse y la angustia del héroe no hacía más que aumentar.</p><p>Por un momento estuvo a punto de formular una pregunta, pero el hombre se le adelantó, enviando una nueva descarga a su cuerpo. Esta, aunque fue de menor intensidad que las anteriores, estremeció su cuerpo, aumentando las quemaduras que recorrían sus brazos y pecho. Se mordió la lengua para contener sus gritos, saboreando la sangre cuando la cortó con sus dientes.</p><p>—Tú <em>sabes</em> algo que yo necesito—inició, señalándolo con el control remoto—, y yo <em>tengo</em> algo que tú quieres.</p><p>Más que confundirlo, esa revelación lo alertó. No había tenido tiempo de interrogarlo sobre sus sospechas, pero sin duda eso fue suficiente para aclararas.</p><p>Al final había tenido razón. Grimmel estuvo jugando con ellos antes y después del incidente de hace tres años; él siempre tuvo la ventaja… y ahora sabía por qué.</p><p>—¿Qué te parece un intercambio?—le sugirió tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda—. La llave, a cambio de su vida. ¿No te parece una gran oferta?</p><p>—Grimmel…—gruñó, conteniendo su ira—, si te atreves a lastimarlo…</p><p>—¡Oh, yo no le haré nada!—exclamó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido—. Lo harás tú—declaró poco después, con una nueva sonrisa maliciosa—. Quizá tú puedas resistir las descargas, pero dudo que sea igual para él.</p><p>El botón fue presionado nuevamente y la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo sin compasión. Pero sus gritos no estuvieron solos esta vez, porque una segunda voz se hizo presente a través de las bocinas. Y esa voz, cargada del dolor provocado por la misma tortura, le resultó tan familiar, que gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.</p><p>Los gritos de esa persona firmaron su sentencia, y no podría continuar escapando de ella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Es todo por esta ocasión, ¿qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que tenía meses ansiando escribir este capítulo y el resultado me ha encantado (¡quedó justo como lo imaginaba!). Y sobre el siguiente, bueno, sólo puedo decirles que será más intenso que este.</p><p>En fin, antes de retirarme, les dejo un dato curioso e.e</p><p>**En el capítulo se menciona que Light estuvo buscando a Night hasta el amanecer y luego Grimmel le da hasta el atardecer para entregarse. Realicé una investigación sobre las horas de luz en Noruega, para poder explicar esto:</p><p>Tomando en cuenta que en la historia está por iniciar el invierno, nos encontramos a finales de Noviembre. Durante ese mes, en la parte sur de Noruega (en Oslo), el atardecer comienza a las 4 p.m. y amanece a las 8 a.m. (El día sólo dura 7 horas O.O) **Obviamente mientras más al norte estás, el día durará menos; y Berk se encuentra un poquito más arriba de Oslo, hacia el este.</p><p>Por último, Light recibió el llamado de Valka aproximadamente a las 10 p.m.; y más o menos a las 11 p.m. comenzó a buscar a Night. Fueron demasiadas horas dando vueltas por Berk, ¿no creen?</p><p>Ahora sí es todo xD necesitaba compartir mi investigación con ustedes. Estos datos realmente no afectan la historia, pero sentí necesario detallar esas cosas (a veces se me sale lo perfeccionista xd).</p><p>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las palabras del cazador continuaban repitiéndose en su mente aun después de apagar la televisión, su rostro abrumado se reflejaba en la pantalla negra, consumiéndose a sí misma con la mirada.</p><p>Stormfly se encontraba a su lado, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, su voz no lograba traerla de regreso a la realidad. No entendía su reacción, al menos no por completo, y eso solo empeoraba la situación en la que ambas estaban.</p><p>Se frotó el rostro con una mano, apartando el flequillo que cubría sus ojos y, tras un suspiro cargado de frustración, se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada.</p><p>—¿Astrid?—llamó nuevamente la castaña, desesperada por no obtener una respuesta.</p><p>Suspiró, observándola por un segundo con una mirada neutral; no deseaba preocuparla más de la cuenta, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad que se ocultaba tras la máscara del héroe prisionero.</p><p>—Estoy bien—logró articular, regalándole una sonrisa forzada—. Estaré arriba.</p><p>Dio media vuelta, dejando atrás a su prima que, confundida y angustiada, no dejó de llamarla desde la sala mientras ella subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo, sumiéndose en el silencio en busca de consuelo.</p><p>—Debo hacer algo…—susurró, deslizando su cuerpo contra la pared hasta caer sentada sobre el suelo; abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas, mientras su corazón latía sin control—. Después de todo, te lo prometí, Hiccup…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>TRES AÑOS ATRÁS</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sujetó su brazo con fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse a mitad de su carrera. No fue hasta que giró para encararla, con una clara expresión de confusión, cuando ella finalmente aflojó el agarre hasta liberarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?—se atrevió a preguntarle, manteniendo sus ojos azules fijos en los verdes de él; tratando de ver a través de ellos la razón de sus recientes acciones.</p><p>—Tyre está en problemas, Astrid—fue lo primero que alcanzó a responder, usando cierto toque de obviedad y prisa que ella comprendió a la perfección. La situación que estaban atravesando no era ajena para ninguno—. Debo ayudarlo.</p><p>—Hiccup…—susurró ella conteniendo su desesperación, volviendo a sujetar su brazo cuando él estuvo por alejarse de nuevo—. Sé que prometí que te apoyaría en esta <em>alocada decisión</em>; pero esto es demasiado, incluso para ti.</p><p>Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera ocurrir.</p><p>Hasta hace unos minutos atrás, habían estado reunidos con los padres del castaño para celebrar el pasado cumpleaños de Tyre y la reciente carta de aceptación que Hiccup había recibido de la universidad a la que pretendía asistir. Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y Tyre no aparecía, todos comenzaron a preocuparse por su bienestar. Bastó con escuchar las noticias de último momento para saber la razón de su ausencia y eso, claramente, aumentó sus inquietudes.</p><p>Night Fury se encontraba luchando contra otro <em>súper-humano</em> en el centro de la ciudad, y según lo que todos decían, el héroe estaba perdiendo.</p><p>Stoick y Valka no comprendieron porqué eso alertó tanto a la joven pareja, ni tampoco porqué su hijo se marchó a toda prisa del restaurante en el que los cuatro se encontraban; y claro, Hiccup no se iba a detener a explicarles. Fue Astrid quien tomó la iniciativa, disculpándose con ellos con la mirada, para después seguirlo con el corazón latiendo con fuerza a causa del miedo que comenzaba a brotar en ella.</p><p>Un miedo que no hizo más que incrementar ahora que lo tenía en frente, con esa mirada tan decidida e impaciente que, sabía bien, no representaban nada bueno.</p><p>—Hiccup, por favor…</p><p>—Debo hacerlo, Astrid—repitió él, capturando la mano que lo sujetaba, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para infundirle un poco de paz, a pesar de saber que no sería suficiente para calmarla—. Es mi hermano, tengo que protegerlo.</p><p>Una lágrima solitaria escapó de los ojos de la rubia, rodando por su mejilla hasta que fue detenida por él, acariciándola con ternura.</p><p>Ella sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.</p><p>—Astrid—volvió a llamarla, tragando con fuerza mientras acunaba su rostro; por alguna razón las palabras no querían salir de su garganta—… Si algo sale mal…—logró pronunciar al fin con una voz ligeramente temblorosa, que estuvo a punto de romperse cuando vio los ojos azules cristalizarse—, quédate junto a Tyre; no dejes que haga una locura él solo.</p><p>—Lo haré—aseguró, conteniendo el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar por sus labios—. Sólo, prométeme que nada saldrá mal.</p><p>El castaño no respondió, su voz finalmente se había apagado. Le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de ella, rozando sus labios tibios; regalándole un beso corto pero cargado de sentimiento.</p><p>Fueron solo unos segundos de calidez antes de que se alejara, retomando la marcha hasta desaparecer, dejándola sola en ese callejón, con una fuerte presión en el pecho que no lograría comprender hasta que, horas después, viera a Night Fury salir de entre los escombros con un cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos.</p><p>La despedida y la promesa que desde entonces arderían grabadas en su corazón…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ACTUALIDAD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Suspiró nuevamente tras ese recuerdo, secando las lágrimas que, sin darse cuenta, habían recorrido sus mejillas. Se irguió con la espalda contra la pared y buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ahora su mirada estaba cargada de decisión; su mente y su corazón habían vuelto a estar bajo su control. La fortaleza Hofferson volvía a inundar su cuerpo.</p><p>—Respondan—murmuró ansiosa tras iniciar la llamada, escuchando con impaciencia los tonos de espera.</p><p><em>—¿Astrid?—</em>la voz femenina se hizo presente, regresándole un poco de paz.</p><p>Tragó con fuerza, reconociendo el dolor impregnado en su voz, el mismo que percibió tres años atrás y que a todos les costó disipar.</p><p>—Valka—devolvió finalmente, frunciendo el ceño con determinación; <em>no había vuelta atrás</em>—. Lo que sea que vayan a hacer para salvarlo, yo también quiero ayudar.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Stoick estacionó el auto con nerviosismo, observando la fachada de la casa a la que habían llegado. Respiró con el cuerpo tenso y sujetó la mano de su mujer; regalándole una mirada tranquila, para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.</p><p>En silencio, ambos bajaron del vehículo y emprendieron la marcha hacia la entrada de la casa, nerviosos por lo que fuera a suceder después.</p><p>Tomando la iniciativa, el castaño golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, esperando impaciente una respuesta que, por fortuna, no tardó en llegar.</p><p>La puerta se abrió con lentitud, permitiendo que unos ojos curiosos los observaran por la abertura para después invitarlos a entrar, a pesar de que en ningún momento la persona del otro lado se mostró ante ellos.</p><p>Avanzaron con cautela, observando de reojo la sombra de la persona oculta tras la puerta. Un fuerte sentimiento de advertencia se había apoderado de sus cuerpos y una insistente voz les gritaba que no era correcto estar ahí; pero no podían evitarlo, la vida de su hijo dependía de eso.</p><p>—Estamos buscando a…</p><p>—Lo sé—cortó la dueña de los ojos curiosos, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y girándose lentamente para encararlos—. Me alegra que llegaran.</p><p>La pareja le observó con detenimiento, identificando rápidamente el vestuario blanco que la joven portaba. Aunque ya lo sospechaban, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cuando vieron el juvenil rostro que era decorado por un cabello platinado y unos brillantes ojos azules; pero, aún más importante, desprovisto de un antifaz.</p><p>Una mano, esta vez libre de guantes, se alzó frente a ellos con determinación.</p><p>—Soy Leily Bristow—pronunció sin titubear—. Y como lo prometí, traeré de regreso a su hijo.</p><p>Definitivamente, <em>no había vuelta atrás</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Depositó un par de tazas con café humeante sobre la isla que dividía la sala y la cocina, justo frente a la pareja que permanecía sentada en las sillas de madera.</p><p>Le dio un sorbo grande a su propia taza, sintiendo cómo el líquido caliente le quemaba la garganta, desvaneciendo el deseo de querer dormir; y los observó con paciencia, esperando que alguno dijera algo, luego de haber permanecido en silencio desde su revelación.</p><p>Stoick fue el primero en hablar. Su rostro mostraba una clara preocupación por la albina.</p><p>—Light… Leily—se corrigió, carraspeando tras beber un poco de café—. ¿Estás segura de que esto es correcto?—cuestionó, aún inseguro ante el hecho de conocer su identidad.</p><p>—Créanme, es la mejor opción—se limitó a responder, envolvió la taza con sus manos, mezclando su propio calor con el del recipiente—. Ustedes han confiado en mí desde que nos conocimos; así que decido devolverles el favor—confesó con una ligera sonrisa, llevándose nuevamente la taza a los labios—. La situación lo amerita, no llegaremos muy lejos si hay secretos deteniéndonos—la sonrisa se desvaneció, no podía negar que se sentía impotente e insegura.</p><p>Dudaba sobre sus capacidades. No creía contar con la fuerza suficiente para continuar, pero sabía que no podía rendirse; así que, usando la poca energía y determinación que aún conservaba, continuaría adelante hasta salvar a Night Fury.</p><p>El rose frío de la mano de Valka la estremeció, obligándola a alzar la mirada para encararla; confundida por su acción repentina y la creciente sonrisa que formaban sus labios.</p><p>—Sé que te lo he dicho demasiado—comenzó a decir la mujer, esta vez sujetando su mano—, pero gracias, por todo lo que estás haciendo por nuestro hijo.</p><p>La albina negó con tranquilidad, devolviéndole el apretón de manos con nueva seguridad.</p><p>—No es nada que él no haría por mí—respondió, firme y serena, reconfortando a la pareja—. El tiempo se acaba—agregó poco después, retomando su anterior porte serio; irguiéndose en su asiento, a pesar del crujir de su columna que le exigía descansar—, debemos actuar rápido.</p><p>—¿Tienes algún plan?—cuestionó Stoick ahora curioso, concordando con su opinión y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.</p><p>Leily regresó la atención a su taza, bebiendo nuevamente del contenido. Sus labios, irritados por el líquido caliente, temblaron cuando las palabras se prepararon para salir.</p><p>—En realidad, sí—pronunció, apartando la taza y concentrándose en los adultos. Inhaló con fuerza, recobrando su seguridad para poder continuar—. Grimmel quiere a Light Fury… y pretendo dársela.</p><p>Las miradas de ambos adultos se oscurecieron, conectándose con la de ella en busca de una explicación que, sin duda, no le agradaría a ninguno.</p><p>—¿Qué?—tartamudeó Valka en un estado de alerta—. Lo que dices es una locura, ¡no puedes entregarte!</p><p>—Valka tiene razón—la apoyó el castaño, levantándose de su asiento para mostrarse más firme ante la joven—, no puedes darle lo que quiere.</p><p>Leily suspiró, frotándose el rostro con cansancio, para después ponerse de pie. Caminó alrededor de la isla, pensando en las palabras correctas que le ayudaran a convencerlos.</p><p>—¡Lo sé! Pero no tengo más opciones—exclamó poco después, renunciando a su búsqueda y mostrando su desesperación—. Pasé toda la noche buscando su guarida, pero no logré nada—su voz tembló por un instante, antes de que lograra recuperar su anterior fuerza—. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad para encontrar a Night.</p><p>—Leily, si dejas que te capturen, nada asegura que podrán escapar—insistió Stoick, esta vez con más serenidad, preocupado por la vida de la joven heroína—. No sé por qué Grimmel los quiere, pero sin duda no debe tenerlos.</p><p>—Eso también lo sé… pero como dije, no hay más opciones—volvió a suspirar, deteniéndose frente a ellos para encararlos—. El tiempo se agota, si me entrego, al menos ganaremos un poco más—su mirada azul volvió a iluminarse con la esperanza de ser comprendida—. Por favor, tienen que confiar en mí.</p><p>Sabía el enorme riesgo al que se sometía con ese plan, pero también sabía que sólo así podría alcanzar al héroe. Él había arriesgado mucho por todos, debía devolverle el favor. Incluso aunque llegara a morir, no podía renunciar a su deber; fue el camino que eligió cuando se convirtió en Light Fury y no tenía retorno.</p><p>—No podemos permitir que hagas eso—la insistente voz de Valka la trajo de vuelta a la realidad—, no puedes ponerte en riesgo. Debemos buscar otra manera.</p><p>—¡No la hay!—exclamó como respuesta, sin saber qué más hacer para convencerlos.</p><p>La castaña se estremeció, retrocediendo un par de pasos y observando a su esposo, en busca de una aprobación hacia lo que estaba por sugerir.</p><p>—Tal vez…—carraspeó insegura—. Tal vez <em>ella</em> pueda ayudarnos a encontrarla.</p><p>—¿Quién?—cuestionó Leily ahora confundida, aplacando por un momento sus emociones descontroladas, para observar a la pareja que parecían debatir en silencio sobre si era correcto hablar de esa persona.</p><p>—Una amiga de la familia—fue Stoick quien respondió al fin—. Es de confianza y conoce el secreto de Night Fury. Antes de llegar aquí, hablamos con ella y dijo que quiere ayudarnos—explicó con más calma, encarándola para mostrar mayor seguridad—. No tienes que revelarte ante ella, pero…</p><p>Leily entonces comprendió que, en contra de lo que pensaba en un inicio, ellos nunca dejaron de confiar. La desesperación y la inseguridad jugaron con ella, impidiéndole notar el verdadero significado de sus miradas y sus negaciones. Estaba tan concentrada en dar lo mejor de sí misma, que no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella ya no sólo se encontraban los padres de Night Fury, sino dos amigos que se preocupaban por su bienestar.</p><p>Sus ojos ya no sólo mostraban miedo y preocupación por su hijo, sino también por ella. Y no tenía que ver con el hecho de conocer su identidad, sino con la persona que, con sus acciones, había demostrado ser; ganándose más que su confianza… Ganándose su cariño.</p><p>—Está bien—musitó, conteniendo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta para sonreírles ligeramente, rindiéndose ante ellos—, si ustedes confían en ella, entonces yo también lo haré—agregó con mayor seguridad, hasta que un nuevo pensamiento se apoderó de su mente.</p><p>No estaba segura, pero necesitaba confirmar una sospecha.</p><p>—Sólo una cosa—carraspeó, inquieta por preguntar—, ¿podrían decirme su nombre?</p><p>Stoick y Valka se observaron una última vez antes de responder. Y con ello, la sospecha se volvió realidad…</p><p>—Astrid—pronunció Valka—. Astrid Hofferson.</p><p>Una nueva sonrisa, esta vez de ironía, se formó en sus labios. Ahora más que nunca, estaba convencida de la decisión que había tomado y, teniendo eso en mente, buscó su teléfono ante la mirada confundida de los adultos.</p><p>—¿La… conoces?—añadió Valka con intriga.</p><p>—Es la prima de mi mejor amiga—se limitó a responder, sin cambiar su expresión, mirándolos de reojo mientras iniciaba una nueva llamada.</p><p>Luego de un par de tonos, la voz de la rubia resonó contra su oído.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Hola?</em>
</p><p>—Astrid, soy Leily—saludó con fingida calma—. Sé que no es normal que te llame pero, ¿podrías venir a mi casa?</p><p><em>—¿Ocurrió algo?—</em>cuestionó notablemente preocupada, aunque quizá ese sentimiento no era por ella<em>—. Puedo decirle a Storm que vaya a tu casa; llegó hace un rato de la escuela—</em>explicó poco después con voz apremiante<em>—. No es un buen momento para mí, yo…</em></p><p>—Lo sé—detuvo, prediciendo el rumbo que tomaría la conversación. Inhaló con fuerza, preparándose para continuar; sabiendo que, con ello, habría una persona más conociendo su secreto—, y por eso debes venir.</p><p>No hubo una respuesta del otro lado por varios segundos, hasta que la rubia pareció comprender el significado de tales palabras.</p><p>
  <em>—Leily, ¿acaso tú…?</em>
</p><p>—Te explico cuando llegues—se limitó a decir, ocultando el nerviosismo que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella—. Confía en mí. No queda mucho tiempo.</p><p>Escuchó a Astrid suspirar, antes de que respondiera con su característica determinación, contagiándola y fortaleciendo el fuego en su interior.</p><p>
  <em>—Estaré ahí en diez minutos.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Como lo prometió, Astrid no tardó mucho en llegar.</p><p>En cuanto cortó la llamada, se apresuró a tomar sus llaves y todo lo que pensó que sería de utilidad, bajando las escaleras con tal rapidez que estuvo por caer; gritándole una excusa improvisada a Storm que, de nuevo, la llamó inútilmente mientras la veía partir.</p><p>Astrid sabía que tendría que darle muchas explicaciones cuando todo terminara, pero en ese momento no deseaba preocuparse por eso, así que prefería seguir adelante y hacerse cargo de las consecuencias después.</p><p>El trayecto a la casa de Leily fue corto y, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, no fue una gran sorpresa ser recibida por Valka. Sí, fue extraño, pero en el fondo era algo que sabía que podía ocurrir. Luego de recibir la llamada de la albina, comenzó a tener sospechas sobre el verdadero motivo detrás de esta; en especial porque los Haddock le habían explicado anteriormente que Light Fury les estaba ayudando a buscar a Tyre.</p><p>Con eso en mente, no hubo mucho en lo que pensar para encontrar una respuesta, pues esta era muy clara.</p><p>—Entra, Astrid—le dijo la castaña con calma, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, permitiendo que la rubia observara el pequeño corredor que conocía a la perfección, gracias a las visitas anteriores que hacía con su prima.</p><p>Se dirigieron a la sala junto al recibidor, donde Stoick las esperaba de pie al lado de los sillones. Tras él, recargada contra la isla que dividía la sala y la cocina, estaba Leily, con los brazos cruzados y vistiendo un traje que no tardó en identificar.</p><p>—Gracias por venir—fue lo primero que le escuchó decir, mientras avanzaba en su dirección con porte nervioso—. Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero…</p><p>—Tranquila—detuvo, regalándole una breve sonrisa y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo como se estremecía ante su tacto—, ya pasé por esto una vez así que… creo que lo entiendo.</p><p>Ahora que tenía a la chica cerca, pudo observar lo cansada que lucía. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, la piel más pálida de lo normal y la luz de sus ojos era opacada por las bolsas negras, producto de la falta de sueño. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y la respiración agitada.</p><p>—No le diré a nadie sobre esto—prometió, demostrando tal seguridad, que esperaba fuera suficiente para aplacar sus miedos—. La verdad es que tenía mis sospechas desde hace tiempo—confesó, cambiando su tono a uno más nervioso y sentándose contra el reposabrazos de un sillón—. Luego de convivir con Night Fury, aprendí a fijarme en los <em>detalles</em>—relató cuando tuvo la atención de todos—. Pero no estaba segura de que fueras tú… y no quise preguntarte, así que… preferí dejarlo así.</p><p>No quería aumentar la carga que, sabía bien, estaba sobre los hombros de Leily. Su objetivo era ayudar a Tyre y para eso debía asegurarse que la chica estuviera concentrada en lo mismo; no podía darle más preocupaciones en ese momento y tampoco a los Haddock.</p><p>—Gracias, Astrid—logró decir, sonriendo ligeramente, iluminando por un segundo su rostro cansado.</p><p>La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, lista para decir algo más, pero una nueva voz la interrumpió, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia una misma dirección y, cuando sus miradas estuvieron puestas en el intruso, la calma y confianza de Leily se destruyeron por segunda vez en ese día.</p><p>—Tú…—pronunció la joven castaña frente a ellos, retrocediendo un par de pasos de vuelta a la cocina—. Yo… escuché a Astrid hablar contigo, así que la seguí—comenzó a relatar, más para sí misma que para el resto; tan confundida y aterrada que su cuerpo temblaba—… Entré por la parte de atrás y… y yo…—sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, conectándose con los azules de la albina que avanzaba temerosa a su encuentro.</p><p>—Stormfly…—llamó Leily con la voz rompiéndose al final.</p><p>La castaña negó con fuerza, dejando en libertad la primera lágrima.</p><p>—Tú eres Light Fury.</p><p>—Storm…—insistió, apresurando el paso para alcanzarla—. Te lo puedo explicar…</p><p>—Eres Light Fury…—dejó de retroceder cuando su cuerpo se encontró contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina; su mirada perdida se desvió hacia las demás personas en la habitación—. ¿Tú lo sabías?—le cuestionó a su prima, quien negó con cierta duda y preocupación.</p><p>—Acabo de enterarme—respondió Astrid.</p><p>Storm asintió, aun envuelta en el trance y confusión que no deseaban soltarla.</p><p>—Si ustedes están aquí…—carraspeó, luchando contra el nudo en su garganta; concentrándose en la pareja de adultos—, entonces <em>él</em> es Night Fury.</p><p>Se deslizó contra la pared, sentándose de rodillas sobre el suelo. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, incrédula por todo lo que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo. Le dolía el pecho, justo donde su corazón latía sin control, y la garganta le ardía a causa del llanto que trataba de contener. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no por tristeza; sus emociones eran de coraje y decepción.</p><p>Leily lo sabía y temía que, en cualquier momento, la castaña explotaría por su culpa.</p><p>—¡Mis dos mejores amigos son superhéroes y nunca lo supe!—exclamó, cumpliendo con las expectativas de la albina—. ¡Me mintieron todo este tiempo!</p><p>El cuerpo de Leily se estremeció, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Ahora sentía más culpa que antes.</p><p>—¡Lo sé y lo siento!—logró responderle, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas, intentando inútilmente de mantenerse fuerte.</p><p>Vio a Astrid y los demás marcharse, agradeciéndoles en silencio mientras tragaba con fuerza, dispuesta a continuar. Lo menos que podía hacer por Storm, era brindarle las respuestas que le exigía con la mirada.</p><p>—Tenía miedo, Storm…—murmuró con voz frágil—. Les mentí a ti y a mamá, porque quería protegerlas—sus miradas se encontraron, ambas rotas y apagadas—. Lo que hago es peligroso y no deseaba involucrarlas…—confesó entonces.</p><p>Era la primera vez que admitía en voz alta los riesgos de su trabajo; no se arrepentía de su decisión, jamás lo haría, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera miedo cada vez que se ponía su traje.</p><p>—¡Estuvo mal, lo sé!—continuó con más potencia, rogando ser comprendida—, pero era la única manera de mantenerlas a salvo.</p><p>—¡Con más razón debiste decirme!—reclamó la castaña con dolor, apartando la mirada para no caer ante la culpabilidad de su amiga—. Debiste confiar en mí, te habría ayudado.</p><p>—Lo sé—susurró Leily, bajando la mirada a sus manos, donde ligeros destellos violetas comenzaron a formarse—. Hubo veces en las que realmente quise hacerlo, pero me acobardé.</p><p>Convirtió sus manos en puños, dispersando las llamas violetas que estallaron contra su piel, dejándole una sensación de ardor que, de alguna manera, la reconfortó.</p><p>Sí, sabía que había cometido errores, que estuvo mal ocultarle la verdad y no confiar en ella. Sí, se sentía culpable por mantener esa parte de su vida en secreto. Pero mentiría si dijera que se arrepentía de hacerlo; en realidad, de ser necesario, lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo.</p><p>—Estás en tu derecho de odiarme—declaró entonces, recobrando la compostura y levantándose con el cuerpo firme. No podía continuar lamentándose y llorando por sus acciones del pasado—. Puedes incluso dejar de ser mi amiga si así lo deseas…—pasó saliva con cierta dificultad—, pero en este momento mi prioridad es salvar a Night.</p><p>—<em>¿Night?</em>—repitió la castaña confundida—. ¿Tú… no sabes quién es él?</p><p>La nueva mirada nerviosa y la tensión en el cuerpo de la albina, fueron suficientes para que Storm tomara una decisión. Había logrado comprender la situación más allá de lo poco que alcanzó a ver al principio y, de pronto, recordó la razón por la cual todos estaban ahí, volviendo a sentir el peso de la ausencia de cierto azabache.</p><p>—Es… es complicado—fue la única respuesta que Leily logró pronunciar.</p><p>—Claro…—alargó ella, levantándose de un salto, alisando su blusa y sacudiendo sus pantalones—, a ustedes les encanta complicar todo—suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una nueva sonrisa iluminándole el rostro—. Bueno, entonces habrá que <em>des-complicarlo</em>.</p><p>—¿Stormfly, tú…?—la albina frunció el ceño, siendo ahora ella la confundida ante las palabras de su amiga.</p><p>Creía tener una vaga idea sobre lo que atravesaba su mente, pero necesitaba pruebas para poder estar segura de que tenía razón.</p><p>—Estás equivocada si crees que te odio—reveló Storm con una preocupante tranquilidad; ¿cómo era posible que pudiera cambiar de actitud de manera tan drástica, cuando hasta hace poco parecía querer llorar a gritos y golpearla?—. Ni siquiera lo odio a él, y me ha mentido por más tiempo y de peor manera—agregó para relajar la tensión que comenzaba a percibir de nueva cuenta, recobrando la seriedad y el porte firme—. Estoy dolida, me siento traicionada y con ¡mucho coraje! Pero confío en que <em>ambos</em> me darán una explicación completa cuando todo termine.</p><p>Una ligera sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la albina. Al final, sus suposiciones no eran equivocadas.</p><p>—¿Nos ayudarás?</p><p>—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó ella con renovado entusiasmo, aferrándose a sus hombros en un acto amistoso—. Hay que salvar a ese idiota, para que pueda matarlo por mentirme y largarse sin decirme nada.</p><p>La sonrisa se amplió, contagiando a la castaña y culminando con una risa musical que le devolvió la calma a ambas. Sin darse cuenta, la barrera invisible que las había estado dividiendo, finalmente se había desvanecido, permitiéndoles volver a ser el par de amigas que fueron antes.</p><p>—Storm, te prometo…—carraspeó Leily, tratando de recobrar la compostura—, no, <em>te juro</em> que jamás volveré a mentirte.</p><p>—Claro que sí, me aseguraré de que así sea—aseguró ella, liberándola de su agarre para después llamar al resto con un par de gritos, dando por finalizada la conversación.</p><p>En poco tiempo, la sala estuvo llena de nuevo. Storm los observó a todos, hasta que se topó con la mirada de su prima, distinguiendo en sus ojos un brillo peculiar cargado de preguntas y sentimientos que en ese momento no quería descubrir.</p><p>—No me veas así, Hofferson—la señaló acusadora para después cruzarse de brazos, haciendo una mueca de fingido disgusto—, tú también me debes muchas explicaciones.</p><p>—Lo lamento—se limitó a susurrar la rubia.</p><p>—Sí, sí—evadió Storm, restándole importancia—, parece que esa será una frase recurrente a partir de ahora…—observó a todos nuevamente y, tras un carraspeo, continuó—. Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan? Porque deben tener uno si están todos aquí.</p><p>La expresión de Leily volvió a oscurecerse, recuperando el aspecto que tenía antes, al recordar el problema sin solución que enfrentaban. Compartió un par de miradas con los Haddock, antes de volver a concentrarse en la castaña.</p><p>—Alto ahí—detuvo, comprendiendo la respuesta que la otra chica se negó a pronunciar. Un nuevo sentimiento, esta vez de miedo, se apoderó de su interior—. Debes estar bromeando—sentenció con el ceño fruncido—, ¡¿pretendes entregarte a ese loco?! Creo recordar perfectamente que Night Fury te gritó que no lo hicieras.</p><p>—Stormfly, tú no entiendes; es la única manera en que podré salvarlo—se defendió.</p><p>—No, no, <em>tú</em> no entiendes. ¡Si te rindes él gana!—contradijo la castaña—. ¿A caso pretendes enfrentar a toda la pandilla de súper-psicópatas tú sola?—reprendió, mirándola con una nueva expresión frustrada—. ¿Al menos te has visto en el espejo? ¡Se nota que no has dormido nada!—sus ojos se fijaron en la taza vacía sobre la mesita de la sala, alertando aún más a sus sentidos—. ¿Cuántas tazas de café has bebido?</p><p>—Eh… cuatro—le respondió ella, frotándose el cuello con nerviosismo.</p><p>—No puedo creerlo—suspiró Storm rendida, pasándose una mano por el rostro para después encarar a los demás—. ¿Ustedes lo aprueban?</p><p>—No, pero…</p><p>—Hey—interrumpió la albina con reproche—, si tienen alguna otra sugerencia, los escucharé con gusto.</p><p>Pero ninguno dijo nada, y eso sólo aumento la frustración en ambas jóvenes. El tiempo se acababa y si no se decidían rápido, la vida del azabache también lo haría.</p><p>—En realidad—mencionó de pronto Astrid, atrayendo la atención de todos. Había estado pensativa por varios minutos, analizando con detalle el plan de Leily en busca de alguna alternativa y, finalmente, parecía haberla encontrado—, tu idea no es tan mala.</p><p>Aunque no era la respuesta que todos esperaban…</p><p>—¡Astrid!—exclamó Storm, claramente molesta por no tener el apoyo de su prima.</p><p>—Quiero decir…—corrigió la mayor para calmarlos, dispuesta a aclarar su idea—. Grimmel espera a Light Fury, ¿o no?—dijo con calma, intentando contener la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Una inexplicable emoción y adrenalina habían nacido en su interior, esa que dio por muerta hace tres años—… Basta con darle <em>una</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sus últimos rayos de luz se reflejaban en las ventanas de los edificios, cuando el tiempo prometido se acabó.</p><p>En el centro de la ciudad, frente al edificio de la televisora donde esa mañana había sido transmitido el mensaje del cazador, estaba preparada toda una barricada con policías que evitaban el paso de los civiles que, curiosos, observaban tras las cercas a la pelirroja de traje vistoso que recientemente había arribado al lugar.</p><p>No tuvieron que pensarlo demasiado para saber que había sido enviada por Grimmel para recibir a Light Fury… Si es que decidía aparecer.</p><p>La policía no quiso enfrentarla, pues la habían reconocido como una de las atacantes del evento de hace unos días y, por eso, sabían que no podrían contra ella. Speed Stinger no tardó en confirmárselos, declarando a toda voz que, si realizaban cualquier movimiento en su contra, tendrían que lidiar con la muerte de alguno; un precio que nadie estaba dispuesto a pagar. Así que, rogándoles a todos los dioses en los que creían, decidieron confiar en que Light Fury llegaría para salvarlos.</p><p>Es curioso como la aceptación hacia una persona cambia de repente cuando no te queda esperanza en nadie más. Durante todo un año se reusaron a reconocerla como su heroína, confiando en que Night Fury volvería tarde o temprano y que nadie podría reemplazarlo. Pero ahora, estando ahí con esa amenaza latente y su héroe secuestrado; no tenían más opción que tragarse su orgullo y creer en las capacidades de Light Fury.</p><p>La ciudad de Berk se había visto forzada en aceptar a otro héroe, poniendo sus vidas y seguridad en sus manos. Creyendo, rogando, que eso fuera suficiente para libarse del mal que los acechaba. Ignorantes ante el hecho de que ese mal era causado por los mismos héroes que habían jurado protegerlos…</p><p>—Vaya—susurró la pelirroja, sonriendo con diversión cuando sus ojos se encontraron con su objetivo—, así que al final decidió venir.</p><p>Las miradas de todos se concentraron en un mismo punto, aquél donde una joven vestida de blanco surgía entre las sombras con paso seguro. El fulgor de sus ojos azules impresionó a más de uno, estremeciéndolos y dejándoles un sentimiento inexplicable.</p><p>Speed Stinger, por el contrario, ensanchó su sonrisa, alzando los brazos con entusiasmo y reduciendo la distancia que la separaba de la heroína.</p><p>—¡Grimmel estará tan feliz por esto!—exclamó, liberando una sonora carcajada para después recobrar la cordura. Se llevó una mano a la cintura, señalando con la otra a la encapuchada, indicándole con ese gesto que se detuviera—. Estamos muy complacidos de tener tu cooperación—declaró con fingida diplomacia, sacando del bolsillo en su cinturón unas esposas de metal verdoso.</p><p>Alzó el objeto, obteniendo una rápida respuesta de la contraria que, para sorpresa de todos, no opuso resistencia; extendiendo los brazos y permitiendo que las esposas envolvieran sus manos, privando a sus dedos del movimiento y del fuego que, en otra ocasión, los habría iluminado.</p><p>Speed Stinger volvió a sonreír, sujetándola de un brazo y guiándola hacia la camioneta blindada donde sus compañeros la esperaban. La empujó con brusquedad contra las puertas abiertas, disfrutando las expresiones de terror que se extendieron por todos los espectadores cuando la heroína entró en el vehículo.</p><p>—Es hora de marcharnos, Light Fury.</p><p>Las puertas se cerraron con un golpe que hizo eco en todo el lugar. Una sentencia de lo que, dentro de poco, iba a ocurrir y que cambiaría la vida de ambos héroes.</p><p>El plan estaba en marcha y, como siempre, <em>no había vuelta atrás</em>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Eso es todo! ¿Cómo vieron este capítulo? Siento que fue un poco relajado a comparación de los anteriores, una pequeña pausa para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de tomar una decisión. La verdad es que me costó bastante escribirlo, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado e.e</p><p>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observó al hombre frente a él mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente. Su cuerpo herido continuaba colgando de las cadenas que apresaban sus manos, estaba seguro de que, al menos uno de sus hombros, se había dislocado por el peso constante. En su mente surgía una infinidad de frases ingeniosas para quejarse de la situación, pero estaba tan cansado que no tenía ánimos de pronunciar ninguna.</p><p>—No vendrá—dijo en su lugar, con voz ronca, cuando el cazador avanzó a su encuentro.</p><p>—¿Eso crees?—respondió el hombre con burla—. Lamento desilusionarte, pero ya viene en camino.</p><p>Tragó con fuerza, pasmado por la sorpresa y el enojo que comenzaba a fluir en él. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Light Fury se entregara, pero él había decidido creer en lo contrario, confiando que sus palabras serían suficientes para convencerla de no hacerlo. Al final se había equivocado y ahora otra persona inocente pagaría las consecuencias.</p><p>—No te atrevas a lastimarla, ella no…</p><p>—¿No tiene nada que ver en esto?—recitó el cazador, interrumpiéndolo—. Vamos, héroe, ambos sabemos que sí—sentenció y tenía razón; era imposible negarlo—. Y no puedo prometer que no le haré daño—añadió, aumentando el enojo del azabache—, no mientras continúes resistiéndote.</p><p>—Grimmel...</p><p>—¡Dime, héroe!—volvió a interrumpirlo—, ¿cuántas personas deben resultar heridas, para que me des lo que quiero?</p><p>No podía ni quería responder a eso; por el contrario, apartó la mirada, evadiendo sus provocaciones. Era verdad que ya muchos habían sido lastimados por su culpa, pero si hablaba, los condenaría a todos. No era justo, y dolía demasiado.</p><p>El mayor dilema de un héroe era tener que elegir entre sus seres queridos y el bienestar del mundo. Darle prioridad a las necesidades de los demás, a costa de las propias; eso es lo que un héroe debería hacer. Pero, ¿cómo sigues luchando, cuando al salvar a muchos corres el riesgo de perder a los que amas?</p><p>No siempre se podía salvar a todos, pero él realmente deseaba hacerlo. No quería perder a nadie más…</p><p>—Supongo que no dirás nada—determinó Grimmel con cierta tranquilidad.</p><p>—No, mientras sigas lastimándolo y amenazándome, ¡no te diré nada!—exclamó con la última fuerza que aún conservaba, encarándolo nuevamente.</p><p>—Entonces tendré que recurrir al último recurso—concluyó sin cambiar su porte, retrocediendo hasta la puerta para abrirla con un botón—. No quería hacerlo, porque puede destruir tu cordura—hizo un ademán de locura con sus manos—; pero no me has dejado otra opción.</p><p>La puerta se deslizó, permitiéndole ver a un hombre castaño y uniformado; al principio no lo reconoció, pero eso cambió cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz proveniente del corredor.</p><p>—Changewing—murmuró, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al comprender lo que estaba por ocurrir.</p><p>—Al parecer no son necesarias las presentaciones—comentó Grimmel tras alcanzar a escucharlo—. Creo que conoces las habilidades de los Changewing—continuó, mientras el castaño se adentraba, con la puerta cerrándose tras él, sumiendo nuevamente la habitación en la penumbra—: Camuflaje, ácido…—enumeró con calma—; pero hay una que pocos conocen y que nos será muy útil.</p><p>El escalofrío se repitió, esta vez con mayor intensidad.</p><p>—Hipnosis.</p><p>El castaño se acercó a él tras un asentimiento de su líder. Tyre intentó alejarse, pero cómo hacerlo cuando estás encadenado al techo. No importaba cuánto se resistiera, no había manera de escapar esta vez; Grimmel finalmente iba a obtener lo que quería.</p><p>Las frías manos del hombre sujetaron su cabeza, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de todas sus protestas; esos ojos que, iluminados de un color carmesí, parecieron engullirlo, volviendo todo oscuro a su alrededor. Incluso aunque lo intentara, no pudo apartar su mirada. Le dolía el pecho y le faltaba la respiración, era como si el Changewing absorbiera la poca energía que aún conservaba.</p><p>Los dedos fríos se sentían como agujas atravesando su cabeza, hurgando entre sus memorias en busca de algo útil. Y, aunque él se apresuró a cerrar todas las puertas antes de que su interior fuera expuesto, al final los candados cedieron.</p><p>Su mente se rindió, y entonces, la oscuridad lo envolvió.</p><p>—Ya puede hacerle una pregunta—dijo el castaño, aun sosteniendo la cabeza del héroe cuya mirada ahora se encontraba perdida en el vacío.</p><p>Grimmel volvió a acercarse, observando victorioso como Night Fury finalmente estaba a su merced. Carraspeó y habló con voz pausada contra su oído:</p><p>—¿Dónde está la llave del <em>Dragon Eye</em>?</p><p>El cuerpo del azabache se estremeció, una última lucha contra la hipnosis, antes de responder.</p><p>—La… tiene…—pronunció con dificultad, su voz temblaba—… Alastair Grant.</p><p>—¿Dónde?—insistió el cazador, inconforme con la respuesta dada.</p><p>—Alastair… Grant—repitió cada vez con mayor dificultad.</p><p>Grimmel volvió a preguntar, ahora más ansioso, pero el resultado continuó siendo el mismo. Encaró al otro hombre, en busca de una explicación que, sin duda, no le iba a gustar.</p><p>—Hay algo más bloqueando su mente—le dijo con voz agotada, el control que tenía sobre el azabache comenzaba a romperse—, está más allá de mis capacidades—confesó, temeroso por las consecuencias—. Si continuamos, su sistema nervioso colapsará.</p><p>—Detente—determinó el cazador, suspirando rendido—. No me servirá de nada si pierde la cordura.</p><p>Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, el comunicador de Grimmel comenzó a timbrar. No necesitó atender el llamado para saber lo que significaba, y eso le devolvió su alegría.</p><p>—Andando—mencionó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por el castaño—. Light Fury ha llegado.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unas cadenas en movimiento, hicieron eco en toda la lúgubre habitación, despertándolo nuevamente. La cabeza le dolía ahora más que nunca, por lo que se negó a abrir los ojos para recibir a la nueva compañía. No tenía la energía ni el humor para enfrentarse otra vez a Grimmel.</p><p>Pero cuando la puerta se cerró, anunciando la partida de uno de los intrusos, comprendió que no se trataba del cazador. La presencia que se balanceaba frente a él no era enemiga. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dispuso a encararla, pues necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.</p><p>—Light Fury—pronunció con voz ronca, reconociendo a la chica enmascarada—. Te dije que no lo hicieras. ¡No debiste entregarte!—reclamó, el miedo y la impotencia comenzaban a apoderarse de él una vez más.</p><p>La heroína abrió sus labios, dispuesta a responderle, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y, esta vez, sí se trataba del cazador.</p><p>—Espero no interrumpir—fue lo primero que dijo, avanzando hasta estar en medio de ambos para poder observarlos; una vez ganada su atención, se dirigió a la chica—. Light Fury, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación—realizó una fingida reverencia.</p><p>Ambos héroes fruncieron el ceño, mirándose de reojo en busca de seguridad. El azabache estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento del cazador, pero para ella todo era confuso e inquietante; en especial porque no tenía idea de lo que Grimmel planeaba. Sabía que los quería a ambos, pero no terminaba de comprender la razón.</p><p>—Aunque…—continuó el hombre, acercando una mano a su rostro—, ¿no te parece una falta de respeto ser la única usando máscara?</p><p>—¡Quítale la mano de encima!—advirtió Night, intentando alcanzarlo, aunque claro, eso resultó imposible—. Déjala fuera de esto, Grimmel.</p><p>Pero su petición fue ignorada y la máscara que protegía la identidad de la heroína fue retirada. Cualquier otra cosa que el azabache intentó decir, quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras el antifaz caía al suelo y la capucha era removida, dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio; la sorpresa se apoderó de él cuando reconoció a la chica, pues no era quien él pensaba.</p><p>—Tu rostro me resulta familiar—mencionó Grimmel pensativo, liberando su barbilla para después alejarse, restándole importancia a la situación—. Pero parece que tú sí la conoces—agregó sonriente, observando al azabache cuyos ojos permanecían fijos en los de ella.</p><p>Grimmel no lo sabía, pero ella <em>no era</em> Light Fury; y claro, ninguno pensaba decírselo. Tyre tuvo que contenerse para no decir su nombre y reclamarle la enorme imprudencia que había cometido. Si antes se había preocupado por la seguridad de la heroína, ahora se estaba volviendo loco al saber que se trataba de Astrid.</p><p>—Bueno—carraspeó el cazador, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, creo que debo explicarte porqué están aquí—le dijo a ella, nuevamente con ese porte tranquilo y elegante—; dudo mucho que Night Fury te lo haya contado.</p><p>Astrid regresó su mirada al azabache, cuestionándolo en silencio sobre el significado de tales palabras y, al mismo tiempo, temiendo descubrirlo.</p><p>¿Por qué los dos héroes eran tan importantes para Grimmel? ¿Qué pretendía obtener de ellos? El cazador estaba listo para responder esas preguntas, cuando una potente alarma comenzó a resonar por los altavoces de toda la instalación, interrumpiéndolo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una inquieta pelirroja.</p><p>—¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo allá afuera?!—exclamó el hombre, alcanzándola con un par de zancadas.</p><p>—Hay un intruso en el ala este—respondió temerosa, apartando la mirada.</p><p>—Y ¿<em>cómo </em>es eso posible?—insistió él con urgencia y veneno en la voz—. ¿A caso no revisaron si los estaban siguiendo?—por un momento giró para observar a la heroína; no sabía con cuál de las dos desquitarse por el error cometido.</p><p>—¡Lo hicimos!—se apresuró a decir Speed Stinger—, incluso nos aseguramos de que no llevara ningún rastreador—señaló a la chica encadenada.</p><p>—Entonces, Aine—pronunció su nombre con una preocupante calma, deslizando una mano por su hombro hasta sujetarle el cuello. La pelirroja tragó con fuerza, justo cuando la presión incrementaba, asfixiándola—, ¿por qué hay un intruso en <em>mi edificio</em>?</p><p>—N-no lo sé—logró decir sin aliento—, pero… deje que me encargue.</p><p>—No—sentenció, liberándola con un empujón que la hizo retroceder—. Vigílalos—ordenó, señalando a la pareja de héroes—. <em>Yo </em>me encargaré del intruso.</p><p>Luego de eso, se marchó, dejándola sola con los prisioneros.</p><p>Carraspeando, se irguió nuevamente para después avanzar hasta uno de los rincones, recargándose contra la pared con una sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes la observaron inquietos por el cambio de actitud; no entendían cómo podía comportarse de manera tan despreocupada cuando, segundos atrás, era agredida por Grimmel.</p><p>Astrid desvió su mirada hacia Tyre, pero este negó en silencio como respuesta a su nueva interrogante. Por otro lado, él tuvo que contenerse otra vez para no exigirle una explicación frente al enemigo. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en el plan que estaba detrás de su actuación como Light Fury.</p><p>—Lo que estén tramando, no va a funcionar—advirtió Speed Stinger, cruzada de brazos, después de varios minutos en silencio.</p><p>Confiada en sus palabras, se aproximó a la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse, creyendo fielmente que Grimmel había vuelto para anunciar que el intruso había sido eliminado. Pero no fue así. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie detrás de la puerta y el impacto fue aún mayor, cuando un inesperado golpe en el vientre la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.</p><p>La puerta volvió a cerrarse y unos suaves pasos anunciaron la presencia de un ser invisible.</p><p>—Las cámaras—susurró Astrid a la nada, pues era la única que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>Como respuesta, dos proyectiles de fuego violeta destruyeron el equipo de vigilancia. Ambos prisioneros ocultaron el rostro contra sus brazos, protegiéndose de los trozos de plástico y metal que volaron a causa de las explosiones.</p><p>—¡¿Quién demonios eres?!—exclamó Speed Stinger, sin aliento, levantándose luego del golpe que la había arrojado al suelo.</p><p>Los afilados aguijones con veneno se deslizaron sobre el dorso de sus manos, atravesando la piel escamosa que las cubría; y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó a atacar. Desafortunadamente para ella, el ambiente no estaba a su favor. El espacio era pequeño y el golpe que había recibido rompió dos de sus costillas, entorpeciendo su velocidad. A eso había que sumarle que su oponente era invisible y, por ende, no podía asestarle ningún golpe.</p><p>—¡¿Dónde estás?!—gruñó fastidiada, sujetándose un momento el costado herido.</p><p>—Justo aquí—le susurró una voz, a la par en que la derribaba con una patada tras sus piernas.</p><p>Ocurrió tan rápido, que no pudo evitar que su brazo fuera torcido, cortando su propia piel con el aguijón; inyectándose a sí misma el veneno paralizante. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se congeló, liberando un último aliento mientras buscaba con la mirada a quién la había vencido.</p><p>—La velocidad no sirve de nada, cuando no puedes ver a tu rival—declaró victoriosa, dándole un último golpe, esta vez en la cabeza, para dejarla inconsciente.</p><p>El silencio reinó por un par de segundos luego de eso, hasta que los pasos volvieron a escucharse. Fue cuando sintieron la presencia del <em>ser invisible</em> junto a ellos, que Astrid se atrevió a hablar.</p><p>—Tardaste demasiado, comenzaba a preocuparme.</p><p>—Lo siento—dijo la voz y, esta vez, Tyre logró reconocerla, aclarando sus sospechas y brindándole un poco de alivio—, el lugar es un verdadero laberinto.</p><p>—¿Light Fury?—cuestionó finalmente el azabache, buscándola con la mirada, mientras esta liberaba a Astrid de sus cadenas—. No entiendo qué está pasando—confesó, frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó la suave risa de la heroína.</p><p>Astrid cayó de pie, frotándose los hombros adoloridos por la incómoda posición en la que había estado. Una vez recuperado el equilibrio, se aproximó a él.</p><p>—Perdón por seguir invisible—volvió a hablar Light, provocándole escalofríos al sentirla demasiado cerca—, si la deshago, no podré volver a aplicarla—explicó, esta vez sus manos frías rozaron sus brazos cuando intentó abrir las esposas que sujetaban sus manos.</p><p>Tyre tragó con fuerza, incomodo por la cercanía; agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación, pues así podría ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Entonces recordó que su rostro estaba descubierto y, por algún motivo, la idea de estar vulnerable frente a Light Fury, hizo que su corazón se acelerara.</p><p>Las cadenas finalmente se soltaron, liberando su cuerpo agotado. De no ser por las dos chicas, estaba seguro de que habría caído al suelo, pues no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie.</p><p>—Gracias—susurró, dejando caer los brazos a los costados, silenciando el grito de dolor que eso le provocó.</p><p>Astrid le frotó un hombro, calmando el dolor, para después pasarle el brazo sobre los suyos y así darle más estabilidad.</p><p>—Debemos salir de aquí—anunció Light con voz apremiante—. No tardarán en descubrir el engaño y ella despertará en cualquier momento—señaló a la pelirroja en el rincón, a pesar de saber que ellos no podrían ver su acción.</p><p>—Díganme que tienen un plan para escapar—interrumpió Tyre.</p><p>—Por supuesto—defendió Light—, me aseguré de desviar la atención de todos hacia el ala este, así podremos salir por el oeste—comenzó a explicar, alejándose en dirección hacia la puerta.</p><p>Todos guardaron silencio por un par de segundos, mientras ella escuchaba en busca de algún peligro cercano. Cuando confirmó que el corredor estaba vacío, volvió a hablar.</p><p>—Despejado—anunció tranquila, regresando con ellos—, ya podemos irnos.</p><p>Estuvo a punto de alejarse una vez más, cuando la mano de Tyre se extendió para tratar de alcanzar la suya; algo que obviamente resultó inútil, pues no podía verla.</p><p>—Espera—fue lo que le dijo con la mano en el aire.</p><p>Light, confundida, alzó su brazo, capturando la mano temblorosa del azabache. Sin planearlo, se convirtió en el nuevo soporte del joven, cuando este se liberó del agarre de Astrid.</p><p>—Necesito que hagas algo más por mí—susurró, aumentando la confusión de la albina.</p><p>Se acercó a ella un poco más, incomodo por no saber cuánta distancia los separaba, y volvió a susurrar contra lo que, esperaba, fuera su oído. Las palabras pronunciadas fueron un murmullo tenue e inaudible para cualquiera que no fueran ellos dos. Ty no pudo verlo, pero la expresión de Light cambió de confusión a sorpresa cuando escuchó su petición.</p><p>—¿En serio?—fue lo único que logró decir, conteniendo todas las demás preguntas que se acumulaban en su mente; la mirada del azabache había sido suficiente para saber que, por el momento, nadie más debía saber aquello.</p><p>—Por favor—insistió él, aferrándose a su mano—. <em>Búscalo por mí.</em></p><p>Light suspiró, definitivamente no podía negarse.</p><p>—Está bien—concedió, removiendo la capa que cubría su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto una porción de traje que no estaba invisible y, del cinturón, sacó un dispositivo GPS—. Esto los guiará hacia el exterior—se lo entregó a Astrid que, confundida, se acercó a ellos—, la ruta está configurada para llevarlos por el ala oeste. Conoces el plan—le recordó, mientras la rubia asentía—. Esperen en el punto de encuentro, y…—tragó insegura—, si no estoy ahí en quince minutos, márchense sin mí.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—<em>Márchense sin mí</em>—insistió, interrumpiendo los reproches de ambos, obligándolos a asentir rendidos.</p><p>Sacó otro objeto de su cinturón y se lo entregó a Astrid; esta vez se trataba de una pistola táser, que Tyre reconoció como propiedad de la agencia de seguridad de su padre.</p><p>—¿Estarán bien sin mí?—cuestionó la albina con cierta preocupación.</p><p> —Puede que no lo parezca—inició el héroe, mostrando renovada fortaleza para disipar su miedo—, pero aún tengo energía para derribar a quien se me ponga enfrente.</p><p>Tales palabras la hicieron sonreír, aunque claro, él no pudo verla.</p><p>—Bien—suspiró, retrocediendo hacia la salida, siendo seguida de cerca por ellos—. Nos vemos afuera—prometió, presionando el botón que abrió la puerta deslizante—. Tengan cuidado—fue lo último que le escucharon decir, antes de que tomaran caminos diferentes.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Su carrera por los corredores era difícil dada la condición del azabache; pero, a pesar de ello, se esforzaba en no ser una carga para Astrid. Seguían cada dirección marcada en el GPS, siempre cuidando pasar desapercibidos. Tyre había logrado recuperar un poco de fuerza y sus sentidos volvían a alertarlo del peligro, aunque no siempre podía confiar en ellos…</p><p>Justo como ahora.</p><p>—¿Por qué no me advertiste de ellos?—reclamó Astrid, apuntando con la táser al par de guardias que los habían interceptado.</p><p>—Porque no los escuché—gruñó Tyre sin aliento, apartándose de ella y manteniéndose de pie con dificultad.</p><p>Los guardias comenzaron a acercarse, claramente no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos pasar. El primero se lanzó contra la rubia y ella, con impresionante agilidad, lo esquivó para después propinarle una patada en el estómago. Los movimientos fueron tan rápidos que usó su desequilibrio para dispararle con la táser y, finalmente, derrotarlo.</p><p>Como respuesta a tal acontecimiento, el segundo hombre fue tras Tyre, aprovechando su aspecto débil. Pero el azabache fue más veloz y, con un único disparo de plasma en el pecho, lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.</p><p>—Me alegra que aun puedas disparar—mencionó Astrid, regresando a su lado para ayudarlo a sostenerse.</p><p>—Y a mí me alegra que eligieras artes marciales, en lugar de ballet—bromeó él, sujetándose el hombro luego del esfuerzo realizado—. Será mejor apresurarnos antes de que aparezcan más.</p><p>—¿Crees que puedes correr?—cuestionó ella con un deje preocupado.</p><p>—Habrá que intentarlo—se limitó a responder, para después reanudar la marcha, esta vez con mayor velocidad.</p><p>Continuaron avanzando por el corredor, girando un par de veces y derribando a otros guardias con la misma estrategia de antes. Según la ruta del GPS, debían estar cerca de la salida; y aunque eso les daba un poco de alivio, había algo que preocupaba a ambos, en especial a Astrid, pues ella no comprendía porqué Light Fury los había dejado.</p><p>Al principio no quiso preguntar, porque pensó que era algo que no le incumbía. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía continuar siendo ajena a lo que ocurría; en especial porque eso le hacía sentir insegura. Había algo que la inquietaba sobre ese tema, algo que le decía que era mejor no involucrarse, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte.</p><p>—¿Me dirás qué le pediste a Light Fury?—cuestionó al fin, haciendo que Tyre se sobresaltara.</p><p>El azabache suspiró, negándose a detener la marcha. Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a tener esa conversación, pero no estaba listo; además, no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.</p><p>—Te lo diré cuando salgamos de aquí—prometió, observándola de reojo, para intentar transmitirle un poco de confianza.</p><p>Astrid debía creer en sus palabras y ser paciente. Porque estaba seguro que, si le contaba la verdad en ese instante, ella daría media vuelta para buscarlo. Y, en el fondo, no podía culparla, porque incluso él deseaba volver…</p><p>Quería ser él quien lo salvara y no Light Fury. Deseaba estar frente a él, viendo sus ojos cambiar de violeta a verde; quería ser quien escuchara su voz luego de tantos años en silencio.</p><p>Anhelaba ser él quien lo sujetara para impedir que su cuerpo continuara temblando, mientras le prometía que todo estaría bien.</p><p>Quería ser él quien pronunciara su nombre…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*O*O*O*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gracias a su invisibilidad, logró abrirse camino sin tener que enfrentar a nadie. Revisó varias habitaciones en busca de la persona que Night Fury le pidió salvar. Aun no terminaba de asimilar su solicitud, pues él no le había dado muchas explicaciones, pero confiaba en sus palabras y eso era más que suficiente.</p><p>Perdió la cuenta de cuántas puertas había abierto, hasta que dio con la que parecía ser correcta. Esta, como todas las demás, se deslizó con un ligero rechinido, permitiéndole observar la habitación en penumbras. Se adentró con cautela, inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar; y se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos se toparon con una persona encadenada en el otro extremo.</p><p>Se trataba de un joven con las manos esposadas a la pared de concreto. Estaba sentado sobre el suelo frio y húmedo, con el rostro oculto tras una cabellera castaña.</p><p>—Te encontré—susurró con cierto alivio, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella.</p><p>No estaba completamente segura, pero encajaba en la descripción dada por Night y eso era suficiente para ella en ese momento.</p><p>Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, destruyó las cámaras, justo como la última vez y, finalmente, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras su invisibilidad se desvanecía. Apoyó ambas manos contra el suelo, inhalando con fuerza para tratar de calmar su respiración agitada.</p><p>No había mencionado nada al respecto a los demás, porque no quería preocuparlos, pero lo cierto era que el uso excesivo de su camuflaje la agotaba demasiado; en especial con el traje que estaba usando en ese momento. Su piel ardía y estaba irritada a causa del fuego utilizado para activar la habilidad; y, además, la capa que usaba para cubrir parte de su cuerpo se había quemado un poco.</p><p>Luego de hacer ese pequeño recuento de daños, determinó que sólo podría hacerse invisible una vez más y por corto tiempo.</p><p>Exhaló resignada y se levantó con nueva energía. Avanzó hacia el castaño, quien no parecía haber notado su presencia y se dispuso a liberar sus ataduras. A diferencia de las cadenas utilizadas en Night y Astrid, estas no estaban reforzadas, así que sólo necesitó un poco de fuerza para romperlas.</p><p>Los brazos del joven cayeron a sus costados y, finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con los de ella.</p><p>Mentiría si dijera que no sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, cuando vio el fulgor violeta que los iluminaba. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo; explicarle quién era y porqué estaba ahí, pero él no se lo permitió.</p><p>Sin que ella pudiera prevenirlo, fue empujada contra el suelo, quedando a merced del castaño que, con agilidad, sujetó su cuello en un intento por asfixiarla.</p><p>—Espera…—logró pronunciar con dificultad, mientras la presión aumentaba—. Por favor…</p><p>Su visión comenzó a nublarse y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Acercó sus manos a las de él, intentando zafarse de su agarre. No quería lastimarlo a causa de su fuerza, además la invisibilidad había causado estragos en ella.</p><p>—S-soy amiga—masculló, el oxígeno se le agotaba; pero en el último segundo, recordó una palabra que, quizá, lo haría reaccionar—. <em>Toothless </em>me envió…</p><p>Esa simple palabra y su pronunciación, fueron suficientes para que el color violeta se disipara.</p><p>Light Fury pudo respirar una vez más y él, aterrado por sus acciones, se alejó tembloroso, observándola con unos ojos esmeralda que resplandecieron entre la oscuridad.</p><p>—Está bien—logró decirle, sujetando sus hombros, a pesar de su insistencia en alejarse—. Ya todo está bien—insistió, aun sin soltarlo, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>El brillo esmeralda incrementó, desapareciendo cualquier rastro del color violeta que por tanto tiempo lo había consumido. Finalmente era libre.</p><p>—Estás a salvo ahora… <em>Hiccup</em>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Es todo!… ¡levante la mano quién no sabía que el "chico misterioso" era Hiccup! Porque enserio, mis pistas eran muy obvias xD Un aplauso para todos aquellos que acertaron. Pero, es aquí donde inician las preguntas:</p><p>¿Cómo es que Hiccup sobrevivió? ¿A caso Grimmel dijo Dragon Eye? ¿Quién demonios es Alastair Grant? ¿Ty y Leily dejarán de fingir que no conocen sus identidades? ¿Habrá un reencuentro hermoso de Hiccstrid? ¿Stormfly realmente matará a Tyre cuando lo vea? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas algún día?</p><p>Okay, ¡alto!, porque sabemos que la respuesta a todo eso es un gran muy pronto lo descubriremos e.e<br/>Estoy segura de que ya tienen algunas teorías sobre lo que va a ocurrir. Yo sólo voy a decir que, la primera parte de The Furies está por terminar…</p><p>En fin, si no se me olvida nada más…<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capítulo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Estás a salvo, Hiccup—repitió la albina, con los ojos fijos en los suyos; esos que ahora se encontraban derramando lágrimas sin control.</p><p>El castaño se estremeció a causa del llanto y ella lo abrazó por instinto, permitiendo que ocultara el rostro contra su hombro. Continuaron por un par de minutos en esa posición, hasta que Hiccup recuperó el control de sus emociones, siendo el primero en alejarse.</p><p>—¿Toothless está vivo?—fue lo primero que logró preguntar, su voz estaba ronca y repleta de temor—. ¿Él… está bien?</p><p>Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la heroína mientras asentía, calmando las dudas del joven.</p><p>—Me envió a buscarte—explicó con calma, poniéndose de pie lentamente—, vine a llevarte a casa.</p><p><em>Casa</em>. Una palabra que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo y cuyo significado le había parecido inalcanzable, pero que, finalmente, podía rozar con sus dedos.</p><p>No tenía idea de qué sentir en ese momento; por un lado, estaba feliz y aliviado de ser liberado, pero había otra parte en él que era invadida por el miedo. ¿Qué pensaría su familia al verlo luego de tanto tiempo, y cuando escucharan todas las cosas que se vio obligado a hacer? ¿Cómo los vería a los ojos? ¿Cómo esperaba recibir el perdón de Tyre, si ni siquiera él podía perdonarse por herirlo? ¿Cómo podría recibir un abrazo de Astrid… si no cumplió la promesa que le hizo?</p><p>La respuesta era simple, jamás podría hacerlo…</p><p>Porque si bien era cierto que Grimmel tenía el control de sus acciones, él fue consciente de cada cosa que hizo. En su mente seguían vivos los recuerdos de todas las personas a las que lastimó, y entre ellos estaban su hermano y la chica frente a él. Esas imágenes nunca desaparecerían y sus consecuencias tampoco.</p><p>—Hey…—lo llamó ella, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad—, todo estará bien—le volvió a prometer y, aunque lo intentó, esta vez no pudo creerle.</p><p>A través de su mirada, Light Fury comprendió todo aquello que lo abrumaba; el miedo y la culpa que lo consumían lentamente, el mismo que había visto en Night Fury… y que, por un tiempo, también existió en ella.</p><p>—Escucha—volvió a hablar, carraspeando en busca de las palabras correctas—, lo que sea que haya ocurrido, no tiene importancia en este momento—extendió una mano en su dirección—. No estás solo; y nada de lo que hayas hecho puede ser suficientemente malo, para no recibir el perdón de tu familia.</p><p>Los ojos esmeraldas volvieron a conectarse con los suyos, el miedo y la culpa seguían opacándolos.</p><p>—No eres el único que se siente culpable—agregó con un poco más de determinación; su mano continuaba alzada, esperando ser correspondida—, y debe ser ese mismo sentimiento lo que te ayude a levantarte, después de todo, nunca es demasiado tarde para cumplir tus promesas.</p><p>Por un segundo el miedo se dispersó, permitiendo que la luz regresara a su mirada y, con ese mismo impulso de confianza, Hiccup tomó su mano, aferrándose a sus palabras y la nueva esperanza que estas le brindaron.</p><p>—Vamos—dijo ella, sonriendo—, salgamos de aquí y reunámonos con tu hermano, ¿te parece?</p><p>Esta vez él asintió convencido y, tras levantarse con su ayuda, se dejó guiar hacia la salida de la prisión que, por tanto tiempo, lo había mantenido lejos de su hogar.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Cerraron la nueva puerta tras ellos, jadeando aliviados. No habían avanzado mucho por el corredor, cuando escucharon a varios guardias acercándose. Por fortuna, Hiccup reconoció el área en la que se encontraban y eso les facilitó encontrar un escondite.</p><p>—¿Se fueron?—susurró el castaño, obteniendo como respuesta una señal de <em>silencio</em> por parte de la heroína.</p><p>Light Fury permaneció con el cuerpo contra la puerta, escuchando atentamente los sonidos del exterior. Las voces y pasos se fueron alejando, creando un ligero eco que desapareció segundos después, anunciándole que finalmente se encontraban a salvo. Suspiró con alivio y giró para encararlo.</p><p>—Se fueron—respondió al fin y él asintió, relajando sus hombros.</p><p>La habitación en la que se encontraban era pequeña, pero ordenada. Gracias a la iluminación, el castaño finalmente pudo observar con claridad a la heroína frente a él. No usaba el traje ajustado de siempre que cubría todo su cuerpo; en esta ocasión vestía uno que dejaba a la vista sus piernas y brazos, aunque estos se encontraban protegidos por una capa corta que rozaba sus muslos. El antifaz también era diferente, más pequeño y sin detalles violetas.</p><p>No sabía mucho sobre Light Fury, tan sólo la vio una vez, la noche en que los atacó a ella y a su hermano. Pero recordaba cómo lucía con el traje blanco y la capucha que ocultaba su rostro; y, más importante aún, recordaba sus ojos azules plagados de miedo cuando la gente de Grimmel apareció, un sentimiento negativo que se transformó en determinación; la misma que caracterizaba a su hermano y que, de alguna manera, él se encargó de destruir cuando le disparó. Y esa era la segunda cosa que jamás podría olvidar: La mueca de dolor en el rostro de Tyre, sus ojos apagándose y la sangre resbalando por su espalda.</p><p>Pero lo peor había ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando lo obligaron a atacarlo de frente. Ese pequeño instante en el cual sus miradas se encontraron, abrió viejas heridas que creyó desvanecidas. Su expresión rota, la decepción y culpa, fueron demasiado para él y, aunque intentó salvarlo, sólo pudo observarlo en silencio mientras caía inconsciente y derrotado. No pudo evitar que fuera capturado, ni detener las interminables torturas a las que Grimmel lo sometió. Y, aún más importante, no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera hace tres años, cuando su falsa muerte cayó sobre su familia. Porque fue por su culpa que Tyre se marchó, cayendo en la desesperación y soledad, y eso jamás podría perdonárselo.</p><p>Suspiró para despejar su mente, luchando contra la presión en su pecho, mientras se recargaba tambaleante contra una de las mesas en el lugar. No quería continuar pensando en eso, al menos no en ese momento. Alzó el rostro nuevamente hacia la heroína, descubriendo que no era el único que había inspeccionado a su acompañante con la mirada.</p><p>A diferencia de él, Light analizó con cautela su aspecto en busca de heridas. Por fortuna no había daños graves, tan sólo un par de moretones y quemaduras. A pesar de lo que había creído al principio, su físico no era el de alguien que fue prisionero por tres años. Su ropa estaba un poco sucia y húmeda de sudor; vestía una camiseta gris sin mangas, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y las tenues cicatrices que los recorrían. Su cuello también tenía algunas marcas, similares a las que se obtendrían luego de una mala inyección.</p><p>Realmente no entendía qué le había ocurrido y por qué todos creían que había muerto. Ni siquiera sabía si era correcto indagar en eso; pero estaba segura de que, quisiera o no, lo iba a descubrir muy pronto.</p><p>Apartó su mirada cuando percibió la incomodidad del castaño, deshaciéndose de su propio nerviosismo al sentirse observada.</p><p>—¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?—le cuestionó para calmar el ambiente.</p><p>Esta vez fijó sus ojos en las mesas y estantes repletos de armas, en su mayoría desconocidas, descubriendo que la respuesta a su pregunta era muy obvia.</p><p>—Es un almacén de armas—habló Hiccup, con una voz más fluida, aunque insegura—. Si usamos esa computadora—señaló la máquina en el rincón—, quizá podemos buscar una nueva ruta de escape.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?—preguntó la albina, rindiéndose ante la curiosidad.</p><p>El castaño volvió a suspirar. Sus piernas temblaron, obligándolo a reafirmar su agarre sobre la mesa. Un sabor amargo se apoderó de su garganta, mientras tragaba con fuerza al recordar, otra vez, sus vivencias pasadas. Cerró los ojos, temiendo que volvieran a tornarse violetas, cuando sintió los residuos del veneno reactivarse en sus venas.</p><p>No quería volver atrás, no podía caer de nuevo bajo el control de Grimmel.</p><p>—Creo que ya debes saber—inició con dificultad, negándose a observarla—, que no soy un simple prisionero—un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, estremeciéndolo; no deseaba continuar, pero sabía que era necesario—… A veces podía salir—exhaló, abriendo finalmente sus ojos para encararla, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza—. Conozco el camino desde mi celda hasta el elevador que lleva al estacionamiento subterráneo, este almacén y el laboratorio en el otro corredor.</p><p>Ella asintió en silencio y el castaño agradeció que no preguntara algo más. Y es que, con lo poco que Light sabía, era suficiente para entender que no era un tema del cual él estuviera listo para hablar.</p><p>—¿Crees que podamos salir por el elevador?—preguntó Hiccup, después de un rato en silencio, para cambiar la conversación.</p><p>—No lo sé—respondió tras pensarlo por un momento—, probablemente nos estén esperando allá abajo; Night debía escapar por ahí, además ya debieron notar que no estás en tu celda—explicó sin salir del trance pensador en el cual se había sumido—. Aunque esa parece ser la ruta más corta hacia la salida.</p><p>Hiccup asintió, reincorporándose con una ligera dificultad. Su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperarse luego del pequeño ataque de pánico que tuvo y ahora, con la mente un poco más despejada, estaba decidido a contribuir. No podía dejar que Light Fury se encargara de todo; además, aunque aún tenía miedo de encontrarse con su hermano, era algo que realmente necesitaba hacer. Con ese pensamiento claro, se dirigió a la computadora, encendiéndola ante la mirada expectante de la albina, y comenzó a buscar en ella algún mapa que les otorgara una ruta de escape segura.</p><p>—Debemos apresurarnos—mencionó de pronto Light, tras comprender las nuevas intensiones del castaño.</p><p>A pesar de que su nueva faceta era inesperada y confusa para ella, confiaba que, de alguna manera, encontraría algo para poder salir de ahí con vida. Deseaba que la confianza que ahora se reflejaba en los ojos del castaño continuara presente hasta el final, y para lograrlo debía esforzarse; no importaba cuán cansada se sintiera, no se detendría hasta que estuvieran a salvo. Así que, contagiada por ese sentimiento, regresó a la puerta para vigilar mientras él hacía su trabajo.</p><p>Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos en silencio, para que el castaño finalmente volviera a hablar.</p><p>—Lo tengo—susurró con una ligera emoción, atrayendo la atención de la heroína que no tardó en aproximarse a él—, encontré un plano del edificio—señaló la pantalla cuando ella estuvo a su lado.</p><p>—¿Hay alguna salida?</p><p>—Ah, algo así—contestó rápidamente, para después retomar su explicación; señalando un punto específico del mapa—. Nosotros nos encontramos aquí.</p><p>—Estamos en el ala este—interrumpió ella con pesar, analizando las palabras de Hiccup.</p><p>—¿Es un problema?</p><p>—Sí—suspiró, apoyando las manos contra la mesa y encorvando el cuerpo; su energía comenzaba a agotarse nuevamente, provocándole mareos—. Para poder entrar, cree una distracción en esta zona, así podríamos escapar por el oeste.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de distracción?—preguntó él, con un deje curioso.</p><p>—Hice explotar algunas cosas—respondió con simpleza, irguiéndose nuevamente—. Para este punto ya debieron descubrir el engaño, no será fácil salir sin ser vistos.</p><p>Hiccup asintió pensativo, devolviendo su mirada al monitor cuya luz se reflejó en sus ojos.</p><p>—Bueno, suponiendo que Toothless logró escapar según el plan, eso sólo nos deja en problemas a nosotros—carraspeó, dando por terminada esa pequeña conversación y recobrando la seriedad.</p><p>—¿Qué propones?—indagó ella, nerviosa.</p><p>—Es un riesgo ir por el corredor—inició, observándola de reojo y señalando una nueva área del mapa—, quizá podamos usar esto. Son conductos de ventilación—explicó y después señaló la pared junto a ellos—, justo como ese; son lo suficientemente grandes para que pasemos por ellos. En lugar de bajar, podríamos subir.</p><p>—¿Podremos llegar a la azotea?—cuestionó pensativa, con la mirada fija en el monitor.</p><p>—Sí, hay una ventila de escape en el techo, todos los conductos desembocan ahí—reveló, recorriendo la ruta con un dedo—. Una vez arriba, podemos utilizar las escaleras de emergencia.</p><p>—No, el resultado sería el mismo—interrumpió ella. Hiccup la analizó con la mirada en busca de una respuesta más clara o, al menos, algún indicio de seguridad—. El edificio tiene tres pisos, estamos en el segundo—comenzó a explicar, ignorando su mirada y concentrándose en sus pensamientos—. Hay un par de edificios cerca, la distancia no es mucha; creo que puedo saltar de una azotea a otra contigo en mi espalda.</p><p>—¿Crees o estás segura?—insistió él de repente, pues no había encontrado nada que le brindara confianza en sus palabras.</p><p>—Lo importante es que podremos escapar—determinó la heroína, irguiéndose y avanzando hacia la ventilación en la pared.</p><p>Claramente, Hiccup no pudo contradecir esa respuesta, por lo cual no le quedó otra opción más que apoyar su idea. Al final, lo único que podía hacer era creer en ella.</p><p>Le dio un último vistazo al mapa y apagó la computadora, repitiendo mentalmente la ruta que debían seguir para llegar a la azotea. Mientras Light Fury abría la ventilación, él se escabulló hacia uno de los estantes, buscando entre ellos algo que le fuera de utilidad.</p><p>—Hora de irnos—alzó la voz Light, atrayendo su atención hacia la ventilación.</p><p>—Espera—detuvo, justo cuando ella se preparaba para entrar al conducto.</p><p>Inhaló con fuerza, armándose de valor para continuar. Su anterior decisión aun no era olvidada, no podía dejar que ella cargara con toda la responsabilidad; en especial porque ahora que se habían acercado un poco, había notado el cansancio y la tensión de su cuerpo. Sin duda la situación era difícil para ambos, él también estaba agotado luego de su última sesión de tortura; pero si ella no mostraba debilidad, entonces él tampoco debía hacerlo.</p><p>Sí, Light Fury era la heroína, pero si algo había aprendido al convivir con Tyre, era que incluso los superhéroes necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando.</p><p>—Necesito que me ayudes con algo—confesó con decisión, sentándose sobre la mesa y subiendo con cuidado su pantalón para dejar al descubierto una de sus piernas.</p><p>Al principio Light no entendió a lo que se refería, pero cuando la luz se reflejó en la pierna del castaño, supo que algo no estaba bien. No había piel en esa extremidad, tan sólo una rustica prótesis de metal unida a su rodilla.</p><p>Ahora entendía por qué caminaba con torpeza.</p><p>Hiccup tragó con fuerza al sentirse observado, removiéndose incómodo en su lugar, para después continuar.</p><p>—Necesito cambiarla—señaló su pierna izquierda—, el escape será más fácil si uso esa—mostró un maletín negro sobre la mesa y lo abrió para dejar al descubierto una prótesis de última generación que, a simple vista, parecía una pierna robótica—. Sólo me dejan usarla cuando quieren que cumpla con alguna tarea—relató con cierta amargura que logró disipar rápidamente.</p><p>—Espera—detuvo, pidiendo su permiso con la mirada para poder acercarse y tocarla—. ¿Va <em>unida</em> a tu cuerpo?—cuestionó con sorpresa, inspeccionando la extremidad, deslizando sus dedos sobre el metal frío.</p><p>—Se enlaza a mi sistema nervioso y músculos; eso facilita el movimiento—asintió con cierta inquietud, mientras la alzaba para que pudiera observarla mejor—. Es fácil conectarla gracias a la placa en mi rodilla, pero…</p><p>—Al hacerlo te va a doler—concluyó ella con un suspiro, apartándose para encararlo—. Sería como darte una descarga eléctrica que te paralizará un rato.</p><p>—No tengo otra opción—determinó, intentando mantener la calma. Se repetía una y otra vez que era lo mejor—; si uso esta—movió su pierna izquierda mientras suspiraba—, haré nuestro escape más difícil, no podemos arriesgarnos.</p><p>La mirada de Light Fury cambió lentamente mientras lo encaraba, eso bastó para que Hiccup descubriera que, a pesar de no estar completamente de acuerdo, iba a apoyar su decisión. No podían darse el lujo de tardar más tiempo en salir de ahí y eso Light lo sabía muy bien, pues el límite que le había dado a Night se estaba agotando y el enemigo podía encontrarlos en cualquier momento.</p><p>—Bien—exhaló rendida, sin apartar la mirada—. Difícil o no, prometí que te sacaría de aquí, y eso voy a hacer—tomó con delicadeza la prótesis robótica que él le mostraba—. Dime cómo conectarla.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al final del pequeño túnel de metal. El lugar estaba muy oscuro, pero gracias a la visión nocturna de Light, les fue fácil seguir el camino correcto.</p><p>—¿Puedes ver algo?—cuestionó Hiccup tras ella, con cierta inquietud.</p><p>—Parece que está despejado—anunció, viendo a través de la reja de ventilación que les impedía el paso—, pero necesito salir para confirmarlo.</p><p>Con ayuda de su fuerza logró retirar la reja y la dejó sujeta a la parte inferior, para que no cayera y alertara a todos con el ruido.</p><p>—Quédate aquí y espera mi señal—indicó, preparándose para salir.</p><p>Se abrió paso con sigilo a través de la abertura, inspeccionando los alrededores en busca de algún guardia y, una vez en el exterior, inhaló con fuerza, preparándose para continuar.</p><p>Si acaso había un enemigo en la azotea, no podía permitir que la vieran pues eso arruinaría su plan de escape. Así que, usando la poca energía que aún conservaba, chasqueó sus dedos para encender un par de llamas violetas que ascendieron sobre sus brazos hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo, desapareciéndolo al instante.</p><p>—Así que tienes invisibilidad—alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Hiccup, sorprendiéndose al identificar un sentimiento de emoción en su voz.</p><p>Le sonrió, aunque sabía que no podía verla y, tras una última advertencia de quedarse ahí, se marchó con cautela para revisar el lugar.</p><p>Debía apresurarse, no sólo porque ya habían pasado los quince minutos prometidos, sino porque su cuerpo no resistiría más presión. Realmente estaba agotada y fingir lo contrario había empeorado su condición, cada vez le costaba más respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos. Usar su invisibilidad de nuevo tampoco había ayudado, pero no tenía otra opción.</p><p>Se recargó contra la pared que resguardaba las escaleras y el ascensor, luchando por recuperar el aliento, mientras inspeccionaba el otro extremo de la azotea. Un ligero sentimiento de alivio se extendió por su cuerpo al ver que el lugar estaba vacío. Desafortunadamente, esa paz se desmoronó cuando un proyectil de ácido sobrevoló su cabeza, obligándola a agacharse.</p><p>—¿Creíste que no te detectaría?—exclamó la voz de un hombre, a la par en que este aparecía frente a ella, deshaciendo su propio camuflaje—. Apestas a piel quemada y puedo escuchar tu respiración.</p><p>Un nuevo ataque fue disparado en su dirección y esta vez al esquivarlo, no pudo evitar que su invisibilidad se desvaneciera, dejándola a merced del Changewing que, ansioso por la revancha, se lanzó contra ella.</p><p>—Estamos en mi territorio—declaró mientras arremetía con varias patadas que Light difícilmente logró evadir—, no podrás ganarme.</p><p>—Ya veremos—respondió ella jadeante, saltando hacia atrás para alejarse.</p><p>Preparó un proyectil de plasma y lo disparó hacia él, rogando que su puntería aun fuera buena. Por fortuna, aunque el ataque carecía de suficiente potencia, logró golpearlo en un costado, obligándolo a detenerse para recuperar el equilibrio. Fueron un par de segundos que ella aprovechó para generar más plasma violeta.</p><p>—¡No lo harás de nuevo!—sentenció el hombre castaño, corriendo nuevamente hacia ella mientras le lanzaba ácido, haciéndola retroceder hasta acorralarla contra el generador de energía.</p><p>La frialdad de la pared metálica le provocó escalofríos cuando entró en contacto con su piel. Intentó buscar una vía de escape, pero el Changewing ya se encontraba frente a ella y, sin previo aviso, la sujetó del cuello, alzándola un par de centímetros.</p><p>—Se acabó el juego, Light Fury—murmuró contra su oído, causándole nuevos escalofríos.</p><p>Lentamente, la poca fuerza que aún conservaba comenzó a desvanecerse. Sus pulmones, al igual que la piel, ardían a causa del esfuerzo y el fuego en su interior; le exigían descansar y ella estaba dispuesta a concedérselos.</p><p>—Vas a decirme donde están los demás—amenazó el castaño, aumentando la presión en su cuello—, o tendré que quemarte.</p><p>Como afirmación a sus palabras, el letal líquido verde resbaló contra su cuello, sacándole un potente grito de dolor. El calor de su fuego no era nada, comparado con el ardiente ácido que intentaba derretir su piel.</p><p>Hizo un último intento por liberarse, pero fue en vano; su cuerpo estaba a punto de rendirse. Y lo habría hecho, de no ser por la ayuda de Hiccup.</p><p>Cuando el castaño escuchó el forcejeo, no dudó en salir de su escondite para ayudarla. Al principio se le dificultó, ya que su cuerpo seguía adormecido debido al cambio de prótesis, pero la adrenalina que le otorgó la nueva situación fue suficiente para recomponerlo. Por un momento, se sintió de vuelta a la noche de hace tres años; el mismo sentimiento de querer ayudar se apoderó de él, la diferencia era que, esta vez, la persona en peligro no era su hermano.</p><p>A pesar de ello, por un momento su mente le jugó sucio y, al encontrar a Light Fury apresada por el Changewing, no pudo evitar ver a su hermano reflejado en ella. La adrenalina se convirtió en ira, impulsándolo hacia la espalda del enemigo para después apuntarlo con el arma que había recuperado del almacén. Sus ojos, por un segundo, se tornaron violetas al presionar el gatillo.</p><p>Cuando la bala impactó contra el hombro del Changewing, este soltó a Light de inmediato mientras se retorcía de dolor y caía junto a ella. A pesar de la sorpresa, Light logró arrastrarse lejos de él, sujetándose el cuello herido. Estaba confundida y sin aliento, pero aun así fijó sus ojos llorosos en el castaño que, tembloroso, se aproximó a ella.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?—logró preguntarle Hiccup, cayendo de rodillas a su lado, con la mano aferrada a la pistola y la respiración agitada.</p><p>La albina logró asentir, llevando sus manos a la de él para calmarlo. Lentamente, su agarre se aflojó al igual que la tensión en sus hombros. Cuando finalmente recuperó el control de sus acciones, sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecieron una vez más con seguridad.</p><p>Quizá ese sentimiento era fingido, pero fue suficiente para ambos.</p><p>—Qué suerte que tomé mi pistola del almacén—musitó tras una exhalación, guardando el arma en su cinturón.</p><p>—Esas… balas…—intentó pronunciar ella, reconociendo el proyectil que alcanzó a distinguir en el cargador que sobresalía de su bolsillo.</p><p>—Sí…—suspiró él, evadiendo su mirada; sabía a lo que se refería, pero mantuvo la serenidad para no preocuparla—. Supongo que ya estamos a mano.</p><p>Esta vez se levantó sin ningún problema, manteniéndose firme en su posición mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Los ojos azules lo observaron con duda justo antes de aceptarlo.</p><p>—¿Segura que podrás continuar?—cuestionó, siendo ahora el preocupado, cuando ella finalmente recuperó el equilibrio.</p><p>—¿Bromeas?—respondió Light con voz ronca, regalándole una sonrisa confiada; se irguió para mostrarse fuerte una vez más a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo—. <em>Podría hacer esto todo el día</em>.</p><p>Con gran sorpresa, ahora fue Hiccup quien sonrió, aunque en el fondo su preocupación aumentó. Sabía que Light estaba en su límite, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarla; tan sólo rogar a los dioses para que resistiera hasta que llegaran con su hermano.</p><p>—Vamos—agregó la albina, avanzando hacia la cornisa—. Night nos está esperando.</p><p>Light inspiró con fuerza, dándose un momento para llenar sus pulmones con aire nuevo. El viento helado refrescó su piel, ondeando su capa quemada. Los demás edificios no se encontraban iluminados, por lo cual perderse en la oscuridad sería fácil. Se giró para encarar al castaño, sonriéndole una última vez.</p><p>—Gracias por salvarme—pronunció con suavidad, sobresaltándolo.</p><p>—Creo que eso debería decírtelo yo—respondió él, nervioso.</p><p>Una breve risa escapó de los labios femeninos.</p><p>—Dímelo cuando salgamos de aquí.</p><p>Ahora que su mente estaba más despejada, pudo asimilar las acciones del castaño al ayudarla momentos atrás. Aún estaba sorprendida y había mucho que no conocía sobre Hiccup Haddock; pero bastó con verlo a los ojos, para saber el tipo de persona que era y, por ende, estaba segura de que podía confiar en él.</p><p>Finalmente había comprendido por qué Night Fury había sido mejor héroe que ella; porque con Hiccup ayudándolo y cuidando su espalda, no había nada que no pudiera hacer… Nada a lo que temerle. Y eso era lo que los volvía diferentes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué les ha parecido? Al principio me costó conectar con Hiccup, ya que no lo había trabajado en esta historia más que en dos capítulos (y no tenía mucha participación). Pero creo que quedó bien al final… tuve que cambiar varias cosas del borrador mental en el proceso xD</p><p>Y bueno, no siento que fuera muy profundo, la situación no permitía tanto sentimiento u.u pero el siguiente sí lo tendrá. Les daré un pequeño adelanto: Reencuentro de los hermanos Haddock y Hiccstrid. Con eso dicho, preparen sus pañuelos, por precaución xD</p><p>Peeero, eso va a tardar un poco, porque este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito y, desafortunadamente, mis fics se encuentran en hiatus hasta nuevo aviso :'( Lo siento u.u es culpa de la universidad...</p><p>En fin...<br/>A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>